Hearts Broken and Words Unspoken
by White Cosmos
Summary: When Frisk runs away from the orphanage, his older sister Jett has to go find him in Mt. Ebott's forest and instead finds herself trapped in the Underground where she is introduced to her soul. Jett soon discovers that she holds a great amount of power and quickly finds out that there are certain Monsters in the Underground that want that power for themselves. (OCxSans)
1. The Search for a Lost Soul

Mt. Ebott.

Legends says that those who climb the mountain, never return. Everyone residing in this sad excuse of an orphanage, which was built dangerously close to the infamous landmark, was familiar with this legend. The insanely popular yet ridiculous tall tale about magic and Monsters rattled through Jett's brain repeatedly, her busy mind blocking out the sound of her shoes crushing the dry dirt beneath her while her eyes anxiously scanned the outskirts of the thickforest surrounding Mt. Ebott, isolating the short mountain from the rest of the bustling world around it.

Despite Jett being a young adult at the age of 18, she still felt relatively uneasy about these wide-spread rumors, whether or not they were legitimately true or merely a tactic to scare children from venturing into the dangerous mountain terrain. Under normal day-to-day circumstances, Jett wouldn't be as 'adventurous' as she was being in this moment, forcing herself to get out of her comfort zone and deal with the complicated issue that she found herself tangled up in.

Her slender fingers nervously tugged at the hem of her blue denim shorts, her beaten up, over-sized, purple zip up jacket fanning out behind her with the passing summer breeze as she approached her destination. The extremely short brunette stopped at the entrance of the dirt and gravel trail that led up to the mountain's base, glancing over the posted warning signs with her bright blue icy eyes. She inhaled the fresh smell of pine wafting in the dry air, holding her breath for what felt like hours before exhaling deeply in a poor attempt to calm her restless nerves.

Kicking up a bit of loose dirt with her beat up black and white canvas shoes, she combed her fingers through her long hair as an unnoticed anxious tick, snagging some tangles here and there while her mind continued to run wild. This **had** to be done.

She ignored her better judgment to just go back to the orphanage to get help, not knowing how much time she had left to spare. No one would probably care enough to bother to help in a reasonable amount of time anyway. Besides, Jett knew exactly what, or she should probably say _who,_ she was looking for. She knew that her younger brother, Frisk, had come through here and had wandered towards Mt. Ebott. Jett stopped her fidgeting for a moment and clenched her fists, her mind replaying the last encounter that she had with her younger sibling.

The Orphanage Director had recently informed Jett that, because she had become of age at 18, she could no longer stay at the orphanage anymore. She normally wouldn't care about this, she's been wanting out of this place from the second her and Frisk arrived, but the weighing factor that caused Jett much distress was the fact that Frisk wasn't able to go with her since she was deemed unfit to take care of him on her own realistically.

The Orphanage Director patiently listened to her requests to stay with Frisk or to take him with her, but no matter how much she pleaded and cried, nothing would change his mind. He had given her exactly one month to get herself a job and a place to stay, no later and all on her own.

The entire month given to her to get ready flew by faster than expected, Jett never finding enough courage to bring herself to tell Frisk that she had to essentially abandon him at this dreadful place. The depressing thought of working a minimum wage job while living out of a crappy room-for-rent didn't make anything better for her already troubled mindset.

And so, she stalled until the very last day that the two had together. She didn't want to tell him, she just couldn't hurt him like this. The two of them were the only family that they had, always inseparable, day after day... but there were no alternative option for her at this point.

And so, Jett walked along-side Frisk out in the court yard next to the old oak tree in the far end of the orphanages yard, the place where they would always hang out. Hand in hand, they would silently enjoy the fresh air after their lunch period in this spot. Years worth of carvings littered the trunk of the tree, many of which were from Jett and Frisk on their lazy days when they would relax under the tree's shade for hours, listening to nothing but the birds and passing breezes or having Jett tell stories that she would make up to entertain her brother.

The two sat in the cool, shaggy green grass that had been cooled from the shade by the enormous canopy of leaves, the two letting several minutes of silence pass by as Frisk patiently awaited for what his older sibling had to tell him. He sat quietly as he always did with a content look on his face, a look that he normally wore throughout the day. Frisk didn't really talked much at all anymore after him and Jett came to the orphanage years ago, and Jett never truly understood why, since it was never really addressed. She had just assumed that he was maybe traumatized from the prior events, leaving him essentially permanently speechless.

There were even times where Frisk would get teased for being mute by the other orphans, which Jett would come to his defense almost immediately. Despite this, Jett and Frisk never seemed to have any kind of problem with communicating with each other, even with the lack of actual verbal communication on Frisks end. The time spent together is all that seemed to matter to Frisk anyway, so Jett never saw a need to try to force him to speak out until he was ready to do so, if ever.

Jett's hands fidgeted and tuggedat the grass below her as she built up the courage to finally look Frisk in the face. Seeing his sister's uneasiness, Frisk grabbed Jett's hand in a comforting manner and beamed a bright and encouraging smile for her as his quiet way to calm her down. This gesture simply caused Jett's heart sink even further as her eyes started brimming with unwarranted tears, threatening to spill out with each passing second. After a few minutes, which had felt like long, agonizing hours of silence, Jett told him the news.

...

Frisk didn't handle this well at all, and after several more minutes of almost awkward silence between the two, Frisk let go of Jett's hand. The action itself felt as though a part of her had been torn away, and before Jett could even react, Frisk had already leaped up from his spot and ran back for the orphanage, leaving her behind without bothering to even look back at her.

An hour and a half had passed from when she had last seen Frisk, her mind almost blank and heart full of sorrow as she finished packing her single suitcase in her shared bedroom. A passing conversation from some of the other orphan's in the hallway managed to break Jett away from her deadpan trance, as one of the girls gossiped to the other carelessly about how she had seen 'the mute kid' sneak through the gates surrounding the orphanage and head towards Mt. Ebott's forest trail, which was less than half a mile from the secluded orphanage.

So, this is where we are now. This is how Jett found herself in this reckless mess. A distraught younger brother trying to escape the upcoming loneliness by simply running away from everything and everyone, and his hot mess of an older sister, whom of which is not doing much better than he is in this situation by any means.

Jett inhaled and exhaled once more, eyes closed as she reached up to clench onto the teardrop shaped, jeweled charm of her necklace tightly. She reopened her eyes and starred at the dimly lit forest, her lips parting slightly to talk out quietly to herself.

"I'm an adult now. I'm on my own. I can do something as simple as this."

With that, Jett took her first steps on to the dirt trail, venturing into the the fabled forest of no return.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, the dense forest that caused Jett so much distress seemed a little less intimidating the further Jett had ventured deeper in to it's depths. Inviting rays of the evening's light spilled in through the lightly rustling leaves of the tall trees while the finches and sparrows hiding among the vegetation loudly chirped throughout the entire forest. The relaxing sounds of nature were frequently interrupted by Jett calling out for Frisk, the worried girl keeping an eye out for any kind of sign that could tell her if he'd been through the area.

It had been hours since Jett had crossed into territory, and despite her peaceful surroundings, her never-ending anxiety was quickly rising with the setting of the sun beyond the horizon. She needed to find Frisk fast, or she'll be finding herself joining Frisk on the missing peoples' list in the nearby cities newspapers.

"Frisk!" She cupped her hands over her mouth, her voice drowning out the chatter of birds for the moment as she silently listened for any kind of response back to her. "Frisk, please come back!" She desperately cried out again after a few seconds of silence, her voice cracking as a tight twinge began to occupy her chest. More panic swelled inside her disoriented mind with every minute that passed by without any sign of her sibling.

"I'm not going to be gone forever! I swear, I'll come and visit as much as they'll let me!"

A strange noise, almost like a soft whisper with the breeze, was heard off to the left of Jett. She turned her attention to the thick brush that resided a few yards away from where she stood. She noticed a few cracked twigs and broken branches of the bushes in her view, indicating that something, or someone, had forced their way through the defenseless growth that was previously hiding out of her sight between the trees. Jett starred back at the setting sun through the leaves above her again, swallowing the lump in her throat before changing course to follow the trail left behind by, who she could only hope to be, Frisk.

She cupped her hands around her mouth again and called for her brother while wiggling her way through the narrow pathway. "FRISK! Come on… ANSWER ME PLEASE!" Her pace picked up with her eyes desperately darting around her surroundings, the rays of light that found its way in to the forest nearly gone. She came to a sudden stop right where the brush's path had ended and a relatively open area of the forest had started. Jett noticed that the tree's in this area seemed some-what different from the rest of the forest, looking overall thicker, darker in color, and higher than the previous ones she had been seeing, each one in their own secluded spots away from each other.

Jett didn't bother to take in the rest of her surroundings once her eyes landed on small, gentle shoe imprints left in the softened dirt with a sole pattern that was recognizable to her. She felt a wave of relief overcome her, but only for the moment. Finding evidence of her brother being here without him actually physically being within eye distance just simply caused her mind to run wild with the terrible possibilities that could have led to his demise. She clenched her fists and shook her head, shaking her negative thoughts away with it before taking another glance back at the shoe prints.

Lucky enough, the dirt and grass in this area of the forest seemed to be soft all the way through, for the rest of the prints were clearly visible one after the other. She didn't hesitate any further and started to run alongside the shoe sole trail, leading her deeper in to the forest.

"FRISK..! I KNOW...YOU'RE HERE!" She shouted in between weak breaths as her legs poorly carried her, panting and silently cursing herself for ducking out of previous physical education classes that the orphanage had in the past. Her running slowed to a jog before she stopped several meters away from a cave entrance, a cascading grass hill gliding up beside the smoothed out rock opening in the Earth.

She didn't give too much thought about the danger that could come along with her wandering into a strange cave that could potentially be home to wildlife, and so to not waste precious time, she cautiously walked into the dark cave's unwelcoming opening only daring to enter a few yards away from the entrance.

"FRIIIIISK" Her voice called out to her brother for the millionth time echoed over the sounds of the dripping moisture residing inside the dark cave. The echo died out seconds later with no response, the only sound heard being her own heavy pants as she tried to catch her breath. She squinted her eyes, trying to adjust to the dim lighting while taking a few more brave steps further in to the cavern. Losing hope, Jett took in another big breath to call Frisk's name once more.

"FRI-aAAH!" Her call was cut short when her foot was unexpectedly snagged on a thick vine that she had failed to see due to the poor lighting, forcing her body to fall forward towards the damp ground. She made an attempt to catch herself, or at least cushion the impact by putting her hands out in front of her, just something to stop her from slamming her face on to any unseen objects that may be lying in the dark. Astonishingly enough, she had failed to even find the ground in front of her, and instead, felt gravity take her straight down into a large crevice in the cave floor that she had also somehow failed to see hidden in the darkness.

She frantically tried grasping the air in front of her, drowned out panicked noises escaping her lips while the sound of the passing wind from her long fall whistled past her ears. Those noises soon turned to audible screaming, a single spec of strange light seen far in the distance below her growing larger by the second as she picked up more speed, plummeting down to her unexpected demise. Jett voice gave out as she found it harder to keep air in her lungs, and the soon to be dead girl had then passed the threshold of what she could mentally and physically take. Her eyes started to blur before fluttering shut, the sound of the wind dimmed away to white noise as her consciousness left her, and her body had accepted her sad fate, allowing death to take away her short life.

Jett's fingers trembled before wiggling around gently, her consciousness finding its way back to her. Her fingertips grazed over what felt like short, soft grass, the sweet smell of it intermingling with the aroma of fresh flowers. The combined scents wafting under her twitching nose were comforting, helping Jett wake up from her blackout as she let out an inaudible groan.

'I'm dead. I'm dead and this is some kind of afterlife…'

She scrunched her face up and groaned again, her eyes slowly cracking open.

"…I'm alive?" She mumbled into the terrain as she laid sorely on her stomach, her blurred vision adjusting best it could before she bothered to move. She took her time lifting herself up, readjusting her arms to the side of her to push her pained body up from her face-down position. With a grunt, Jett sat back on to her butt with her legs awkwardly laying on either side of her, brushing back her long bangs out of her eyes to survey her surroundings.

She was defiantly still in the cave, her surroundings consisting of bland rock walls, and yet she found herself sitting in the center of a bed of beautiful golden flowers in a patch of healthy grass. The light that she had seen whilst falling encircling the flowerbed with some room to spare on either side, making the already bright plants stand out even more in the glum room. Much to her surprise, the flowers were completely undamaged by her unexpected fall, the petals of each individual plant looking picture perfect and undisturbed.

"If my body didn't hurt this badly, I'd defiantly think I'm in limbo right now." Jett muttered to herself, ending her admiration of the plants she was sitting around to get back up on to her feet, the silent popping of her back and knees causing her to hiss out in discomfort.

"…I just can't believe I'm alive. The fall must not have been as bad as I thoug-" Jett stopped mid-sentence as she glanced up at the enormous drop above. Even though the cave she had entered was initially dark, she could make out the spec of dim light high above. Her mouth gapped open in disbelief that she had come out of this with only a few sore spots.

"..How in the hell?"

She didn't ponder on the miraculous event for long, shaking her head from side to side to snap out of her dazed staring and giving her cheeks two light slaps with her hands to get herself to focus. She can't waste her time trying to ponder on how she managed to remain unscathed. The only thing that mattered was that she was still alive and well, and that's all.

The next thing she needed to plan out however, was a way of getting back up to that cave entrance up above. Frisk was still out there somewhere, and she's not going to make any progress finding him if she can't save herself from her predicament.

She surveyed the dimmed pit she had fallen into and noticed a long, natural dirt hallway off to the left of her. This seemed like it was the only exit out of this place, considering her options consisted of either; taking the mystery hallway and seeing where it goes, or attempting to climb back out of what seemed like a half a mile drop. She glared at the hole above her.

"...You win this time, hole."

She decided to go with the safer option of going down the hallway and hoped for the best. Just because she survived the drop once, doesn't mean she'll be so lucky a second time around.

Jett brushed some loose dirt off of the front of her clothes and legs before making her way down the natural made hall. She glanced back over at the flowerbed as she walked away from it, feeling somewhat saddened that she had to leave such a gorgeous garden without fully taking in its beauty and quiet serenity.

She reluctantly pulled her eyes away from the sight and turned left at the end of the shadowy hallway to find another room which was fairly similar to the last. The room was dimly lit just like everywhere else in the cavern, the only real light that came through was a very small spec of light from above, creating a spotlight right in the center of the room where a single golden flower rested silently. Even though the similarities between this room and the last were almost no different, a weird sense of dread flooded over Jett, making her shudder under the doorway before cautiously continuing into the area. She looked around, surveying the walls for any kind of ledge or exit that could get her up to higher ground and, hopefully, out of this place.

"Howdy!" A Jett let out a timid yelp when a cartoony voice cut the silence. Startled, she looked over towards the direction of the voice where the single flower rested. Not seeing anyone in the area, she naturally defaulted to looking down at the flower that lay planted firmly in the ground.

Jett's face dropped in disbelief, unable to register exactly what she was seeing while the lone flower stared up at her with happy black eyes and a friendly grin, almost like something you'd see on a children's show. Once the talking plant saw that her attention was fully on him, he continued with his friendly introduction. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!"

"Uh...H-hi?" She hesitantly replied back and gave 0an awkward wave of hand. "I'm, um… Jett." Was she going crazy? Maybe she hit her head on the way down here. Something wasn't right though, that's for sure. She was talking to a flower, for god's sake!

"You're new to The Underground too? I can tell by the look on your face." His grin was unfaltering as he spoke with words that sounded honeyed. She disregarded it at the mention of her location, Jett simply paling to his question.

"…The Underground?" The previously dismissed tale of the legend of the war between Monsters and Humans that apparently actually happened many years ago flashed through her memory. She took a step back and crossed her arms tight against her chest, shaking her head side to side in disbelief. "Woah, woah, woah. Wait a moment. We're in The Underground. As in The Underground that "Monsters" are sealed in?"

"Oh! So you know a little about the history, huh?" Flowey confirmed her question, Jett's chest tightening up instantly at his response. She would get herself trapped down in a rumored fantasy world while her brother is still missing somewhere on the surface. Flowey casually continued as Jett silently panicked for what she can only guess to be the 10th damn time today.

"Well, judging by your reaction and incompetent look, you're obviously clueless to how things work around here! Since I'm so helpful, I can show ya' a thing or two about how things work down here in The Underground!" Flowey gave a little wink and stuck his tongue out playfully. "Are you ready?"

Jett felt an unfamiliar pressure in her chest, which distracted her from the weirdly nice way this talking flower worded something that would normally be considered, in her opinion, pretty rude. She uncrossed her arms away from the building force in her chest cavity, her mind muddled at what the little talking flower had done to her without really doing anything at all.

This pressure she felt though… it didn't feel like the usual pressure she felt whenever her anxiety got too much for her. It was something completely new, leaving her whole body feeling almost warm and comforted. Jett looked down when the pressure got to its peak, and with wide eyes she watched a mysterious foreign object phase out of her chest.

This thing that emerged from her body was a pure white heart that hovered out right in front of her, emitting a soft light that grew brighter with each passing second. Jett was enchanted by this mystifying thing that came out of her own body, and despite never seeing this object in her entire life, or even knowing what it exactly was, she felt like it was something that was familiar to her. The longer she starred at the heart, the more she felt that it was a direct extension of herself, and much like a mother with their newborn child, her heart was telling her that she needed to protect this part of her. No matter what.

Flowey's voice cut Jett away from her trance, redirecting her attention back on him.

"This is your soul! This is the very culmination of your being. Your soul starts off weak, but you can make it strong by collecting lots of LV."

"LV..?" Jett questioned the abbreviation, now feeling uneasy and vulnerable with this little heart of hers out in the open.

"LV stands for LOVE! I already gave some to the human before, but I'm willing to give you the rest of my LOVE if you want!" Without hesitation, white petal-like pellets shot out from behind Flowey and hovered all around him, violently and quickly spinning in place. Jett glanced between the petals and Flowey, the uneasiness she felt now growing even more. "LV is shared through these white friendliness pellets! To gain LV and make your soul strong, you need to collect it with your soul! Go ahead and catch as many as you can!"

Jett's gut instinct was telling her that something defiantly wasn't right here. This random talking flower that she had only just met is showing her this thing that is supposedly important and extremely delicate, which she had also never seen before in her life, and then he claims that he wants to 'make it stronger' byshootingit with 'friendliness pellets'.

Despite Jett's cluelessness about what her soul exactly was to her, she was always pretty good at spotting bullshit whenever it is presented to her, and at this point she knew that Flowey was serving up a full platter of the nastiest bullshit to her right now. She watched as the pellets shot straight towards her, slowly enough for her to casually dodge off to the side to avoid them from striking her. Her soul followed her movement to the side, something that she had somehow expected, as the pellets tumbled right past her and into the ground, silently shattering away and leaving no trace behind. Jett rolled her eyes before glaring back down at Flowey, the smile he had now looking more forced than before.

"I don't think you're being 100% honest with me here, little flower." She changed her composure and put her hands on her hips in a cocky manner, something she never really shows to others for the sake of being polite. For this situation however, with this weird need to protect her soul from this plant, she figured she could live with being rude to him.

"You're not as stupid as you look." Jett dropped her cocky expression when Flowey's face warped to a sinister, toothy grin. The corners of this mouth curled up high on his face and his friendly eyes narrowed in to create an almost nightmarish look, a complete 180 from how he looked just a second ago. Flowey let a gravely laugh out under his breath.

"That other pesky human that fell down here didn't catch on quite as quickly as you." Jett felt her heart skip a beat at the mention of this 'other human' that supposedly came through these parts today. She did follow those shoe prints into the cave where that hole in the ground was, so could Frisk have fallen down here too?

"...Another human?" Jett felt that uneasy feeling creeping up on her again as Flowey's sick grin twisted even more so when he noticed her interestin the 'other human' he mentioned.

"Yeah, some foolish kid fell down here today and, unlike you, fell for the 'friendliness pellets' bit. Lucky for him, that stupid woman in the Ruins prevented his soul from becoming mine." Flowey rolled his beady eyes before letting a few low chuckles escape from behind his monstrous teeth." But you know what, that's okay, 'cause that woman only comes down these parts of the ruins only once a day. So, since you're sooo smart… you probably know what that means for you."

Dozens of Flowey's petal projectiles shot from behind him without another second wasted, surrounding Jett from all angles while spinning even more aggressively than before. She let a small gasp out as she looked around for some kind of gap to escape though, the petals threatening to close in on her, but Flowey had covered enough space to ensure that she couldn't do such a thing.

"AH HA HA!" He mocked her with his demented laughter, tongue hanging from his mouth. "It means that NOBODY is going to come to save you! Now DIE." More manic laughter escaped from the small flower, the gut wrenching noise loudly echoing throughout the walls of the cave as the flower's pellets slowly descended in on Jett.

Jett looked all around her at the closing projectiles, her mind switching between several different emotions all at once. Her anger, her sorrow, the fear, the confusion. The sheer idea that this thing may have potentially came in to contact with her brother, or the idea that this monster may have tried to hurt Frisk in some way.

Jett furrowed her brow and closed her eyes tight, her fists clenching at her side as time appeared to slow down all around her. The wave pool of all the different emotions that she felt in this moment all were slowly dissipating away, all merging into one solid feeling. The thought of the other Monsters that could be just as deceiving and nasty as Flowey, all trying to hurt the only family she has. This feeling fed her need to find Frisk even more so than before, if possible. This feeling filled her with more… moredetermination.

She was determined to get out of here, determined to find her brother, and she was damn well determined enough to show this flower that she wasn't just going to give him what he wanted without a fight.

"NO!"

Jett's eyes shot open as she shouted in defiance. An uncharacteristically fierce appearance was fixed on her face as the pellets, which were once darting towards her, abruptly stopped in their tracks about a foot away from her. Jett's soul vibrated violently and illuminated the entire room, blowing the pellets far away from where she stood and scattering them all around the room. She watched them loudly shatter against the cavern walls like glass whilst holding back a jump from the sudden noise.

"WHAT?!" Flowey's cockiness quickly turned to rage. "How did YOU..?" His face just froze for a few seconds, processing something through his mind while Jett just stared blankly back at the talking flower, just as confused as he was. Flowey then smirked up and chuckled at the human girl, his confidence returning despite his failure to harm her. "I see what's going on now... You're something special now, aren't ya'?"

"I… have no idea what you're talking about..." Jett took a shaky step forward. "But I think it's time for you to go now, weed." Her tone was dripping with hesitant confidence, Flowey simply just chuckling once again in response to her self-assured comment.

"I'll back off, for right now at least." His expression reverting back to his fake facade, Flowey giving a brimming and almost mocking grin. "But I will see you again sometime in the near future. There is something special about your soul, and I WILL have it. Until next time, **Jett**." He spit her name out like venom before Flowey retreated down into the ground, leaving a loose pile of dirt left in the spot he was sitting mere seconds ago.

Jett let the breath she was holding out all in one big huff, her hand reaching up to her fast beating heart while her soul slowly retreated back into her chest, safe once more. She moved away from her heart and gently overlapped both of her hands where the soul retreated to, feeling the lingering warmth left behind disappear within her being. Almost instantly, she felt her body's exhaustion catch up with her, her knees buckling and nearly giving out from right underneath her. She cautiously crossed the room to the opposite door, her body trembling and thoughts scrambling in her mind.

"What… the hell was he talking about?!" She brushed her trembling fingers over her forehead, brushing her bangs back with her fingernails as she tried to piece together what the fuck just happened. "There's something that he wants from me..?" She mumbled to herself as she stumbled through the doorway into a more welcoming, well-lit, completely purple room. Bright red leaves scatted across the aged floor, standing out nicely against the purple ground, and weirdly enough a square shape on the floor was made from some of the loose leaves. Her exhausted mind didn't focus much on the odd formation, and instead focused on the aftermath of her interaction with her very first real Monster.

"I think he wants the thing inside of me, but wasn't he trying to destroy it…? UGH, I'm so fucking confused… and Frisk… Frisk might be down here, too..?"

Jett dragged her heavy body over to a large pile of leaves that rested between two curved stairwells that led up to the same platform, setting herself down to rest a while on top of the bright red leaves. "I… think I can find him down here. I just have a feeling… This other human HAS to be him…" She rested her back up against the wall and gripped her necklace's charm again, her head becoming fuzzy and eyes heavy with the unusual fatigue.

"You better be safe, you idiot... I'm coming for you… Frisk..."

* * *

Updated: 4/15/2018


	2. Fire Magic and Lukewarm Pie

Jett's eyes shot open as she darted upright from her lying position in the leaves, the dazed girl quickly surveying around the room for a frantic moment to take in her surroundings.

"…God dammit." She silently cursed at to herself with the realization that she had fallen asleep in lieu of her short break. She was lucky that nothing decided to sneak up on her and do harm to her while she was carelessly snoozing away merely a room away from where she was attacked by that flower.

She shuddered as thoughts of Flowey invaded her memory, her brows scrunching up as she let out an audible sigh. She put herself on her knees before lifting herself off the pile of crunchy leaves that she had made her resting place, dusting off any lingering leaf remains from her pants and jacket while she mentally berated herself for accidentally wasting time not looking for Frisk.

Jett's suspicion on whether Frisk had also fallen down into The Underground before he did had significantly grown after her encounter with Flowey, after the mention of 'another human' falling down here recently. It's not every day people wander into the woods surrounding Mt. Ebott because of the legend about it, so she was more determined than ever to find out whether or not this person was her brother.

Not wanting to waste any more time, after a short stretch of her arms, she took her first step forward. The sound of crunching leaves disappeared behind her as she followed the unmarked path up the short set of light purple stone stairs to advance in to the area of this unknown terrain.

She studied her surroundings some more as she approached the arched doorway in wonder, thinking to herself that this place has a very unique and aged beauty to it that she would, under normal circumstances, find peaceful enough to sit around for hours in. The only real thing that would probably deter her away from her tranquility would defiantly have to be the whole 'Monster's wanting to take her soul' thing, which defiantly made the area significantly less enjoyable.

In her careless trance off of the path she was walking towards, Jett ended up slamming her body straight into a solid yet soft object when she tried to go through the doorway. She let out a surprised grunt and squeezed her eyes shut from the force as she was sent backwards, tripping over her clumsy feet and stumbling back towards the small ledge where the red leaf pile rested in between the two sets of stairs about five or six feet below. She braced herself for the fall, knowing well enough that she wasn't going to be able to save herself from the scraped knee that she'll probably get for her inattention.

"Oh no!" A startled voice reached Jett's ears, a mature female by the sound of it this time, as a considerably large and warm hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the ledge to save her from the unimpressive fall below. Her hair fell over her face from the sudden change of momentum, the hand around her wrist gently resting whilst another hand was softly planted on her other arm to help pull her back away from the edge and make sure she was steady on her feet.

"I am terribly sorry for that, I must not have been looking where I was going! How careless of me…" Jett shook her head to shake her daze and brushed the hair blocking her sight off to the side to see who her savior was. She almost wish she didn't, however, her face flushing of color and her stomach sinking at what was before her.

Standing in front of her was another Monster.

Jett gasped and swiftly withdrew her wrist from the woman's gentle grasp to take a few nervous steps back and get some distance between the two. After a good yard or two away, Jett was able to get a better look at the puzzled woman who oddly resembled a goat in many ways.

She was covered in well kept, short, snow white fur from head to toe, with two petite horns no larger than maybe three inches long resting on her forehead a few inches above her friendly hazel eyes. Two long, floppy ears rested from the side of her head, falling softly right over her shoulder where they met her unshapely royal purple dress, the sleeves of the dress cut right where her armpit was.

The dress reached to right above ground without room to spare, the material gently lying over her large furry, animalistic bare feet that poked out from underneath. The neck of the cozy looking, long sleeved white turtle neck shirt that was underneath the dress rested loosely around her throat, its sleeve length covering her arms completely to complete her modest attire.

Her dress had a noticeable design on the front, outlined in white and resting on her chest. It consisted of an outline of a large upside down triangle, which had three solid triangles inside of the outline sitting towards the bottom. One of the triangles in the middle was a little lower than the others and also faced with its pointed end downwards, while the others rested slightly higher with their pointed ends facing upwards.

Above those triangles was a picture of a solid white circle with wings, a bird or fairy maybe? Even though the Monster woman looked nice enough, Jett had learned her lesson about not judging from appearances with her encounter with, what would initially look to be, a kind flower Monster. She kept the thought in the back mind that it may all be a façade and finally responded back to the Monster woman, trying to not show that she was too afraid of her.

"..A-are you here to take my soul too?" Jett' voice cracked as she asked the woman her question, instinctively placing her hands over her chest where her soul rested.

So much for not appearing fearful…

The woman tilted her head looked in confusion from Jett's question, but then gave a small smile as she softly laughed, shaking her head side to side.

"No, my child. I have no need for something like that." She crossed her hands over each other as she rested her arms loosely in front of her. "I am Toriel, caretaker of these Ruins. I pass by here every day to see if anyone has fallen down. I can honestly say that I am surprised to see that someone has fallen down again so soon though!" She gave another friendly chuckle at this as Jett connected the dots in her mind, something that Flowey had mentioned to her whilst talking about the other human that had fallen down.

 ** _Lucky for him, that stupid woman in the ruins saved his soul from becoming mine. But that dumb woman only comes down these parts of the ruins once a day..._**

…IS IT ALREADY THE NEXT DAY!?

Jett crinkled her brows and internally damned herself some more for resting for so long, letting her guard down a little around Toriel while still keeping a safe distance away from this new stranger.

"…My name is Jett, I fell down here through a hole while I was looking for my younger brother on the surface. I think that he may have fallen down here too." Toriel's smile faltered slightly, her bright expression dulling a little at Jett's words as she continued. "I came across this little yellow flower yesterday, and it had told me that another human had fallen down here not too long after I-"

"A yellow talking flower?" Toriel interrupted as she eyed Jett with concern. "Oh, he just doesn't want to give up! Did that foul creature hurt you at all, child?" Toriel went to reach a hand out towards Jett, but Jett wasn't about to get touched by a strange Monster she just met. She took a big step back and placed her hands up defensively in front of her with a sheepish look on her face.

"Uh, well no, I'm fine actually... I mean he tried to take what he called a 'soul' from me… but that's beside the point, my wellbeing isn't as important right now. All that I care about is finding my brother, and I was told that someone had saved him yesterday from that flower..." The air felt heavy as silence fell between the two for a few awkward moments, the both of them knowing very well who that person was.

"...Oh dear, I do believe that the flower you spoke with was speaking of me then." Toriel smiled as she finally found her voice to speak up, rubbing the back of her head nervously while hope swelled once more inside Jett with Toriel's confirmation.

"Do you know where this person is now, or what they look like, or anything? Please…" Jett felt so overwhelmed by all of this that her eyes starting to water a little with the return of her mixed emotions dancing throughout her mind.

"...Please, follow me child." Toriel held her large hand out towards Jett. "I will tell you everything that you would like to know, but let us go someplace other than here." Jett eyed her fuzzy hand with a raised brow, thinking that it was a little odd that Toriel wanted to hold her hand. She defiantly didn't get any bad vibes off of her as of yet, unlike with Flowey where she caught on to his bullshit after a few words with him. She may also be a huge help towards Jett's goal of finding Frisk, so she should probably show some kindness back to her to gain her favor.

So, putting all hope into her instincts to trust this woman and swallowing down her reasonable fear, Jett accepted Toriel's offered palm. The Monster woman smiled warmly down at her as she closed her fingers around her small hand, seeming delighted that Jett had taken the open hand. "Let us go then, child. To my home."

The walk to Toriel's home would have probably been a little quicker and less bizarre if she wouldn't have tried teaching Jett how puzzles worked in The Underground every two minutes or ten steps. Jett found it tedious and unnecessary, but she easily solved whatever puzzles that Toriel had thrown at her to be nice, if you even want to call flipping a few switches that were already labeled for her 'solving' anything.

She didn't really mind the simplicity of these odd puzzles that were implemented, considering doing all of this pointless stuff just means that she'll be one step closer in getting more info on the human that had fallen in to The Underground just yesterday.

Toriel had also mentioned something about 'sparing' other Monsters that Jett crossed paths with as an alternative to fighting them, that Jett simply needed to talk to the Monsters and dodge attacks instead of harm them. She didn't fully understand that concept of that at all. Usually, when confronted with someone who is threatening, when fleeing isn't an option, than a Human would fight back in self-defense. It called 'fight or flight' instincts, not 'let them attack you until they get bored or flight' instincts.

It was odd with the way things worked a little differently down here, and she wasn't too fond on the idea of shaking hands with an attacker if they were trying to take her life. It was a little confusing to the girl, but she didn't put too much thought to it since they had gotten to Toriel's home after a reasonable amount of time had passed. Both women approached the entrance of the quaint home, Toriel releasing Jett's hand from her kindly grasp.

Toriel had a modest home in what she called 'The Ruins', the front of it scattered with the same kind of red leaves that Jett had seen back at the entrance and all throughout the Ruins. A large, bare tree rested peacefully a few yards away from the home, leaves that she had only assumed belonged on its long branches once upon a time, also littering the bottom of the dark colored trunk. The purple bricks of the home seemed to be very aged whilst clean and taken care of, the home including an open doorway placed in the middle of the brick home and two simple windows on both sides of the entrance.

Toriel flashed a warm smile in Jett's direction.

"Welcome to my home. Let's not linger too long out here and go inside." Probably not a wise idea to go into a strange home after knowing someone for less than an hour, but Jett was going to do so anyways, whether or not it was going to be a good idea.

She wasn't going to expect the inside to look that much different style-wise as the rest of the Ruins, and if she had to guess, she would assume that Monster homes would be wildly different from what she was used to on the surface. This assumption was promptly dismissed of what would have she thought to be an accurate representation.

The interior of the home looked just like any other regular house that a human would live in on the surface. A very simple, welcoming, and warm home. Birch hardwood floors creaked quietly under her feet as she surveyed the tan colored walls, of which were decorated lightly with paintings and pictures. She noted the stairway right in front of the entrance which lead into the lower part of the home, a hallway to the right of Jett with had three doors off on the left of the hall, and a doorway to the left that lead to another cozy looking room, presumably the living area.

"Please, come this way." Toriel cut off Jett's thoughts as she walked ahead into the room to the left, Jett following obediently into the combined living and dining room. Upon entering, Jett saw a brick fireplace that was currently dark and ashy was on the wall to her right, and to the left of the fireplace rested a bookshelf full of literature with a single brown armchair to the left of that. On the same wall as the fireplace and right behind where the armchair rested, there was a brightly lit hallway which lead to, what Jett thought to be, the kitchen.

Over in the far left corner of the room was a light colored, wooden dining room table with a vase that fostered plants unrecognizable to Jett sitting inside of it. Three matching wooden chairs were on each side of the table, with the exception of the side that lay closest to one of the single window in the room on the left wall where a third chair sat, Jett feeling as though it had not been moved in a quiet a long time.

Toriel walked over to the table that Jett had just finished examining and pulled one of the chairs out, the legs making a light scraping noise against the floor as she was gestured to sit.

"Please make yourself at home, I'll go grab us some tea and pie." As if on cue with the mention of food, Jett's stomach growled throughout the room, causing a blush to creep on her face as she quickly gripped her abdomen in a poor attempt to silence it. Toriel just laughed kindly in response to her embarrassing bodily noises. "I'll make sure it's a big piece." With a wink at the flustered girl, Toriel made her way into the kitchen, humming sweetly to herself as she disappeared to the next room. Jett took the offered seat, relieving her sore feet as she promptly took her purple hoodie off, revealing her simple white tank top that was hidden underneath, a few dirt stains now taking residence on it.

So far, Toriel hasn't shown any signs that she was actually up to no good. In fact, she seems like a wholesome and genuine person… eh, Monster? Is it weird to call a Monster a person..? Do they call each other persons… maybe Mersons..? Whatever, person works. Hell, she's less of a 'Monster' than some of the humans she has had the displeasure of meeting before, so person will work fine for this well-mannered woman.

Jett patiently waited for Toriel, eyes grazing over the cozy room as she sat in comfortable silence with her useless mental debate, waiting for the Monster woman to return. She didn't have to wait long at all however, Toriel coming back to the table quicker than Jett would have expected. She hummed happily with a tray in hand, two servings of tea and a single plate of pie with a generous scoop of vanilla ice cream clearly visible from Jett's seat. Toriel stopped her humming and casually chuckled to herself as she walked towards the table.

"Jett, dear, I have a question for you! What kind of pie do ghosts eat...?" Toriel asked with a big smile, impatiently waiting for a response from her guest. Jett grinned a little, having a feeling about where this was going.

"I don't know Toriel, what kind of pie?" Toriel almost couldn't stifle her giggles at this point as she tried to calm herself for her retort.

"Boo-berry pie with a side of I-scream!" Toriel couldn't hold back anymore and let out a loud but sweet laugh, Jett quickly joining her, letting out an unexpected giggle-snort. She blushed at the noise she had made as she continued to laugh along, just a little more quietly to avoid making another weird noise.

There were many things that Jett enjoyed in this shitty, way-to-serious world, and one of those things defiantly have to be puns of any kind. Toriel put the tray gently on the table before placing a plate of the sweet smelling pie and ice cream in front of her, the cup of hot tea following after.

"The pie isn't boo-berry however, despite the joke. My apologies if I may have caused confusion, but it is Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie! I had some leftover from yesterday..." Her words trailed off as she placed the other cup of tea on the table, pushing the tray off to the side and out of the way a quiet moment later.

Jett eyed the delicious looking pie in front of her, jumping suddenly as Toriel lightly ruffled Jett's hair in a loving manner, not even noticing Jett's startled jolt. It was unexpected, but strangely enough, it was a comforting gesture for her. It's almost as though the gesture itself had filled Jett's body with a warm and almost euphoric feeling, something that she hasn't felt in a very, very long time…

"Please wait just another moment. Allow me to light the fire, then we may speak." Toriel turned away and made her way over to the fire place, pointing her palm towards the firewood that sat among the ashes once she finished the short walk over. Jett looked at her weirdly as she cut a bit of pie with her fork to take an impatient bite, but jolted in her seat once more as small fireball shoot out of her hand and into the pit, instantly setting the wood in the fireplace ablaze for a moment before settling.

It happened so fast that Jett couldn't fully process what she had just witnessed happen right in front of her, eyes wide and her body frozen in the middle of her bite of food as she starred in wonder. Toriel casually walked back over to the table and took the next available seat closest to Jett, excluding the one that looked to be untouched. Straight up, she just shot a fire ball out of the palm of her hand and was acting so nonchalant about it!

"How did you..?" Jett started, starring back and forth between the freshly lit fire and the furry white Monster sitting across from her. "...What was that?" Toriel took a sip of her tea, letting a content sigh out as she placed the cup back onto the saucer resting in her other hand.

"The fireplace?" She starred at Jett with some confusion for a brief moment before understanding Jett's question. "Oh! I apologize. I should have realized that humans these days are unfamiliar with magic!" She adjusted herself to sit up straight in her seat, smiling sweetly at Jett's curiosity. "Most Monsters can perform magic. Our souls are attuned to magic, and our beings are made up of it as well. "

She took another long sip of tea before continuing, Jett nodding her head to show that she was listening as she shoveled a spoon full of pie and ice cream mix into her mouth. "Because of this, it is far more common for Monsters to be able to perform magic than it is for a human. In fact, very few Monsters are not able to use their magic. It is still possible for a human to use magic however, but it is quite difficult for them to tap in to the magic within them. To my understanding, magic wielding Humans are not as common as they once were."

Jett swallowed the desert that she was chewing before replying back to Toriel. "So, what would a human need to do to be able to use magic, and what kind of magic can Monsters and Humans do?" Toriel pondered on the question for a moment, seeming to pick at her brain for the answer.

"Well... I do believe that a Human who is familiar and attuned with their soul, such as a Monster, would be able to use magic. It is far more difficult since human souls a more closed off than a Monster's soul, but possible none the less. As for what kind of magic, it all depends on what kind of Human or Monster that individual is. I have fire magic, as you have seen just a moment before."

Toriel held her palm up to form a small ball of fire in her hand, its flames silently dancing in the air. "Others may have the ability to summon weapons, creatures, or other elements and abilities." This was all very fantasizing for Jett, almost like a child's story. It's like her dreams of getting a letter from Hogwarts one day actually coming true, except it's in The Underground and all the Monsters are the magical ones. She swallowed her last bite of food, feeling content with her full belly as she let out a small chuckle in the momentary silence between the two.

"Hmm? Is something funny, my child?"

"It's just..." Jett hesitated as she picked up the cup of tea now that it had cooled down enough for her to drink. She wondered if she should even speak her thoughts right now, not wanting to make this sound awkward, but decided to proceed anyway. "I just think that this… this is kind of nice."

Jett took a long sip of her tea, warming up her cold throat from the ice cream and pie she had been devouring before she continued to speak.

"You see, my brother Frisk and I, we're both orphans. For a very long time, we haven't had someone really take care of us like you've been taking care of me, some strange human girl that you had just met an hour ago."

Starring at her empty plate on the table as she spoke, she kept her eyes fixated on the crumbs that she had left behind while she felt Toriel's gaze on her.

"This is weird, because I hardly know you and you hardly know me, but… what I'm trying to say is that... right now, with someone like you. This is exactly how I pictured it would be if Frisk and I were lucky enough to have been adopted. To have a family of our own." Jett's eyes lowered as she felt a faint blush crawl on her face. "And I don't want to sound any weirder or anything, but you have so many motherly traits, and I think that that's a really nice thing to experience after going so long with it." There was a moment of silence between the two, Jett feeling the instant regret settle in as she mentally berated herself for opening her mouth. After the long pause, Toriel broke the silence.

"Jett, child… it makes me very happy to hear that you see me this way. If you'd like, you are more than welcome to stay here with me." Jett's head shifted up towards Toriel, the kind woman sweetly smiling at her. She didn't even know how to respond to the kindness that this woman that she had only just met was showing her. Not in all her time at the orphanage had Jett met any caretaker who was even remotely as loving and nurturing as Toriel. She smiled back at Toriel, feeling grateful for the kind Monster in front of her.

"I wish someone like you came by sooner." Toriel responded to Jett's comment with a bashful expression, some pink managing to be visible through her white fur. "I'm sure Frisk would have loved to have someone like you in his life as well…" She felt her whole body tense up as her concern come back instantly upon reminding herself of the whole reason she was here in the first place. She needed to get back to business and find Frisk, and Toriel may know whether or not the other human she came across was him.

"Toriel, speaking of my brother, I do still need to find him. Did the other human that you had come across yesterday speak to you at all?"

"Huh..? Oh, right!" Toriel seemed a little saddened at the change of topic, but adjusted her posture to show that she was at full attention. "The child that had fallen just yesterday was a young boy, I believe at least. He didn't speak very much however, and would only once in a while give one word answers to most of my questions. He never did give a name, unfortunately."

So far so good, the description defiantly is fitting so far.

"Could you tell me what the boy you met looked like?"

"Ah, yes. The child had brown hair, which came to about their chin, and he was about this high." Toriel held her hand up at the approximate height the human was at before continuing, Jett feeling more hopeful while she took note that the height Toriel guessed was about the same height as Frisk.

"As for his clothing, he was wearing a blue shirt with two purple stripes going horizontally across, and he was also wearing a pair of long blue pants."

Jett stood up so suddenly that the dishes on the table rattled around, startling Toriel slightly. With the clothing description, Toriel had done it. She described what sounded exactly like Frisk. Jett was so overwhelmed with this news, she felt as though she could cry.

"That has to be my brother… That's Frisk! I know it is!" Jett clasped her hands excitedly together, giving a small jump of joy. "Please, Toriel. Could you tell me where Frisk went?" Toriel fell silent at Jett's request, her sad eyes avoiding Jett's glance and staying glued on the ground.

"…Well, he had left The Ruins and ventured further in to the rest of The Underground"

"That's okay! I can follow him!" Jett took an excited step forward, grinning ear to ear. "Could you please show me to the exit of the Ruins so I can find him?"

"…" Toriel didn't respond, gaze growing sadder while still aimed towards the ground.

"..Um, Toriel?" She finally looked back up towards Jett, the kindness that once resided in her expression now gone and replaced with something blank and unreadable.

"I… am sorry, child. I cannot."

* * *

 _Updated: 5/12/2018_


	3. Shielded from Heartache

"I… am sorry, child. I cannot."

Jett froze in place with shock, her face dropping at Toriel's response to what she had assumed was a simple request. She almost couldn't believe it, that the woman who had brought her back to her home to give her more information and help her get on the right track to finding Frisk, was now denying her something so simple.

Her nostrils flared slightly as she matched Toriel's serious expression, starring back into her doleful eyes with fire in her own from the anger she felt from the rejection.

"Why, Toriel..?" Jett's frustration stirred up her mind, her tone of voice becoming uncharacteristically aggressive at the flip of the dime. "You've been so kind to me, lead me to believe that you were going to help, and now you're denying me help for the whole reason I've ended up down here in the first place!?"

"I am denying your request for your own safety!" Toriel matched Jett's volume and shouted back with just as much frustration, the Monster woman abruptly standing up from her chair just as Jett did with the screech of the chair on hardwood nearly matching their loud shouts in volume.

Her impressive height intimidated quietly Jett, Toriel's whole demeanor changing just as quickly as Jett's did. The kind woman that had invited Jett in to her home, fed her, and taught her about magic with a friendly smile on her face the entire time now seemed far more daunting from just a moment ago.

Jett stood her ground despite this and looked up in her fired up eyes to keep the intense stare with Toriel. The Monster woman let out a short sigh before opening her mouth to berate at her again. "You are being foolish right now. You do not understand how dangerous The Underground is for a Human like you-"

"A Human like me doesn't care!" Jett interrupted Toriel, taking another bold step forward. "Just because you think it's dangerous for me, doesn't make it any less dangerous for Frisk! And he's even further down in the Underground than I am, lost and all by himself!" Jett clenched at her heart, feeling a twinge of heartache with the shouting fight between the two. "Do you understand how that makes me feel?!" Toriel's brows furrowed as she glanced away, breaking the intense stare down that the two women were holding for what felt like an eternity.

Jett's angry face softened up slightly, the feeling of regret washing over her after blowing up on Toriel. She shook her head from side to side, trying to shake her frustration away best she could before changing her tone to continue her dispute. "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him, Toriel... He's all that I have left, and I'd be nothing without him." Sullen silence fell upon the two as Toriel took a few steps towards the fireplace, keeping her sunken shoulders and back to Jett.

"Jett, are you familiar with the history on the Human and Monster War?" Toriel tone turned deathly serious as she spoke facing away from Jett, not waiting for an answer back. "I've already told your brother, before he too lingered away from here… It was a long time ago, Humans and Monsters had both ruled over the surface together as one. But one day, peace had been broken between both races and war broke out."

Jett took a few steps towards Toriel as she listened intently to her words, keeping her guard up with the tension in the room. "As we both know, Humans won the war. They then sealed all the Monsters left over from the battle down to what is now known as The Underground with a magic spell. It took seven Human magicians to create the barrier that now seals us all in The Underground."

Toriel turned around to face Jett, her expression appearing to have changed back to her warm smile, yet her standoffish posture contradicted her outward cheerful appearance. "It has been many years since the war, but still, many Monsters are bitter towards Humans… But now, the king of The Underground, Asgore, has a plan to break everyone out of The Underground. To do this, he requires seven Human souls. He will absorb their power to break the barrier and free us all back on to the surface."

At this piece of information, Jett subconsciously placed her hand where her soul rested, her gaze un-moving from where Toriel stood. "So you understand now, the gravity of the situation at hand? This is why I mustn't let you continue deeper into The Underground. So please, just stay here with me…" Jett's eyes narrowed again, adverting her gaze to the ground as Toriel waiting patiently for whatever Jett had to say next.

"...The only thing that I understand now is that every Monster in The Underground is going to try to take my brother's soul to try to break this barrier, and I'm not going to let that happen if I have anything to say about it."

Jett turned on her heel and aggressively grabbed her purple zip-up hoodie behind her as she spoke, wasting no time to quickly re-dress herself. "Thank you very much for everything Toriel, but if you aren't gonna help me find the exit, then I'll just find it myself." Jett turned and started for the doorway that lead to the front door, only walking a few steps before Toriel quickly marched her way over, her longer legs making her far faster than Jett was.

"You will do no such thing." Toriel blocked the doorway with her body, starring down at Jett with tears welling at the corners of her normally bright eyes.

"…Excuse me?" Jett looked at Toriel with a tilted head, baffled at her actions.

"I may not have been able to prevent Frisk from leaving, but I will do everything in my power to stop you."

Toriel opened the palms of both her hands as fire whisked in the air above them violently, Jett feeling a cold sweat run down her back as the flames danced in front of her. She was defiantly not expecting this kind of confrontation from Toriel at all. This is why you don't let your guard down and enter stranger's homes, god dammit!

She took several shaky steps back away from Toriel, her mind going one hundred miles an hour and her voice appearing to disappear as she stood there confused as to what the Monster would do next. Was she going to just kill Jett instead?! Maybe she's secretly wants Jett's soul for herself, or maybe she's just crazy? The warmth of Jett's soul took her out of the questions running through her mind, as it once more phased out from within her chest, the heart glowing brighter than she last remembered. Why was it that her soul always came out when it was going to be most vulnerable?!

It all clicked in her head right when she had asked herself the question. Her soul must be beckoned out when challenged with a fight. Just like with Flowey. He technically was going to hurt Jett's soul with those damn 'friendliness pellets', thus turning the encounter to a fight. So that means… Toriel's fighting her right here in her home, right now.

"If you want to get past me, you're going to have to defeat me in battle. You are going to have to prove yourself, just as your brother had done." Toriel threw her hand forward sending a multitude of glowing red and orange fireballs swaying in several directions all towards Jett. She felt sick to her stomach, her legs feeling weak and as though they were glued in place to the floorboards. Her body disobeyed her internal screaming to move out of the way of the attacks as the fireballs quickly closed the space between each other to strike her.

She let out a pained shriek and she took several direct hits to her abdomen and right arm, her injured body stumbling back as she clutched on to her stomach in pain. Through the tears that found a place in her widened eyes, she watched as her soul's glow faltered and dimmed down slightly, seeming to mirror the pain that she had felt. The formed tears flowed over as the same feeling she felt yesterday returned, triggered by the pain from the attacks. The mix of different emotions rattled in her head and being. The pain, her fear, the looming loneliness, betrayal and deceit...

"T-Toriel please, I don't want to do this. I d-don't want to fight you..." Jett whimpered out with her head hung low, her wet eyes peaking up at Toriel. Toriel's breathing hitched for a second as her own tears threatened to spill, but instead of responding with words, Toriel swiped one of her hands horizontally and sent another set of fireballs in Jett's direction.

Jett grunted in pain with her attempt to dodge the attack this time, but still failed miserably, her neck and right side of her face being hit this time as the scorching agony of the attacks settled in once more. Another cry echoed throughout the room as Jett was thrown back on to her knees, a hand clutching on to her face where she had been singed. Toriel let out a frustrated sigh as she prepared her next attack, her brows creasing down with the conflict of emotions that she had been feeling inside as well.

"You say you want to protect your brother, and yet you cannot even defend yourself." Toriel's words were harsh, and hearing someone with such a sweet voice say something so coarse, it hurt Jett's heart even more.

Jett's trembling ceased for a brief moment as she felt something set off inside of her, like something just kind of clicked in to place. The meshing of her emotions happened all over again, creating the same feeling that she felt when facing Flowey. She had this feeling that she could stand her ground against Toriel, even though she isn't magically inclined. All odds were against her, but she was determined to stand up and fight against this, no matter what.

Jett gritted her teeth and clutched her fists tight enough to nearly break the skin in the palm of her hand with her nails. She felt like a fire was set inside of her very being, this fire not harming her, but giving her the fuel needed to fight against this. The metaphorical internal flames that she felt light off gave her enough strength to stand back up on her feet, letting out small pants as she lightly brushed the spot on her cheek that was hit with the back of her hand.

"You can hardly stand, and yet you want to continue..? Very well then." Toriel reluctantly raised both hands above her head before bringing them back down with force, sending another wave of fire magic at Jett.

For whatever reason, Jett's mindset had completely changed. She didn't feel the fear that she did with the last two sets of attacks Toriel had thrown at her. She stood her ground instead of cowering in fear, feeling as though her soul was attempting to communicate something with her with its harsh glow while it quietly hovered in front of her. She tried to read what it was telling her to do, and obeyed.

The bruised girl then raised a single hand up towards the oncoming attack, holding her breath and trusting her instincts as the fireballs quickly approached. As stupid as this seemed, it almost felt natural to her. Jett clenched her teeth once more, her eyes filling with the same fire that Toriel had in hers as she filled her lungs up with hot air.

"I will NOT give up!"

Unexpectedly, a barrier of clear light appeared in front of Jett just in time, taking the hit of every single attack Toriel had thrown in her direction. This left Jett stunned, quickly withdrawing her hand with disbelief at the ability she managed to do and starred at the palm of her hand. Toriel looked just as surprised as Jett did, if not more, lowering her hands with amazement painted on her face.

"How?" Toriel questioned no one in particular as she continued to stare in awe. Jett continued to look with wide eyes at the hand that had created a shield out of thin air, silence falling through the room after all the shouting and attacks. Did she maybe... did she just use magic? Is this what her soul was trying to tell her to do?

Jett felt her self-reliance skyrocket, taking a defensive stance against Toriel with an over confidant but tired grin on her face. Jett's defensive posture was enough for Toriel to snap out her daze and get back into her stance as well.

"Please, child, do not continue to fight me. Please give up and agree to stay here where it is safe." Another shower of fire was shot out, and Jett put her hand out again to try to repeat what she had created seconds ago. The vibrant light barrier appeared once more, the fire balls exploding upon impact of the shield as Jett watched the flames disperse in to sparks which dimmed away to nothing.

"I'm not going to 'give up' just because you told me to! …And YOU started this fight, not me!"

Toriel didn't reply and instead began to pant, appearing to grow tired from battle. Given that she probably didn't have enough time to fully recover from her last battle with Frisk yesterday, which Jett was both ecstatic and amazed that Frisk apparently endured through in the first place considering her own current condition.

"Please… just give up." Toriel raised her arms again for her desperate final attack, hesitating for a few dragged out seconds before tentatively firing dozens of fireballs with whatever energy she had left in her.

This time however, the fireballs shot in several different directions in the room as oppose to the previous direct attacks, much like Flowey's pellet attack, curving and closing in on Jett at all angles. Jett eyed each fire ball as fast as she could, throwing her hand out at each approaching one to shield herself from the hits.

She managed to successfully block the first few fireballs, but ended up missing one of the fireballs while blocking another, causing a hit in the leg with the mighty attack. She winced at the pain and fought through it and continuing to block the rest of the attacks, knowing that if she gave in to the pain now, she'd be done for.

Jett clenched her teeth when, after a few more successful blocks, she was hit seconds later by one more fireball. The attack landed the side of her hip this time, Jett hissing in pain as she stumbled slightly. She pushed through the pain once again to aim her hand in the direction of the last three fireballs. She successfully blocked with her shield; one, two, all three remaining fireballs, sweat dripping down the sides of her face as she felt her heart thumping through her chest and her exhaustion catch up to her.

Toriel's last attack, which signaled the end of their fight, was finally done. The Monster fell down on both knees with fatigue, Jett following suit as she fell on to her butt with a hand holding her injured hip while the two lightly gasped for air. Her soul found its way back into Jett's chest as she sat their relieved, panting slowly with sweat beading off her forehead and on to the scorched floor. Toriel let out a small chuckle through her pants, standing back up and adjusting her dress with a smile as though the two weren't just fighting moments ago.

Toriel walked over to Jett nonchalantly and offered her a hand. "It seems that we are both at our limits." She eyed Toriel with confusion all over her face, but hesitantly took it anyways, obviously not learning her lesson in trusting others. Luckily for her, Toriel merely lifted her off the floor with ease and back on to her feet, confirming that she was probably really done with trying to stop her.

"And it looks like I've made quite a mess in here, too" Jett hadn't taken the time to really look at the surroundings of the room during the duel that she just fought, granted that her wellbeing was higher priority during the fight that Toriel started anyways than the status of the room the two were in...

The dining table was knocked over with a bent and broken leg, the dishes that were once resting on top now knocked to the ground and shattered into several tiny pieces all around the marked floor. Scorch marks were clearly visible, discoloring the wall in a few places and singeing the fabric along the top of Toriel's armchair. Jett rubbed the back of her head, wondering if she looked just as banged up as the rest of the furniture around the room.

Toriel let out a long sigh before turning back to the human girl, her kind smile plastered on her face as she looked at Jett with benevolence once again. "I think you have proven yourself fully capable of handling yourself in The Underground, to not only me, but to yourself as well."

Toriel grabbed on to Jett's hands and held them both dearly before speaking once more. "Jett, darling, you have so much power hidden away inside, and it looks as though you have managed to tap into the magical abilities of your soul rather effortlessly. I can sense the power from your soul the moment it had awoken within." Jett's heart started racing as he eyes widened slightly, she had only just learned about Humans being able to use magic mere minutes ago, and here she is using it without her even really knowing exactly what it was at the time. I mean, she had an idea, but in the moment she just kind of thought that it was just all her soul's doing and not her own.

"However, child, you need to make sure you only use it when you absolutely need to. Keep your abilities well hidden. I have had the unfortunate displeasure of seeing many humans pass by here before who have met their demise, and from what I can sense, the power of your soul is much greater than that of a average human soul." Toriel moved Jett's hands to lay over the spot where her soul resided, Jett feeling a little tingle of comforting warmth for a brief moment.

"Guard it, no matter what. If the wrong person gets a hold of your soul, they would gain unimaginable power." Jett nodded her head in understanding as Toriel let go of her hands, surprising Jett when she then pulled her frail frame in for a hug. She kept her hold on Jett firm yet gentle, the soft fur on her face tickling Jett's forehead lightly. Jett hesitated, but even after everything that had just happen between the two, couldn't resist to hug her back for whatever reason.

With the two of them intertwined, Jett could almost feel all of her emotions with their hug, feeling almost as though she could understand everything this stranger has gone through. There was just something about Toriel. She was such a sweet, lovely person who had to deal with a lot of loneliness in her life. Even now, she is still learning how to cope with that, despite her wisdom. The two stayed like that for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Now go, find your brother. The exit to the Ruins is just down the staircase at the entrance of my home. However…" Toriel's smile faltered with her hesitation. "Once you leave, please do not come back. I had requested the same of your brother as well..."

A wave of confused sadness came over Jett upon hearing those words. Toriel headed back towards her chair by the fireplace in silence, taking a seat on the charred furniture with her gaze sadly fixated on the still-going fire in the fireplace, Jett keeping her eyes on her as she sat silently for what a minute with the sound of the crackling fire being the only noise remaining in the room. Jett took in a large breath, exhaling lightly as she found it in her to finally pull her legs away from where they were nailed down in the ground. She took her time leaving the room, her sharp eyes staying on the sullen Monster, soon to be by herself once again for however more days, weeks, years...

"...Thank you, Toriel." Toriel kept her eyes on the fire and stayed silent, but could have sworn she saw a soft smile on her face before she left the room for good, wasting no more time resting on the sad situation and continuing on to the next part of the Underground.

Jett thought that it was a bit funny that the exit of the Ruins was literally in Toriel's basement, but there was a lot more questionable things running through her head right now, so she didn't waste much mental energy thinking on it. She was sure she needed to reserve as much of that as possible with what may come her way in the near future. The petite girl walked down an unusually long hallway for what seemed like a good minute or so, the light dimming down the further she had continued before she stumbled on to a darkened room, much like the one she had encountered Flowey in a day ago.

Jett shuddered at the thought and paused to look around the new room cautiously, wasting no time to make her way to the exit that rested at the opposite end of the room. She used the momentum of her body to push her hands against the exit door, a loud thud echoing in the room as she used what strength she had to open the unusually heavy door.

She let out frustrated grunts as she struggled against the weight of the door, making a gap large enough for her to squeeze through before the large stone door slammed shut behind her. Jett turned to look at the exit of the Ruins, taking one final look back and noticing that there wasn't any kind of handle on the outside to pull the door back open.

"Guess I really can't go back now..." Jett mumbled to herself, feeling a twinge of grief play on her heart for leaving Toriel when she had begged her so desperately to stay. She would have loved to stay a little longer and keep her company, but Jett had a job to do, and it wouldn't be fair if she happily stayed back with Toriel eating pie and having friendly conversation while Frisk was somewhere down here by himself. Besides, no matter how kind Toriel was, she was still a stranger where Frisk was her real family. He was priority number one in her book.

She turned her back to The Ruins exit for good, freezing in place as her jaw dropped slightly at the new setting before her. The ceiling of the Underground seemed to stretch up for miles as snow somehow softly fell from above, the snowflakes decorating the pine needles on the tall trees that towered closely together on both sides of the rough trail ahead, leading away from The Ruin's entrance.

She shivered and crossed her arms in front of herself, feeling the change in temperature hit her all at once. The exposed parts of her legs were instantly covered in goosebumps as the frigid air nipped away at her skin.

"It's June on the surface, and yet it's snowing down here. Of course!" She felt her eye twitch blithely as she shouted out in to the nothingness. "How does it snow Underground anyways!?"

Jett huffed out as her voice resonated out through the trees. It probably wasn't really a smart move on her part and could have potentially attracted unwanted attention, but she continued down the path anyways.

The crunch of the snow was the only sound that reached her ears as she walked down the quiet forest path, watching the snowflakes drop down all around her as she listened over her own noises to try to pick any other sounds up.

She stepped around a large branch that had been broken up in multiple pieces a little further up the pathway and stopped at the beginning of a crappy looking bridge that wasn't covered in a single flake of snow. She noticed that it had an awkwardly built fence-like structure placed above and through it, almost like someone was trying to make something to block people from crossing. I wasn't going to stop anyone with the way it was built though. Below the bridge was an endless dark pit, Jett wishing she never looked down to begin with as she shuddered at the thought of falling down the mysterious hole. Falling down one weird hole once in her lifetime was more than enough, thank you.

She took a few more steps towards the front of the bridge to study it a little further before crossing the snowless platform. Unnervingly enough, the sound of the crunching snow that she had been making didn't stop when she had stepped on to the wood of the bridge. Jett froze up as the sound grew closer and closer behind her before halting maybe a foot away from where she stood.

Silence took back over as Jett unwilling turned herself around to look at the source of the noise…

But nothing was there.

"Oh dear god, thank you." Jett sighed in relief, letting out the breath she was holding unknowingly as she turned back towards the bridge, her foot lifting up off the ground to take a step on to the questionable structure. Her foot came to a dead stop mid-step as something abruptly wrapped around both her ankles, pulling her back from where she came and causing Jett to fall flat on her face against the rickety platform. She screamed out in dumbfounded fear as she pushed her pained face away from the ground and looked behind her. Her frantic eyes shot back to look at her legs, seeing that two thick green vines covered in thorns were wrapped firmly on her ankles and painfully snaking their way further up her calves and thighs as she struggled in its grasp.

Jett body was then lifted up off the ground by the two vines protruding out of the ground nearby, her beaten body dangling upside down with her head a few feet from the snowy ground. She hissed in pain through her struggled grunts as the vines pushed down on the bruised thigh from Toriel's earlier attack made, the tiny thorns pricking into her skin causing blood to trickle down in thin streams up her legs.

Jett kept letting out small spurts of panicked screams out as she questioned what the hell was going on! An unpleasant voice interrupted Jett's cries and answered her question, her breath hitching in her throat and her shouts halting while her eyes widened with the familiar sight of someone she really didn't want to come across again.

"Howdy, Jett!"

* * *

 _Updated: 5/17/2018_


	4. Savior in Blue

"Howdy, Jett!"

Flowey's roots were planted in the ground between the two vines that held Jett up by her legs, the upside down girl glaring at the yellow flower in front of her while his fake smile lay plastered across his pale yellow face.

"Flowey…" She spit his name out like poison on her tongue, disgruntled noises following as the vines painfully curled their way up and around her hips. The thorns dragged across her skin effortlessly, leaving behind irritated cuts and marks as they traveled across her delicate body.

"Awe, aren't you happy to see me? Personally, I'm VERY happy to get to go see you again, and so soon from our last visit too!" He narrowed his eyes right back at Jett, throwing her a smug grin. That cocky look didn't stick around for too long when Jett's hacked a loogy straight into his face.

Flowey's face creased up as he attempted to shake the saliva off, swears of all kinds filling the air as he did so.

…Probably not the brightest idea on Jett's end.

Moments after Jett's assault, two more vines came flying out of the ground beneath her, the first one wrapping itself firmly over Jett's mouth as the second one bound both of her dangling arms together.

"Are you _stupid_?!" Flowey yelled with a toothy snarl, visibly pissed beyond belief. "What makes you think that you are in ANY position to do something as ballsy as that?!" Jett only responded with muffled, displeased grunts as Flowey calmed himself, letting out a small sigh before regaining composure. "That's alright though, at least you're shut up real good now."

Jett's eyes widened when she felt warmth build up in her chest, her soul now being summoned from inside of her bound body by Flowey. She started to panic, wriggling herself in Flowey's grasp as a poor attempt to break free from the vines that had embedded themselves into her skin. She helplessly watched her soul hover unprotected in front of her, upside-down along with her body. Flowey simply laughed as he watched her continue to struggle before him.

"You know, I really misjudged you! I really did think that you weren't as braindead as you looked when we first met. But boy, was I wrong!" He extended his stem slightly up towards Jett, his smirk unmoving from his face. "You were warned by that foolish woman in the Ruins to keep your precious soul safe, and yet you let your guard down the second to step out of there!"

The little shit was listening in on her and Toriel's conversation?! Flowey cackled at his dangling victim while Jett continued to struggle in his grasp, reading Jett's expression with ease.

"That's right, I listened in to your sickening conversation with her. I watched you two fight it out by the way. It sure seemed like a touching moment, you two making up after your pathetic battle." His face crunched up bitterly. "Ugh, it really made me sick... But now I have the answer that I was looking for, and I know for sure that your soul is a powerful one. Probably more powerful than any soul I've seen!"

Flowey extended even further up from where he was rooted, his stem growing with ease out of the snow to position himself right in Jett's face. Her eyes widened while her body continued to lightly tremble in fear.

"Awe, what's the matter? Where did all that feistiness go?" He twisted his features around to something more sinister, his tongue nearly hanging out of the sharp edges of his mouth. " _Pathetic_. Now, I'm going to let your body rot away in the snow and absorb your soul to see how powerful it REALLY is!"

Flowey laughed loudly in her face, drowning out Jett's muffled cries even more than they already were. She was so unsure about what to do anymore. She tried her best to break her arms free from the vine's grip so that she could at least try to protect her soul from Flowey, but that only made him hold on to her even tighter. She wanted to do something, anything at all to try to stop him, but she was far too weak against the plant's tight grip on her limbs.

Another vine rose up from the Earth and headed straight for the floating white soul as it slowly snaked its way up in to the air, Jett watching it grow dangerously close. Her heart was racing inside of her chest, and her breathing was loud through her nose as she continued to powerlessly watch. Is this really how her life was going to end? At the hands of a flower?

Images of Frisk ran through her mind as her tears started to brim along her waterline. She's failed, all because she was careless, and now she'll never get to see her brother ever again.

The vine finally reached its target, positioning itself to curl around the white heart, ready to rip it away from Jett's body. Flowey cackled, showing his excitement in this terrible act before the vines violently came crashing inwards towards the soul… only to be met by a small shield that appeared around the white soul on its own free will.

"What?" The startled vine backed off for a moment and the laughing stopped. Jett was just as startled as her attacker was, confused and relieved at what had happened. She didn't command it in any way to do that, she didn't even think that it was a possibility for a shield to form around her soul, and yet it did it out of its own free will and instinct to survive.

Flowey glared at the barrier surrounding the soul, growling and clenching his teeth together in utter frustration before going to grab it once more. Jett's relief ended and panic returned as he wrapped his vine around the shield that Jett's soul was protecting itself with, the plant getting a firm grip around the solid magic before giving it a tight squeeze. If it weren't for the fact that Jett's life were on the line, it would actually kind of be a funny sight. He strained his face and kept repositioning the vine around the bright barrier, almost as though he were trying to open a tricky jar.

"You really do have a resilient soul..." A small crack started to form on the shield once he found a weak spot to wrap around, the thick vine continuing to squeeze down harder. "It'll make this victory so much sweeter once I break this pitiful barricade of yours!" The crack was quickly growing as the shield started to reach its limit against the vine's wrath.

Jett's panic was skyrocketing with the combination of the dragged out scene unfolding before her and all the blood rushing to her head, making her feel queasy and light headed. The pain from the tight vines around her limbs turned into a cold, numbing sensation as they grew snugger, presumably due to Flowey's excitement with getting what he so desperately wanted. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for whatever pain she may feel, for whatever void she may enter, waiting for this torture to finally end.

 ** _Snap_**

Jett's eyes flew back open upon hearing Flowey scream out in pain, her pupils immediately darting to the vine that had been trying to break the shield to see exactly what caused this outburst to happen. Looking down, Jett spotted Flowey's vine that was assaulting the barrier, now wriggling around in agony with a generous amount sliced off. The part that had been broken off was lying on the ground, the vine slowly turning into a light gray dust and tainting the color of the white snow over the course of a few seconds.

Not even a second later, four objects that Jett couldn't really make out whizzed by, Jett flinching at the loud snapping sounds as each one of the projectiles hit the remaining vines that held her up in the air. The vines began to turn to dust, just like the first one had, and Jett let a small yelp out as her mouth was finally freed along with her arms and legs.

She was absolutely done with falling at this point, but she shut her eyes tightly again and braced herself for her decent to the ground that was to be expected after being freed… But a few tense seconds went by without the feeling of gravity or the impact of the snow, and instead a weird fuzzy feeling had engulfed her body.

Confused, Jett hesitantly cracked her eyes open and saw herself hovering above the ground with a faint blue tint radiating off of her body, likely the cause of the tingling she felt. She gasped out in shock and wriggled in the air like a fish out of water, letting out little panicked sounds as she was turned right-side up and placed gently on her bottom. The blue tint faded away soon after, the tingling feeling fading away with it as well. Jett tried to support her own weight with her sore arms as she hissed in pain from the cold substance against her bare, abused legs.

Her fatigued body didn't want to comply with her however, and instead of sitting herself up right to get herself back up on to her feet and the hell out of there, she fell back softly into the snow and gave in to the exhaustion she felt looming over her. Panting as she stayed lying on the ground, her soul receded back into her slowly rising and falling chest, safely away from the threat in the area.

Her vision was blurred and head fuzzy as she starred up at the falling white specks of snow against the dark cavern sky, her thoughts running wild on what in the hell was happening. Did someone save her? Her question was answered with the sound of someone approaching behind Jett, the crunching snow mixing in with Flowey's cries bringing her back in to her dazed reality.

"Hey there Flowey, long time no _seed._ " A deep male voice now cut through Flowey's shouts. This person, despite the situation that was unfolding before him, sounded way too calm as he casually threw a flower pun in with his greeting to the sniveling plant.

"Sans." Flowey tried to regain his composure as he hissed out the newcomer's name with as much spite as Jett had spoken Flowey's name earlier. "It' just like you to come and ruin my day."

"Not too happy to see me, huh?" The mystery person let out a low chuckle before continuing. "I hate to burst your _bulb-_ ble, but I think you need to _leaf_ , before things turn ugly."

Dear god. This person with their puns. They're bitter-sweet in this moment since they were absolutely amazing for being on the dime with no hesitation, but there is a time and a place for those kinds of things, and now was definitely NOT one of those times. The voice let out a low chuckle before continuing his casual chat with her attacker, his voice lowering to a more intimidating level that sent chills down Jett's spine.

"I know you don't want to fight this battle just as much as I don't want to have to waste my energy on ya'." Flowey made a dissatisfied sound at the pun-filled threat that was being directed towards him as Jett continued to listen to the two's conversation, goosebumps dancing over her skin from the mixed tension and cold, still just as confused as ever and slightly dazed.

"Tch… Fine! You go ahead and take your victory, skeleton… Take your crappy puns with you, too. I'll just steal back my prize later when there isn't anyone around to save it." Flowey let out a wicked laugh before disappearing back into the ground as this new person, who is apparently named Sans, let out a long sigh of relief at the Flower's retreat.

Jett tilted her head to the side a little to try to get a better look at her savior, her mind and vision were still in a blur but working well enough to get a slight glimpse of the person that was casually strolling over to her.

He was bald with skin that looked nearly as white as the snow around him. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his large blue coat that he wore with, what Jett was assuming to be, a furry white collar wrapped around the hood of it, keeping his neck warm from the weather. Underneath the coat laid a plain white crew cut shirt, oversized just like his jacket looked to be. Under the blue and white blur of clothes was a pair of black, loose fitting pants that ended right below the knee, a single white stripe going down the outside of each pant leg.

Jett noticed that his legs were surprisingly thin in comparison with the rest of his covered body, which may be why Flowey had referred to him as 'skeleton' earlier. Kind of a poor insult to make to someone, but that plant obviously didn't have any tasteful insults. Finally, at his approaching feet were, strangely enough, a pair of white house slippers. She couldn't tell if this person was trying to stay warm or freeze to death with their odd attire…

"Wow, he sure did a number on you kiddo." This Sans guy was now standing above Jett, her eyes fixated on his ankles as her brows scrunched up in confusion, her vision quickly improving with the passing seconds as she kept focus on this man.

Wait… hold on… His legs look like they're just... bone?

"Looks like I really got you out of a _thorny_ situation." Sans crouched down in front of Jett. Her eyes slowly traveled up to his face since he was close enough to get a good look at. She kind of wished she didn't at this point though.

Jett's entire body tensed up as she started to sweat bullets, her eyes widening and jaw dropping. She now understood that Sans being called a skeleton wasn't because he was thin.

It was because he was literately a skeleton.

 **A walking, talking, skeleton Monster.**

Her panicked eyes met with Sans's nearly empty eye sockets, two white pin-pricks that acted as his pupils starring directly back into her constricting ones. "…Uh, are you okay, pal? I mean, you're probably not after all that, but you look like you've seen a ghost."

This was all way, way too much for Jett to mentally take anymore. Toriel being the goat Monster of some kind was one thing, but this is something straight out of a haunted house attraction. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she finally passed out from the shock and stress of it all. 

* * *

"Uh, are you okay, pal? I mean, you're probably not after all that, but you look like you've seen a ghost."

And just like that, the lightly bloodied and beaten human girl's eye rolled back and her lids fluttered shut, fainting right before him.

Sans closed his eye sockets and shook his head, a long sigh leaving his mouth as he starred down at this new human from his crouched position.

"Welp… That could have gone better." He mumbled to himself as he took his hands out of the comfort of his pockets. He placed them behind the passed out human's knees and upper back before scooping her limp body up with ease.

Sans looked down at her tired, bruised face as the snow landed against her hair, standing out against its dark color before beginning to melt away. Thoughts of why Flowey would risk exposing himself on Snowdin's Route just to take a single human soul rattled through his mind. Flowey damn well knew that if Sans saw him on any other occasion, he'd be met with an unfortunate end. It was like that in every single timeline that flower dared to show his face at the wrong time.

However, this timeline seemed to be changing course from its original routine.

Sans refocused his attention away from why the new human could be here and put his first priority on getting them off Snowdin's route. He let out a sigh and closed his eye sockets, and within a second or two, he effortlessly teleported the two of them back to the safety of his home in Snowdin.

The house was empty, as he had expected it to be for another few hours. He was aware that Papyrus wouldn't be home for a bit since he had left to go meet up with Undyne, either to try to formulate a plan to capture Frisk or for another one of her 'cooking classes'. Because of this factor, he didn't need to worry about his brother getting excited around the injured human that Sans had brought into their home.

Papyrus wouldn't by any means do anything to try to harm her, everyone who really knew him knows that he doesn't have the heart to even hurt a fly. Even though he was a soon to be royal guard in training with the main purpose of capturing humans that wander down here, if he had come across this girl on his own, he would probably end up trying to help her out instead of trying to capture her.

Just like how he is with Frisk time and time again, always ending up making friends with him each and every timeline instead of capturing him like he was expected to do in his position.

His nature was always too innocent to be told what _really_ happens to the captured humans, assuming that the ones that have been caught in the pass just go 'somewhere safe'. Sans planned on keeping his brother's mindset this way. He would be distraught if he knew what really happened…

Anyways, it would just be a handful to have him panicking around the house about her injured state right now, and Sans needed some quiet for himself to really figure some things out right now.

He walked over to the green sofa that stayed a few feet from the entrance of the home and carefully placed her down on to the beaten cushions, keeping her head propped up on a pillow to put as little strain on her body as he could. Her unconscious body fell limp out of his arms, Sans repositioning her arms to rest on her stomach to try to make more room the rest of her body. He brushed away the stands of hair from her face, his pin-pricks surveying her still face, looking at the small cuts from the vine that had covered her mouth earlier.

Sans eyes then traveled down to the exposed skin of her legs, examining the damage that Flowey had done. Her legs were covered in scratches, bruises, and specks of dried up blood, and trailing up to her clothed areas he saw that her shorts had little snags here and there. Other than those little snags, her clothes did a fairly good job with protecting her from the vine's wrath. Her zip-up seemed to also have some damage throughout the sleeves, but held up against the vines about as well as her shorts did.

She was lucky that she didn't have any life threatening injuries from what he could tell. Flowey, despite being an innocent looking flower, can do some serious damage if he really wanted to.

Sans turned his head back to study her face like he was seconds before, her expression now more relaxed than it had been earlier as she rested safely. Her pale pink lips were parted slightly, Sans watching as she softly and slowly breathed in and out through the opening. She looked almost peaceful, despite her beaten body, and if not for her rising and falling chest, could be easily mistaken for dead.

He walked to the end of the couch where her feet rested and propped himself up on the arm of the sofa with a grunt, eye sockets still planted on her still body as his thoughts brought him to the real question at hand. This thought ran through his mind ever since he came across this strange new person that he found dangling in Flowey's constraints during his usual patrol.

Why is she new to this particular timeline?

Every single time the timeline had reset, it was basically the same events and interactions with little differences here and there. Frisk would 'fall down', go through the Underground to Asgore's Castle, and free the Monsters. Every time though, even though Frisk would break the barrier open and set everyone free, they would just 'Reset' and redo the same trails over and over.

Sans had no idea what they would accomplish from resetting and re-trapping everyone back down in the Underground, and his memories of other timelines weren't always clear, but maybe this new human is the answer to the question that had been sitting at the back of Sans's mind. Maybe she's the ticket to get the resets to finally end.

The sleeping girl snapped Sans out of his thoughts as she grumbled something under her breath, adjusting herself slightly before continuing to snooze comfortably on the couch. Sans stared at her some more as she laid there before him.

Despite her current state, he thought that she looked kind of nice for human standards. He hasn't really seen that many of them, ya' know, being trapped Underground and all that jazz, but there was something about her that struck him in an odd way.

Her brown hair was very thick, splaying out in a mess on the couch cushions and framing around her face, shorter strands curling up slightly and lying against her cheeks. Her features were pretty basic with nothing really standing out, but nice nonetheless, hiding underneath the bruises and dirt he was sure he saw some very light freckles that would be easy to miss, scattered sparingly across her cheeks and nose.

What really stood out to him however is what was currently hiding behind heavy eye lids. Even though they had made eye contact for only a brief moment before she passed out, it was enough to take Sans breath away. Her eyes were such a striking blue color, something that he had never seen before. They almost seemed comparable to the glow of his left eye when he dared use his magic.

Starring at her right now as she laid out in front of him, Sans felt things that he hadn't felt in a long while. He felt relieved in a way, that this may be the answer that he was looking for. The anomaly that was needed to get things moving forward again. Now, there was always the chance that this wasn't going to be the case, but this girl… he just had a good feeling about her.

Earlier, when he was lying around at this 'sentry stand', which really was just a place for him to sleep without Papyrus being any the wiser, everything was fine and normal. Just another lazy day, waiting around for the right times to pop in on the kid to check in, just to make sure that previous mistakes weren't remade... but then something woke him up from his dozing. He felt alert, even though there wasn't anything in his sights but he heard a quiet echo throughout the trees.

 _"How does it snow Underground anyways!?"_

He wasn't sure exactly where the noise was coming from, waiting a few minutes to see if the strained voice would shout out in to the nothingness once more. Nothing else but the silence of the snowfall was heard the strange voice, and Sans shrugged it off as some weirdo in the woods, but out of nowhere he had the sudden urge to get up and take a walk over to The Ruin doors overcame him. He'd frequently go that way to make knock-knock jokes on the door with Toriel, before the resets that is, so it wasn't necessarily odd for him to want to do such a thing again. What he didn't expect when he was on his way over, was to see the little spat between new girl and Flowey in the distance.

He probably should have immediately intervened, but he had never seen this happen in any other timeline before this. He especially didn't expect to see Flowey down this road at all, since he knew well enough to not show his face around here. So why was he risking it? It was intriguing to him, so he stood behind one of the nearby trees to survey what would happened next. Flowey had her held up by her ankles, her back to Sans, as he listened in on their dispute.

"-I'm VERY happy get to go see you again, and so soon from our last visit too!"

Sans snickered to himself when he saw the girl spit on Flowey's face, impressed by her aim. Flowey visibly didn't like that, and Sans watched as a few more of his thorny vines shot out from the ground to bind her arms and cover her mouth before the flower let out another one of his outbursts.

"Are you _stupid_?!" Flowey yelled with a pissed off, toothy snarl. "What makes you think that you are in ANY position to do something as ballsy as that?!" Sans watched the girl wriggle around as Flowey calmed himself down. "That's alright though, at least you're shut up real good now."

Moments later, a bright glow was visible between the two of them, and upon closer inspection Sans could see that Flowey was beckoning her soul out of her body. This didn't make sense to Sans at all. A single human soul _is_ strong, and absorbing it would give any Monster stronger magical abilities, but Sans knew that Flowey ultimately didn't care about one measly human soul to the point where he would risk his own life to retrieve it. So maybe there's something more to this new girl than meets the eye…

Sans pondered on the thought for a while, his thinking ceasing and attention back on the scene playing out in front of him when another vine shot up from the ground and straight for the girl's soul. Shit, he shouldn't have spaced out like that. He started to run behind the cover of the tree to where the girl was, his pin-pricks disappearing and his blue eye appearing in his left socket. He needed to stop this before Flowey actually gets this girl's soul.

Sans raised his hands up to summon a bone out from the ground, his blue aura surrounding the object as it hovered next to him in the air. Right as Sans pulled his hand back to shoot his projectile at Flowey's vine though, something interesting had happened. The girl's soul had actually protected itself with a magical barrier.

Sans froze mid-attack, the bone still hovering next to him as his sockets grew wider at the sight. Never has he seen a soul protect itself like that, Monster or Human. That's when he further understood what this girl could mean to The Underground and why Flowey was after her.

She, of course, still needed Sans's assistance in the end, Sans was able to get a closer look at the girl lying in the snow after he had scared Flowey off. He saw her starring up at the sky, dazed with her soul back in her body, and when he started making her way over to get a better look is when she tilted her head his way.

Even with the short distance between the two of them, her tired eyes pierced into him, almost enough to make him stop in his tracks. Only almost, of course. This made him only want to observe her up close even more so.

That, obviously, didn't work out as well as he expected. With Frisk being the only Human that's been around for a while, he forgot exactly how Human's aren't quite used to seeing Monsters just walking around. They've always been a species that was quick to judge right away as is.

Sans shook his head slightly, shaking his thoughts away and starring back at the girl in front of him. His pin-pricks traveled from her face down to the area on her chest where her soul would be resting right now, hiding away from him. He was very curious about it, and he never had a chance to really get a good look at it back by the Ruin's door.

He thought that maybe he should summon it out, just to get an idea with what he was dealing with. Morally, it was defiantly wrong. One's soul is an extension of themselves, and to force someone's soul out like that would be violating to that person. On the other hand however, in this situation, he should probably know what he's dealing with exactly.

He never had a chance to actually decide on whether or not he should do that or not though, a loud clicking noise ripping Sans from his internal debate as the front door slammed wide open.

"Brother, I'm back early from my meeting with Undy-" Papyrus entered through the doorway as he loudly stepped into the house, only growing silent and stopping dead in his tracks with his jaw dropping open at the sight of the unconscious human lying on their couch. The taller skeleton looked at the Human, then back to Sans, then once more to the human.

Papyrus's facial expression changed when he looked back over at sans, now looking irritated with his brother as his brows furrowed inS

"SANS!"

Oh boy...

* * *

 _Updated: 5/17/2018_


	5. You Keep My Secrets, I'll Keep Yours

"SANS!"

Jett's eyes shot wide open, her sore body quickly sitting up from her laying position in a panic while her ears painfully rang from the loud shout that had awoken her up from her dead sleep. At the end of the strange, lumpy couch that she found herself lying on was the same skeleton Monster that had saved her from her previous encounter with Flowey, his awkward stare shifting between her and whatever it was behind her making the ruckus that had startled her back to consciousness.

Jett froze in her upright position and felt the sudden uneasiness in her stomach grow as she made eye contact with his dimly glowing pin-pricks that rested inside his dark eye sockets, his ever-changing gaze stopping on hers for a few lingering seconds. He just awkwardly grinned at her and stuffed is hands into his coat pockets as the irritated yelling from another person in the room continued from behind Jett.

She hesitantly twisted her body to the side and turned her head, using her arms to help keep her weak body propped up while her eyes landing on a second skeleton whose height was much greater than hers. His skull was noticeably longer than Sans's, and his attire was completely different from the casual clothes that the shorter skeleton wore.

He was wearing a white armored chest piece which had cut off just past his rib cage, his spine covered in a bone-tight black material and meeting with his bottom half, which was adorned in a blue underwear shaped piece of armor lined with yellow.

The same black material which hid his spine also covered his arms and legs, knee high red boots and wrist length red gloves at the end of the body suit. His bony neck was covered with a torn red scarf which trailed over his shoulders and flowed freely behind him. His angry expression that he was throwing at the shorter skeleton softened up as his completely dark sockets now grazed over Jett.

"Oh! I am so sorry to wake you up so suddenly, new Human!" He spoke loudly still and with some kind of authority, despite lowering his tone down from where it was before. The uneasiness that was building in the pit of her stomach was making her feel sick. No, she wasn't just feeling sick, she was actually going to up-chuck…

A cold sweat hit her like a ton of bricks while her panicked eyes darted around her unfamiliar surroundings. There was a large flat screen television against the wall feet away from the couch, her sights landing on a small garbage pail lying right next to the television which was by far the most interesting item in the room to Jett right in this moment. She threw herself off the couch and ran towards it, the sick feeling in her stomach making its way back up her esophagus with unforgiving speed.

Stumbling over her feet and collapsing down on her knees, Jett doubled over the garbage pail to heave into the unsuspecting bin, hands trembling on the rim of it as her last meal left her body. The only noise that echoed throughout the unfamiliar home was coughing and gagging for a good minute or so as Jett slouched over the bin, her grip on the edges eventually loosening as her stomach finally emptied out. The only sound left was the ringing in her ears that she failed to notice during her episode, her heavy breathing soon breaking through the white noise as it dissipated away.

"They're just Monsters, just like Toriel." Jett spoke out loud to herself in an attempt to calm her running mind and shaking body. "They saved you. They're just Monsters that look like skeletons! …Just like… talking skeletons…"

"New Human, are you okay? I'm sure the sight of someone as great as me is pretty exciting, but please try to contain your very messy excitement!" The taller skeleton spoke at her back as she used her already dirty sleeve to wipe her mouth, hearing herself being called 'new Human' again summiting her interest.

The thought that first crossed her mind with his comment, of course, would the 'original' Human potentially be Frisk. She needed to get her shit together so she can investigate further, god dammit. Jett picked herself up off the ground and turned back towards the skeleton pair, clearing her sore throat as she balanced herself on her wobbly feet.

"I… I'm really sorry about all of that." She said while rubbing the back of her head, realizing how rude she must look right. She felt the embarrassment for acting how she did settle in, her cheeks turning pink on her flushed face. Vomiting out of fear from seeing someone who had saved her life from a crazy soul hungry flower wasn't exactly appropriate.

The shorter skeleton, that Jett remembered was named Sans from their last encounter, hopped down from his perch on the couch arm and took a few steps forward, a pleasant and almost goofy looking grin plastered on his face. Jett turned herself towards him as he quietly took a two steps forward. "By the way, thank you for saving me earlier-"

"Don't sweat it, kiddo." He interrupted. "I didn't really do anything though. I just found you unconscious back on Snowdin's route, just _chilling_ in the snow." Jett's brows furrowed in confusion, disregarding his puns. He didn't find her unconscious. She remembered very clearly that he had shot Flowey's vines with some kind of magic and saved her from having her soul ripped away from her.

She went to open her mouth to protest against Sans's story, but was interrupted by him once again before she could even get a single sound out. "I figured that I shouldn't just _heave_ you laying there in the cold and brought you here." Sans winked (somehow?) as he threw a vomit pun at Jett, Papyrus letting up another fit of irritated noises at this.

"SANS! Could you NOT make puns right now?! That's the last thing that new Human wants right now, I'm sure!"

"Don't act like you don't like them." Sans chuckled at the dissatisfied skeleton before talking to Jett again. "By the way, is there anything else you go by other than 'new Human'?"

"Oh, uh, my name is Jett… Your name is Sans, right?"

"Yup, and this is my broth-" Sans was nearly pushed away by the taller skeleton, Jett feeling secretly satisfied that it was now his turn to be rudely interrupted.

"I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He pointed a gloved thumb at himself as he shouted his introduction in to the room. "And I must say, I think it is very odd that you are named after a human flying contraption!" Jett couldn't help but to giggle a little at that silly comment, the child like excitement with his introduction making her feel a little more comfortable with this newer skeleton Monster.

"Nice you meet you both. Formally and with a little less vomit, that is." Jett chuckled nervously. "I do have a question for both of you though if you wouldn't mind, about a person that I'm looking for. His name is Frisk and he's a human, just like me." Sans stayed silent, Jett noticing his grin falter slightly as Papyrus's face lit up like lights on a Christmas tree.

"The other, smaller Human?!" He asked, not waiting for any kind of reply. "We're BFF's! We even went on a date after I, the Great Papyrus, had been so kind to spare him from being captured! We decided it would be best to just say as friends, though." All of Jett's fear for this Monster completely disappeared for the moment as she grabbed onto one of his bony hands, gripping it firmly between both of hers.

"Papyrus, could you please tell me where he is?!" She nearly shouted with just as much excitement and energy as Papyrus had been putting on display, the taller skeleton rubbing his bony chin with his free hand in thought.

"Unfortunately, I do not know about their current location, but-" Papyrus smiled kindly at her as he took out a mystery item from the inside of his armor with the same hand. "I can give him a call on his cell phone and just ask him to come here!"

Jett was caught off guard and confused by this, Frisk didn't have a cell phone, did he? Hell, she didn't even have a cell phone! Her thoughts were interrupted as Papyrus promptly withdrew his hand from her grasp, dialing the phone with his freed fingers before placing it up to his non-existent ear. There was silence for a few seconds, only the quiet ringing that could be heard from the phone's speakers being the only sound within ears reach. The ringing suddenly stopped, the sound of someone picking up the other line faintly heard.

"Hello, Human! It is I, Papyrus calling you! Even though I am calling you, I am actually calling for someone else! She said that she was looking for you!" There was some more silence for a few seconds before Jett heard the person on the other end speak softly, unable to understand what they were saying exactly. Her heart raced as she waited patiently. "Ah, yes, she claims that her name is Jett, and... Oh, her appearance? Hmm..." Papyrus looked back over at Jett, studying her up and down before giving a description.

"She has very long brown hair, and is wearing a purple jacket and shorts... a necklace? Yes...she does indeed have one that looks like that! …Are you spying on us or something? That seems way too accurate for guesses!"

Another pause.

"She is currently at my house! Are you coming to visit too?!"

Pause.

"We will see you soon then, Human!" With that Papyrus closed his cell phone shut with a large grin on his face. "The Human seemed very excited to meet you and is on his way!" Jett was so excited that she felt like she was going to cry. If this other person was really Frisk then her aching heart would finally be able to rest knowing that he is safe and well. Sans, who had been quiet for a while now, spoke before Jett could thank Papyrus for calling.

"Hey bro, you should probably go meet the kid up half way. He might not be too familiar with where he's goin' since he's pretty new down here too. He could use someone who really knows how to navigate through The Underground." Papyrus gasped dramatically, clasping his gloved hands on his cheekbones with more enthusiasm.

"YOU ARE RIGHT, BROTHER! What if they were to get lost on their way over! Then Jett would never find out if they are who she is looking for, not for at least another hour or so!" Papyrus straightened his spine and placed a hand on his chest in a proud manner. "There is no person better than I at navigating The Underground, so I shall go find the Human!"

Papyrus darted towards the front door, swinging it open just as loudly as he did when he first entered the home. He turned back towards Jett and Sans with the door open wide behind him. "I will be back in no time, I am pretty speedy after all! Nyeh heh heh!" Ending with a rather… interesting laugh, the door was then slammed shut behind the hyper skeleton, almost shaking the house along with it. Jett smiled to herself and let out a quiet sigh of relief.

…Wait, did Papyrus say he went on a date with the Human he was talking about?

Ignoring the odd question, Jett directed her attention back to Sans, whom of which she found was starring directly at her. His body standing un-moving and unfazed by the fact that Jett had caught his sights on her, the Monster just continue to stare her down.

In fact... it was kind of unsettling how quiet he had been for the past few minutes...

Jett's smile faded as Sans's earlier lie popped back in to her head, debating with herself on whether or not she should question him on the matter. She never got the chance to bring up the topic however, and instead her body was knocked back into the wall behind her with a great amount of force. It caught her mid breath, knocking the rest of the air out of her as she was pinned back against the wall behind her by an unknown force.

Jett let out a single shrill scream as she winced out in pain, her body still aching all over from her few last battles between Toriel and, primarily, Flowey. She reopened her squinting eyes down at her limbs and noticed that she was giving off the same blue tint that she had been surrounded by when she was freed by Flowey's vines.

She grunted out in discomfort as she tried to move her heavy body off of the wall, but failed in her weak attempt, her back that she had managed to peel off the wall by a few inches just slamming back down painfully against the hard surface.

Her fearful gaze trailed back over to Sans, her heart thumping through her chest as she felt her fear for the skeleton spike up once again, and for a damn good reason this time. In place of the dim glow of Sans's pin-pricks was an empty black void in his right eye socket, but more noteworthy, an intimidating glowing blue eye in his left. His grin stayed the same, but somehow seemed more disturbing in her current situation.

"You're an interesting new factor to the timeline resets." Sans cool tone was low and threatening as he casually walked over to stand inches away from Jett, his eye peering deep into her wide and terrified eyes as she desperately looked him up and down, trying to read his intentions with his violent actions to no avail. He leaned in next to her head, Jett letting out a low whimper in her helpless state.

"But why is it that you've only shown up now?" Sans was close enough for Jett to feel his breath brushing aggressively against her neck as he spoke through his teeth, his height almost perfectly matching Jett's short stature. She turned her face off to the side and away from Sans's to avoid any contact with his close skull, panicked and confused by his attack while embarrassed for the invasion her personal space. She swallowed the lump in her throat and prepared herself to speak.

"T-t-timeline resets? What… What the fuck are you talking a-about?!" The skeleton took a step back, looking silently at Jett up and down with his single blue eye. It was painfully quiet for a few moments, the force of the blue aura dissipating after Sans decided that he had starred her down long enough. Jett didn't dare to move a muscle as she felt the normal gravity return to her body, her breathing irregular as Sans let out a long sigh, closing both of his eyes before backing away from Jett to give her space once again.

Once he was far enough, the terrified girl slid her shaky body down the wall until she was sitting firmly on her bottom, her heart racing through her chest as she kept her eyes glued on to the seemingly unpredictable Monster. Sans joined her on the ground a few feet in front of her, crossing his legs and resting his elbows on top of his knees.

He opened his eyes back up and gave Jett a lazy half-lidded look as his pin-pricks came back, both of them sitting in silence for another minute to allow Jett's nerves to calm down slowly. The two sat starring at each other, Jett not daring to look away from the potential threat that she was trapped this house with all alone. She just can't learn to not let her guard down with any of these Monsters for god's sake…

"Sorry 'bout that." Sans finally spoke, his pin-pricks moving to stare off elsewhere in the room. "Maybe I got a little too agro on ya', but I have some requests for you and questions that you're gonna answer."

"You think?!" Jett shouted back at him, letting her annoyance clearly show. How could he be so fucking casual about all this?! "If you wanted to ask me something, then just ask me next time!"

"Heh. Yeah." Sans paused for a moment, Jett's irritation only growing with his lack of care for his earlier, super aggressive approach. "Anyways let's start with that request of mine. It's about me saving your sorry butt back on Snowdin's Route."

"Yeah, I'm _super_ glad you bring that up." Jett let out a small huff, some of her frustration leaving with it. "So, why did you lie about how you 'found my unconscious body' to your brother." He let out a long winded sigh to her question, closing his eye sockets again to recollect whatever thoughts he may have before reopening them to stare back at Jett.

"Listen, pal. There are some things that I don't want other people to know about. One of those things that people don't need to know about is my magic, and one of the people that don't need to know is Papyrus. In fact, don't tell anyone at all if you know what's good for ya'." Sans winked, his blue eye faintly flashing as to get his point across to Jett. "Capiche?"

Jett swallowed the lump in her throat as goosebumps ran up and down her body, nodding instantly in agreement.

"…If you don't mind me asking though, why do you want to keep that to yourself? I mean, I was told by another Monster down here that magic is a common thing for your kind."

"Another Monster, huh..? I have my reasons. Anyways, moving on." Sans brushed off Jett's question and continued on to his own. Rude. "What kind of relationship do you have with this Frisk person that you're lookin' for?" It was Jett's turn to sigh as she propped her knees up high, resting her chin on top as she hugged her cut covered legs close in to her body.

"Frisk is my younger brother. He ran away from the orphanage that we... I mean, that he lives at. I just turned 18, which means that I was at the age where I wasn't allowed to stay there any longer. Frisk had to stay behind though." Jett let out a chuckle as she half smiled at the thought of him, the smile fading away seconds later.

"Then that dummy decided to run off for whatever reason. That's how I ended up down here in the first place, I was looking for him in the woods nearby and fell down to The Underground through a random pit in the ground." It was Sans turn to chuckle now.

"Welp, that answers another question I had. Continuing to the next one though… What's so special about you?"

"Ouch, rude." Sans just laughed at this, the joking seeming to help her feel more comfortable with her mini-interrogation.

"Let me rephrase. Why is it that Flowey tried so hard to get _your_ soul in particular? You might not realize this, but he put himself at huge risk trying to take your soul out in the open like that. Especially right outside where my normal patrol area is. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't be so bold as to do so. So tell me, why is that?"

Jett hesitated for a moment as Sans put the spotlight back on her. She was told that she needed to keep her magic a secret from anyone by Toriel, and she had planned on keeping it that way. If flashing her abilities made her a more desired target for crazy Monster attacks like Flowey's, then she really didn't mind not using it at all for the sake of her wellbeing.

"I-I'm not sure." Jett lied, adverting her gaze away from Sans and down to the floor.

"You're a terrible liar." Jett tensed up and swore to herself in the back of her mind as she was called out. She was, in fact, a terrible liar. She had almost never in her life gotten away with any sort of lie because of her poor body language and ticks whenever she would feel the need to tell something other than the truth. "Now, let's try that again, kid."

She felt defeated as she let out an agitated sigh.

"...Before I tell you, I want to know. Do you have any sort of reason for wanting to take a Human soul?" Sans laughed out loud at Jett's question almost immediately, as though she told him one of the funniest jokes he's ever heard. He let out a long winded breath before speaking again, Jett just looking at him half lidded and irritated.

"Kid, you do realize that if I wanted your soul, I could have already taken it at this point?" He wiped away an invisible tear out of the corner of his eye socket and finished his chuckling. "Now, just show me your soul and tell me a little about it."

Jett felt really stupid with the question she asked at this point, but he was defiantly right. He more than likely could have taken her soul several different times at this point if he really wanted to. Jett's cheeks turned pink in embarrassment once again, her eyes adverting to the ground for a quick moment before looking back at the skeleton Monster sheepishly.

"A-Alright, but this is only between the two of us as well." Sans thought for a second and nodded in agreement with her request as Jett readjusted herself, tucking her legs underneath her bottom as she sat down on her knees. She never actually tried to call for her soul on her own before, every time it had left her body was when it was summoned out for battle by another Monster, so she felt a little silly doing something like this.

Despite that, Jett did what she felt like would work and concentrated hard, mentally picturing the little white heart that was deep within her in her attempt to call for her soul. Surprisingly enough, she was victorious! She felt a warmth in her chest which signaled her success as the soul made its way out of her body, the heart lightly illuminating her and Sans's bodies as it floated peacefully between the two.

Jett inhaled deeply, mentally preparing herself to try to recreate the magic that she had discovered not too long ago, Sans watching quietly as she lifted her right hand off her lap and turned her palm facing out and up above the two of them. Jett's soul grew brighter and she felt what could only be described as a static-like feeling course throughout her body, thinking it weird that she didn't have any memory of that feeling that last time she used her magic.

After a few moments with her arms outstretched in front of her, she felt a short jolt course through her arm, almost as though her body was backfiring with magic. After the short jar, she had found success with recreating the same bright shield that she had made previously, Jett holding the magic there for a few seconds before retracting her hand back to let the shield disappear from sight. She dropped her arm down and shook it out, her body obviously exhausted from her previous encounters where her magical abilities were needed in order to survive.

She conveyed her attention back to Sans, his sights moving from the space where the shield was formed moments ago and back towards the little white heart floating quietly.

"That's pretty much it, I can use magic and I guess that's apparently rare for humans now-a-days from what I was told." She reached a hand up towards her face and started to nervously stroke and curl her hair around her fingers as she spoke. Sans seemed perfectly unfazed by any of this as he stared at her retreating soul, watching it re-entered her body closely before closing his eye sockets and staying silent, inhaling and exhaling deeply in his thoughts.

"How long have you been able to use your abilities?"

"I've only first used them back in The Ruins, I didn't even know what a soul was before falling down into The Underground." Sans nodded at her response, his attention seeming to wander in and out from his busy mind and the Human girl sitting in front of him.

"So you probably don't know how to properly control and use your magical abilities then, right?"

"Uh… Well, yeah. Like I said, this is all new to me." More silence fell between the two, Sans finally breaking it moments later with his own irritated sigh as he placed a bony hand on his forehead, shaking his head left and right with a weird kind of disappointment washing over him.

"Well, I can't have you walkin' around The Underground not knowing how to use your magic properly. Especially considering how carelessly you seem wander around down here for someone with a Human soul that's under the category of 'special'." Jett opened her mouth to contest the passive accusation, but was very quickly interrupted once again by Sans. "And you don't have a say in the matter. Do you not remember what literally happened earlier between you and that weed?" Her eyes narrowed in and moved towards the ground that she was sitting on.

As much as she hated it, Sans was right.

"...Ugh, alright. Whatever you say." Jett responded, the feeling of defeat being very clear in her tone. "Not like I have a choice in the matter anyways."

Sans laughed as he stood up off the ground, one hand shoved back into the safety of his pocket and the other one held out in front of Jett as he waited for her to take his offered help up off of the ground.

"Don't worry, kid. You're in good hands with me." Unsure if Sans had just made a pun or not, Jett grabbed the offered hand and was pulled back onto her feet as well, only to be violently pulled closer to Sans. She let out a scared yelp as she was pulled in almost as close as they were when he had her pinned against the wall minutes ago, the grasp he had on her hand tightening up as the two stayed face to face. San's eye sockets went completely black and his tone lowered once again.

 **"Just don't cross me."**

Jett gasped out, pulled her hand from Sans's, and backed away from him, watching the skeleton Monster casually walk away and plop down onto the nearby sofa as though he didn't just intimidate and scare the shit out of her a second ago.

How could he act to aloof after threatening someone like that?!

Jett's internal scowling halted when she heard the front door slam open, readdressing her attention away from Sans the newcomer in the home.

The space around her and time had slowed down in her mind when she saw a familiar face burst into the room, standing there panting and sweating as though they had ran all the way here. The two both just stared at each other for a brief moment as tears formed up in the corners of Jett's eyes, spilling out almost immediately as she smiled ear to ear.

"Frisk!"

* * *

 _Updated: 5/17/2018_


	6. Reunion of Two Souls

Frisk stood in the open doorway at Jett, the two staring at each other with disbelief as warm tears rolled off of Jett's chin, her smile wide across her face at her alive and well brother that she had so desperately been looking for down in this hell hole. Frisk lowered his head and gripped his trembling fists that fell to his sides, tears also visibly streaking down his face past his chin length hair as he marched his way over to his sister.

She dropped down to her knees to match his height better as Frisk's speed increased, Jett's welcoming arms opening up and waiting for his embrace. She pulled him into a tight hug the second their bodies collided in to each other, Frisk hugging back just as tightly as Jett was while he quietly sobbed into her tangled hair.

"I'm so sorry." Jett's voice cracked silently in to his ear, rubbing her brother's back in circles in an attempt to comfort him. Her apology only seemed to increase his sobbing as he gripped the back of Jett's jacket harder, Frisk burying his face even further in to her neck while he held on to her like his life depended on it.

A few minutes passed before the two finally pulled away from each other, Jett cupping Frisk's face in her hands to wipe his tears off with her thumbs dirty.

"Don't run off like that again, please. I was lucky to have fallen down the same hole as you." Frisk let out a quiet chuckle before nodding his head in agreement with his sister.

"Um, I am sorry to interrupt such a heartfelt moment..." Jett had been so focused on Frisk that she almost forgot about the skeletons in the room, in the most literal way, turning her attention over to Papyrus who seemed a little confused with the scene unfolding before him. "But how exactly do you two know each other?"

She didn't even notice Papyrus entering the house while her and Frisk had their moment, the taller skeleton looking was worn as Frisk did, assuming that he had a hard time keeping up with her younger brother somehow. Jett stood back up on her feet, placing her arm around Frisk with her hand gently resting on his shoulder, the two facing towards Papyrus.

"Frisk is my brother, I had already told Sans the whole story while you were gone." She flashed a sideways glare over at Sans, the carefree skeleton shooting a smug wink back over before her eyes went back to the more pleasant Monster. "Long story short though, we were separated on the surface and I've been looking for him since then." Jett felt Frisk's small fingers reach up and grasp onto her resting hand, his wet eyes looking up as he flashed a small smile up at her.

"Oh, how tragic!" Papyrus dramatically started with both hands grasping his skull, a perplexed expression on his long boney face.

"Its fine now Pap-" Jett was quickly shut up as Papyrus continued.

"Now I have TWO humans that I can't capture and send to the capital! I'll never be a royal guard like Undyne!" Jett raised an eyebrow and tilted her head off to the side, her still open mouth from when she was talking shutting slowly as she processed what Papyrus just said to her.

 **He was planning on sending her off somewhere?!**

While Papyrus was having his fit, Frisk turned to face Jett at a better angle, pointing a small finger at her unclean and beaten legs as his expression turned to one with concern at the damage that was done to her body.

"Oh, this is nothing, don't worry about it. I just got into a little scuffle earlier with a very unfriendly Monster." Jett nervously rubbed the back of her head as she tried to subdue her brother's worry. Frisk took his pointing finger and lightly pushed into one of her bruises, Jett hissing out in pain as Frisk's worried face turned to a scowl.

"…Be more careful." Jett froze in place as Frisk spoke out loud, widened eyes on him with a frozen facial expression. It's been _years_ since she's heard him actually talk out loud, and here he was speaking to her, after all this time.

"You… spoke..." She flatly said, Frisk awkwardly grinned at her and shrugged his shoulders. That was all that she was getting from him she figured, but it was astonishing enough for him to speak to begin with.

"I agree with the kid, you should be more careful." Sans spoke up with his unwanted input, pushing himself up off the couch and making his way over to the two. "I also think you should clean yourself up. You look _unspeakable_." Jett narrowed her eyes at Sans pun.

"You're not funny." She growled. If she weren't so pissed towards the smirking skeleton Monster then she would have probably enjoyed the pun. However, considering their standing with each other and the circumstances, it just irritated her even more. He just shrugged her comment off and continued.

"Really though, you should go clean up. You can use our bathroom upstairs. It's the door at the very end of the hallway." As much as she disliked him, he was right. She glanced down at herself and really examined her legs for the first time, dried blood mixed in with the scratches and bruises scattered around and painting her skin an ugly color.

Not only that, but her clothes were covered with dirt and stains, damp and dirty from the snow and dirt between the two locations she made her way through at the beginning of The Underground. She really needed to clean these up before changing back in to them...

She internally cringed and blushed in embarrassment, realizing how she really looked in front of Frisk.

"...Alright, I'll take your offer on that." Jett ruffled Frisk's hair as she started for the stairs, acceding halfway up before hearing Sans call up to her. If she couldn't change her clothes, she could at least get herself washed up to look at least some-what presentable.

"There's clean laundry in the bathroom on top of the washer too, feel free to change into whatever." Jett furrowed her brows as Sans seemed to read her mind.

"Thanks…" She hurried up the stairwell, feeling Sans eyes dig in to her back.

* * *

Jett really didn't realize exactly how gross she really felt until she had stepped out of the draining bathtub, her bare feet feeling cold on the tiled floor as she walked over to the steamed up mirror laying above the sink. Drying her hair with a towel in one hand and clearing the steamy mirror with the other, she studied her streaked reflection closely.

Jett ran her fingers lightly over the dull bruises surrounding her mouth and cheeks, stressing about her vanity and letting out a quiet sigh at the damage that Flowey had dealt on her frail body.

Her expression turned from sour to peaceful as her thoughts wandered away from the devil flower and landed on the more pleasant thoughts of Frisk speaking out loud for the first time in a while.

For the past few years, ever since they've been admitted into the orphanage, she never heard him say a single word to anyone, herself included. What changed this so suddenly? A cold chill brought her out of her wandering thoughts, feeling goosebumps crawl over her bare skin as she threw her wet towel in a nearby laundry hamper labeled 'dirty' and examined the bathroom, her sights landing on a pile of folded laundry resting right where Sans said they were.

She eyed the folded pile of clothes, it seeming to consist of a different array of white shirts and simple black shorts.

"Well, isn't their wardrobe exciting…"

She sarcastically mumbled to herself as she rolled her eyes, grumbling at the thought of having to wear a strangers clothing. She'd really rather wash what she had before putting it back on though, so she eventually settled with a white turtleneck that rested at the very top of the stack, quickly putting the long sleeved sweater on her shivering body and throwing on one of the many pairs of black shorts on too.

She looked at herself in the full sized mirror hanging on the back of the bathroom door and stifled a laugh. The sweater was pretty baggy, the sleeves covering most of her hand as the loose fitting shorts threatened to off her hips. She thought that it was pretty funny that clothing that belonged to a literal skeleton was as big as it was on her.

She hummed a tune to herself as she grabbed the only pair of clean socks that sat on the washer aside everything, quickly throwing them on before shoving her feet into her canvas shoes that rested next to the closed bathroom door.

Jett turned back to the full sized mirror to quickly fix her damp hair with her fingers before opening the door, the steam of the bathroom freeing from in enclosure as the chilled air of the home caused a shiver run down her back once again.

She made her way back down the stairs, disappointed in seeing that Sans was the only one in the room now sitting back on the couch watching television in his slouched position. Jett awkwardly sat on the opposite side of the couch, looking into the kitchen from her seat to try to pin down where Frisk had gone to.

"Papyrus had a cooking lesson with Undyne and invited Frisk with them." Sans decided to actually acknowledge her and spoke, taking his eyes off the television now and redirecting them back to Jett. "They won't be back for a while, so do you want to go grab a bite to eat or somthin'?" Almost as if on cue, Jett's stomach loudly growled loud enough to roar over the sound of the television. Jett hadn't noticed how painfully hungry she was until the mention of food, but it made sense though since the only thing in her stomach was forced out about an hour or so ago.

"Yeah, food sounds great." Jett said, forcing a small smile on her face. Sans turned the television off with the remote control lying at his side and leapt off the couch, heading towards the front door with his hands shoved deep in to his coat pockets. Jett followed his lead and silently trailed behind him, starring at the back of his head as the two left the home and entered the unforgiving cold.

Her damp hair nipped at her neck within seconds, her goosebumps returning as she let a shutter escape from her lips. In all the recent excitement she had completely forgotten that this part of The Underground seemed to snow all the time, but lucky enough for Jett the snowfall seemed to have stopped for the time being.

"Stay close by me, just in case." Sans started, slowing his pace for a few seconds to walk alongside Jett. "And don't freak out if you see a Monster that is scary lookin' to ya'. Most of the other folks in this town are harmless and won't even recognize that you're a human since they've never seen one before, but that doesn't mean that it's okay to draw attention to yourself."

Jett obeyed him, matching each of his steps and staying right next to him as he walked up the snow covered road. Even though she wasn't too fond on following this guy's orders, he ultimately was right in the end. She didn't want more attention drawn on her than it already was, and she also _really_ didn't want to piss this Monster off again by disobeying him.

The town seemed quiet enough, its vibes giving off a comforting and warm feeling, helping the town not feel quiet as cold as it really was. Small buildings dimly lit the darkness of The Underground, the town lined up with quaint wooden buildings side by side in a strip across town with the entirety of the town facing the dense snow covered pine trees that made up the part of the forest.

She smiled to herself as a large tree with presents varying in size and color scattered underneath was seen singled out in the distance, thinking it appropriate since the town itself almost did give off a Christmas-y feel to it.

All different kinds of animal, beast, and plant-like Monsters walked up and down the strip of road, some waving at and greeting Sans as the two walked past. The first impression that Jett got from her short walk through this new area was that this little Monster town was pretty nice looking, even more so than most of the neighborhoods that she had seen up on the surface. It was almost like something that you would see drawn on the front of a holiday card at the store, making it seem fairy tale-ish.

Sans stopped in front of a building and grabbed Jett's sleeve with a hard tug, the awed girl being off in her own world and not paying attention like she probably should be, to stop her in her tracks with him. She faced the building, throwing Sans a dirty look for pulling her so roughly before starring back up at a brown sign with orange writing saying 'Grillby's' towards the top.

Sans said nothing and opened the front door, holding it open and waiting for her to enter as the smell of food came into direct contact with Jett's nose. The girl's eye grew bright as she basically rushed herself into the restaurant, the aroma exciting her more than it should. Sans led her past full booths and tables towards two spare seats up at the bar, Jett taking her seat and checking the restaurant out from her rotating perch.

To the left of her sat two Monsters, one that looked like a purple duck in a dress and the other looked like a fish, a long fin in place of his legs and fins for arms. Several different kinds of, what she guessed to be, dog Monsters in armor were playing cards on one of the larger tables in the small bar and restaurant. It was almost amusing to Jett to see such a sight, reminding her of the infamous picture of dogs' playing cards up on the surface.

Turning her sights towards the other side of the room, a horse Monster in a track suit stood next to a jukebox, which was playing some light music that was easily drowned out by the sounds of chatter and laughter of the patrons.

A passed out rabbit Monster and a rather threatening looking plant Monster with large teeth sat in their own separate booths towards the entrance of Grillby's. Jett laughed to herself, thinking that it was funny that most of the Monsters that she's come across were basically just animals with human-like features and lively-hoods. A sudden warmth coming from in front of her drew her attention back to the bar, Jett rotating her seat back forward and becoming instantly astonished at the new Monster that stood behind the wooden table.

This Monster was literally, completely, 100 percent on fire. He didn't have any distinguishing facial features such as a nose, ears, or even eyes and a mouth, and yet he somehow wore a pair of thin black framed glasses. His attire was pretty simple yet classy, the Monster wearing a white long sleeved button up shirt with a black vest and black tie standing against the white. Oddly enough, the clothing seemed to contain the man's fire, not becoming engulfed like regular clothing would.

Jett couldn't really see the rest of him from behind the bar, but caught a glimpse of what she thought to be black slacks to complete his semi-formal outfit. The fire Monster silently looked at the starring human girl for a moment before turning to Sans, whom of which had greeted the flaming man during Jett's awed moment.

"Hey Grillbz, a burger for my friend here and the usual for me." Grillby nodded his head in silence, glancing over at an impressed Jett before gracefully turning on his heel, his flames whisking behind him as he walked away.

"...He was on fire." Jett flatly said once he disappeared behind the doors to the kitchen, her head snapping over in Sans direction with a huge smile spread on her face with the wonder of it all. "He was full on, _on fire_!" Sans let out a chuckle as he propped his arm up, resting his skull in his palm.

"Geez, kid. No need to be so _up in smoke_ about it." He winked an eye socket as he threw a pun at her. Jett covered her mouth with a hand and stifled back a laugh, Sans eye sockets widening as his grin seemed to spread. "So you **do** think I'm _punny_?"

"I do NOT think that." Jett snapped back at him, trying to regain her composure. "You just caught me at a bad time there… and I'm just in a good mood because this place is just nice and I'm about to eat!"

"No need to be _flaming_ about it. I didn't know that you were _inferno_ puns."

"God dammit, no!" Jett giggled through her words as she gave in too easily to the skeletons bad jokes, only being able to hold it in for so long before she let out a very loud giggle-snort. She grabbed at her mouth and nose with both of her hands, a blush creeping on her face as she felt her embarrassment grow while Sans just completely lost it, his laughter ringing in Jett's ears.

"Oh my god… Boy, wasn't that somethin' special." Sans snickered through his words, a huge grin still glued onto his face.

"S-shut up." She grumbled at him, her sour expression returning back on to her face with her arms crossed defensively in front of her. Her bouncing mood quickly lifted again when a plate was placed in front of her however, the smell of its contents meeting her nose and making her salivate within seconds.

Grillby placed a red bottle in front of Sans, the skeleton thanking the barman before twisting the cap off and taking a few swigs. Jett watched his chug down the liquid, expecting the red substance to just fall straight down through his jaw, but nothing of the sort happened.

She starred at him some more as her brows furrowed from the utter confusion of how the physics of Monsters really worked down here, Sans placing the red bottle back down onto the table with the label now within sights. Jett held in a laugh as she very clearly read "Ketchup" on the label, but didn't ponder on Sans taste in food, quickly placing her attention back to her own order and wasting no more time to dig in.

Jett was ruthlessly unforgiving on her meal, quickly devouring the burger in her hands within minutes. Aside from the fact that she didn't normally get food this good to begin with, she was also going on, what she guessed to be, about day two without a real meal.

She let out a content sigh as her mind began to wander as the two sat in silence, thinking of the question that she wanted to ask Sans that she never got around to when she was being interrogated by him.

She really had no idea really why he was this cautious of her where he feels the need to intimidate her to the point that he has. It would be understandable if he had maybe never encountered a Human before or something, but Frisk didn't seem to be afraid of him by any means. And the fact that he was so secretive about it to his brother, about his magic and how he was treating Jett, it was all just really off to her.

Was he simply doing this to protect his family or himself, or is he just an asshole? He was probably sitting in his own thoughts right now as well, judging by how quiet he's been since their food arrived.

Jett swallowed down the last bite of her meal and made a sideways glance over to Sans, freezing up when she caught him starring straight at her for the second time now. He just smirked at her, his Ketchup bottle firmly grasped in his bony hand.

"You really didn't show any mercy on that poor burger, did ya?" Sans broke the silence before taking another swig from his bottle, gently placing it back on the wooden table before continuing. "...Anyways, I want to apologize for how aggressive I was to ya earlier." Jett gave him her full attention at this, his eyes staying on the table in front of him as she turned her head slightly in his direction.

"I shouldn't have just assumed that you were here to cause trouble for us. I don't expect you to take my apology, but I just wanted ya' to know." Jett eyed him as he fidgeted with his fingers on the glass bottle before she adverted her own gaze down to her crumb covered plate.

"It's alright, I understand where you're coming from." Jett let out a small laugh, a small smile forming with it. "I would probably be the same if I thought someone was a threat to Frisk."

Her smile faded away just as quickly as it came. "...And I'll accept your apology, under one condition." Sans and Jett turned their heads towards each other almost simultaneously, their attention only on each other as the noise around them seemed to drown out.

"Tell me exactly, what are 'timeline re-'" Sans hand quickly clamped down over her mouth, Jett yelping behind his fingers before glaring daggers at the skeleton once more. He raised his other hand up to grab Grillby's attention from across the bar.

"Put it on my tab, Grillbz. Thanks for the meal." Grillby nodded his flaming head to show his acknowledgment as Sans freed Jett's mouth and hopped off the bar stool, silently waiting for her to follow.

"...That hurt, you know." She rubbed her sore mouth and grumbled to herself as she followed Sans outside of the restaurant, the skeleton pausing after taking a step forward to allow the door to shut behind them and stood outside the entrance. He looked up in to the dark sky at the snow that had begun to flutter down once more upon the little town.

Jett checked her surroundings, noticing that all the Monsters that were wandering around town not too long ago seemed to have disappeared into their homes, leaving the streets in a peaceful silence.

"So, uh, exactly what was that about?" Jett broke the silence between the two, Sans letting out a very long and irritated sigh as he shuffled his hands around inside of his pockets.

"There are some things that you shouldn't mention in a room full of people." He growled at her, his eye sockets still looking up at the sky. "Grab my arm and don't let go, I'll take us somewhere where we can talk privately."

Jett raised an eyebrow at his request but obeyed, her hand reaching out and grabbing at the blue sleeve of Sans's jacket loosely. She blinked, her body feeling really fuzzy in the split second of her lids closing and opening, her surroundings completely changeing into the unfamiliar. They were no longer standing out in front of Grillby's, they weren't even in the town from what she could tell! She gasped and snapped her head over to look to Sans in awe as she withdrew her hand away from him, the skeleton Monster unfazed by the unexplained change in atmosphere.

"What in the hell..?" She slowly turned her body in place, taking in the sight of her new environment that the two were in. Sans and Jett were facing a large lake, bits of ice bobbing up and down in the still water as it took it's time traveling along the surface. The same tall pine trees that littered Snowdin's town were scattered all across the snowy ground, Jett's eyes widening as her sights landed on the other side of the lake beyond the trees where the light of the town she was just in seconds ago dimly glowed in the distance.

"Sans… how did you..?" She pointed a limp finger over in the direction of the town, completely astounded from the trick that Sans had pulled.

"Teleportation." He answered Jett dully as he took a seat in the snow to lay on to his back, his pin-pricks gazing up at the tall cavern ceiling before closing his eye sockets and letting in a deep breath of the cold air. "Anyways, get comfortable, kid. We're gonna be here for a bit."

* * *

 _Updated: 5/17/2018_


	7. The Cold Truth

Jett looked over the icy blue lake silently whilst herself and Sans sat side by side in the fresh and powdery snow, the faintly shuddering girl hugging her bare legs to her chest as she rested her chin on top of her kneecaps. The white snowflakes lightly danced down and across the sky, Jett singling a few of them out to watch them land softly on the ground and disappear among the rest of the snow in front of her while she patiently waited for Sans to answer the question that she had asked him.

The skeleton was lying on his back lazily, crossed arms serving as a make-shift headrest as they laid firmly underneath his resting head. She stole glances over at him every few moments, his dimly lit pupils staying on Snowdin's distant lights with a blank expression staying steady on his face.

She took the chance with one of these glances to study him a bit longer, her eyes deciding to linger a little more this time with her developing curiosity towards Monsters. He was still, by every mean, a Monster like everyone else down here, but he and his brother were both pretty different from the rest of the fleshy and furry beings that roamed around down here.

Each Monster looked to resemble something that could be found up on the surface. An easy example, the dog and rabbit Monsters that were back in the bar looked just like the dogs and rabbits up above, just with more human movements and actions. They were able to speak, walk on their back legs, and interact with each other just as Humans would. With that, one would assume that they also had some kind of organs that allowed them to digest, eat, and survive like any other animal would.

But then she saw Sans drinking ketchup without fail. If she had to compare the skeleton brothers to something on the surface, it would be a human skeleton. So, if they had the same functions as a skeleton would, if it were actually animated like they were down here, then the condiment would have just dripped down and out of the bottom of the skeletons jaw!

What Jett was getting from this was that, basically, there is a whole lot more going on internally with Monsters than one would think at first glance. Toriel _did_ say that their bodies were made up of magic, so it was probably a safe assumption that because of this, their bodies operate differently from anything else on this planet. Even with that guess though, they still look to have the same kind of needs as any other living being.

…Like right now! Jett watched in curiosity as Sans chest lightly rose up and down, finding it interesting that a Monster that resembled a skeleton would be taking in oxygen the same as any other person would! It doesn't make any sense, skeletons don't have lungs!

Jett spotted Sans eyes shifting off of the view in front of them to meet with her impolite idle stare, Jett quickly changing her gaze back to the snow in front of her with an awkward look on her face. Her cheeks turned color as she felt the embarrassment of being caught starring settle in. Sans simply let a low laugh out.

"We've gotta stop meeting like that." He joked, shifting his body in the snow and crossing his outstretched legs over one another. He gently shook his dangling leg in the air, the back of his slipper lightly patting the bottom of his bony feet while Jett stayed quiet and kept her eyes adverted. She buried her chin further down into the borrowed turtleneck sweater in an attempt to warm her chilled cheeks, aside from trying to hide her embarrassed blush too.

"...Anyways, about the timeline-y, start over thing that you were talking about?" She spoke loud for Sans to hear her muffled voice clearly enough through the thick cloth warming her face.

"Timeline resets." He bluntly corrected, pausing for another moment as his eyes sockets closed shut for him to rest them, Jett assuming that he was probably trying to get his thoughts together before continuing.

"…Have you ever had the feeling of déjà vu? Like you've already gone through a certain event or conversation before?" Jett raised an eyebrow at his random question and nodded slowly, giving a muffled 'Mm hmm' through the sweater in response to his question.

"Okay, good. Now, imagine having déjà vu every single day. The same people. The same interactions. Every single day, for months on end."

Sans paused again, Jett waiting silently for him to continue on with whatever he was rambling on about. This, apparently, had to do with the question she asked him, so she was interested in where he was going with all this déjà vu ranting.

"What if I told you that time has been altered for those months? That we've just been repeating the same few days over, and over." She turned her head away from the snow in front of her and over to Sans with furrowed brows upon her confused face, his eyes back open and starring at the snow falling above as he waited for her to answer him. Uh, is he actually crazy or something? Re-living the same days for months?

"Well uh, I honestly would find that hard to believe. I mean, I've had déjà vu once or twice...but that's normally just for a split second if anything, and there is a neurological explanation for why it happens too." Sans let out a soft chuckle at her response, Jett questioning what part of what she said was funny to him.

"Hard to believe, huh? So, what if I told you that in The Underground, all of the Monsters have been freed dozens of times within these few months by none other than your brother, only to have time reset to when he had 'fallen down' back to The Underground with the barrier up again? You wouldn't believe me?"

Jett's eyebrows scrunched even further inwards in utter confusion at the odd question. What did her brother have to do with her question about timeline resets? And what does he mean that the barrier had been broken before? Jett surely would have heard about that happening if that really did occur, it would probably be all over the news right away, especially with how close the orphanage was to this place.

…And how the hell can he ask 'You wouldn't believe me?' after saying something so far-fetched?!

"Sans, I'm not sure if I'm following you here correctly." Jett re-positioned her body to face towards him, tucking her legs underneath her bottom and sitting on her knees which were buried a few inches in to the snow below her as she put on a half-smile. She clasped her open palms together and placed them up to her face as she let in a large breath of air, pointing her fingers at him with her still-praying hands as she found the words she wanted to say.

"It sounds like what you're trying to tell me is that, for the past few months... time has been repeating over and over... and that the barrier had been broken several times by Frisk, but then magically, time reset _somehow_ after he gets all of you out of here?"

"Yup."

"...Are you making fun of me or something?" Jett's lips turned down into a frown as she huffed out her words angrily, digging her fists on the ground to lean in closer to Sans. "Because if you are then you REALLY aren't funny!"

He let a drawn out sigh escape from behind his teeth as he starred over at Jett with half lidded eyes, probably trying to hide his annoyance with her.

"If you don't believe me then that's fine. I'm holding up my end of things by answering your question. Whether you choose to believe it or not is completely up to you." He closed his eye socekts once more with silence falling between the two again, Jett starring at him for a few seconds before sitting back down on to her legs. She rubbed her temple with her numb fingers, her already overwhelmed mind trying to make sense of any of this.

"...Why are you even telling me any of this, if it is true?"

"Because you asked me." Sans stated plainly.

"Right. But you could always refuse. It's not like I'm forcing the info out of you or anything like that… not like I'd be able to anyway." Jett let out a nervous laugh, expecting Sans to say some smartass thing back to her.

More silence.

The long pauses were really killing her. Her impatience for Sans's responses grew as each second passed, and scary enough, the longer he remained silent the more inclined she was to actually believe him... He then reopened his nearly empty eyes, his pupils pointed directly at her.

"I'm telling you this because I have reason to believe that you are the anomaly in this particular timeline reset." He slowly blinked, his lazy eyes looking back at Snowdin's lights once more. "You're a brand new factor to this timeline, which means that you might somehow be the key to finally stopping these resets."

She starred at Sans with a blank expression. All of this seemed just too surreal, like it were just some kind of folklore or fairy tale.

If Jett had met someone while she was up on the surface, like in the nearby city or something, and they told her that time was repeating over and over for months on end, she would just label the person as a loony and continue on with her life without thinking anything of it.

But, she also had to consider that she was trapped in an underground snowing cavern, talking to a living skeleton Monster, whom of which had saved her life from an evil flower that was trying to take her soul.

Part of her wondered if she was actually still passed out from her fall down here, and this was all just a dream.

As much as she would love to believe that, and to wake up inside of a normal cave with a nice little exit conveniently placed nearby, where she would just find her brother sitting at waiting for her, she knew that all of this Alice in Wonderland crap was actually happening for real…

If she ever made it back out on the surface and told someone about magic and time loops, _she_ would be the one labeled as a crazy person. Not only that, but as much as Jett didn't particularly like Sans, there was just something in the back of her mind that was telling her to trust his crazy sounding words.

"... So, say that this is all true. What if I'm not the 'key' that you think I am for stopping these resets?" Jett hesitantly asked.

"It's simple, the timeline will just reset once more, and more than likely, you won't even realize it. All of your memories will just disappear."

"My memories will… but if a person's memories were to disappear after a reset, why is it that _you_ seem to know everything about these resets? Wouldn't your knowledge on it just reset along with that timeline?" Sans let a low chuckle out while loose snow fell off his back as he pushed himself up onto his rear, using his arms to support himself upright while he looked over in to Jett's eyes, his stare now meeting at her level.

"Kid, I wish my memory of past timelines would disappear. They're pretty blurry, but I still remember what happens. Most people don't remember the previous timelines. Take Papyrus for example, he has no clue about what encounters he's had before, nothin' at all. There are just three people that I, for sure, are aware of the timeline resets. I'm one of them. Flowey, believe it or not, is another..." Sans delayed himself, briefly debating in his mind whether or not he should continue.

"... and then the last person who is aware of the resets is the one who's causing them, which happens to be Frisk." Jett went from interested to irritate at the drop of a dime, giving a sarcastic laugh after a few moments of silence while she stood up from her icy seat and starred down at Sans.

"Ha-ha, let's play a prank on the stupid, hysteric, human girl, that'll be _reaaaal_ funny." Jett rolled her eyes and waved a hand around sarcastically before placing her fists on her hips to look down at Sans with a peeved expression. "Do you take me for some idiot!? I know I'm probably not the brightest person around, but I'm not some god damn moron!" Sans stood up after her as she shouted at him, the lax Monster shaking his head in a disappointed manner.

"Question for you. When was the last time Frisk had talked to you before he ran away from the orphanage?" Jett froze up at this question, suspiciously eyeing the skeleton before he continued. "Let me guess, he didn't talk at all, right?"

"...Yeah, he never said anything at all. Not to anyone at the orphanage, not even to me... Now how do you-"

"And he was that way when I had first met him a while back, too." Jett was cut off by Sans, her anxiety starting to kick in as she started to become a little too freaked out by all of this. He's actually speaking about her brother in a way that made it sound like he really has been acquainted with him for a bit, and it was making her very uncomfortable to say the least.

"He was scared, didn't know what to do. He was trapped down here and surrounded by the unfamiliar. Though, Frisk calmed down after the first few resets, once he realized the ability that he was given, and with each reset after he became more comfortable with everyone, more... accustomed. Then one day, the kid just started talking, responding to questions that he's never answered before with one or two word replies. I don't know why, but he did."

Jett started to fidget with her hands resting in front of her as Sans words played in her head, something picking at her still and telling her once more to trust what he was saying, no matter how crazy.

"So then... why would you think Frisk would reset if he escaped from The Underground already?"

"I couldn't tell you that. I never asked the kid, and even if I did I'm not sure if that's a question he would want to answer... What I can tell you though is that each and every time, once everyone was set free, he would disappear off somewhere. The next day, I'd wake up back in The Underground, like the barrier being broken had never happened."

Sans gave a quick sullen stare down at the snow for a moment, closing his eyes after starring at the glistening snow in a way that made her actually feel sorry for him. He sprang back to his lazy look after a moment's notice, carrying on with what he was saying.

"Flowey used to be the one who had the ability to reset the timelines, but ever since Frisk 'fell down', the determination in his soul was overwhelming, seeming to take that ability away from Flowey." Jett stopped her fidgeting and clutched her fists together instead with the realization of something she didn't want to know about.

"Sans, you said that this is the first time that I had been down in The Underground... right?"

"As far as I know." Sans shrugged. "Still, I do have a theory after seeing you and Frisk interact with each other. It's not a pleasant theory but…"

Oh god, Jett knew where this was going.

"I believe that every time Frisk would break the barrier and go back to the surface, he would then try to go back to look for you... What more than likely happened was that when you went looking for him in the woods back on the surface, you probably went missing, or possibly even died in pervious timelines."

The surreal idea of Jett vanishing in the woods left her feeling uneasy, her stomach churning at the very thought of having that kind of news broken to her brother. Her breathing pattern began to falter as she listened, Jett trying to contain herself and remain at least some-what stable best she could.

"Once Frisk came up empty handed, he then reset with the hope for a different outcome... This theory is why I think that you're the key to end this all, and for that, we need to keep you alive and well with your soul intact." Sans finished and watched Jett stand motionless in front of him, her eyes unknowingly starring off down at the ground she took in all the information given.

How could she have been so stupid? If what Sans was saying is true, than if she had just stayed put back at the orphanage and waited for Frisk to return, these resets could have been completely avoided. Instead, she just disappeared from his life with her dumb idea to go chasing after him all by herself in the woods without anyone's help, all because she thought she was grown up enough to do it on her own. 

Jett tried to hold in her distress at the news, but with each breath growing heavier, she was slowly losing the willpower to do just that. Once a small sob escape her lips, it was all over. A few more sobs mixed in with her low chuckling broke the silence, Jett looking up at Sans with a forced and wavering smile as she felt her body start to tremble from the oncoming anxiety attack that threatened to strike.

"This whole time… I thought I was the one looking for him, but... in the end he was looking for me too..."

Sans starred back at her, his face softening up as her breath hitched before she proceeded.

"And… If what you're saying is true, then for months... over and over... I just vanished from his life… he must have felt so alone, so lost. I... I..."

Jett's face warped, her fake grin curling into itself as she lost any control over her meltdown. Her hands cupped her face as her trembling legs gave in beneath her, Jett falling down on to her knees as the previously held in tears now effortlessly flowed out and streaked her cold cheeks.

"H-hey. It's okay, kid..." Sans tried to comfort her, Jett hearing the sound of the snow crunch in front of her from him dropping down to his knees to try to talk on her level.

"I don't want it to be true... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Frisk... "Jett's said between loud sobs, shaking her head from side to side as she crossed her arms to clutch desperately at her shoulders, her fingers burying the fabric under her nails.

"Kid... Jett..." Sans was obviously really confused and maybe a little uncomfortable with the situation that was panning out, the Monster hesitantly going to grab Jett's shoulder only to withdrew back, unsure how he should exactly comfort the Human girl.

"I'm the worst... I'm useless and can't do anything right... I'm..." Her sobs quickly turned into short breaths as she began to hyperventilate, Jett now clutching at her chest as she tried to keep up with her body's distress.

The short gasps for air became louder as her chest violently and quickly retracted inwards and back out. Her eyes squinted as she starred down at the blurry ground in front of her, her head feeling light as she belittled herself mentally in her battle with herself.

 _'You're stupid. Useless. **Useless.** '_

A sudden pressure and warmth surrounded Jett, her wet eyes growing wide as none other than Sans threw himself at her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and embracing her into a tight hug. Jett's sobs slowed down almost immediately as she continued to cry into the fur collar of Sans jacket, her arms hesitantly returning the hug back to Sans as her regular breathing patterns took the chance to resettle in the comforting moment.

"Everything is alright. You're not useless…" He silently reassured into her ear, his grip on her tightening more as his fingertips pulled at the back of the turtleneck sweater that draped over her frame.

Jett didn't care about any of her distaste towards Sans in this moment. She didn't care that he threw threats and warnings at her before, or even the fact that he was technically invading her personal space right after they've only just met.

There was something comforting about his embrace, his body feeling surprising warm on her frigid skin, and his firm grasp on her making her feel like she isn't alone in this.

She felt safe, like his words were true and that everything will, in fact, be just fine. So, she selfishly held on a little longer, giving herself time for her sobbing to quietly subside.

Jett shyly pulled away from him once she had finally caught her breath, her puffy eyes adverting from his gaze as the two released each other's grip on one another. Sans was the first to stand up off the ground, silently offering his hand to Jett. She grasped onto it loosely, his own grip tightening around her cold hand before she was pulled back onto her shaky feet and off the cold ground.

She wiped at her cheeks and eyes with the extra-long sleeve of her sweater to try to make herself a little more presentable while Sans patiently waited for her to get herself back together.

She let in a big breath of air in her final steps of calming herself, filling her lungs to the brim before releasing the trapped oxygen, watching her breath, visible in the cold air, disappear just as quickly as it had made its appearance.

"I'm... really, really sorry about that." Jett voice was hoarse as she spoke. "It's just... with everything that's happened, that was way too much for my mind to take, and I guess I just kinda panicked." She softly laughed as Sans threw a timid smile back at her, his gaze and demeanor seeming to finally soften up towards her.

"Don't sweat it, kid." He started. "It's a lot to take in, so I don't blame you."

Jett gave a genuine smile back to Sans, the once scary skeleton Monster that, at this moment, seemed pretty alright.

"Now that I told you what you wanna know though, I'm assuming my apology has been accepted?"

"Apology?" Jett repeated, dragging the word out as she stared blankly at Sans, but only after digging in her mind for a short bit, getting past all the new information she received, she remembered the deal that they had made back at Grillby's. He would tell her what timeline resets were, and she would accept his apology for his rude behavior towards her.

"Oh! Right… okay, how about this. I'll accept your apology and we'll start from scratch." Jett put her hand out towards Sans, a sweet and genuine smile spread across her face.

"Hiya, I'm Jett. It's very _ice_ to meet you." Sans own grin grew ear to ear with her pun-greeting as he took Jett's hand, giving it a solid but kind shake.

"I'm Sans, Sans the Skeleton. It's a pleasure to _snow_ you."

* * *

 _Updated: 5/17/2018_


	8. NGAAHH!

Sans and Jett walked over the rickety bridge towards the entrance of Snowdin, the town just as bare as it was when they first teleported out to their secluded spot. The two had decided to walk back instead of using Sans's abilities to give Jett some time to calm herself before they returned back to the skeleton's home.

It was nice to take a look at the nature around the cavern anyways and it really did help relieve some of the built up stress that she had swelling up inside. The walk wasn't as far as Jett had anticipated to be, despite the town seeming so far away from where they were talking, only being roughly a 15 minute walk even with their casual pace.

The two chatted with each other and told bad jokes along the way, Jett quickly learning that Sans was on a whole different level when it comes to how easily he can thrown puns. Once Jett had openly admitted that she does enjoy jokes and puns, Sans had become relentless on her poor soul as he told joke after joke, Jett trying to keep up with the veteran of bad jokes.

"Alright, alright. It's my turn to tell one now." Jett said through her giggle fit from San's previous joke.

"Okay, why can't you hear a pterodactyl go to the bathroom?"

Pause for dramatic affect.

"Because the P is silent!" The two laughed again.

"Awe man, that joke is _prehistoric_ , but it was still pretty _dino-mite_." Jett wasn't expecting the puns that Sans threw at her and let out one her infamous giggle-snorts that she hated so much, Sans grin growing even larger as she covered her mouth and nose with both hands, embarrassment creeping up on her.

"God dammit, Sans. You can't catch me off guard like that.." She whined as she crossed her arms in front of her, playfully pouting at the skeleton.

"Ah, don't be so ashamed of your laugh." Sans started, winking an eye at her. "A laugh like comes around once in a lifetime."

Sans reassurance didn't help, only flustering the poor girl even more as the two approached Sans's home. "Anyhow, Papyrus and Frisk should be back from Undyne's cooking les-" He paused mid-sentence as the two came up to the front door of his home, Jett grabbing the cold door knob and turning. "Wait a second, Jett!"

Jett was too late to head Sans warning, opening the door as she looked over at the sweating skeleton.

"What's the matter with you?" She slowly asked before taking a step into the home, turning her attention from Sans to the living room. Sans was right, Frisk and Papyrus were back at the house, but there was another Monster visiting as well.

Jett, whom of which was caught off guard by this, froze in her tracks as the new Monster turned to see who had walked in. Curiosity struck Jett as she wondered if Sans had remembered this person being here at this time in the past timelines. If he did, then his current behavior isn't really a good sign...

This Monster was slightly taller than Papyrus, but appeared to be female even with her muscular and toned build. Her skin was a light blue and had a scaly look to it while two fin-like ears protruded out of both sides of her face. Her eyes were sharp looking, or at least the right one was, a black eye patch covering her left as her right displayed a pale yellow color that was in place of what would normally be the whites of her eye.

She didn't really have a very distinguishable nose, but instead two very thin slits that were barely visible in place of her nose, a sharp toothy mouth lying underneath those slits almost like a deep sea fish. In fact, her overall appearance seemed to be similar to a fish in a way.

Her hair was tightly pulled back into a ponytail, the vibrant red locks falling down to the small of her back. Her attire was very simple, a plain black tank top, causal blue jeans, and a pair of red ankle boots with a single yellow stripe decorating the top of them.

There was an awkward silence as Jett stood in place, Frisk and Papyrus looking just as nervous as Sans seemed to be. The same nervousness relayed onto Jett as this new Monster's mouth curled into a sick toothy grin, her single eye glued on Jett as her pupil constricted. Papyrus spoke up through the tense silence in the room. "U-Undyne, let's n-not do anything irra-"

Papyrus didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, a florescent blue spear appearing from air and striking the open door that Jett was standing next too. The human girl let out a quick shriek as she tensed up, the spear had maybe missed her by just half an inch, if that.

Another spear magically appeared in the Monster woman's grasp as she marched her way over to Jett. She pointed the spears sharp end up to Jett's throat, Jett backing herself up against the wall behind her as her as she raised her hands up as though she were surrendering to the woman. She felt like her heart was going to jump straight out of her chest as she looked into the eye of this super intense Monster.

"Undyne, hold up a second here." Sans ducked under the spear that protruded out from the wood door and lightly pushed the Monster named Undyne back a little, or at least tried too. She didn't budge from her spot as she shot a glare down at Sans.

"What do you think you're trying to do?!" She raised her husky voice at the short skeleton as he met her intimidating gaze. "You're a sentry for gods sake! You're supposed to capture the human, NOT invite them into your home!" While Undyne fought with Sans, Frisk had made his way over to the scene unfolding in front of him, running up and hugging Jett's waist in a protective manner.

"Huh?!" Undyne looked down at Frisk, then back up at her prey, Jett letting a uneasy chuckle escape her lips.

"H-hi, I'm Frisk's s-sister, Jett..." Undyne looked between the two humans for a few seconds before letting out an irritated growl, the spear in her hand and in the wall disappearing as fast as it had appeared as she took a few steps back. She kept her eye glued on to Jett and flashed a smirk in her direction.

"Consider yourself lucky that you're related to this particular human." She snarled as she referred to the person attached to her body, Frisk pulling back a little as he looked up at Jett, giving her a big grin. Jett smiled back as she ruffled his hair.

"I do." She said back to Undyne as she kept her eyes on Frisk, throwing him a wink. Undyne let a frustrated sigh out as she plopped down onto the couch, her fingers twisting around a few loose strands of hair that escaped from her tight ponytail. Papyrus, who had been idly standing by let a sigh of relief himself.

"Now that that's over, I have an announcement!" Papyrus exclaimed to everyone in the room as he stuck his chest out. "I, the Great and Amazing Papyrus, was very touched by the reunion of these two humans, so I have decided to grace your presence with a specially made spaghetti dish tonight which will be made by no other than the master chef that stands before you!"

Papyrus suddenly pulled out a apron from god knows where, quickly putting it on himself, the front displaying the classic phrase 'Kiss the Cook'.

"Please, I know you all must be very excited, but stay put here while I work my magic!" With that, Papyrus hurried off into the kitchen. Jett raised an eyebrow over at Sans as he finally closed the splintered front door.

"Your brother is a chef?" Jett heard Frisk giggle as Sans just kind of shrugged.

"He's been taking cooking lessons with Undyne over at her place. He's been taking them for a long _thyme_ but he does have _mushroom_ for improvement." Sans responded, Jett grasping at her stomach and giggling at his puns as Frisk gave him a thumbs up, Sans returning with his own thumbs up. Undyne just groaned at the skeleton's pun before speaking.

"Speaking of which, Sans. Papyrus said it was fine... but would you mind if I stayed at your guy's place for a while..?" Undyne almost seemed like a different person right now. The woman who was in Jett's face ready to kebab her seeming to have calmed down in the short amount of time, the Monster being very meek as she asked Sans the question.

"It's gonna be a full house for a while, but I'm fine with that." He shrugged, as he stuffed his hands into his coat pocket. "What's wrong with your place, if you don't mind me askin'?" It was Undyne's turn now to be the anxious one in the room, her fin-like ears drooping slightly as she looked away from Sans.

"Well, things got a little intense when I was teaching Frisk how to cook... aaand we kind of set my house on fire." Jett shot her head back down at Frisk, her brother just looking back up as he gave his sister an anxious grin. Jett rubbed her temple and shook her head in disbelief as the two made their way over to the couch now.

"I guess things just got too _heated_ between you too."

"CAN YOU NOT." Undyne shouted back, Frisk taking a seat next to Undyne and Jett sitting in the last spot at the end. Jett hadn't realized how tired she was until she let her body rest against the old furniture, yawning as she adjusted her seemingly sinking body in her seat. Sans just chuckled at the distressed Monster as he walked away from the entrance of the home and towards the staircase.

"Anyways, There's somethin' I gotta do real quick, so you all play nice while I'm gone." Jett watched as Sans acceded up the stairs, the girl feeling uneasy as she felt Undyne starring at the back of her head. The only thing keeping her from completely loosing her cool was Frisk as weird as it seemed, Jett seeing him as the protective barrier between her and the human hunter sharing the couch.

"So, your name was Jett, right?" Jett redirected her attention to Undyne, feeling herself sink a littler further into the couch under her gaze.

"Y-yeah. I'm Frisk's older sister..." Jett managed to muster out a reply as she fidgeted with her fingers nervously.

"Ah, so your name is Frisk, huh?" Undyne smiled down at Frisk, him nodding at her question. Even though Sans did mention that Frisk had been speaking more now, Jett had figured that he wouldn't really be vocal enough to introduce himself quiet yet. Undyne looked back up towards Jett before she continued.

"You better be thankful that Frisk was here to stop me from skewing you, otherwise I'd be on my way down to the capital right now with your sorry butt." Her smile contradicted her blunt words, but weirdly enough she seemed sincere. Despite that, Jett still did feel awkward with this new Monster, staying silent and starring at the blank television in front as her eyes began to feel heavy.

Thoughts of her and Sans previous talk started playing over in her mind as she watched Frisk listening to Undyne in her peripheral vision. All that she could think ever since her and Sans's talk was of the person sitting next to her. Her younger brother was able to control time to a certain extent, and not only that, but he's been reseting time for months, even though it seems like it's just been a few days for Jett.

It just seemed so far fetched, and even though she had fully trusted Sans word, she still found the information hard to swallow. Jett let another small yawn escape her lips as her thoughts started to turn fuzzy, keeping her closing eyes on Frisk before she gave in to the on coming sleep without a fight.

* * *

"I go upstairs for two minutes and she falls asleep?" Sans shook his head as he came back downstairs "Jeez, Papyrus isn't gonna be happy about that." He walked next to the couch, starring at a passed out Jett, whom of which was leaning on Frisk. Frisk just stayed silent as usual, his hand placed on top of his sister's limp hand as she snoozed.

"You'd think she'd be more alert after I came after her like that." Undyne laughed, leaning back into the sofa even more as she smirked at Jett's resting body. Sans chuckled along with her as he stood in front of Jett.

"'Scuse me kid, I'll take your sis upstairs so that she can actually catch some Z's. You and Jett can share my bed for tonight, you're okay with that right?" Sans asked Frisk, him nodding his head in agreement with a huge grin on his face. Of course the kid wants to spend the night with his sister, Sans was sure he missed her plenty after their long separation.

Frisk hopped off the couch as Sans went to pick Jett up, scooping a hand under her knees and another behind her back. "You don't mind sleeping on the couch tonight, do you Undyne?" The royal guard just shrugged her shoulders at his question.

"I'm fine with setting up camp here, if you want to take the couch though then that's fine too." Sans just shook his head.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'll probably bunk with Papyrus tonight. Let me take sleeping beauty over here upstairs and I'll be right back." Sans let out a soft grunt as he adjusted Jett in his arms before making his way back upstairs and into his room.

When he came up here earlier he had already planned on setting his bed up for Jett and Frisk to sleep on, actually making the bed for once and putting fresh sheets on. He bumped the already ajar door open further as he made his way over to his bed, gently placing Jett's limp body down onto the mattress.

He stood over her for a moment, watching her lay in front of him before pulling a blanket over her resting figure. She shifted a little in her sleep, mumbling something as she smiled softly, lost in whatever dream she was having. Sans studied her face, noticing that the bruising that was on her face from Flowey's attack seemed to have nearly gone away, only small patches of light purple in a few places across her cheeks remaining.

Sans kept his eyes on her as she slept, his thoughts of today playing in his mind. The only real thing that kept replaying was the last part of their discussion.

How Jett had reacted to hearing what Sans had to say was surprisingly heart wrenching for him to watch. He didn't expect the girl to show so much sorrow towards his news about Frisk, but it was obvious to Sans that Frisk really meant the world to this strange new human, based off her reactions.

Sans couldn't even really explain to himself why he had reacted to her the way he did today. When Jett had completely broken down in front of him, falling to her knees with such ruefulness, her bold blue eyes bloodshot from the oncoming tears. He didn't know how else to react to it all, he never expected that kind of reaction from her in the first place, and he had surprised even himself when he couldn't hold the urge back to comfort her weeping form, wrapping her in his arms.

Much unlike his brother, Sans wasn't normally the type to jump in and comfort a stranger when in distress, especially a human. There was just something about the way this girl broke down in front of him so easily and suddenly that just triggered something inside of him...

Sans shook his head side to side, brushing his abashment on the scene replaying in his mind as he forced himself to walk away from Jett, leaving the room and closing the door quietly behind. He could hear Papyrus talking downstairs as the door clicked shut, and judging by his distressed tone he must have found out that Jett had hit the hay. He watched Undyne and Frisk on the couch as he made his way back downstairs, full plates in their hands of spaghetti covered in... sprinkles?

* * *

The light clanks of empty plates that were taken in by a pleased Papyrus rang through the room, Sans giving his brother a quiet 'thank's bro' before the taller skeleton hummed his way in to the kitchen. Frisk had passed out right after eating the meal, lying on Undyne's lap as he snoozed on the couch next to Sans.

Even thought Jett wasn't here to enjoy the meal Papyrus made, he understood that she was worn out from her long day and had hoped that she would try his cooking tomorrow instead, Sans reassuring him that she would be thrilled with that.

"I think that it my turn to snooze now, my bones are worn out from preparing such a great meal!" Papyrus stretched his arms up in the air as he emerged back from the kitchen promptly, letting an audible yawn escape from his mouth.

"Do you mind taking the kid to bed? Him and Jett are bunking in my room for the night." Sans asked his drowsy brother, his yawning catching on to him as his own drowsiness was shown. Papyrus just nodded his head in agreement as he scooped Frisk up off Undyne, wishing her and Sans a good night before heading upstairs.

The two stayed quiet as Sans waited for his brother to go to his room, hearing the door to Papyrus's room latch shut a minute later.

"So, Undyne." Sans shifted in his seat, turning a little more towards the spaced out woman that he was sharing the couch with. "How's Papyrus's royal guard training going?"

Undyne let out a 'eh' as she crossed her arms loosely in front of her.

"Other than the whole 'capturing humans' aspect of it all, he's doing pretty alright with his training. He's getting really strong." She starred off into the room as she thought in the silence for a moment.

"You know, I do get pretty worried about him though. He's gotten a lot better at fighting ever since he's started training with me, but his real weakness is his innocence. I'm afraid that he's going to get hurt because of it one day..."

Sans chuckled at this. Undyne was very right about Papyrus being way too caring at times, that he would make the same careless mistake that he's made in previous timelines... Sans quickly changed his thoughts, not wanting to dwell on something that had caused him so much pain in the past.

"Yeah, that sure sounds like him." Sans closed his eyes before continuing, wondering if he should really ask what he was preparing himself to say. "I bring up his training however because I have a favor to ask of you."

He had thought about it for a short while and decided to break is previous promise to Jett about keeping her abilities a secret just this once. 'It's for a good cause' was the reasoning that he gave himself, not that he really felt guilty for going against Jett's request so quickly.

"Depends on what it is." Undyne's fins perked up a bit, her full attention on Sans now.

"It has to do with Jett. I was wonderin' if you could help train her to defend herself." Undyne didn't bother holding back her laughs, wiping away a tear that had formed in the corner of her eye as she gripped her stomach.

"Ah ha ha! You really are a kidder, Sans." Undyne said, catching her breath. "Did you not see how she cowered when I jumped at her earlier?!" She starred at Sans, his expression unchanging.

"...Wait a second... are you frickin' serious?"

Sans let out a sigh. "Hear me out for a sec, Undyne. There is a lot that I can't really tell you about this girl, but I hope that you can trust my word when I say that this is very important. Her soul is extremely powerful, more so than a regular human soul. She is so attuned with her soul that she actually has magic abilities like the human magicians did years ago."

"What, really?!" Undyne went wide eyed as Sans nodded.

"Yup, but do you understand the problem now? We can't have a human with that much power walkin' around the Underground without knowing how to protect herself. There are some Monsters down here that I don't want having the kind of power her soul could give, Monsters that want to hurt a lot of innocents. So please, if you could do me this one favor it would mean the world. We can call it payment for having ya stay here rent free." Sans let a wink out as Undyne furrowed her brows and closed her eye, thinking long and hard on his request.

"...I'm the Captain of the Royal Guard, it would be absurd for me to train a human to fight back against Monsters." Her closed eye shot back open, her lips turning up to make a grin at Sans with a fierce look as she jumped to her feet, clenching her fist in the air.

" **However** , it's also my duty as Captain to make sure that every Monster down here is safe, and if letting that human walk around, not knowing how to put her guns up is gonna risk that, then you can sign her up for Undyne's Super Intense Training Sessions!"

Sans felt a wave of ease wash over him with Undyne's agreement. He personally didn't want to train Jett, fearing that he would manage to injure the girl during training. He had a lot more faith in Jett's safety with Undyne than he did with himself. Sans pushed himself up off the couch to go join Papyrus in sleep, turning to a pumped up Undyne before doing so.

"Just one more thing with that, let's just keep this between you and I. Jett's already gonna chew me out for tellin' ya about it."

Undyne gave a 'no problem' and a thumbs up in response to his request, plopping her body back down on to the couch and kicking her feet up where Sans was sitting moments ago.

"Thanks a _skele-ton._ " He said before making his way up the stairs, hearing Undyne groan behind him from his pun.


	9. Starstruck Warrior

Jett grumbled to herself softly as she slowly awoke from her sleep, her joints popping as she stretched her tense back and legs as tired eyes opened to see a sound asleep Frisk cuddled up next to her with a small smile on his resting face. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with one hand as she lovingly stroking Frisk's resting head with the other, pushing loose strands of his hair away from his face as she caressed him.

Jett smiled softly as her brother mumbled something in his dreams before she turned her attention to the new surroundings that the two were in. She defiantly wasn't on the living room couch where she had initially passed out on to.

The room was fairly bare, a dark burgundy colored wall with a burnt orange trim met with the purple and blue squiggled carpet. Resting out of the place and in the center of the room was an old unused treadmill which had itself surrounded by a few scattered white socks.

A trail of socks led to a pile of dirty laundry consisting of white shirts and even more socks that sat in the corner of the room, and judging by the contents of the clothing pile, Jett assumed that it was Sans that had given up his bed for her and Frisk for the night.

To the right of the mattress that she was laying on, about a foot or two away, was a wooden dresser with a very tall lamp resting on top. Jett eyed the misplaced floor lamp, covering her mouth and letting out a quiet giggle escape as she pulled the covers off of her, noticing the very familiar set of folded clothes sitting just behind the lamp.

Jett tip toed over and quickly undressed, changing into her white tank top, jean shorts, and her own pair of socks before throwing her purple jacket on as she nudged the previous set of clothes that she was borrowing with the rest of the dirty laundry in the corner with her feet. She untangled her hair with her fingers haphazardly and shoved her feet in her shoes as she made her way towards the exit, closing the door gently behind her as to not wake Frisk.

The smell of food quickly made its way to her nose, Jett greedily inhaling the aroma as she noticed the emptiness in her stomach growing. She rubbed her eyes some more and let a out a small yawn as she made her way down the stairs, peeking through the doorway that lead into the brightly lit kitchen with curious eyes. Sans was the one preparing food this time it seemed, the short skeleton standing behind the stove top with a frying pan in hand.

"Mornin'." He said without taking his eyes off the sizzling food in front of him.

"Good Morning." Jett replied back, leaning up against the door frame as she watched Sans scoop up the contents of the pan on to two plates that were resting on the counter top beside him. "Thank you for letting Frisk and I steal your room for the night."

"Don't sweat it kid. I didn't mind it, and you needed a decent rest for today anyway." Sans grabbed the two plates, handing one over to Jett. She paused a second before taking the offer from Sans, raising an eyebrow at the skeleton. "You look confused."

"Yeah, just a little." Jett chuckled. "What do you mean by 'I needed my rest for today'?"

Sans chuckled as he leaned against the opposite side of the door frame. "Don't tell me that you already forgot. Today is gonna be your first day at magic training school, so get your backpack and apple to impress the teach'." Jett groaned at this, and not because Sans had decided to make it in to a joke.

"Not to sound like I don't care, but can it wait a little longer? I'm all for knowing how to use my magic and all that jazz, but I think I'm gonna need a little break after these past few days." Sans stuck a fork full of food in to his mouth before he replied to her complaints, not bothering to swallow the food before doing so.

"Nope. Now hurry up and eat, _Jets need fuel to work properly_." She groaned even louder at the skeletons pun as she glared off into the empty living room, a single pillow and blanket laying carelessly off the the side of the sofa.

"On an unrelated note, Undyne spent the night here, right?" Sans nodded a yes in response, taking another bite of his meal.

"Oh, where did she head off to this morning?"

* * *

"Sans! What the hell?!" Sans nervously grinned while Undyne sheepishly stood in front of the two, rubbing the back of her head with a grin on her face as well.

Jett and Sans had teleported to an area that Jett was unfamiliar with, beautiful florescent teal water trickling by in the dark cavern, lighting the darkness along with the orbs of light which arose out of the water and up to the low, sparkling gem covered ceiling. The two walked a little ways after teleporting and soon came to a more secluded area.

Much to Jett's dissatisfaction however, Undyne had been waiting for the two of you to arrive.

"I told you that I wanted to keep my 'abilities' a secret..." Jett glared at Sans for breaking his promise not even a day after making it, feeling a little betrayed by it all.

"I know, and it still can remain a secret. Just between the three of us here." He gestured a hand at Undyne and Jett before shoving them back into his pockets. "The only reason I told Undyne is because I think that is she is far more suitable to train you." Jett crossed her arms and glared at Sans once more, her stare lingering at the winking skeleton before sighing in defeat.

"Fine. It's not like I'd have a choice in the matter anyway."

"That's the spirit!" Undyne laughed as she gave a friendly slap to the back, her version of 'friendly' seeming a lot more painful and violent than expected, Jett flinching and giving a quiet yelp in response. Sans walked over to a nearby boulder, plopping down on the ground out of the way and ready to watch the two women train.

Undyne stood a few yards away from Jett, her hands resting proudly on her hips. "Alright, so first things first! Before I go ahead and teach you how to whoop some serious ass, I need you to promise me to not use your training to harm any innocent people."

"I understand, and I am perfectly fine with agreeing on that." Jett nodded her head along with her agreement as Undyne smirked.

"You better, or you'll have to answer to me! Now, show me the powers that Sans told me about."

Jett sighed and obliged grudgingly, her soul coming out from her chest and floating lightly in front of her. She placed both of her hands out with palms facing Undyne, feeling the same static sensation from last time run through her being, the light shield that she had become acquainted with forming in front of her.

She held it there for a few moments before pulling back and letting the shield dissipate, Undyne watching with a grin on her face.

"Would ya' look at that. I mean, I believed you Sans, but it's pretty rad to actually see it for myself! Is there anything else you can do with that little bit of magic you got?"

"Nope, not that I know of. I've only been able to make small shields really." Jett replied as she rubbed her arm nervously.

"Man, how lame. I was expecting a little more than that." Undyne held her palm open, the blue spear that she attacked Jett with yesterday reappearing and falling into Undyne's hand.

She grasped onto the spear, spinning it around a little in her hand before planting her other palm firmly at the opposite end of the spear. "Alright then, there's no holding back! HERE I COME!"

Jett's eyes widened as Undyne started charging straight at her without much warning, shouting out some kind of battle cry as she sprinted forward. Jett just stood frozen in place as the warrior leaped up in the air, aiming her spear before she began plummeting back down to the Earth.

Jett closed her eyes and tensed up as she waited for the oncoming blow, hearing Undyne's approaching cries from above. A few seconds passed after the cries silenced, Jett peaking an eye open to see the end of Undyne's spear resting inches from her neck.

"What the HELL was that?!" Undyne shouted, withdrawing her spear and taking a few steps back from the shaking human. "You just stood there and let me essentially kill you!" She sighed as she smacked her hand onto her forehead in frustration.

"S-sorry. I didn't really expect you to just charge at me without a heads up. That was pretty intense.." Jett felt herself shrink as she kicked some loose dirt on the ground in embarrassment.

"You're training to defend yourself from enemies. In a real battle, they won't give you a warning before they pounce on you. Always be aware of your surroundings and never take your eyes off of your opponent." Undyne walked back to where she originally started as she lectured Jett, spinning her spear once more before firmly holding it in both hands once again.

"Alright, since you're absolutely terrible at this, I'm going to let you know that I'm going to do that same exact attack as before. Are you ready then?" Jett paused for a moment, taking in Undyne's words, before nodding her head to confirm that she was prepared. "ALRIGHT, DON'T SCREW UP THIS TIME, NERD! NGAAHH!"

Undyne charged once more at Jett, repeating the same leap attack just like she said she would, Jett keeping her eyes on the oncoming Monster as she descended from her jump with her weapon pointed and ready. Jett held her breath and placed her palms out towards the warrior, her light shield forming and awaiting Undyne's attack.

Undyne landed the attack, her spear striking Jett's shield with unimaginable force that sent Jett flying back on to the ground, her shield cracking and faltering before shattering as she landed on her back.

Jett groaned and sat up, rubbing her bottom as she hissed out in pain. She had figured that Undyne was a strong woman, but the strength that she had just experienced was really something out of the ordinary.

Undyne walked over to Jett and held her a hand out, Jett thanking her quietly and taking the offer as she was lifted back up on to her feet.

"Congrats, you didn't wimp out the second time!" Undyne grinned. "But your stance is obviously all wrong. You were thrown back like that because you were just standing there with noddle's for legs. You need to place your legs and feet a certain way to help keep your ground. Watch my stance."

* * *

Jett fell down to her knees as she felt some of the forming sweat on her forehead travel down her face and drip off of her chin.

"H-hey, Undyne... I think that I've had enough f-for today." The two had been going at it for a few hours by now, learning basic blocking, trying out different stances, training her reaction times and so on. All of this was so new to her, and her stamina just didn't want to keep up with Undyne's energy.

Jett's body could only take to much abuse before becoming completely exhausted, she quickly gave in to gravity and splayed her arms and legs out, lying on her back and starring up at the glistening ceiling. She let out a sigh of relief as the cool dirt hit the back of her bare skin, her breathing returning to normal as she relaxed on the ground.

"What?! Already? Things were just starting to get fun..." Undyne pouted as her weapon vanished from her hand. "At least you made decent progress today, considering that your a total noob at this."

She strolled over to where Jett was and sat down next to her, stretching her muscular arms up in to the air as she glanced over where Sans had been sitting this whole time.

Undyne let out a chuckle as she pointed a thumb in his direction.

"At least you're not like bonehead over there just sleeping the day away." Jett propped her head up for a moment to see that Sans was in fact fast asleep up against the boulder, his eye sockets shut tight as a distant snore came from his direction. Jett giggled through her panting as Undyne joined Jett in the dirt, letting out a small grunt as she laid on her back.

The two rested in silence as Jett's eyes stayed glued up above. She watched in quiet wonder as the orbs of light rose up from the glowing streams, each individual orb ever so silently ascending up to meet the star like shimmers that stood out up above in the dark ceiling before disappearing forever. The sight was defiantly very beautiful and unique, but it also saddening in a weird way.

"...I used to look at at the ceiling in these caverns every day when I was younger." Undyne broke the silence between the two, her usual loud and harsh voice replaced with a more mild and calm tone. "Monsters that had seen the surface before would say that the gems on the ceilings look just like the stars in the night sky above ground. The idea that something as large as the sky could be filled with thousands of sparkling stars just blows my mind. I had heard that sometimes, if you look carefully, you could see a star shoot across the sky like a rocket..."

Jett turned her head to look at Undyne, the warrior letting a quiet laugh out before she continued. "I wanted so badly to see for myself. I trained long and hard to become strong enough, all so that I could become part of the royal guard in hopes to break out of here with everyone, so that we could all stare up at the open endless skies together as we celebrated our freedom."

Undyne raised a desperate hand up towards the ceiling, grasping at the air and holding her fist in place. "I still want that dream to become a reality till this day, and I'm determined to achieve it, no matter what." Undyne dropped her fist back on to the ground and met Jett's gaze.

"This may sound strange to you, but I think that there's something very different about you and Frisk. I just have this feeling that you both can somehow help change all that for the better. I know it sounds crazy, but... I can feel it in my heart."

Jett suddenly felt sad, wondering if Undyne was having one of those 'deja vu' moment that Sans mentioned with the timeline resets, Jett remembering Sans telling her that they had all been freed by Frisk multiple times. Jett laid in silence for another moment as she looked back up at the ceiling with Undyne.

"It doesn't sound crazy at all." Jett started. "And I can promise you, everyone's days in the Underground are coming to an end very soon. I know that Frisk can help free the Underground and I'll be there by his side to support him along the way with everyone else."

Jett turned back towards Undyne, throwing a playful wink at her. "We can just say that I can feel it in my heart as well." Undyne gazed at Jett with an expression that was unrecognizable before the warrior turned back to the ceiling, chuckling once more.

"You're alright, nerd. You're alright."


	10. Love Drunk?

Authors Note

Hello all! I'm so sorry for the late update, but I've had a rough week. Better late than never, I guess. Anyway, other than the late chapter, I am actually going to take some time to go back and edit some of my previous chapters, since I'm sure there are some errors here and there. I hope this chapter will suffice for the time however, and I hope that you all enjoy! Thank you again for following my story, and I hope you continue reading my future chapters! :)

* * *

Sans hung back behind Jett and Undyne as the two chatted with each other on their way back to his house. Sans's thoughts kept him restless all throughout last night, so he decided to take advantage of Jett and Undyne's session today, taking a well needed nap while Jett endured through her brutal training.

He had a pretty rude awakening however, the poor skeleton startled out of his sleep by a very enthusiastic fish woman pinching his cheekbones, pulling them in several very uncomfortable directions. Sans rubbed one of his sore cheeks with the thought of it when a loud noise broke him away from his painful flashback, the noise turning to be Jett laughing at something that Undyne must have said.

Sans's eyes stayed on Jett's back as he watched her thick hair sway back and forth with each short step she took, silently admiring how much of it she had hanging from her head. Undyne spotted Sans starring out of the corner of her eye, turning her head over her shoulder to throw a smirk in his direction as her eye shot between an oblivious Jett and a flustered Sans.

He casually looked away from Undyne's judging eye, starring off to the side as he watched the river that followed along side the road carry blocks of ice with it's flow.

Sans had caught himself starring at Jett every so often in the short amount of time he's been around her, keeping a watchful eye on her to make sure she didn't get herself killed, along with making sure she wasn't doing anything to cause suspicion. However, each time he would watch her, he found himself starring longer and longer. He soon started noticing small unimportant things about her as he studied the human girl.

She avoids eye contact with her almond shaped blue eyes, the corner of her lips twitch slightly when she lies and she has very faint dimples when she laughs. Now Sans is catching himself purely looking at her for his own selfish pleasure, admiring the little details as he continues to discover new ones here and there.

The times that she would catch him starring at her being would catch Sans completely off guard, her stunning eyes accidentally making contact with his as Sans stay frozen in place, his chest tightening up and stomach fluttering. The feeling that Sans got from her icy stare was something that he never really experienced in his life before, and this unknown and foreign feeling made him uneasy and distracted him.

Sans broke away his stare on the river as the three came up to his home, Undyne reaching for the splintered front door to roughly throw it open. Papyrus and Frisk were lying on the living room floor with a childrens jigsaw puzzle scattered in between the two, their heads turning away from the game and up towards the noise.

"We're back, losers!" She shouted as Sans closed the abused door behind the three, a smiling Frisk jumping up from his spot on the floor to give his older sister a big 'welcome back' hug, Jett hugging back as she stroked one oh his stray hairs back in place.

"What have you two been doing today?" Sans asked as he made his way over to the empty couch, flopping stomach first onto the old cushions.

"Frisk gave me this puzzle that he had found earlier! This is a very complex one! Even I, being the puzzle expert that I am, am having a very very difficult time with it!" Papyrus's frustration showed as he tried to fit one of the pieces in his hand to a spot on the 20 piece puzzle, his brows furrowing and his eye sockets narrowing when the piece didn't fit correctly.

"I do not give up on a challenge however, no matter how hard and incredibly irritating it is!" Sans heard Jett let out a giggle at Papyrus's distress, the strange feelings returning as his heart seemed to skip a beat at the sound.

"Good for ya, Paps." Undyne laughed over Jett as she leaned up against the nearby wall, crossing her arms loosely and grinning at Papyrus. "Anywho, we should all get out of the house and go grab some grub or something, I'm starving."

"That sounds good to me." Jett pipped in as she beamed a smile from Undyne to Frisk. "What do you say, Frisk?" He nodded his head in agreement as he looked up at Jett, grabbing her hand in his and lacing her slender fingers with his short ones. Sans rolled off the couch and fell to the floor onto his back with a loud thud.

"I'm down with lunch, and I know exactly where to go." Sans said as he sat up onto his bottom, looking over at his brother to see what he had to say.

"As long as it's nothing greasy, I can't stand grease."

* * *

"I am not pleased with this." Much to Papyrus's dislike, the bunch had taken the short walk over to Grillby's restaurant, which of course had plenty of greasy food items on the menu. "I can almost feel the grease in the air, it's like it's coating my very being!"

"Oh hush up, Paps!" Undyne nudged him with her elbow and threw him a toothy grin before looking ahead of her. On the opposite side of her and Paps sat Sans, Jett, and Frisk at the very end of the booth, whom of which was happily drinking a shake.

Everyone had already put an order in for their food and was waiting patiently for it, making idle chit chat here and there. Sans rested his head in his open palm as he zoned out, his stare fixated on the wood grain of the table in front of him as he picked up bits and pieces of the conversation, only really paying attention once Undyne started asking Jett some questions about herself.

"Hey yo, so just wonderin', exactly how old are you Jett?" Undyne leaned on her elbows as she rested her chin on top of laced fingers.

"I just turned 18, why do you ask?" Jett replied with her gaze fixated on the glass in front of her as she ran a finger around the rim of her water cup. Undyne smirked and redirected her gaze over at Sans, wiggling her brow at him suggestively while going unnoticed by Jett.

"Oh, no reason. Just curious." Sans just shot a cold glare at her as a more mischievous look took over Undyne's face before turning her attention back towards Jett.

"Oh, another question out of random curiosity, do you have a boyfriend waiting for you back on the surface?"

"W-what?" A tint of faded pink immediately appeared on Jett's cheeks as she started fidgeting in her seat uncomfortably. Frisk seemed interested in the question too, eyeing his sister with his infamous blank expression. "N-n-no, I don't. I've never had a b-boyfriend in my life..." Jett took her water glass in hand and started to chug the water down, obviously not knowing how to really react to the question.

"Oooh.." Undyne began as she sat back into her seat, resting the knuckle of her pointer finger against her chin as though she were studying Jett. "So then that means that you're a virgin, right?"

Jett's entire face went red as she choked on her water, lowering her face as she coughed into her sleeve. The embarrassment of the question spread onto Sans, his blue hue reappearing on his face while he shot a glare at her. Papyrus and Frisk just seemed to be confused by the question.

"Hey Sans, what is a 'virgin'?" Papyrus asked his already flustered brother. Sans couldn't bear this, groaning out loud and pulling the hood of his jacket over his head to shield his blue face from everyone.

"Yeah Sans, tell him." Undyne just added fuel to the fire, Sans peeking out from underneath his hood to shoot her another glare.

Speaking of adding fuel to the fire, Grillby saved the day when he came striding up to the table with a tray full of food and drink in is hand, everyone's attention turning to the food instead of the conversation.

He placed burgers and fries around the table along with the salad that Papyrus had ordered, since he refused to eat anything else. Sans attention however fixated on two drinks that were placed in front of Undyne with a familiar looking translucent, pale brown liquid moving around inside.

Undyne smirked, Sans not liking where she was going with this as he shook his head from side to side, his silent way of warning her not to do what she was planning to. She grabbed one of the glasses and slammed it in front of a still red-faced Jett, the sudden loud noise causing the girl to jump in her seat.

"Here ya go, I got this specially for you, nerd. It'll help you loosen up a little." Jett just looked at the drink with a questionable look, grabbing the short cup with both hands and taking a quick whiff. Her eyes widened as she quickly put it back down onto the table gently.

"I can't drink this, Undyne, I'm underage!" Undyne just laughed at this.

"Jett, the age to drink down here is different in the Underground, you're perfectly legal. Now come on, I'll take your first drink with you!" Undyne held her glass out in front of her, waiting for Jett to clash glasses with her as Sans silently prayed that Jett would refuse the offer.

"Undyne, I am not too sure if it is such a great idea for Jett to drink that strange liquid, whatever it may be." Papyrus said between bites of his food.

"Naaaah, it's just all good fun." Undyne winked at Papyrus and gave him a friendly nudge as Jett silently debated with herself.

"...Well, if it's really okay." Jett took the drink cup and clanked her's to Undyne's before taking her sip.

Undyne took a very quick swig from her glass, but much to everyone's surprise, Jett just kept on chugging the drink down.

"Woah, slow down, Jett." Sans finally decided to speak up a little too late, sitting up from his hunched position at the booth as Undyne, Frisk and Papyrus watched with wide eyes, Frisk looking just as concerned as Sans did for his sister. "You're not supposed to-"

Jett interrupted Sans when she slammed the empty glass down onto the table, her head lowering as she sat silently for a few seconds, panting quietly while she tried to catch her breath. Frisk grabbed her jacket's sleeves and tugged on it a bit to try to get her attention as Undyne burst out laughing.

"OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DRANK THE ENTIRE THING." Undyne's ecstatic shouts filled the restaurant as she wiped a tear from her eye, slamming her fist onto the table between laughs as other patrons in the room shot curious glances over at the commotion. Sans grabbed on to Jett's shoulder and shook her a little as he tried to get a better look at her face.

"Hey, kid. Are you gonna be okay?" Jett gave a little groan as she slowly turned her head at Sans, the skeleton feeling himself become flustered by the look on Jett's face. Her eyes were half closed and her cheeks were still red like before, but it was obvious that this wasn't from embarrassment this time.

She starred straight at Sans, her foggy eyes traveling to different parts of his face before a small smile formed on her pink lips.

" _I'm doin fiiiine._ " She replied, her words slurring slightly.

"Holy crap, no way! She's already completely wasted?!" Undyne laughed some more. "I mean I'm not too surprised, but still!" Frisk shot a glare at Undyne and silently pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Ah, don't worry Frisk. Your sister will be fine, I just wanted to have some fun." Jett shot her head over to Frisk at the mention of his name.

" _Yeaah Frisk, I'll be fine._ " She placed an arm around her brother and leaned up against him as she laid the side of her head on top of his own, her brows furrowing while she rested her eyes. " _As long as you don't go runnin' away from me again_!" Frisk just sighed as he let his sister wrap herself around his frame. Sans followed Frisk's sigh with one of his own as he directed himself towards Undyne.

"If anything happens, I blame you." He bluntly said as he shoved his hands into his coat pockets. At Sans comment, Jett looked over at him next with a sour expression on her face.

" _I can take care of myself."_ She shot at him, Sans just laughed at her comment as he stared right back at her.

"Yeah, whatever you say, princess." Sans sarcastically replied as he rolled his pin-pricks in his sockets. Jett didn't like that apparently, moving away from Frisk and closer to Sans with a glare on her face. Sans scooted back further against the wall of the booth as she grew closer to him.

" _I am NOT a princess, you butt._ " She starred down Sans some more after her childish insult, her glare softening up not even seconds after. Sans usual grin faltered slightly while she raised her hand up, lightly pinching Sans cheek with her fingers as her eyes widened with amazement. " _Your face.. it feels sooo weird._ " Sans felt really uncomfortable with how close Jett was, her body leaning into his at this point as her poked and prodded at his face.

"U-um, I know your really fascinated and all, but could ya give me some space here, Jett?" She ignored what his desperate request and continued to study him some more before pausing, a giggle that sent shivers down his spine escaping from her lips.

" _Wwwhy is your face all blue_?" Her giggles turned to uncontrollable drunk laughter as her body gave out on her, Jett putting all of her body weight against Sans as she hung her arms around his neck loosely. Sans felt as though his head was going to explode when he felt her chest being pushed against his rib cage, his hands hovering in the air and away from her as Jett giggle-snorted without care into his jacket.

He looked over at Undyne and Papyrus with pleading eyes, but Papyrus looked just as lost as Sans felt and Undyne was enjoying herself way too much to show mercy on his poor soul. He switched his eyes over to Frisk instead, Frisk just shaking his head like a disappointed parent before prying his still gigging sister off of him. Sans sighed in relief as he straightened his jacket out before stuffing his hands back into his pockets. Undyne snickered one last time, taking one last swig of her drink and lifting her hand up to get Grillby's attention.

"Hey Grillbz, some to go boxes and the check please!"

* * *

" _Wooo, I've never been to tall in my liiiife_!" Jett was ecstatic with the piggy back ride that she was receiving from Papyrus, her face lit up almost as though she were a child. " _You're able to see sooo far._ "

"Yes, I can see very far! It is quiet a convenience when deciding where to build my puzzle traps!" Papyrus proudly stuck his chest out while keeping a good grip on Jett's legs. At least he didn't seem to mind carrying Jett home, seeming to enjoy it just as much as she was.

" _Puzzle traps_?" Jett let out another giggle-snort as the group came up to the skeleton brothers home. " _How can a puzzle be a trap?_ "

"I'm sure Paps will tell you all about it tomorrow." Sans interrupted as he stopped a few feet away from the door, leaning up against his home and looking over at Frisk. "Go put your sister to bed, and make sure she gets some water."

Frisk nodded and gave a thumbs up at Sans before following Papyrus into the house, Jett's loud gibberish growing quiet as the three entered the home. Undyne began to go into the home along side Frisk but Sans spoke out again to grab her attention.

"Undyne, hold tight for a sec." She stopped in the middle of the doorway, rolling her eye and groaning out in dissatisfaction before backing out of the home and closing the door shut behind, shoving her hands in her pockets as she joined Sans against the house.

"I hope your happy with yourself." Undyne just shrugged at Sans comment as she whipped her cell phone out of her pocket.

"I'm just trying to help ya' out, dude." Her fingers moved across the screen of the phone for a few seconds as she typed something out, sending it to whomever and shoving her phone back in her pocket before crossing her arms in front of her. "I saw the way you were eyeing her earlier, you can't deny that you have some kind of crush on that cutie." Sans was taken aback by this, furrowing his brows at the thought of her accusation.

"I'm not 'eyeing' her. I need to watch her to make sure she's not going to turn on us and start killing Monsters left and right."

"Woah, chill dude. Do you really think that she,-" Undyne pointed a thumb back at the house. "-the human girl that stood in place at let me attack her during practice, the girl that is drunk off her ass and unable to walk on her own, is going to turn and go on a murderous rampage? I mean, I'm not exactly pro-human, but I don't think she's much of a threat."

"You'd be surprised." Sans let out a long sigh as he blocked out memories that he didn't want to revisit, Jett's drunken shouts from inside the house helping him keep his mind where it needs to be. The two listened to Jett's muffled laughter and slurred words, Undyne chuckling to herself silently as she shook her head side to side.

"...Back at the Waterfall today after her and I were done with training, we talked for a little while." Sans interest peaked, his pin-pricks looking over at Undyne out of the corner of his eyes. Her face seemed softer than normal. "She's a good kid with pure intentions, and just like Frisk, deep down in my heart..." She paused as she overlapped her hands over her chest. "I feel like the two of them can help us all."

A loud crash from inside the home brought the attention of the two, Undyne's finned ears perking up as was brought back to her usual self. "Well, I'd better go check up on the three nerds in there, sounds like they're having issues." Undyne started to head inside, pausing for a second as she placed her hand on the door knob. "And just so you know, even though you two have just met, I've never seen you look at someone the way you look at her." With that said, Undyne disappeared into the home, Jett's voice breaking through the silence of outside before the door shut behind her. Sans stood in new found silence as he looked up into the sky.

It is very true that Sans had never had this kind of confusion over an emotion like this before, but it was absolutely absurd for Undyne to assume that someone like him would have 'crush' on a human girl, and the idea that he's never had a crush before was complete bull crap.

For the longest time he had feelings towards Toriel, the two bonding over the years through the Ruins door, sharing their passion for bad jokes with each other. There was a timeline where he had actually gained enough confidence to confess to Toriel after they had all been freed to the surface, but he was politely turned down by her, saying that she didn't feel the same way about him but was flattered anyway.

So then how was this situation any different? If he had any kind of feelings towards Jett, then he would have expected to feel the same way towards her as he did with Toriel, but instead... instead he's feeling something far more intense then he ever did with Toriel. It infuriated him that Jett, this human girl that had crash landed in to this timeline, was causing him to become as confused as he was right now.

Sans let out a frustrated sigh as he pushed himself away from the house, kicking the loose snow in front of him before making his way around to the back end of his home. He had to get his mind off of Jett, and there is no better way then for him to do some hard work in the solitary confinement of his lab.

Maybe this time his progress won't be in vain.


	11. When Jett Soars

...

* * *

"NGGAAAHHH" Undyne voice fiercely roared as she swung her spear several times at Jett, Jett blocking each attack that Undyne threw at her with her shield magic as her soul hovered close to her chest. The two had been practicing in the same place as yesterday for about two hours at this point and Jett had found herself finally doing well against Undyne this time around, despite the massive headache that lingered from the night before.

Jett had tried to take the day off once again, but Sans wouldn't allow it, saying 'it's your own fault' and 'this is what you get'. She also found it weird that he avoided as much eye contact as possible with her this morning, not that she really cared, but Jett couldn't help but to wonder if she had done something to make him mad last night. She didn't really remember much of anything after she had chugged her drink down last night, but the broken glass in the garbage pail this morning hinted that she may have been a bit of a handful...

Undyne backed off of Jett, grinning at her as she stuck the sharp end of her spear firmly into the ground in front of her. "Not to shabby, for a human that is!" Jett rubbed her temple in a poor attempt to subdue the dull pain rattling throughout her skull.

"Thanks Undyne, but could you do me a favor and keep your voice down a little..."

"Ah, don't be such a wuss!" In a single motion, Undyne snatched up the spear that she had stuck in to the ground seconds ago and swung the weapon at Jett in surprise. Jett gasped, managing to create a shield just in time to block the unexpected attack before shooting Undyne a glare, the warrior giving her a toothy smirk.

"Heeey, look at you!" Undyne pulled her weapon back once again, this time letting the spear deteriorate as she crossed her arms out in front of her. "Your reflexes improved really quickly. It's kind of unusual, but I'm impressed either way, but..."

"...But?" Jett raised an eyebrow and repeated the word back to Undyne, waiting impatiently to hear her follow up.

"...but I think you can do more than just shield with your magic!" Undyne grasped her hands into fists, a fire seeming to light within her as she starred at Jett's exposed soul.

"I can just feel it radiating off of your soul, you have so much more power than this!" Jett followed Undyne's gaze and looked down at her white soul as well, the light faltering in and out like it normally did.

"Woah, Undyne slow down." Sans, who was sitting in the same spot as yesterday, spoke up as he pushed himself up off the ground with a grunt. He made his way over to the two, continuing as he approached the women. "I think we should just focus on what she already has going for her. The shield magic should be enough to have her protect herself."

"What are you talking about?! If she's got even more going for her than this then I want to know!"

"I really don't think th-"

"Why not?" Jett interrupted Sans arguing, her brows furrowing in frustration towards the skeleton. "Why wouldn't you want me to know?" She shot an accusing stare at him with her fists clenched, her chapped lips pursing as Sans redirected his attention over to her.

"Kid, It's not that I don't want you to not know, it-"

"Then what?!" Both Undyne and Sans was taken back by Jett's sudden burst, Jett noticing this and calming herself down a little before lowing her tone back down to something far less aggressive. "You want to train me so that I knew how to use my magic, so then why are you restricting me now? What are you afraid of?"

There was an awkward silence between the three, Sans hands fidgeting inside of his jacket pockets as his pin-pricks starred off to the side. He sighed and looked back to Jett, her narrowed blue eyes as intense as ever as they kept eye contact.

"If your soul becomes more powerful than it already is, then you'll become an even bigger target."

"But isn't her soul already a target to begin with?" Undyne defended her, placing her hands at her hips as she looked down on to Sans. "I'm not too sure who you're worried about getting her soul, but if they're as bad as your making them seem and already coming after Jett, then I think she should learn to fight back." Sans pondered on Undyne's words for the moment.

One of his hands came out from the comfort of his pocket and was placed against his skull, Sans shaking his head from side to side before letting out a long sigh with hints of irritation lingering in the breath.

"...Fine, I'll trust you both on this then. Don't make me regret this." With that, Sans plopped down on the ground right where he stood, crossing his legs and leaning back on to his arms for support.

"Yes, alright!" Undyne pumped her fist up in the air in excitement with a huge grin on her face before joining Sans on the ground. Jett followed their lead, feeling a little excited herself as she sat down with her legs crossed as well.

Undyne let in a huge breath of air through her mouth, holding it in her lungs for a few extended seconds before releasing it out through her nostrils.

"Alright, so this is something that I did for warrior training with Asgore to help connect with my soul and find a fighting style that fit me best. Follow what I do." Undyne rested her hands on her kneecaps, closing her eye as she inhaled and exhaled more slowly and deeply. Jett watched her relaxed form for a few moments and mimicked Undyne, her vision black with the sound of trickling water and breathing being drowned out momentarily by Undyne once again. "You want to make an attempt to communicate deep within your soul. Listen to what it was to say, see what it has to show you. Follow it's guidance."

Jett felt the warmth of her soul hovering next to her chest grow ever so slightly as silence took over, keeping up with her breathing just told as she made an effort listen to her soul. She wasn't too sure what would happen if she was successful, but she figured that if she was able to do it, she would know.

Breathing in.

Breathing out.

In.

Out.

 _In..._

 _Out..._

 _..._

What felt like 20 minutes passed before Jett sighed out in frustration, her hands moving up and running through her hair as she opened her eyes back up. "Undyne, I don't think this is wor-" She stopped in her tracks frozen in place, her hands still loosely hanging on the tangles in her hair as she sat silently on the chilled ground.

Undyne and Sans were no where in sight, and not only that, but Jett found herself somewhere completely foreign to her. She was surrounded by nothing but an endless darkness, even the ground she sat on was pitch black.

She very slowly pushed herself up off the ground, taking the time to look around this new environment that she found herself in to try to find something familiar, anything at all. She looked in circles all around her but saw nothing but the darkness that surrounded her, her stomach feeling a little uneasy and head hurting with the combination hangover and confusion she felt.

"...Hello?" Her voice echoed back at her as though she were in a small cave, her worry only growing with each passing second.

"... Undyne... Sans?" Jett felt her anxiety rising as she clasped her hands together and held them close to her chest, quickly pulling them away from her body in realization that her soul was no longer safe and sound in front of her.

"W-what? Where-" A light source interrupted her vocal thoughts as it appeared high up in the air, startling her even further as she turned her gaze up above her. The light was very bright and helped light up the endless dark room a little, and despite it being high up and out of reach, Jett felt drawn to it.

As her squinting eyes stayed glued on the light above, she noticed a smaller light starting its descend down away from the larger light source. Once the falling light grew closer to Jett, she realized that it was actually her soul that had fallen from above.

She cupped her hands out, the white heart shaped soul slowing down and landing perfecting in her grasp as she felt ease for her whereabouts on her soul wash over her. Her soul seemed different than normal however, the light coming off seeming brighter than Jett had even seen it before and the warmth almost too hot to hold. Jett's breath hitched as the little white heart pulsed in her hand, a set of white feathered wings folding out from the soul as it morphed and change it's form before Jett's eyes.

A little white dove was now in place of Jett's soul, the small white bird illuminating in her hand as it's gaze bore back into Jett's wide eyes. Any negative feelings that Jett had moments before seemed to have melted away, feeling almost as though she were completely at peace with herself. The dove started to flap it's wings gently, Jett lowering her hands down watching the bird kept itself hovering in place as it spoke to her.

 ** _...You have called on me..._**

 ** _...To awaken your full potential..._**

 ** _...With your power will come responsibility..._**

 ** _...You are the light in the dark to help guide the lost..._**

 ** _...You are the warmth that draws everyone near..._**

 ** _...You are the peace that this world needs..._**

The dove flew straight into her chest, Jett hardly reacting to the weird event as the bird disappear inside her, her entire being steadily lighting up with a warm glow. She looked down at the palms of her hands in awe as she felt a hot sensation run up her back and shoulder blades, Jett gasping out and arching her back as she felt something entirely new coursing through her body.

Two bright wings made out of magic sprouted out from behind her, the wings folding out and stretching off to the sides as to show off it's great length. Almost as though instinct took over Jett, her wings flapped back down and lifted her feet off the black ground, her wings swaying in and out in rhythm as she hovered in the air in amazement.

She smiled ear to ear and wasted no time to try out her new tools, her wings giving a hard flap down to send her darting straight towards the main light up high above.

Jett never in her life would ever believe that she would be able to fly like a bird would, it's something that people would merely dream about or write in fairy tale stories, but here she was, the wind blowing through her hair as she flew as fast as she possibly could up into the air. She laughed out and spun around playfully, arms held out beside her as her adrenaline pumped through her veins. She's never felt so alive in her life!

The distant light quickly grew closer and closer, Jett now noticing the the light was actually illuminating off of some kind of object, the delighted girl slowing her pace down to examine the item as it came into full view in front of her.

A translucent rapier was the source of the light, the weapon slowly spinning in place as Jett's wings gently flapped to keep her at the same level the floating item. She reached a hesitant hand out, feeling drawn towards the rapier in front as though it was something that she had already owned for herself.

As soon as she grasped her hand around the hilt of the sword, her entire being lit up to an almost blinding light, bringing light to the darkness in her surroundings. Her soul spoke to her one last time from within her body as she shielded her eyes from the light with her free hand.

 _ **...Take my wings and my weapon...**_

 _ **...From here on out...**_

 _ **...You will soar...**_

* * *

"She's been in her trance for a while now, do you think that she's okay?" Undyne asked as she stood next to Sans, the two watching over Jett. She had made it very clear that she was successful in connecting with her soul when a shield had surrounded her resting form, much to Undyne and Sans's surprise. Unlike the shields that Jett was able to create to block attacks with, this one was a solid white color, almost like as though she were inside a weird glowing egg.

Sans didn't answer Undyne's question, instead watching the illuminating orb with worry. He was sure that she was doing fine, but he was more concerned with the possible consequences would follow after this was done and over with...

"H-Hey! Look!" Undyne clutched onto Sans's shoulder and pointed at a crack that had formed on the shield surrounding Jett. The crack spilled light out from inside as it made it's way down the center of the shield, the crackling sound bouncing off the cavern walls around them. The two waited in anticipation for what would happen next as they shielded their eyes from the intense light that came off of the orb.

A loud shatter broke through as two feathered wings broke through the back of the orb, the broken pieces disintegrating as they fell to the ground. Sans looked past the light the best he could with awe as Jett's figure rose up from the shield, a rapier in hand to go with the new wings protruding out from her back. Jett just stood in place with her eyes still shut, the amount of power that radiated off of her body so intense that her hair and clothing fluttered gently around her. Her entire being simply seemed godlike.

"...No freaking way." Undyne mumbled with her jaw hanging wide open. The light dulled down as the wings and rapier slowly faded away, Jett's knees wobbling as she groaned out and collapsed to the ground on to her back. Sans's heart dropped as him and Undyne wasted no time to run over to Jett, the skeleton falling to his knees next to her and swiping the hair off of her hot face.

His eye sockets widened when he saw a familiar symbol glowing on Jett's forehead through some strands on hair, his breath completely stopping as he froze in place. The Delta Rune angel dimly lit on her forehead, the simple dot and wings that foretold the prophecy of The Undergound.

"No... freaking... WAY!" Undyne fell down on the opposite side of Jett as she repeated herself with more exaggeration, examining the symbol in disbelief as well.

Sans starred at Jett's face, watching as the symbol faded from it's glow and left a simple dark gray symbol behind. "The angel from the prophecy..." Sans mumbled to himself as Jett's face scrunched up, her fingers twitching while her eyes cracked open slowly. She let another groan out as she reached up and held her head in her hand.

"Jett! Dude, you okay? How are you feeling?" Undyne grasped Jett's shoulders, pulling her up from the ground to sit up straight, Jett wincing a little as she let a low chuckle escape her lips.

"Other than my headache, I'm actually pretty feeling great."

"What exactly happened?" Sans cut in, Jett turning her head over to him now. She smiled softly at him, Sans getting the same strange feeling that he had been feeling lately swell up within him.

"I don't really remember much of it..." Jett placed a hand on her chest where her soul rested inside her. "But I do remember a little bit of what my soul said to me, and what my soul gave me."

She pushed herself up off the ground, Undyne and Sans standing up along with her as she took a few steps back. Jett called on to her soul, the little white heart glowing brighter than Sans had ever seen it before. She cupped her hands around her soul, looking at it almost as though she were a mother looking at their child.

"My soul said to me... you are the light in the dark to help guide the lost, you are the warmth that draws everyone near, you are the peace that this world needs." She held her arms open as her being illuminated softly, the symbol on her head glowing white once again. "Take my wings and my weapon, from here on out you will soar."

The white wings and rapier that she emerged with moments ago were recreated with her magic, strange symbols traveling down the wing lining and down the sword's translucent blade this time around. Jett was grinning ear to ear as she examined the rapier in hand, the wings behind her folded inwards as they rested on her back.

"I have to say, I've never felt so much energy before in my life!" Jett exclaimed as she spun in a circle giggling, seeming almost child like in the moment. Undyne grinned ear to ear as well as she created one of her spears, holding her weapon firmly in her hand before getting in to her fighting stance.

"Then it sounds like you have enough energy to keep on training with me! NGAH" Sans backed up as Undyne charged forward, swinging her spear straight down on top of Jett. Jett smirked as she quickly got into her defensive stance that she was taught, raising her new weapon to parry away Undyne's assault. Jett kept her stance as Undyne was lightly tossed back away, pointing the sword out towards Undyne with more confidence than Sans had ever seen her with before. Sans thought that she almost seemed majestic in the moment.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be, so bring it on!"


	12. Pain of the Past

******Please Read Before Proceeding*****

Just in case there are some people who are sensitive with certain material, this chapter contains: Mention of physical abuse

If this may bother you, please read with care.

Thank you.

* * *

"Hiiyah!" Jett shouted out as she flew full speed towards Undyne, bringing her rapier down on her with full power. Undyne grunted as she made an attempt to block Jett's surprisingly fierce attack with her weapon, her spear instead was sent flying off to the side as Jett held the end of her blade at her opponents neck. The two looked starred at each other for a split moment, both panting from their wild battle as a wide eyed Undyne starred at Jett, her familiar toothy grin spreading across her face.

"Hah, you really are impressive." Undyne laughed as Jett lowered her rapier, a grin on her face as well as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "If I weren't the one training you, then I would have guessed that you'd been training for way longer than two days." Undyne fell back on to her bottom, rummaging in her pocket for a second before taking her cell phone out. Jett's rapier and wings disintegrated as she hunched over, placing her hands on top of her knees to catch her breath.

"I'm just as surprised as you." Jett chuckled through pants. "I honestly didn't know I had this in me, it's kind of scary actually." Undyne starred at her phone some more, reading something that made her smile softly before putting her phone back in to her pocket.

"I think we can call this a day then, I got to go meet up with a friend anyway." She stretched her arms up before pushing herself back up off the ground. Undyne pointed a thumb over towards a napping Sans as she made her way to the exit. "You and Sans can go hang out or something, I'll catch ya later!"

"Alright, cya teach'." Jett gave a two fingered salute as Undyne made her way out of the secluded training grounds, turning her attention to the snoring Sans once Undyne had left her sights. Jett dragged her feet over to him, plopping down on her knees in front of his sleeping form as she starred at his peacefully resting face.

"Hey, bonehead. Wake your butt up." Jett grabbed on to one of his shoulders, his head simply bobbing back and forth as she shook him, Sans mumbling something in his sleep before returning to his loud snoring. She let a sigh out, shaking her head with a small smile mischievous on her face.

"Welp, you've asked for this then." She wasted no time to pinch Sans's cheekbones, stretching them out to the sides just like Undyne did last time to wake him up. Sans let a startled snort out as Jett stretched his cheeks back and forth, giggles escaping from her lips as his brows furrowed in his sleep.

"W-WAH!" Sans arms swatted Jett's hands away while his eye sockets flew open and his body launched forward, Jett jumping back to avoid colliding heads with the startled skeleton. Sans starred at her while panting, his eyes widening slightly as he pulled his head back away from Jett's near face.

"D-don't do that, god dammit." Sans cursed as he buried his face into the furry collar of his jacket. Jett just laughed as she stood up on to her feet, holding a hand out for Sans to take.

"Well you wouldn't wake up, you lazy sack of bones." She smirked as he glared up at her, taking her hand and heaving himself up off the ground. "Anyway, Undyne had to go somewhere, so I'm stuck with you for now." Sans shoved his hands in his pockets as he starred off down the trail leading away from the training grounds.

"Well, I gotta be somewhere pretty soon myself, but if you'd like to kill some time, I can take you to a place in the Waterfall that I like to go when I just want to relax." Sans suggested, turning his gaze back over to Jett.

"You relax everywhere though." She crossed her arms as she threw another smirk as Sans, the skeleton simply chuckling in response to her snarky remark.

"No, I mean somewhere where you can just sit without being bothered by rude people pinching your face." He held his hand out towards Jett, Jett giggling as she eyed his bony fingers. "I'll teleport us, grab on." She obliged, grabbing his hand without really thinking much of it as the skeleton brought her some place new in a blink of the eye.

It wasn't anything special, just a very secluded area with the same shinning ceiling as the previous cavern they were just in. A lonely bench sat in the middle of the small room with a single florescent blue flower resting nearby. The only opening that Jett saw in the area Sans had brought them to had a very short boardwalk that lead to the sparkling water stream.

Sans kept his grip on Jett's hand, only releasing it once he walked her over to the water's edge. "By the way, I don't think you got to see your new tattoo with all the excitement that happened back there." He pointed to the water, Jett looking at Sans with confusion before her eyes followed obediently to her wavering reflection. "On your forehead, move your hair."

Her brows furrowed as she brushed her bangs back and dropped down to her knees next to the stream to get a closer look, the water settling enough for her to see a dark marking resting right where Sans said it was. She studied the marking for a moment with wide eyes, the symbol seeming to be single dot with wings. It looked very familiar to Jett, like she's seen it once before, but aside from that she felt the all too familiar pit in her stomach knot up as she let a groan out.

"When the hell did this happen?!" She leaned in even further to get a closer look at her reflection while she rubbed her palm over the marking, wishfully hoping that it would just rub off like ink. Of course, the marking stayed un-smeared in place, Jett pulling back away and pouting. "I already had enough blemishes on my face to begin with..."

"Blemish or not, this is a big deal." Jett looked back up at Sans as he walked away and towards the wooden bench, plopping down on one side as Jett stood back up on to her feet. "Have you ever heard about the prophecy of the Underground?" Jett raised an eyebrow, brushing the loose dirt off her bare knees before making her way over to join Sans on the opposite side of the bench. She let her frail frame land hard on the old wood as she made herself comfortable, leaning back in to her seat and crossing her arms.

"No, I don't think so at least."

"There is a legend, an angel that has seen the surface will descend down to the Underground and bring freedom to all the Monsters." He paused to let Jett think on the information, only continuing when she remained silent. "The marking on your forehead, it's the same exact symbol that represents the angel in the prophecy. From what I understand, it seems that your soul has marked you to be the angel of freedom." Jett ran her fingers threw her hair, clutching at her skull as she let a noise of frustration out.

"I don't get it though, why is my soul marking me as this so called 'bringer of freedom'?" She peered over at Sans, his eye sockets resting closed like they always seem to be when he was deep in thought. "I mean, Frisk has freed the Underground multiple times before I ever showed up, right? So then why am I the one being 'marked'?" Sans shrugged at Jett.

"Sure, Frisk has freed the Underground over and over, but he's technically never been really successful since he keeps resetting. My guess is that with you here, Frisk is going to stop the resets." He chuckled through his words as he opened his eye sockets back up to look at Jett with hopeful grin plastered on his face. "I think that the mark just further proves that you are the missing link, since you seemed to go missing in the other timelines."

Jett gave a small, awkward smile back, looking down at her lap as her hand made its way up to her necklace. Her fingers gently curled around the charm that hung off the chain as her smile slowly faded away. The thought of Frisk being unable to find her timeline after timeline still was something that made feel very uneasy, her heart sinking at the very idea of it.

The thought would replay in her mind several times a day after Sans had told her what has been going on behind the scenes, every time Frisk was brought up or when ever she was around him. The two sat in silence for a few moments, the sound of trickling water echoing through out the small cavern. Sans noticed the change in mood with Jett at the mention of her going missing and decided to change the subject, his eyes now resting on Jett's covered necklace.

"Did someone special give you that necklace back on the surface?" Jett raised her head to face back to Sans, the skeleton seeming to regret asking the question when he noticed Jett's expression turn even more sorrowful. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be too snoopy or anything like that, just curious is all. You don't need to tell me." Jett looked back down to her lap while Sans rambled, releasing a silent pent up sigh as she starred down at her scrapped knees.

"It was my mothers, before she passed away." She smiled softly as she released the charm from her gentle grasp. "She gave it to me as a birthday present long ago. It was her favorite necklace and she knew that I really loved it too." Jett looked up at the gem filled ceiling as her mind started to fill with memories of the past.

"...She was such a wonderful woman, and she was very gorgeous too. When I was younger, I had thought that she was the most beautiful and intelligent woman in the whole entire world. Of course, it seems that most kids think that way about their mom, but I really do think that she was something extra special... She had the longest hair that I had ever seen on a person before, going all the way past her hips. It was perfectly wavy and a beautiful strawberry blonde color too. Oh my god, and her eyes were such a nice hazel color, sometimes in the sun they would almost look green."

Jett let a little laugh escape her lips before continuing on with her stories, Sans listening quietly. "...I would remember when her and I would play dress up or dolls or whatever, and I would tell her that I wanted to grow up to be just as great as she was. She would just laugh sweetly back at me and tell me that she had actually wished that she were as great as I was."

"She sounds like a very nice person." Sans said softly, his eye sockets closing again as he waited for Jett to proceed.

"She was the absolute best. One of my favorite memories was when she told me that I was going to be an older sister. I was so happy that my family was growing and that I would have a little brother to keep me company. I was eight years old when Frisk was born. My father, mom and I were in her hospital room together, and I was sitting in the bed with her when she let me hold my little brother for the first time. At first I was really nervous, but once I got myself settled with him in my arms and looked at his sleeping face, I felt the happiest I had ever been in my life." Jett gripped back on to her necklace as her old emotions from that day revisited her, happy tears almost forming in her eyes.

"I made a promise to my mom that day, that I would help look after Frisk and protect him, that I would be the best big sister in the whole world, no matter what!" Jett's bright face slowly shifted back to something more spiritless.

"... I'll never forget the day she was taken from us."

"...Jett?" Sans grin that was once his face fell with Jett's sudden change of mood.

"Not too long after Frisk was born, my father suddenly turned really abusive towards my mom. He would just lash out at her for the dumbest things almost every day. My mom would tell me that he was just angry at her and that she was fine, that it doesn't bother her if it help him feel better, but I knew that she was hurting because of him. I never really understood why he suddenly felt so angry, or why my mom endured the abuse that he inflicted, and at this point it doesn't matter what I know..."

"Jett..." Sans grew more concerned with where Jett's story was going as he scooted his body closer, Jett staying motionless in her seat on the bench as she glared at the ground.

"There was one day he got really mad at her though. Frisk was five at this point, and I was thirteen. My mom, Frisk and I were having breakfast together when we heard my father shouting from upstairs. She had forgotten to wash his work shirts the day before or something dumb like that. I knew what was going to happen next. I expected him to come in to the kitchen and beat her like he normally did, but this time was different. He started beating her like he always would, but this time he just... wouldn't stop hitting her. There was so much screaming, so much blood... and he did this right in front of me and Frisk, in front of his own _fucking_ kids." Jett clutched her fists, saying the last part of her sentence with bitterness.

"My mom's screams and pleads for him to stop just made him hit her harder and harder... he only stopped when her crying finally stopped." Jett inhaled deeply, slowly releasing the trapped air in her lungs before continuing.

"Then he turned to us, stood up like he didn't just murder his wife, and started walking over to Frisk next. I knew what he was going to do to him and I stopped him. I kept my promise that I made to my mom, and I protected Frisk from that piece of shit." She clenched her teeth as she felt her anger rising, her brain picking at the memories that she normally kept to herself.

"I couldn't over power him or anything... so I just took the hits for Frisk instead. I took his punches and kicks, I accepted all the pain he inflicted on me, all the scars, the nasty things he shouted at me while I cried for him to stop. In the end, I didn't care, as long as Frisk was okay. It lasted maybe three minutes, but it was the longest three minutes of my life, and he only backed off of me when he heard police sirens outside the house from the noise complaint that was made by neighbors. He tore himself away from me and ran off upstairs, and you know what he did?" Jett looked up at Sans dead in the face, the corner of her lip turning up in an awkward smirk.

"The bastard blew his own brains out."

With that, she returned her gaze back down to her lap, silence taking over as the air felt thicker in the moment. "If what you said a few days ago was true, that I had disappeared in other timelines, and that Frisk is the one resetting them... then I have a feeling that this will in fact be the very last one. After all, I'm all that Frisk has now, and he's all that I have. I'm nothing without him."

Jett felt a sudden warmth cover her hand that was resting on the bench, she tensed up a little as she looked over to see Sans grasping at her clenched fist. She turned her gaze from her hand to Sans face, his expression dripping with sorrow from Jett's story. He just stayed silent as she studied his face, suddenly feeling flustered with the situation that she had found herself in. She felt the blood rush to her face as she turned her gaze away from Sans again.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to worry you or anything, I don't even know why I decided to spew my life story at you. I don't really talk about it much with anyone..." She rambled as the burning in her cheeks grew, Jett cursing herself mentally for acting in such a weird way. Sans just gently chuckled at her, his grip tightening on her hand.

"No, it's fine. Sometimes people just need to get things off their chest, and I'm more than happy to listen." Jett was shocked with his response at first, but soon after smiled at Sans words. It amazed her that she had only met Sans a few days ago, the skeleton Monster who at first was extremely threatening to her, and yet she felt so comfortable around him now.

Not a single person up on the surface seemed to care at all about her or what she had to say, and normally she wouldn't bring a painful memory like that up, but Sans seemed to actually care. In fact, almost everyone down here in the Underground seemed to care about her, even though they had only just met her as well.

"...Thank you. That means a lot more to me than you think." She quietly replied back to him, her covered fist loosening it's grip. It seemed to be his turn to become flustered, an interesting yet familiar blue hue tinting his face as he bashfully retracted his hand away from hers.

"Uh, anyways, it's getting' late, angel. We should probably head back." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he stood up from his seat, his back facing Jett. "Papyrus is probably home, so I'll teleport us outside of Snowdin."

"So I'm not 'kid' or 'kiddo' anymore? It's angel now?" Jett raised a brow at the new pet name that Sans had given her.

Sans laughed nervously as he shrugged, his back still to Jett. "I think it fits you now, all things considered." Jett stood up from her seat as well, walking next to Sans and linking her arm around his. He jumped at her touch and looked at her with wide eye sockets, Jett simply grinning at the startled skeleton.

"Alright then, bonehead. Let's get outta here."


	13. Personal Invasion

"Are you sure it's not too noticeable?" Jett brushed her bangs that laid lightly over her temples in bad attempt to hide the symbol on her forehead the best she could, her and Sans stopping in front of the still damage front door of his home. Sans reached a bony hand up towards her forehead, Jett's hand that had already been there moved away as he brushed a few strands to the opposite side of her face. He pulled his hand back and eyed his work before giving his approval with a thumbs up and a wink.

"Almost like it was never there." He shoved his hands back into their home in his pockets. "Anyways, I gotta get goin', angel. Paps is home today, I sent him a text saying that he's in charge of watching you, so stay in until I get back."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'll see you later." Jett rolled her eyes as she waved a hand dismissively at Sans as she entered the home, a sigh of frustration from Sans being heard behind her as she closed the door shut quickly as to not let any of the warmth out of the home.

As Jett entered the living room she noticed that the television was on, a commercial of some kind playing to a room without an audience. She raised a brow as she looked at the empty couch while taking a few slow steps further in to the house.

"Hellooo~? Papyrus?" Her attention was brought to a startled rattling in the kitchen, Papyrus popping his head from around the corner with his brows furrowed.

"Oh, Jett! You startled me! I didn't expect Sans to drop you off so early...!" He fidgeted nervously with shifty sockets as Jett eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeeaah... Sans and I have our shortcuts." She rubbed the back of her head as she continued to take careful steps over towards the kitchen. "You okay in there though, Paps? Need help with anything?"

"I AM FINE, THERE IS NO NEED FOR YOU TO COME IN TO THE KITCHEN!" His voice raised, Papyrus making it painfully obvious that he was hiding something from her now. She froze in place and raised an eyebrow at Papyrus, the Monster clearing his throat out and lowering his tone towards her.

"I am sorry, I do not mean to shout! I am actually preparing a surprise, so if you could just wait a bit longer it would be much appreciated!" Jett chuckled at the frazzled skeleton as she turned on her heel and made her way over to the couch.

"Alright Paps, I'll let you do your thing." She heard a sigh of relief from the kitchen and some more rattling of, what she could only assume to be, pots or pans. She planted herself on the lumpy couch, her gaze turning to the loud television as a new tune began to play from the flat screen.

"WELCOME, BEAUTIES, TO THE UNDERGROUND'S PREMIER COOKING SHOW!" Jett accidentally spit with her laughter when she saw that a robot with a chef hat was hosting the show.

The robot had a screen made of multiple squares that seemed to change colors every so often, but remained yellow for a majority of the intro. He stood balanced on a single wheel, a rod connecting from the wheel to the bottom of his shiny silver, rectangular body. The robot also had two silver arms with white gloved hands on both sides of him, one of which was holding a microphone. Jett couldn't help but to laugh again when the shows name faded on to the screen as 'Cooking with a Killer Robot'.

"PRE-HEAT YOUR OVENS, BECAUSE WE'VE GOT A VERY SPECIAL RECIPE FOR YOU TODAY!" He waved his free arm around dramatically as the camera followed him behind his cooking counter. "WE'RE GOING TO BE MAKING..."

Pause for dramatic effect...

"A CAKE! MY LOVELY ASSISTANT HERE WILL GATHER THE INGREDIENTS." The camera panned over to the left, Jett grin falling as her body shoot up from her slouched position on the couch with her eyes wide. "EVERYONE GIVE THEM A BIG HAND!"

"...What the?!" The assistant on the show was Frisk?! Her brother looked nonchalant as ever, confetti falling in from the ceiling while an obvious clap track played over the background music.

"...Hey, Papyrus?" Jett hesitantly shouted over the television as she kept her eyes on the screen, watching her brother go collect ingredients from around the kitchen set for the robot host. "Isn't Frisk home? Like, upstairs or something...?" Papyrus peeked his head out and around the corner again from the kitchen.

"The little human?" He thought for a good moment. "Why no, I do not believe so!" The tune from the television caught his attention, his sockets brightening up as he ran out from the kitchen.

"Are you watching Mettaton's show 'Cooking with a Killer Robot'?! I love that show!" He nearly bolted over to the couch in excitement, untying his apron haphazardly as he took the spot next to Jett on the couch. Jett continued watching as Frisk placed the gathered ingredients on the counter where the robot stood patiently. "Wowie! Mettaton's assistant sure does look a lot like Frisk, don't you think?!" Jett face palmed herself at Papyrus's obliviousness, still keeping her eyes on the TV as her hand slid down her cheek and fell on to her lap.

"PERFECT, GREAT JOB BEAUTIFUL! WE'VE GOT ALL OF THE INGREDIENTS NEEDED TO BAKE THE CAKE!"

"Is this show recorded in Snowdin or something?" Jett asked Papyrus another question as he excitedly jittered in his seat next to her, the robot named Mettaton listing the ingredients that had been placed in front of him while she waited for another response.

"Oh no, most of his programs are recorded live in Hotland!"

"Live..? In Hotland? Where's that exactly at?" Jett had never heard of Hotland until now just now, she was only really familiar with parts of the Waterfall and some of Snowdin, but it made sense that there was probably more to the Underground than just those two areas.

"Hotland is right after the Waterfall, and it's where Alphys lives too!"Alphys? Jett had never heard of this person before either, but that turned to be the least of Jett's worries right now.

A burning smell reached Jett's nose, Papyrus seeming to notice it as well as a gray cloud of smoke came rolling in from the kitchen. "O-OH, NO! MY DELICIOUS SURPRISE MEAL!" Papyrus jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen as he tied his apron back on sloppily. Jett ignored the possible fire that may have been happening in the kitchen as she continued intensely watching the show with furrowed brows.

"...OH MY! WAIT A MAGNIFICENT MOMENT! HOW COULD I FORGET! WE'RE MISSING THE MOST _IMPORTANT INGREDIENT!_ "

Her heart dropped as she felt herself immediately sweat bullets when Mettaton slowly pulled a chainsaw up from underneath the counter, his yellow screen going ominously red.

"A HUMAN SOUL!"

The robot revved up the chainsaw, the chains spinning quickly on the weapon as he rolled over towards Frisk.

That was it. Jett couldn't just sit there and watch anymore. With her mind in a blind fog, she darted for the front door, throwing it open and running as fast as she could towards the Waterfall. She cursed to herself as she pushed her legs as hard as she could, how could she have left Frisk unattended in the Underground where every other person wants to kill humans for their soul?! God, what kind of sister was she?!

Jett didn't even know exactly where she was going and didn't really pay attention to her surroundings, but that didn't stop her from running as fast as her little legs could take her through the tall grass and over streaming water. She passed several Monsters on her run, Jett feeling her nerves act up as each one would eye her as she passed by. She silently prayed that one of them wouldn't stop her or try to attack her, she didn't have time to waste trying to save her own ass while Frisk's life is in danger. In her time down in the Underground, Jett had pieced together that it was pretty unpredictable on which Monster is harmless and which ones weren't.

She ran for several minutes, water splashing up as she went through shallow streams that flowed through, her shoes and socks making sloshing noises with each step as she panted from the oncoming exhaustion. She only slowed down when she had found herself in a dark room, the only light coming from florescent blue mushroom clusters that dimly lit the way.

"Shit, shit. Come on." She felt the urge to call on her soul to try to light the room up a little more, but she knew the risk of someone attacking would probably be even greater than it already was if she did so. She instead focused her eyes the best she could, trying to rush her way through the darkness of the room.

" _Jett._ " She stopped in her tracks as she heard her name echo against the walls of the dark room. Jett's eyes scanned the room, listening through her panting for any other noises in the room.

" _Jett._ " Giggles followed after her name this time around, Jett feeling a chill go up her spine as she frantically spun around to try to find the location of the noise.

"W-who's there?!" She shouted, clutching her fists and tensing her body up. Her heart feeling as though it were about to pound straight out of her body.

The weight of the situation really sunk in to Jett now that her mind was off Frisk for the moment and on the potential danger that she had put herself in. What had she gotten herself in to? Jett didn't know her way around the Underground to begin with, how did she expect to find Frisk in an area that she's never been to before?!

" _...Jett._ " The voice was directly behind her this time, Jett spun around, ready to be confronted by this mystery person that had been messing with her mind in the dark. She instead saw nothing out of the ordinary, letting a small sigh of relief escape.

"What the hell is going on..." She mumbled to herself. She turned back to the path in front of her, feeling a lump in her throat form when a small silhouette of a body was seen in the distant dark. The person just stood un-moving. Fear stroke Jett as her legs became heavy, the terrifyed girl squinting in the dark to try to get a better look at the person. She took a single step forward, her adrenaline pumping through her veins as she began to approach. As she got closer and closer, her fear faded away when bits and pieces of this person formed someone familiar.

"F-Frisk?" Jett's pace sped up a little, the back of this person now forming what looked exactly like her little brother. Jett called his name, Frisk turning his head slightly towards Jett as she quickly approached before he turned his body around to face her.

" _ **Jett.**_ " Jett stopped in her tracks when she was met with two glowing red eyes, the voice very clearly coming from the person that Jett had mistaken for Frisk turning more distorted.

"W-what, your not..." Before Jett could even finish her sentence the person who looked like Frisk ran straight for her. She let a scream escape her lips as he rammed himself in to her body, knocking the wind out of her lungs. Jett slammed down on to her back as she gasped for air, expecting the red eyed impostor to be towering over her as she laid on the damp floor in pain. Confusion struck her when she found herself alone, her attacker disappearing from the scene.

" _ **I've been watching you very closely ever since you fell down in to the Underground**_ " The voice broke through again, this time the voice seemingly echoed through her mind loudly. She clutched at her head and let a yelp out, feeling a burning pain from within.

"W-Where the hell are you, you bastard!" She cried out as she tried to push herself up off the ground.

" _ **I'm happy to see that you have grown since then, this vessel seems to be suitable enough for me now.**_ "

"Vessel?" Jett repeated. Did that mean that he was...

Jett let a blood curdling scream out when the burning pain grew within her, clutching at her chest as tears began streaming down her face. It felt as though a fire had been lit within her being, the heat only growing more and more as she withered on the ground.

" _ **Interesting... It seems that you soul is refusing me. It is a powerful one.**_ " More giggles followed as Jett clawed at the ground with her other hand, the soft dirt getting stuck under her nails as she tried her best to endure the invasion of her body.

"What... are you?! ...A demon... a Monster?!" She shouted through pants as her head felt light from the pain. "Get out... of me!" Jett screamed out again as she rolled on to her side, pulling her body close in to the fetal position while she continued to sob. She felt her eye lids grow heavy as her body reached it's pain threshold.

" _ **I'm something much more powerful than either of those. I am a human. Just like you. Just like your brother.**_ " Jett cried one last time while her body flinched, a new stabbing pain seemed to violate her mind as her eyes rolled back, the dark room grew even darker. " _ **Together, with our power combined, we will eradicate the enemy. It will take time invade your soul, but I will get to it eventually, and when I do...**_ _ **The whole Underground will go empty.**_ **"**

"...Who... are... you?" Jett mumbled out her last words before giving in to the oncoming sleep, the voice laughing for a final time.

" _ **Me? Why, I am Chara. I am delighted to make your acquaintance.**_ "


	14. In the Loop of Things

_...Jett..._

 _...Wake up Jett..._

 _Jett!_

"N-no, get back!" Jett jolted out of her sleep, her eyes held shut tight while she shot her body away from whomever was shaking her shoulder. She didn't get far at all, her body slamming against the nearby wall. "Don't hurt me..." Jett kept her eyes closed while she clutched at her arms, sweat and tears beading down her face and intermingling with each other as her heart pounded violently in her chest.

"Woah, calm down." Jett flinched when she felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder again, letting a whimper out while she tensed her body up. "Open your eyes, angel. You're okay." Jett recognized the voice finally, obeying Sans and opening her eyes up to the dimly lit room that the two were in. Jett's eyes adjusted enough to see that she was in Sans room on his bed along with him, Sans sitting on the edge of the mattress with a concerned and almost saddened look on his face as he leaned over in his attempt to calm Jett.

"Sans... I-I'm sorry, I..." Jett's panic turned to sudden concern when memories from before she had been knocked out cold flooded her mind. "Where's Frisk? Is he okay?!" Jett jumped at Sans, grabbing both of his shoulders as the skeleton continued to stare at her with worry. Sans grabbed her wrists and forced her back a little.

"Jett, settle down. Frisk is fine, he's downstairs right now with Paps." He released his grip on Jett as her nerves began to calm. "But you, on the other hand, are obviously not okay. I'm pretty god damn pissed at you." His concerned face quickly turned scolding one, his eye sockets narrowing in on Jett. Jett felt herself sink under his gaze, turning her eyes away from him as though she were a child being lectured by an upset parent."I told you to stay here with Paps while I was gone, and not even 10 minutes later I get a call from him saying that you've run off!" He raised his voice at her, Jett flinching at his tone.

"I-I'm sorry." She managed to muster a timid apology out, but it was quickly put down by Sans.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it. Do you think 'sorry' would have been okay if you had been killed?" Jett kept silent as she nervously ran her fingers through her hair. "You're lucky that Papyrus and I found your before Flowey, or anyone else for that matter, did." Jett felt overwhelmed by the events as tear began to brim at the edge of her eyes.

"...I just didn't think straight. I saw Frisk on some show on the tv, and this robot just took out this chainsaw from no where and-"

"Jett." Sans interrupted Jett's rambling as he shook his head from side to side, his voice lowering back down to it's normal, calm tone. "Think back to when I told you about the timeline resets for a second here. Frisk has gone through the Underground on his own multiple times before you ever showed up. He's basically an expert at not getting himself killed by Monsters at this point, so you really don't need to worry about him." Jett took in Sans words, her stupidity really hitting her in this situation. "You however, this is your first rodeo down here. You don't know how things will play out for you like Frisk does. Even though you know how to use your magic a little better than before, it doesn't mean anything if you let your guard down."

"...You're right. I guess I just wasn't thinking straight." Jett ran a hand through her hair, letting a sigh out and leaning up against the wall behind her. She flinched when she bumped her shoulder up against the drywall, her hand shooting up to hold her arm while she hissed out in pain.

"Are you injured?" Sans reached a hesitant hand out towards Jett, any of his previous anger seeming to completely disappear to be replaced with concern once more. "What even happened to you back there, did someone attack you?"

What did happen? Jett wasn't even sure herself. She thought hard but came up blank, the memory seeming to come back as a huge blur. A creak at the door brought Jett out of her thoughts back to the present, her and Sans heads turning quickly as the light from the hallway spilled in to the room.

Sans let a chuckle out as he faced back to Jett with his eye sockets shut. "Hey kiddo. Ease-dropping is rude, you know." A few quiet seconds passed before the door opened to reveal that Frisk was in fact listening in to their conversation. The three remained silent as Frisk closed the bedroom door behind him, leaning his body up against the back of it. He kept his eyes to the ground as he fidgeted with his fingers in front of him. "You hear the whole conversation?" Frisk shook his head side to side. "Well, how much of it did you hear?" No reply.

"Frisk?" Jett's quiet voice broke the silence in the room Frisk seemed to react to her, his back straightening against the door as his breath hitched in his throat.

"...The resets." He spoke quietly. His voice was still so unfamiliar to Jett, it sending chills down her spine as he peered up at her.

"Welp, looks like that cats outta the bag." Sans let a laugh out, opening his eye sockets back up as he re-positioned himself on the bed to face Frisk. "I'm assuming you remember each reset too, right kid?" Frisk nodded his head nervously.

"...I'm sorry." Frisk let a small sob out as he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater.

"Frisk, come here." Jett patted the space beside her, Frisk quickly taking the invitation offered to him. He rushed on to the mattress and surprisingly latched his body on to Sans, the skeleton taken aback by the sudden embrace from Frisk. He chuckled as returned a hug back to Frisk, his grin widening as he rested his chin lazily on top of Frisk's head.

"You've been resetting to find Jett, haven't you?" Frisk nodded into Sans collar at his question."Heh, I knew it. It's okay, kiddo. I'm not mad at you." Sans gaze met with Jett's. "I know you just wanted Jett back. I'd do the same if I had a cool older sister like her, too." Jett felt her face burn up with the passive compliment that Sans gave, turning her gaze away from him as she also fidgeted with her hands. Frisk pulled away from Sans and turned his attention on to Jett. She smiled down at him as she pulled him into her body, planting a kiss on top of his head as he wrapped his arms around her sore frame.

"And I'd do the same for an awesome little brother like you, too." She felt Frisk let a laugh out in to her jacket before pulling away from her with a smile. He looked up at her as Jett wiped the remaining tears from his cheeks. Frisk's smile faltered a little as his eyes landed on Jett's forehead, his hand reaching up and brushing her hair off to the side. Jett hesitated as her brother starred up at the marking on her face, not too sure what to say in the moment.

"...What's that?" He asked as he pulled his hand away from Jett. "It's new."

"Um, well. As you may have heard while you were listening in..." Jett looked over to for a moment Sans as he lazily starred back, Jett turning back to Frisk as she felt her nerves act up for the hundredth time in this sitting. "I have some, uh, magical abilities. I've been training with Undyne and Sans- well, mostly Undyne- on how to use them."

"...Can you show me?" He asked shyly, his smile returning back on to his face.

"Right now?" She questioned, looking back over at Sans for some kind of approval.

"Go for it, angel." He winked at her as Jett tensed up, feeling the embarrassment of the new pet name that Sans had given being used in front of someone else. Frisk looked between Sans and Jett with judgmental eyes while Jett laughed nervously as she scrambled to her feet.

"You'll understand the nickname in a second here." Jett turned to face the two on the bed, her soul easing out of her body as it dimly lit the dark room. She held her right hand out to the side of her, her rapier materializing out of thin air as her wings formed and folded out behind her, giving a gentle flap as Frisk's eyes grew wide. "This is the new stuff that I learned about recently. I can also do this." Jett held her hand out in front of her and formed her usual shield between her and the two boys, she held it for a brief moment before letting it fade away.

Frisk jumped up off the bed and ran over to his sister to admire her up close. Frisk first looked at the weapon in her hand with awe before running behind her next, grabbing onto one of Jett's wings and tugging on it gently. "...Cool." He mumbled as he walked back in front of her once more, taking one last look before Jett let her wings and rapier disintegrate away, her soul retreating back to safety inside her.

"'Cool' is one way you could describe it, but I'd rather say that it's pretty _fly_." Sans opened his smart mouth, Jett letting a laugh out as Frisk just shook his head in disappointment.

"You're the worst." Jett said through her chuckles, her and Frisk making their way back to sit next to Sans on the bed. A series of loud knocks at the door brought everyone's attention to the entrance of the room once more, the person behind the door not waiting for a response and bursting in to the room.

"I hope you are well, Jett!" Papyrus came in to the room with a plate in hand. "You really should not run away like that again, you had me very worried about your well being!" Jett felt the guilt for her actions hit her tenfold with the look on Papyrus's face. He genuinely looked as though he were concerned for her.

"I'm really sorry, Paps. I don't know what came over me." She rubbed her arm as her brows furrowed, her gaze turning to the plate in his hand. "Is that the food you were cooking earlier?" Papyrus's worry quickly turned to excitement at the mention of his meal.

"Why yes, it is! This is defiantly one of my best culinary masterpieces as of yet!" Jett was handed a plate of spaghetti with charred tomato sauce, a single piece of what Jett thought to be parsley resting at the very top of the pile of pasta. Jett let a nervous laugh out as the burnt smell reached her nose.

"Wow, this really is, uh, somethin'." Jett took the fork that rested on the plate and poked at the pasta, a mushing sound very clearly heard as she twirled the spaghetti. Jett lifted the fork, looking over at Sans and Frisk as she silently called for help. They both just looked back at her with blank expressions, waiting for her to take a bite of the food as well.

"No need to admire it for so long! Please, take a bite and let your taste buds know what five star cooking really tastes like!" She swallowed the lump in her throat and opened her mouth wide, taking her first bite of Papyrus's cooking.

Tastes like a campfire.

Jett pushed through and swallowed down the half chewed food. "Well? Wasn't that just the best thing you've ever eaten in your life?!" Papyrus placed a hand on his hip and the other on his chest, standing proudly with his nose in the air. Jett couldn't help but to chuckle at him.

"It was... defiantly something my taste buds have never experienced before." She smiled up at Papyrus. "Thank you for the meal."

* * *

 _Authors Note_

Sorry for the shorter chapters. They're still the 2k that I promised, but I normally like writing just a little more than that if I can. I'll try to break 3k with the next chapter, but I hope you all enjoy this one all the same. Thank you again for reading. :)


	15. Hot Faces and Cold Shoulders

"Are we almost there? My legs feel like they're gonna fall off." Jett complained as she dragged her feet through the snow covered ground. This morning Papyrus said that he had gotten a call from Undyne saying that she had a surprise for everyone and to meet her some place deep in Snowdin's forests. Jett figured that she must have told Papyrus the surprise since he seemed to be super excited as he lead Frisk, Sans, and Jett through the dense trees, but that could just be how he normally is. Jett hasn't really gotten to know Papyrus too well since she's been out with Sans and Undyne during most of her stay in the Underground, but he seemed to be happy almost every time she had talked with him. Frisk held on to Jett's hand tightly as they trekked their way on the unpaved path heading to the mystery area, their arms gently swinging together with each step they took.

"Do not fret, we will be there very soon!" Papyrus shouted over his shoulder at Jett. "I do hope that your legs don't fall off however, because you are going to be needing them for what has been planned today!" Jett let out a quiet groan as Frisk snickered at her. Even though Jett had a full nights sleep, her body still felt sore from whatever previous trauma had been done to it. She still couldn't remember what had occurred yesterday, but the pains and aches that she felt were a solid indicator that it probably wasn't a pleasant experience. The more she tired to think of what may have happened to her, the more she thought that maybe she was better off not knowing what went down to begin with.

The group emerged from the thick forest brush and in to a more open area, a decent sized circular frozen pond clearly seen in the near distance. Standing not too far from the edge of the pond stood Undyne and some one else that Jett didn't recognize. Undyne noticed everyone coming out of the forest and waved her hand up in their direction, throwing the large bag that she had resting over her shoulder on to the ground next to her. "Hey, losers! Hurry up and get your sorry butts' over here!" She shouted with her now free hand cupped around her mouth. Frisk let go of Jett's hand and ran forward towards Undyne with a grin on his face, Papyrus following after him as though they were in an unofficial and unspoken race of some kind.

Jett kept her eyes on the person that stood next to Undyne, picking up little features about them as she grew closer. The first thing that she had noticed, other than the fact that this person was a Monster from the Underground, was that they were on the shorter side, maybe even shorter than Jett was. That, and that this monster had a scaly yellow complexion. The small and stout Monster, that looked to be female now, wore a white long sleeved button up lab coat that reached the ground, her claw-like feet sticking out from underneath her outfit. Poking out from behind her was a thick tail, the end of it hovering a few inches off of the ground as it angled up slightly. Jett found her face to be particularly interesting, the top of her head looking as though it belong to a Triceratops, but minus the horns. The Monster adjusted the thick, round glasses on her flustered face as the four of them finally reached Undyne, an anxious and cricked grin resting on her face while she fidgeted with her clawed hands.

Undyne put a hand on the nervous yellow Monster's back, pushing her towards Jett violently with a toothy grin on her face. "Jett, this is my really good friend, Dr. Alphys."

"Um... H-hello." She waved timidly as she struggled to make eye contact, seemingly to sweat from just how nervous she was. "J-just call me A-Alphys." Jett furrowed her brows and smiled back, probably just as awkwardly as Alphys was.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Alphys." Jett held her hand out towards Alphys, the anxiety seeming to grow more inside the Monster as she eyed her hand. Jett jumped when her hand was taken by both of Alphys claws with an unexpected vigor, the Monster blushing as her eyes seemed to brighten up.

"I c-can't hold it in! T-the excitement i-is too much!" Alphys exploded, leaning in more towards Jett. Jett looked between Undyne and Alphys, Undyne seeming to enjoy how things were panning out. "I am such a b-big fan of you, Jett!"

"...Fan? What are you-" Jett was interrupted by Alphys.

"I've been keeping an e-eye on you ever since you've come out f-f-from the Ruins!" She pulled on Jett's arm, forcing her to crouch down a little as Alphys moved Jett's bangs away to look at the mark on her forehead.

"H-hey!" Jett pulled herself away from Alphys and brushed her bangs back in place.

"It's amazing... You're just like a character o-out of an anime... Like a magical girl! The fighting, the drama, the romance!" Alphys clutched at her now beat red face, seeming to go off in to her own world as she continued rambling on.

"Sans, do you know what Alphys is talking about?" Jett heard a very confused sounding Papyrus ask from behind her.

"From the sound of it, I'd say that Jett has started her own fan club." Sans replied back, Frisk snickering besides him.

"A fan club?!" Papyrus eagerly repeated as he approached Jett from the side. "Jett, can I join your fan club too?! Wait! Not just join, but be the leader of this fan club!"

"You? As the Leader?!" Alphys snapped out of her world and turned to Papyrus. "If there is going to be any kind of fan club for Jett then I'd obviously b-better suited for it!" Jett let a sigh of frustration out as she rubbed her temples. What was even going on right now?

"Alright, alright. That's enough." Undyne grabbed on to Alphy's head and pulled her back away, the lizard Monster seeming to freeze at Undyne's touch. "We're not here to sit here and fight over who is the leader of Jett's fancy new fan club, we're here to have some serious ice-skating fun!" She kicked the large bag on the ground forward before letting go of Alphys and bending over to un-zip it, reveling the several pairs of ice skates inside.

"Ice skating?" Jett repeated back as she took the pair of simple ice skates that Undyne handed her, the skates actually turning out to be blades on a platform that one secures to the bottom of their shoes. "I've never ice skated before, so I don't know how good I will be at it." Papyrus let a out a loud gasp that made Jett jump in place.

"Do not fret, Jett! I, the Great Papyrus, on top of being a great chef, am also one of the best ice skaters in all of the Underground!" He posed dramatically as he usually did, a small smile forming on Jett's face at his excitement. "With my help, you too can be as great a skater as I am. Well, maybe not as great as me, but second best isn't too shabby either!"

* * *

"This ice is safe to skate on, right?" Jett asked, her knees wobbling as she stood up on the ice in her skates on. She leaned her weight against Frisk, who for whatever reason seemed to be way better at keeping his balance on the ice, to try to support herself a little better on the slippery surface. A loud thud following with a 'oof' was heard beside the two, Alphys slipping and falling face down on the ice almost immediately after getting on. As bad as it may sound, Jett was kind of glad that she wasn't the only person here who was ice skating impaired.

Papyrus flew past the three of them, quickly turning on his heel to face them as he skidded to a stop, little shards of ice being kicked up from the blades of his skates. "Alright, listen up my students!" Papyrus shouted with his hands on his hips. "Ice skating is a very difficult skill that one can only master with proper training from a professional, such as myself!" Undyne stifled a laugh before Papyrus continued. "The first thing that one must learn is skating safety! One does not want to injure themselves while attempting something as daring as ice skating!"

"SAFETY?!" Undyne shouted, Jett's legs wobbling as she jumped from the noise. "You've got this all wrong, Paps! You have to face the ice head on and show it who's in charge! NAAGHH!" Alphys let out a short scream when Undyne came flying by, pushing the smaller Monster forward on the ice at an unbelievable speed.

"OH MY GOD, UNDYNE!" Papyrus shouted, his brows furrowing as she passed by him. His face quickly changed back to it's normal happiness as he chased after her. "You are amazing at this! How are you able to skate that fast! I must know!" Frisk let a giggle out as he followed after Papyrus, looking back at Jett with a smirk on his face.

"F-Frisk!" Jett shouted, her legs shaking from underneath her as she attempted to glide over to him. "Why you little-" Her sentence was cut short when she felt a hand hook around her waist, another hand grabbing on to one of her flailing arms as she was pushed forward. She let a yelp out as she turned to see that Sans was the culprit of the sneak attack, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"I can be your _glide_ on ice skating, angel." He winked at her as she let out little panicky noise's.

"Now is not the time for puns!" Jett shouted back at him while her legs shifted back and forth as they slid across the ice. Sans just let one of his usual chuckles out as he picked up the speed, the cold wind whistling by the two as Jett's body started to become accustomed to the skates.

The initial panic of it all was soon replaced with small spouts of laughter, Jett smiling as she began moving her legs to skate along with Sans. His grip tightened around her waist while his hand crawled down her arm, Sans now holding on to her hand as he continued to guide her. Jett heard a loud and long whistle from across the pond.

"Woooah, look at you two lovebirds go~!" Undyne shouted from a distance with a suggestive tone, Alphys and Papyrus both turned their heads to follow her gaze as Jett felt her face begin to burn up at the teasing.

"You're one to talk. Right Dr. Alphys?" Sans shot back, Alphys clearly turning red in the distance, looking up at Undyne for a moment before she covered her face with her claws. Jett looked down as her embarrassment grew while she starred at their passing reflections on the ice. She blinked a few times, seeing the reflection of Sans who apparently, despite how smooth he sounded with his come back at Undyne, was just as flustered as Jett was at the moment, the blue tint on Sans cheeks only making her feel even more hot and bothered than she already was.

Something seemed to flash on the ice top, quickly grabbing Jett's attention from Sans reflection to her own. She starred at herself with furrowed brows as she watched her reflection's expression twist into a sickening grin, the eyes that bore back in to her's turning a bright red color.

She let a terrified scream out when, in a blink of an eye, the reflection that she saw of herself was covered in blood and dust, Jett losing her balance on the ice as she panicked.

"J-Jett-Ah!" Sans was dragged down along with the frightened girl, Jett landing on her back and skidding back on the ice as Sans caught himself on top of her. Jett kept on screaming beneath him as she covered her face with her hands, Sans quickly getting himself up and off of her as she laid panicked on her back. "Jett, what's the matter?" Sans asked while Frisk was the first to came skating over after hearing the commotion. Jett kept her faced covered as she sobbed in to her palms, short breaths making their way through as her heart raced through her chest. "Jett!" Sans grabbed on to her wrists and forced them away from her face, Jett squirming in his grasp as Frisk fell down on the opposite side of his sister.

"N-Nooo! No!" Jett met eyes with Frisk, her nerves calming down and breath evening out at the sight of her brother above her.

"What happened?!" Undyne shouted as she came shooting over to the scene at full speed, Alphys and Papyrus catching up directly behind her. Jett didn't respond, but instead went to go push herself up from off the ground. Sans grabbed on to her arm to help her up, Jett flinching in response to his touch as she pulled her arm away from his grasp.

"Sorry... I need to go sit down." Jett mumbled as she pushed off of her skates, gliding away from everyone and to the nearby land. She felt everyone's gaze on her back as she detached the blades off of the bottom of her shoes, carrying them with her as she walked up a short incline to a tree on the outskirts of the forest. She turned on her heel and sat at the roots, starring back over at the pond where everyone seemed to be talking, about more than likely, her little outburst.

She didn't care, they could talk all they wanted about her, she was still trying to pick at her brain to figure out what exactly happened to her back there. Jett has had some scares in her life, but this one was something so different than anything else she's ever experienced.

...And yet...

…It felt so familiar.

Jett pulled her legs up to her chest and buried her face in to her knees, watching the clouds of breath form in front of her as she continued to explore the depths of her mind. That grin that she saw was enough to make her stomach tie up in knots with the simple memory of it, and those eyes, she felt as though her entire being was violated with the gaze that was full of so much hatred.

"Where have I seen that before..." Jett talked in to her knees, narrowing her gaze at the snow brushed along the top of her shoes. "Where... Where... Whe-" Her eyes widened as she tensed her body up, something finally clicking in her mind. The face that she saw in the ice was the same that she saw just the other day back at the Waterfall. A 'human' had attacked her, someone who called themselves...

"...Char-" Her whisper was cut short when something violently wrapped itself around her mouth, a muffled shriek barely heard through the strong grasp. She reached her hands up to pull off the attacker, but instead was pulled back in to the forest as she struggled to break free. Her eyes grew wide when two very familiar looking vines pulled her hands down from the cover over her mouth and to the side of her body, wrapping themselves tightly around her abdomen and arms before lifting her up in the air as they brought her deeper in to the woods.

"Howdy, friend." A well-known voice echoed through the forest as Jett's eyes darted across the ground, finally landing on the golden flower that had attacked her. Flowey had a smug grin on his face, Jett narrowing her eyes down at him. "It's so nice to see you again and I'd love you catch up, but we have some unfinished business to get to."


	16. The Fight for Power

Jett starred straight in to Flowey's eyes as she was lowered down closer to the ground, his black emotionless pupils peering right back at her as he wore a malicious grin on his face.

"I've been waiting for this moment for days!" He cackled as Jett continued to struggle in his grip. "I'm so ecstatic to have you in my grasp again! Now I can take your soul without any interrupt- AAH" Flowey let a short cry out, Jett biting down as hard as she possibly could on to the vine that was wrapped over her mouth. Flowey retracted the injured vine away from her jaws and shot a murderous glare in Jett's direction. " **You little bitch.** "

"No, you listen up for one god damn second, weed!" Jett shouted down at the flower, Flowey visibly taken aback by Jett's sudden aggression. "This isn't going to play out how you want it, I'm not going to sit here and let you take advantage of me! I don't know what you have planned if you were to get my soul, but judging by how much of a shitty Monster you are, I know that it's not pleasant, and I'd be damned if I just let scum like you take it without a fight!"

She felt ballsier than ever as she lectured him with an authority-like attitude, her adrenaline pumping though her being as barred her teeth and clenched her fists. Her soul made it's way out from inside her while Flowey sat in silence and listened, his hungry eyes narrowing in on the floating heart while she spoke. "So what I'm saying is that if you want my soul, then you're going to have to take it from my cold, dead body."

"Well, aren't we a little feisty today?" Flowey laughed. "Sure, fight me all you want. I've already got you right where I want you anyway!" Jett felt the area where her marking rested on her forehead tingle as her whole body felt as though an electric current ran through leaving an almost pleasant tingling feeling behind. The usual power that she would normally feel coursing through her body whenever she fought with Undyne seeming to spike tenfold, whether that was because of her passion in the moment or because it was a real fight for her life. Flowey shot a vine out towards Jett's exposed soul, the vine immediately being thrown back away by the bright shield that formed around it, the shield taking the extra step to expand out once it was formed to push the vine further away. The vines around her stomach and arms tightened as Jett summoned her wings from behind, the glowing appendages immediately flapping and pulling her out of the vines grip, Jett escaping with just a few scratches along her legs as they tried to regain their grasp on her.

She flipped her body through the air with her soul following close by to create distance between her and Flowey, Jett shielding two more vines that flew up in her direction before she came landing down gracefully on to her feet. Snow was kicked up all around her with the impact of her landing while she readjusted her position into her fighting stance, her rapier appearing in the air in front of her before she snatched it up with confidence, pointing the end of the thin blade in Flowey's direction across the opening in the forest with a serious expression on her face.

"I was already in a bad mood to begin with, and you've just made it worse." She growled at the almost awestruck flower. "I'm warning you. Go. Away." Flowey shook his head to regain his focus and glared at her to show that he did not take kindly to her threats, the weed smirking and chuckling at her as he lowered his head slightly, a shadow overcasting his eyes.

"You wanna play rough, huh?" He grumbled back at her, the usual aggression in his tone seeming to be even more exaggerated than normal. "Fine! I'll play your game! Come at me, you moron!" He snapped his head back up in Jett's direction with a toothy grin and vicious eyes, the ground from underneath Jett rumbling as two vines made their way up from under the snow below her feet.

Jett jumped up and dodged his attempted attack on her ankles, flying straight up and aiming her hand downwards to create a large shield that traveled back down to the ground to stop their pursuit, the vines crushing under the force of Jett's magic before turning in to dust. A swishing noise brought her attention to behind her, Jett quickly turning her body around to parry away another vine with her rapier as she turned her palm to the left side of her to shield a third oncoming attack.

"Stay still, you rat with wings!" Flowey cried out in frustration, several more vines shooting out from all directions around and towards Jett. Jett focused in on Flowey sitting in the soil far away through the vast wave of attacks that was sent in her direction, her determination to get to him and end this stupid fight growing more and more within her. She took a deep breath and decided to test her luck and skills, Jett pushing off the ground and flying straight towards him. She weaved through and parred away the vines that wrapped every which way all around her in their attempts to catch her, thorns scratching and snagging her here and there but failing to stop her nonetheless. The closer she got to Flowey, the faster she felt her blood pump through her veins, the adrenaline of the situation getting to her head while she barred her teeth at her enemy.

"AUUAAGGH!" She cried out with her rapier thrust forward, Flowey's grin dropping as the tip of her weapon grew closer by the second.

"D-Dammit!" Flowey shouted, retreating in to the ground right as Jett reached him, the tip of her weapon embedding itself violently in the spot that he had been resting just moments ago.

She glared down at the ground as she retracted the end of rapier from the snow, the vines that were previously attacking her wriggling back in to the ground as her surroundings went deathly quiet. She listened through the timid howling of the wind, carefully taking light steps through the snow as she inspected the area for Flowey, her soul still sticking by her as always with it's wavering light. She knew that he was still around here somewhere, and she was determined to finish what was started between the two so that she wouldn't have to deal with the same song and dance again.

She picked up rustling coming from some scattered bushes off to the right of her and lifted her weapon back up in the direction of the noise. The rustling was only there for a second, but Jett didn't lower her rapier as she inched closer to the now covered brush, readying herself for her opponent's next move.

"Got ya'!" Flowey shouted from some where behind her. Jett spun around only to have two vines come up from the ground and wrap tightly around her wrists, thorns digging in to the exposed flesh underneath her sleeves as they coiled up her forearms. Jett cried out at the sudden attack, the attack on her wrists causing her to drop her rapier to the ground, letting it shatter into nothing upon contact with the snow. Jett struggled against the vines as she flapped her wings to try to pull away from Flowey's grasp, but was quickly brought back down to earth when a third vine came in from behind her and violently slammed her body face down on to a patch of ice.

The amount of force used to get her down was enough to knock the breath right out of her, Jett wheezing and coughing into the snow as the vines that wrapped around her wrists started pulling back in the ground with Jett still in their grasp, pinning her arms down securely as another one of Flowey's vines began wrapping around the pair of wings on Jett's back. The vine slowly contacted in on her wings, Jett flinching as she felt pain being relayed back to her from the tightening grip as though they were an actual extension of her body. A searing pain ran through her spine when the vine suddenly crushed her wings, the appendages shattering in to nothing as she screamed from Flowey's infliction.

"Are you done with your attempt to 'fight' me?" Flowey popped out of the ground about a foot away from Jett's sniveling face, a cocky smile spread from petal to petal as he looked down on his prey. "I do have to give you props though, for a second there I thought that you might actually be good at this." His eyes traveled over to Jett's soul that was now hovering an inch off the ground next to her pinned body, Flowey letting a cackle out before returning his eyes back to her.

"You're not going to... get away with any of this..." Jett managed to say though her pained pants, her heavy eyes looking down at her tired reflection in the ice below her. A vine wiggled its way over to her and lifted her face up by the chin, forcing Jett to make eye contact with Flowey.

"You know, you really are one of the most pathetic humans I've come across down here. Do you really think that you're special or something? That you can save everyone, let alone yourself?" He narrowed his eyes at her, Jett feeling her anger and frustration swell within her like never before as Flowey took his verbal shots at her. "Well, I've got news for you. You can't. Look at how useless you are, lying on the ground with that stupid look on your fa..." Flowey stopped in his tracks, his brows furrowing and the vine under her chin shrinking back as he kept his eyes on Jetts'. "What the... What the hell is wrong with your eyes!?"

Jett looked back down at her reflection in the ice once again, a familiar glowing red replacing the usual blue in her eyes starred back at her. Her eyes widened at the sight while the light of her soul that had been radiating off her face disappeared completely out of the corner of her eyes. She turned her head to look directly at the floating heart to see that it's white glow had been replaced with an almost fog-like gray that swirled around freely inside.

" _ **You really are useless on your own..."**_

"...N-no." Jett whispered as the painfully familiar voice of Chara rang through her head.

" _ **Now it's MY turn to put this body to good use."**_ Jett tensed her body up once last time and clenched her teeth, her fingers twitching out of her control as she felt her entire body go limp starting from her feet up.

"...What... are you..." Jett managed to say before completely losing her ability to speak. She laid there still fully conscious as she lost the ability to control her body, her mind becoming fuzzy as a grin that wasn't her's spread on to her face. Her mouth opened on it's own to speak, a voice not belonging her to seeping out as her head snapped back up to Flowey.

" _This soul is mine, Asriel. So back off."_ Chara's voice mixed with Jett's, turning distorted and harsh as he spoke to Flowey through Jett's body.

"Wait... Chara?" Flowey's aggression faded away, his face softening up for a second before shaking his head side to side to snap himself back to reality. "You're not Chara, how are you doing this?!"

Chara let a disturbing laugh escape from Jett's lips as he pulled her right wrist up from the ground, the vine that was still attached failing to fight back against his strength as it was being pulled up from the ground inch by inch. Chara pulled his right hand over to the vine holding down the left wrist, slamming the hand down on to the thorny vine and closing his fist on it, the sheer strength of his grasp snapping the vine in two and turning it to dust. Flowey cried out in pain while Chara repeated the process on the vine that held down his right wrist.

"You piece of shit!" Flowey cried out as he disappeared in to the ground. Chara took his time lifting his new body up off the ground, a smile still on his face as he pushed himself up. Once on his feet, he scanned over his new body, his gaze finishing on the open palms that he held in front of him.

" _I can get used to this body._ " He said as he clenched his fists with wide eyes, Jett's now dark soul hovering back in front of her body. His eyes moved from her hands to the floating heart, his grin growing wider. " _I do think that I need a weapon though._ " He held an arm out with his palm open once again, the same gray smoke that lay inside her soul forming in the air above his hand as it warped around to form in to a large knife, the new weapon falling from the air and landing in to his grasp. He ran a finger along the edge of the blade to test the sharpness of it, pulling the hand back and examining the bleeding cut that was left behind on his pointer finger.

" _ **G-give me back my body!"**_ Jett cried out from within as she struggled to regain control of herself, feeling as though her consciousness was being pulled in deeper in to her mind. Chara simply chuckled at her request as he looked to the soul floating in front of him.

" _What are you talking about? This is my body now."_ He replied out loud as his eyes looked over Jett's soul with greed. A voice from across the snowy plain redirected Chara's attention.

"I don't know what game you think you're playing!" Flowey shouted from the new spot in the distance that he had given himself. "But now I'm really annoyed! Just give me your god damn soul already!" Flowey shot several vines at Jett, Chara standing in place calmly as each one darted in his direction. As though Flowey's attacks were nothing, Chara dodged and sliced the vines one by one with incredible speed, not even a single thorn scraping him in the process. Flowey's brows furrowed as an unaffected Chara took his first step towards him, the snow crunching lightly with his step. Flowey set another wave of vines forward, Chara weaving all around and slicing through them with ease once more as he continued on towards Flowey.

"S-stop being weird, you freak!" Flowey shouted with more panic in his voice, vines now coming in from behind Chara. He let the vines hook in to him this time, using his blade to cut at them one by one or his hand to crush them in his grasp as they tried to pull him away from the now terrified flower.

"I said STOP!" One of Flowey's vines wrapped around the length of Jett's hair as a last desperate attempt to stop Chara's progress towards him. The vine was just out of reach his blade as it began pulling back, Chara stumbling in his step as he positioned his blade under the bunched up hair that had been grabbed. He nonchalantly sliced through Jett's hair to free himself, her long locks scattering across the ground as the freshly cut hair bobbed out in a mess right above her shoulders.

" _ **What do you think you're doing?!"**_ Jett shouted internally at Chara as he defaced her body. He ignored her as he finally made it to Flowey, Chara towering above the trembling plant with his head lowered.

" _I'll say this again Asriel. This is my property now._ " He re positioned the knife in his hand as a way to further threaten the already dead scared flower.

"Heh... heh... It really is you Chara, isn't it..?" Flowey smiled through his fear as Chara smirked down at him. "Still trying to get to the surface I see..."

" _As long as there are people as foolish as yourself still around, I will find a way."_ Chara replied coldly, Flowey seeming almost hurt by his words. Their conversation was cut short when a blue spear flew past Chara and on the ground right next to Flowey, Flowey jumping in his rooted spot before looking at his new attacker.

"Jett, get away!" Jett heard Undyne shout from behind her, Chara standing un-moving with a look that could almost kill directed down on Flowey.

"Ugh...Fine! You keep your stupid body." Flowey growled, admitting lost for Jett's soul for a second time. "The skeleton was already a handful, I don't want to have to deal with you too." With that said, he disappeared back in to the ground again presumably for the final time, finally ending the grueling battle between the two. Even though the fight between Jett and Flowey was over, Jett still was currently in an internal struggle for control of her body once again.

Multiple footsteps in the crunching snow was heard approaching from behind, Chara's grin returning to his face. _"Let's see if your friends want to play, too._ " Chara spoke to Jett as he turned her body around to face the oncoming group. Undyne, Papyrus, and Sans were all running towards Jett as fast as they could with Alphys trying to catch up in the back and Frisk leading the group, his small body pushing himself to get to his troubled sister as fast as he possibly could. _"I'll start with the little one."_ Chara growled, almost as though he held some kind of grudge towards Frisk.

" _ **What?! No, please!"**_ Jett panicked at Chara's words, the grip of the blade in his hand growing tighter as he watched everyone make their way over. He just stood in place, his eyes zoned in on Frisk as he quickly approached. _**"No, no, no, no! I'm begging you, don't hurt him!"**_

Frisk was a few yards away from Jett when Chara raised the knife in his hand with a sick smile growing even more on his face. Frisk looked at his sister, the worry in his face quickly turning to confused fear as he slowed his pace down to a stop and stood in front of her. _"Remember me, Frisk?!"_ Chara shouted out through Jett's mouth as he brought his knife down on Frisk.

"NO!" Jett screamed out, gaining control of her mouth once again, the tip of the knife stopping inches from Frisk's terrified face. "YOU WILL NOT... USE ME." A sudden invisible force pushed on Jett's entire being, Jett seeing a flash of blue as she was sent flying away from Frisk and in to a nearby tree. The blade that was in her hand fell to the ground along with her body, the weapon turning to smoke and vanishing while Jett pushed her shaking being up on to her hands and knees as she began to regain control of her body.

" _ **What?! How dare you resist my control!"**_ Chara growled at her, his voice now back in her mind.

"...Don't you ever ...touch my brother." Jett growled back, her eyes turning from the ground and up towards where everyone stood across the opening in the forest as her now glowing white soul went back in to her body, all of the darkness escaping from it's containment.

"What the hell, Jett?!" Undyne shouted from the distance as she ran towards Frisk. Frisk stood his ground as he starred at his sister, the person that was about to strike him down without a second thought, his brows furrowed with a face unreadable. Undyne reached Frisk finally, the tall woman falling to her knees and grabbing on to his shoulders with firm hands. "Frisk, are you okay?" He didn't reply to her question but instead pushed himself away from her, Frisk turning and running back in the direction that they all had just come from. Undyne gently reached forward as if she were trying to reach out to grab him before dropping her hand back down almost as though she were in defeat, Alphys now approaching Undyne with a sorrowful look on her face as she exchanged some silent words. Frisk ran past Papyrus and Sans, the tall skeleton looking between his brother and Frisk. Papyrus gave his brother a final hurt expression before he begun chasing after Frisk, Sans keeping his eye sockets held closed with his hands stuffed in to his pockets as he began walking over to Jett.

Jett pushed herself up on to her knees before falling back on to her bottom, now using the tree that she was slammed in to as support for her tired body. She closed her eyes, listening as Sans footsteps become louder through the deathly silence that had taken over. Once the footsteps stopped a few feet in front of Jett she reopened her eyes, Sans sockets back open with his pin-pricks looking down on her with judgmental eyes. Jett smiled up at him as she let a few broken chuckles out.

"You used your magic... to save him... right?" She said through short breaths. Sans nodded back, his expression unchanging. "...Thank you." She chuckled once more before continuing. "I remember what happened... the other night... when I ran off on my own..." Jett looked away from Sans and up at the cavern ceiling as the snowfall started to pick up. "There's something inside of me... something that wants to control me... Something that want's to hurt everyone..." She paused once more, her hand reaching up and grabbing on to her charm as a single tear rolled down her face.

"So much for me being an 'angel', huh?"

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Aaand here is the first real fight scene with Jett. Oh my god did I enjoy writing this out, I'm giddy just typing this out knowing that I'm about to publish this. As always, I hope that everyone is enjoying and I want to thank those who have been following my story. I'm nothing without you all. Thanks again and I hope you continue to follow my story! :)

-White Cosmos


	17. Uncovering Truths and Injuries

Sans and Jett followed Alphys along the clay colored pathway towards the tall metal building labeled 'LAB' that resided right at the beginning of Hotland. After the incident back in Snowdin's forest, Alphys asked for Jett to come down to her lab so that she could run some tests on her, saying that she could try to examine her soul more in depth to try to figure out what was happening to her. Jett was a little indifferent on the idea since she was not all really there mentally and physically after she attempted to hurt Frisk, so Sans offered to come down to the lab with her as well.

It frustrated Sans that he was back at square one with needing to keep an eye on her just like he did when they first met to make sure that she wouldn't hurt anyone. Undyne and Papyrus stayed behind to keep an eye on Frisk, whom of which, from what Sans heard through a text, was refusing to come out of Sans room after he was brought back to his house.

The three of them had stayed deathly quiet the entire way to Alphys's lab, Sans occasionally glancing over at Jett as the group made their way through the Waterfall to Hotland. The entire walk through, Jett kept her sad eyes to the ground with her hand clutching over the charm of the necklace around her neck. Sans could only imagine what was running through her mind at the moment.

He had a vague idea as to what was happening with in Jett, his mind repeating the image of her lying against the tree in the snow and looking up at the sky, saying that something was inside of her and that it wanted to hurt everyone. To anyone else, it may sound supernatural, but Sans had memory of something very similar that had happened a few resets ago, and he was silently praying to himself that this wasn't going to be a repeat of that unspeakable timeline.

Alphys stopped in front of the sliding doors of her lab, pushing a series of buttons on a keypad off to the side to unlock the entrance of her home. "C-come in." The silence was finally broken with stuttering words, Jett and Sans obeying Alphys as they continued to follow her lead in to her lab before the doors sliding shut behind the group. She lead them to a nearby table as the lights automatically flickered on, the surface was covered in random papers and mess that Alphys shoved off in to a pile at the corner to make room for whatever she was going to bring over. Sans pulled one of the chairs that was tucked in to the table out and gestured Jett to it, Jett following his silent order for her to sit.

"Please show me your soul, J-Jett. I'm going to run a quick test on it." Alphys asked over her shoulder as she scurried off to her nearby desk to grab whatever she was going to use on Jett. Jett finally let go of her necklace and placed her hands on her lap while Sans eyes pinned down on the soul phasing out of her chest. He watched as Jett's brow furrow and her mouth gape open slightly once her soul was in sight, it's usual bright white color replaced with an almost milky fog. Her hands moved slowly from her lap to cup the hovering heart in her hands.

"It's worse." She muttered out with a pained tone as a struggling Alphys made her way back to the table with a large metal machine in her hand. She let out a final grunt as the machine was dropped on to the table with a thud, Sans now able to fully observe the new contraption before him. It was very computer-like with a decent sized black screen on the front of it with a few brightly colored knobs placed along the bottom of the machine right underneath the monitor. Off to the side of the machine, hanging on a hook, was a long coiled up wire with a hand scanner attached at the end.

"A-alright, Jett. I'm going to take a deeper look in to your soul here to try to see w-what's happening." Jett nodded her head in agreement with Alphys's plan, Alphys turning a switch on the back of the machine. The gadget making a quiet whining noise as the screen lit up from it's empty black to a matte light gray, the pixelated words 'Soul Reader 3000' fading in to sight as Alphys unhooked the scanner from the side of the machine and stood in front of Jett's soul, placing the scanner directly underneath the floating heart. The scanner reflected a bright red color against Jett's soul as the computer slowly created an exact copy of it on it's screen, the words 'Loading, do not remove scanner' flashing towards the bottom.

Two quick bleeps came from the computer and Alphys pulled the scanner away from Jett's soul as the machine began printing out a long spreadsheet from the backside. Alphys ripped the paper away and examined it behind her thick frames, her eyes darting left and right as she quickly read what had been printed.

"...Well? Does it say how to fix my issue?" Jett spoke up as her soul went back in to her body, it's job done for the time being. Alphys gave Jett a sheepish look before her reply.

"U-um, it's not really telling me much. Just some v-very basic information like the basic strength of your soul and what not. There's nothing that w-will help here with what's going on, unfortunately." Alphys folded up the page and stuck it into her coat pocket, Jett letting a sad sigh out as she brushed her hands through her short messy hair.

"Jett." Sans finally spoke up, Jett keeping her gaze down on the tiles of the floor. "You told me earlier that you remembered a little bit of what's happening, that there was something else inside you. Do you know what that is exactly?" Jett said something in reply to Sans quesiton, her response not reaching Sans ears but to Alphys instead, Alphys freezing in place at whatever Jett had said.

"...What did you just say?" Alphys nervously asked, Sans now listening more intently to Jett.

"His name is Chara." Jett spoke more loudly as she broke her gaze on the ground and looked up at Alphys. Sans froze just the same as Alphys, the two Monsters now looking at each other.

"Alphys, you have cameras throughout most of the Underground, right?" Sans asked, Alphys seeming a little embarrassed by the question but knowing exactly where he was going with this. She nodded her head and scurried over to the large screen that rested not too far from the table, Alphys clicking some buttons on the dashboard of her master computer before bringing up footage of when Jett had first left the Ruins. The trio watched as the video began with the encounter between her and Flowey, Sans coming in to the rescue quickly after. "This is too far back, fast forward to a few days later." Sans demanded as he approached Alphys from behind.

"A-alright." Alphys replied, the footage now flying by full speed. All the the footage seemed to contain nothing but clips of Jett from several spots in the Underground, ranging from Grillby's, the spot in the Waterfall where Jett had been training, even the area where Sans and Jett had their little personal conversation on the bench.

"...You were serious about watching me?" Jett spoke up as she watched from her spot in the chair. "And all of the recordings of me is edited on to one tape..?" Alphys began to visibly sweat at her questions as footage of Jett running out from the house began to play.

"Wait, play the footage at normal speed!" Sans demanded, Alphys jumping at his sudden change in tone as she hit the play button with a shaky claw. The recording was silent as Jett reached the mushroom room that was back in the Waterfall, the video footage showing a night vision version of the area as the three watched. The Jett in the video had stopped running at this point, and instead was looking around the room anxiously as though she were looking for something in the dark.

"I heard my name being called from somewhere in the room." Jett spoke up as she stood up from the chair, her slow footsteps faintly echoing in the room as she got closer to the large screen. The three watched the screen fill with static for a brief moment, a blur off in the corner of the room now visible on the recording. Jett pointed up at the blur with wide eyes as she watched her past self notice it in the room. "Right there, that was Chara."

The footage kept playing out, the Jett in the recording running up to the blur and stopping a few yards away from it before being knocked back on to the ground by an invisible force. The static quickly came back after she had fallen to the ground and the blur disappeared, footage of Jett withering on the ground flashing in and out before completely turning black for a few seconds. The next clip began to play immediately after, footage of Papyrus and Sans standing over her body lying in the dirt from when they presumably found her. Alphys paused the video and stood in silence for a moment before turning to Jett.

"Jett, are you one hundred percent sure that the person who attacked you was Chara?" Alphys asked with worry in her face.

"I'm completely sure. He told me his name before..."

"Did you know that Chara..." Alphys hesitated as Jett waited patiently for her to find her words. "Chara was the first human that fell down to the underground years and years ago, but he's been dead for a long time now..." Jett's brows furrowed as she eyed the short yellow lizard Monster.

"...What are you saying? That I'm lying?" Jett seemed to be a little offended, her body language changing slightly as her fingers began to fidget.

"N-no! Not at all!" Alphys held her hands up in front of her and waved them around as she defended herself. "It's just that if Chara is in fact the one that has taken over you, then I think that it's h-his spirit that's invaded you..." Jett starred back at Alphys for a moment before turning around and heading back over to her seat.

"So, I'm possessed by a ghost basically?" Jett asked as her bottom hit the wooden chair, her arms leaning on her knees as she hunched over in the chair.

"Well... yeah." Alphys rubbed the back of her head nervously as her gaze fell to a random object in the room.

"Do you have any idea how to get it out of me then?"

"Unfortunately, I haven't had to deal with something a-as spectral as this before, so I'm sorry to say that... no, I don't have anything to help right now." Jett nodded her head as she took in Alphys words, her nodding turning from up and down to left and right as she pulled her hands up to her face.

"What am I going to do?" Jett began to sob in to her hands as Sans and Alphys watched helplessly. "I can't continue living like this, I'm going to end up hurting someone." The sleeves of her jacket shifted slightly as she continued to cry into her palms, Sans eyes catching something unpleasant under the cloth falling around her forearms. He rushed over to Jett and lightly grabbed one of her hands away from her face, Jett looking up at him with wet and confused eyes as he pulled her sleeve back.

"Oh my god, Jett." Sans breathed as he eye sockets widened. Deep gashes and cuts ran all the way up Jett's forearm, her arm painted with dried blood and torn flesh as far as Sans could see. Jett retracted her arm away from Sans grasp and pulled her sleeves back down over the injuries. "Flowey did this, didn't he? Why didn't you show this to us earlier?"

"Don't worry about it." Jett snapped back at him as she glared up at him. "Why should you care about it, anyways..."

Sans eye sockets narrowed back at her as his irritation grew, the pin-pricks of his eyes disappearing and turning dark. Jett's breath caught in her throat at Sans reaction to her stubbornness as both of his hands snatched up the top of Jett's jacket to forcefully pull the clothing off of her. Jett flinched and made a hissing noise at the pain, but otherwise chose not to fight Sans's current aggression.

"What happened...?" Alphys gasped out when she saw what Sans had just moments ago, the light returning to Sans eyes as he calmed himself. The cuts were now all fully visible without the cover of clothes, Jett letting Sans lightly grab on to her arm to examine the damage done to her body.

"Alphys, do you have a med kit?"

"Y-yes, it's upstairs somewhere." She scurried over to her desk, opening a drawer and pulling a bottle and a rag out out before running over to the table that Jett sat at. "Here is something to clean the injuries up, I'll go get the bandages." With that said, Alphys scurried away as fast as her legs could take her away and up the stairs across the room.

Sans picked the bottle up and twisted the cap off of the top before pouring some of the liquid inside on to the rag that had been given. He looked over at Jett once more, her puffy red eyed gaze starring away from where he stood as she kept quiet.

"Just a heads up, angel. This is probably going to sting a lot." She still kept quiet as Sans grabbed her arm from under her armpit to lift it outwards slightly, Jett only making a quick whimper sound when the rag lightly dabbed the first laceration just above the elbow before growing quiet once more. The air felt uncomfortably heavy as Sans continued on, carefully making sure to get each cut as best as he could without hurting Jett any more.

"...Why are you doing this?" The question was so out of the blue that it caught Sans off guard. He paused for a moment and looked up from the wounds to Jett's face, her gaze still off to the side and away from Sans.

"Uh, well. I'm doing this 'cause if it's not done, they'll get infected."

"No, not the disinfecting." Jett shook her head from side to side, her short hair slightly brushing her shoulders as she turned to face Sans. Her eyes pierced in to him, her expression seeming both doleful and weirdly alluring as he starred back at her with confusion.

"Why have you been so kind to me? You've only just met me a few days ago, and yet you treat me like we've known each other for a few years or something. Is it just because I'm the key to your freedom or what?" The question made Sans feel oddly uncomfortable. Where was all of this coming from anyway?

"You're really putting me on the spot here, huh?" Sans let a nervous chuckle out as he looked back down to the cuts on Jett's arm to continue with his treatment. "...Now, I would be a liar if I told ya that I'm not helping you to try to get the barrier broken for good..." Jett's head shifted back downwards at Sans first response before he continued. "...But I'd also be a liar if I said that I didn't think of you as a friend and an overall good person. You obviously have a lot of love in your heart for Frisk, you enjoy my bad jokes, even though you pretend to hate them sometimes... All that, and that I feel comfortable around ya'. In some ways, you remind me of myself." Sans felt a slight embarrassment with his words as he felt Jett's gaze turn back to him.

"You feel comfortable around me?" Jett repeated as she let a soft chuckle out. "Even though I'm harboring a unpredictable murderous spirit that wants to hurt everyone around me?" It was Sans turn to chuckle at the dark joke that Jett had made about herself. "...Still though, and I hope this doesn't sound too weird or sappy or anything... but I think I can say that I also feel really comfortable around you too." Sans froze at her words for a moment and looked back down at her face, the previous look now replaced with a small smile and soft eyes, both accompanying a light pink that was spread across her cheeks . He felt his face begin to burn up as he quickly shifted his eyes away from her and towards the oncoming pattering of feet behind him, watching as Alphys finally made her way down a different set of stairs with a white box in her hands.

"I-I'm sorry that it took me so long to find it, I cou-" Alphys stopped her sentence when she saw Sans's blue face, a weird unreadable look spreading on her face as she put the white box down on the table next to where Sans stood.

Alphys mumbled something under her breath as she walked back off towards her messy desk, Sans catching bits of what she was saying to herself along the lines 'saving the video' and 'I ship them so much'.

* * *

 _Authors Note_

I don't really have too much to say about the story here, but I just wanted to thank everyone once again for following my story. It's been out for a little over a month now and I feel like it's getting way more attention than I originally anticipated!

I also wanted to give a special thanks to AnonymousZGirl and LeafeonLover for their wonderful reviews on my chapters.

Thanks again everyone, and I hope you all keep on reading on and enjoying my story!

-White Cosmos


	18. Many Thanks

Jett let go of Sans arm as the two finished teleporting from outside of Alphys lab to the outskirts of Snowdin, Jett shivering with the sudden temperature change as the exposed skin on her legs and on the back of her neck slowly became covered in goose bumps.

She reached a hand up and ran her fingers through the back of her hair as the two began walking side by side in to the little Monster town, the cold that she felt on her neck being something that she wasn't used to quiet yet. Her eyes glared down at the snow as she clasped on to the back of her neck, Jett mentally cursing Chara for giving her the unwanted hair cut earlier.

"Just so ya know, I think short hair looks good on you." Jett looked over at Sans, the skeleton seeming to read her thoughts as his gaze rested on her while she pulled her hand back down to her side.

"You really think so..?" Jett asked him back. Her hair being cut was the least of her worries right now, but that didn't stop her insecurities from picking at her mind about it.

"I wouldn't say so if I didn't _mane_ it." Sans threw a wink in her direction as Jett glared at him for his pun.

"S-shut up." She stuttered out, Sans laughing at his joke and looking back ahead as she lightly smacked his arm to show her distaste for his pun.

"Really though, I think it looks nice." She felt her pouting face warm up at the sincere compliment, her hands reaching up again to brush her fingers through her hair once more as Sans's home came in to sights. The home that Papyrus, Undyne, and Frisk were inside of, everyone more than likely feeling something different after the excitement of today.

The sound of two sets of crunching footsteps in the snow turned to one, Jett's legs growing heavy as she slowed her pace to a stop, starring with dull eyes at the warm looking home that rested only a few yards away.

It didn't take Sans long to realize that Jett had stopped walking with him, the skeleton stopping as well and turning back towards her.

"Jett?" He called out her name, Jett not responding in any way to him. He closed his eye sockets for a moment and let a sigh out as he walked the few steps back over to Jett, Jett not taking her eyes off of the home as she pursed her lips and and brows. "You nervous about seeing everyone one again?" Sans reopened his sockets as he stood in front of the still human girl. Jett shook her head from side to side as she kept her gaze on the house.

"Not nervous, scared..." She started, taking her eyes off the home and turning them over to Sans. "I'm not going to sleep there tonight. Not with what's going on with me." Jett turned her head to the smaller wooden building that sat to the right of Sans's house as she let a small sigh escape out.

"You're looking to stay in the garage instead?" Sans asked as he followed her gaze. Jett nodded in response to him.

"Just to be safe, if that's alright. Are you able to lock me in somehow?"

"Well, yeah. I can." Sans rubbed the back of his head as his brows furrowed. "That's not a bad idea, I just hope that you'll be okay in there. It's not exactly the coziest of places."

"Heh, don't worry about me." She shook her head from side to side before looking back to Sans. "The safety of everyone else is more important right now. This will just be until this thing is figured out..."

"Welp, alright then, angel. I'm not gonna argue with you on that." Sans rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a set of keys as he passed by Jett, choosing one of the many keys on the small looped chain before sticking it in the keyhole of the garage door. "...Just a heads up though, Papyrus did modify the room as a human prison, so sorry if there are any weird things in there." A loud clicking was heard as the key turned in the lock, Sans opening the large wooden door and stepping to the side to let Jett inside. "I'll go get some blankets for you, so I'll be back in a few."

She starred into the dimly lit garage before taking small steps in to the building, Jett wondering to herself if she was going to regret her room of choice for the night. Once she was fully inside, the door closed in from behind her, Jett starring back over her shoulder while the faint click of it being locked from the outside echoed throughout the room.

The first thing Jett had noticed was that the walls of the room were dull brown, cracks and water stains layering on top of the chipped paint. She took a few more steps forward, the old floorboards creaking loudly under her weight as she easily walked through the spaced apart wooden bars that Jett could only assume were supposed to be for Papyrus's cell. A dog bed laid off in the corner next to a bowl with kibble sitting inside, Jett walking over and picking a note that rested in the bowl up to read it out loud.

"Sorry, I have to lock you in the guest room until Undyne arrives. Feel free to make yourself at home. Refreshments and accommodations have been provided..." Jett raised an eyebrow at the weird hand written note before she scanned over the room once more, her eyes landing on the two dirty and cracked windows that were barred from the outside. She walked over to them slowly, lifting her arms up to wipe away some of the dirt off of the glass with her sleeve to try to get some more light inside of the dark room.

Jett regretted her discussion, quickly retracting her arm once she made contact with the window. She let a hiss out, a sharp pain shot through her sore arm as she stumbled back on her feet. She lifted her arm in to sight and glared at the bandages that peeked out from under the sleeve before letting a long sad sigh out, her sadness growing as she walked over to the wall that rested in between the two windows and leaned back against it to support her sliding body to the ground.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" She brought her knees up to her chest as she gripped on to the charm that hung around her neck with a free hand.

" _ **Oh, poor little Jett."**_ Jett hardly reacted to Chara's voice echoing through her mind, her eyes only glaring down at the ground as her other fist clenched up. _**"Or should I call you 'angel', like that stupid comedian does?"**_

"Go away. I'm not in the mood to have to fight with you again." Jett growled out. Chara let a simple laugh out at her aggression towards him.

" _ **Don't worry about that, for right now at least. I've learned from our last encounter that I need more time to work at containing your soul..."**_

Jett's grip tightened around her charm as she listened to him helplessly.

" _ **I have to say though, it was great getting a taste of what's to come. With your power, I think- no, I know I will finally have the power to strike down everyone who gets in my way. Then when I eventually get to the surface again... I'll get to finish what I started years ago."**_ More laughter from Chara rang in Jett's skull, Jett lowering her legs back down as she removed her hand from her necklace to lightly grasp at her head instead.

"...I've heard some things about you recently, about how you were the first human to fall to the Underground, and about how your actually no longer alive." Chara's laughter stopped abruptly as Jett continued. "I just can't help to wonder about you. About why is your spirit still here, why your so full of hate?" Jett winced out in pain and shot her other hand up to her head as an all too familiar burning pain hit her mind.

" _ **You shouldn't be asking questions like that."**_ Chara growled out as the burning faded away as fast as it had come. **_"And I don't need to answer my vessel's questions anyways."_** Jett lowered her hands and waited patiently for Chara to finish. _**"Besides, it's not only I who is full of hate, but humanity itself. I'm just not afraid to show my true colors as a human."**_

"Not everyone in this world is nasty, and blaming humanity for how you act out isn't an excus-" The burning pain quickly returned as Chara's irritation grew, Jett returning her hands back to her scalp in her sad attempt to try to stop the burning as she clenched down on her teeth to stop a scream from escaping from her lips.

" _ **Who are you to be lecturing me!? You don't know me, you don't know how I've suffered at the hands of our own kind!"**_ His anger grew as his tone escalated, the pain Jett felt growing with his passion. **_"I'm just trying to return the favor by making everyone else suffer just like I had!"_**

"...Everyone... Everyone suffers in l-life." Jett said through her teeth. "S-some more than others..."

" _ **You can't speak for me, you haven't been through what I have..."**_

"No, I haven't." The pain seemed to start to dull away finally, Jett now being able to speak out with more ease. "But everyone goes through different things in life, everyone has their own struggles and obstacles to deal with." Strangely enough, a small smile came across Jett's face as she leaned her head back against the cold wall.

"My mother had once told me, when I was a child, that every person you come across is just like a closed book, each individual starting out full of nothing but blank pages but years later containing a very different story from one another." Surprisingly enough, Chara stayed quiet in her mind as she spoke out to him, no anger or lashing out at her preachy words to him.

"Everyone experience's the good and bad in life. Happiness and sadness, anger and peace, hate and love... You just have to get to know a person well enough for them to open themselves to you so that you can fully understand their story."

Jett let out a small chuckle as she starred down at the ground sweetly with the memories of her mothers words to her. "Why don't you take a break at trying to pick apart my soul and try to look back at some of memories, if you're able to. Just open my cover and read my story, you might have an easier time understanding that way."

A few silent seconds passed before Chara finally made a loud 'tch' sound.

" _ **I see what you're trying to pull here. You're trying to get me to stop cracking at your soul, aren't you? I can honestly say that I'm surprised at how convincing you sounded for a second there."**_ Jett felt Chara's presence start to fade away as he spoke his last few words with her. **_"You're not going to make a fool out of me like everyone else. I'll keep working at your soul until it gives in to me. Until then, 'angel'."_**

With Chara's last mocking words to Jett, he disappeared back within her, Jett letting a defeated sigh out while she felt a shiver run up her spine, the cold of the room finally getting to her now that her distraction had left her alone. Almost as though it were on queue, Sans had suddenly teleported in to the center of the room with his arms full of pillows and blankets, the surprise entrance causing Jett to jump in her seat on the floor.

"Hope ya didn't miss me too much." Sans teased as walked over to where she was sitting to drop the pile of fabric down on to the ground next to her.

"God forbid." Jett rolled her eyes and smirked over at Sans as he began digging through the blankets and pillows, grabbing a few out of the pile to create a make-shift bed on the floor as Jett eyed the remaining pillows and blankets sitting next to her, a soft chuckle breaking through the silence of the room. "I hope you left some blankets for everyone else. I'll be fine with what your putting down now."

Sans let out his own nervous laugh as he finished the bed, Jett raising an eyebrow at his back to his reaction to her words. "I was actually gonna camp out down here with you for the night, to keep ya company. It can get kinda lonely when your isolated in a room, all by yourself..." Sans picked himself up off the ground and turned back towards Jett, a hand gesturing to the bed on the floor. "Come and lay down, I can see you shiverin' in the dark here."

She starred at him and then to the blanket and pillow pile he had set up on the floor for her before she pushed herself up off the ground to make her way over. Sans brushed past her while she kicked her shoes off next to the bed before crawling under the thick quilt that was provided for her.

Jett didn't realize how frozen her poor body actually was until she had swaddled herself into the blanket, a little shudder escaping out as she took in the welcoming warmth. Sans quickly threw together his own bed which rested a few feet away from Jett's, the skeleton kicking off his slippers and slipping off the blue jacket that he wore all the time off to the side.

Jett starred at his exposed bone on his arms that popped out of his short sleeved crew shirt as she buried her face deeper in the blanket. It really intrigued her that Sans literally was a Monster made of bones and magic, and yet she's able to now look past that without a second thought. If anything, he was more human than some people she's come across in her lifetime.

Sans crawled into his own make-shift bed, letting a long relaxed sigh out as he propped his head up behind crossed arms and closed his eye sockets tight. "I'm sorry if this isn't the most comfortable set up for ya." He yawned out as he stretching his legs from under the blankets. Jett shook her head and smiled in to her own blanket as she turned her body to face Sans.

"Don't worry about it, it's not bad at all. Actually, if anything, it's more comfortable than the bed that I hav- I mean, that I use to have back at the orphanage." Jett let out a small chuckle at her words.

"You know, I remember back at the orphanage, they would have separate rooms for the girls and boys for obvious reasons. On the really cold nights though, Frisk would sneak out of his room and come cuddle up next to me to keep warm. Of course we would end up getting in trouble every single time for it, and the caregivers would end up punishing us by giving us extra chores or whatever. No matter what punishments we got though, Frisk would keep on sneaking in to my bed to sleep next to me, and I would stay awake to wait for him to do so. We were inseparable..."

Jett smiled to herself in the peaceful silence that fell between the two for a few moments as she starred with tired eyes at Sans's resting form in the quiet of the room. One of her hands reached up to gently caress the bandages on her arm, her smile faltering slightly as she hesitated to speak up again. "... By the way, I wanted to thank you."

Sans opened up one of his eye sockets, the pin-prick of the eye starring straight at Jett as he lay un-moving and silent. "Thank you for wrapping my injuries up. Thank you for using your powers in front of everyone to stop me from hurting Frisk... and thank you for everything you and everyone else have done for Frisk and I." Jett felt herself blush in slight embarrassment for how sappy she must have sounded right now, her flustered self only growing as the seconds of silence ticked past. Sans finally moved in his spot, turning on his side and facing towards Jett just like she was to him.

"...You're welcome, angel." His smile was soft as he starred back at her. Jett lowered the blanket below her face and smiled back at Sans as she felt a hot and weird uneasiness in her stomach fluttering around as she continued to stare at him. It wasn't something that necessarily felt bad, but it was a new and foreign feeling that Jett hadn't really felt before.

A violent shudder brought Jett's focus away from the feeling in her stomach and back to the vicious cold of the room, the blanket that was previously lowered immediately being brought back up as she tried to contain her warmth the best she could.

"You okay?" Sans propped himself up with his arm as he looked over at Jett. She let a little chuckle out as she pulled her knees up to her chest in her attempt to keep as warm as possible.

"I'll be fine, just still a little cold. I'll get used to the chill of the room pretty soon here."

Sans looked off to the side seemingly in his own thoughts for a moment before he threw the blankets off of himself and stood up. Jett watched as he dragged the blankets that made up his bed right beside hers before laying back down under the sheets, his body now sharing the same cover as her.

"W-what are you-" Jett's stuttering words stopped as Sans pulled her into him, his arm wrapping around her waist as he brought her head in to his chest with his other hand. The fluttering in her stomach quickly came back tenfold as she felt herself begin to sweat nervously in Sans's embrace. She felt a weird warmth radiating off of Sans, despite him being nothing but bone, as he rested his head on top of hers. Jett's body greedily welcomed the heat coming off of him as she felt her face turn beat red at the event that was unfolding at hand.

"...Y-you know, my body could be taken over again at any point." Jett mumbled into his shirt, not really sure what she should really say in this situation. Sans laughed softly into her hair as he sensed the anxious vibe she was giving off, the hand that had pulled her head in to his body now brushing through her hair to try to calm her nerves down.

"I'm not afraid." He quietly replied back, his grip around her waist adjusting slightly so he could get himself in a more comfortable position. Jett felt so overwhelmed with everything that was happening right now, and yet at the same time she felt almost at peace. Jett forced away her oncoming anxiety as she decided to just give in to Sans embrace, her body loosening up from it's previous tenseness as she smiled and blushed in to his ribs.

"...Thank you."


	19. Let the Games Begin

Jett let a grumble out as her two fists emerged out from under the covers to rub her sleepy eyes before she turned over on to her back, her eyes opening to the blurred sight of the dirty ceiling of the garage that she slept in last night before. She let out a yawn and pushed her heavy body to sit in an upright position, a bundle of familiar blue cloth catching her attention as it fell off of her and in to her lap.

Her eyes followed the article of clothing, quickly identifying it as Sans jacket. She eyed it with heavy lidded eyes before turning her head to where Sans slept next to her last night to see that the spot was now empty. She let another grumble out as the unwelcoming chill of the room reminded her of the reason why Sans had left this coat behind for her. She picked up the jacket by the shoulders and put it on over her own jacket without second thought, the soft fleece on the inside of his coat providing a considerable amount of warmth to her chilled body as she nuzzled her face into the short fur on his collar. A smile spread across her face as Jett greedily took in comfortable scent that was left behind on the coat.

"...What am I doing?"

She stopped her cuddling with Sans jacket, her face becoming flush with embarrassment for how weird she was being with his clothing right now. Something out of the corner of her eye helped change her attention from the coat to the new contents that laid right beside her on the floor.

There was a plate of food covered in plastic wrap, a small lavender cell phone with a star decoration hanging off to the side, and a note that was folded up with Jett's name written on the front. She raised an eyebrow and picked up the note first, unfolding the lined paper to reveal the writing inside.

 _'jett_

 _sorry to leave ya hanging this morning. alphys wanted undyne and me to come over to discuss some things. she gave me this phone to give to you as a present and in case ya need anything. both of our numbers are on speed dial if i can re-call.'_

Jett stopped reading the note and paused, shaking her head and letting out a snort as she stifled a giggle at the terrible pun Sans threw in there.

 _'i left some food for ya and i'll be back later this afternoon. see ya soon angel._

 _~sans'_

She smiled down at the letter as she folded it back up to how it originally was before placing it back off to the side. She now turned her attention to the new phone that Alphys had given her, Jett picking the small flip phone to inspect it closer. Jett had never had a cell phone before and the fact that she had been given one as a gift made her swell with a much needed happiness.

Despite the basic and outdated look to it, it still had a very cute design that decorated the front of the cellular device, a white light pattern dimly glowing on the front in the shape of a heart adding some extra flare to the electronic. She flipped the device open, the screen lighting up to display a picture of a pink haired anime girl that Alphys must of had pre-set as a background for Jett.

She decided to play with the phone's features later on, her stomach's growling almost forcing her attention on the plate of food that Sans had left for her. Jett shoved the phone in to her short's pocket before greedily grabbing at the wrapped plate of food, unveiling the sandwich hidden underneath the aluminum foil.

Jett had only gotten a few bites in when the doorknob to the garage began to wiggle, Jett pausing mid-bite to listen and stare at the door. Sure enough, the door cracked open and the light poured in from the outside, Jett's eyes widening when she saw that Frisk was the one who had come in. He nonchalantly walked in to the room as Jett shoved the plate of food she had on her lap off to the side to pick herself up off the ground.

"Frisk, what do you think your doing?" Jett scolded as her brother made his way over to her. "You need to leave. I'm not me right now. I could hurt you..." She looked away from him, balling her fists tightly while Frisk stood right in front of her.

"Chara's inside of you." She shot surprised eyes at Frisk, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked up at her.

"...Did Sans tell you?" Frisk shook his head no as he grabbed on to Jett's hand, bringing her down to the floor with him so that the two could sit side by side against the cold wall.

"I recognized him. His voice and his eyes. When he used you to attack."

"But... how do you know about Chara?" Jett was completely confused by Frisk's knowledge on this person that was invading her body. Frisk pointed a small finger at himself as he kept his gaze on the ground in front of them.

"Chara took my body over one time." Jett shot her head back to Frisk once again in utter shock, before Frisk continued on. "A few timelines ago, I woke up from a reset back in the Ruins. It was just like every other time, in the bed of golden flowers. I came across Toriel just like always. She began to tell me how the Underground works just like she does every time. This time was different though. She told me to talk to the stuffed dummy to try to solve conflict, but my body didn't comply. I hit it instead."

Frisk paused, Jett listening intently to his story. If it weren't for the fact that Frisk had been telling her a story about about how Chara had also invaded his body just like hers, then she probably would be in awe at how much Frisk had spoken in one conversation so far, but that was pretty low on her shock factor right at the moment. Frisk opened his hand and starred in to his palm before continuing his tale.

"I lost control of my body at that point, but my mind was still there. When I came across a small Monster in the Ruins, my body moved on it's own again." He flexed his fingers in towards his body a few times as he spoke. "I killed all the Monsters in the Ruins when I didn't want to." He clenched his fist one last time before letting his arm fall to his side.

"I wanted to stop myself, but my body wouldn't let me. It felt like my mind was being pulled away from my body... Then I killed Toriel. Then I killed Papyrus. And everyone that crossed my path in between. Then I came across Undyne. Chara had stayed quiet until Undyne was the first to stop and kill me. I tried to reset the world again, but Chara spoke out and told me that I wasn't the one making the choices anymore."

"You were killed by Undyne?" Jett look upon her brother with absolute horror as he nodded his head.

"I've been killed several times since I've come down here, but my reset ability would save me and send me back however far I wanted it to. I could never go so far back to get back on the surface though." Frisk spoke so nonchalantly about himself dying that it almost scared Jett. Back when Sans had told her that she more than likely went missing and died in previous timelines was enough to send her in to full panic mode, and yet her brother has memory of his previous deaths and talks as though it were an everyday thing.

Jett felt her remorse fire up inside of her as she pursed her lips together. "I'm so sorry Frisk." She hugged her knees as she felt her tears beginning to well in her eyes. "I'm sorry that you've had to go through what you did. It's all my fault." A small hand that placed itself on her shoulder helped calm the oncoming panic attack that she had felt brewing.

"It's alright. It's not your fault. I was the one that ran away." Jett sniffled and looked back at Frisk, a patient smile spread across his face.

"...Wait, if Chara took you over, how did you get him out of you?"

"Hold on, I'm getting there. Just promise me that you won't freak out anymore from what I tell you." He took Jett's hand away from it's resting place on her leg and held it firmly in his own hand to try to comfort her. Frisk asking this of Jett only made her feel even more uneasy, but she nodded her head hesitantly anyways.

"Alright... So, after Chara used me to kill everything in his way, we made it to this hallway that is a few rooms away from where the barrier is. Just like every other reset, Sans was standing there waiting for me. He wasn't too happy with me." Jett already didn't like where this was going, she felt her chest begin to tighten up as Frisk rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Chara challenged him and lost almost seconds in. The second time, Sans dodged Chara's attack and killed him once again. Chara tried again and again, resetting back to the beginning of the hallway each time. I don't remember know how many resets he went through to try to hit Sans."

Jett's breathing began to falter, Frisk tightening his grip on her hand as he noticed it himself. She bit her bottom lip while he waited patiently for Jett's spike in anxiety to go back to normal levels before he continued.

"There was a point though where Sans stopped attacking and offered his mercy. He said things that helped me push Chara away long enough for him to kill me one last time and reset back to the flowerbed in the Ruins, back before Chara had entered my soul. I didn't come across he again since then, until now at least..." He trailed off his sentence as the two sat in momentary silence.

"I thought about maybe reseting again. You know, to before Chara invaded your soul. For some reason though, my power to reset won't let me go back to that moment in the timeline. It looks like it can only go back to the Ruins again. To before you fell down here with me." Frisk's voice cracked on his last word as his free hand reached up and rubbed at one of his eyes. "I'm afraid that if I reset again, that... that you might not remember where to go and... I won't see you ever again."

He took his other hand away from Jett's grip and began to rub his other eye while small sobs escaped from his mouth. Jett pushed herself off from against the wall and on to her knees in no time, turning her body and grabbing on to Frisk with her trembling arms to pull him to her body. He accepted the embrace quickly, wrapping his arms around her neck as he sobbed in to the collar of Sans's jacket that she wore.

"I'm not going anywhere. We're all going to figure this out." Jett held in her own sobs as she rubbed circles in to her brothers back. "Once this has blown over, we'll all finally get out of the Underground together."

Frisk let out one last sob before he pulled back out of Jett's hug, Jett leaning back on to her knees as she watched Frisk wipe away the few remaining tears that stained his cheeks. His eye stayed glued to the ground as he responded back to his sister.

"... What's going to happen to us when we get back to the surface though? You aren't going to leave me again, right..?" The question made Jett's heart sink even further in her chest as she raised a gentle hand up to Frisk's chin to redirect his gaze back over to her.

"Of course not. I never wanted to in the first place." She smiled softly as she spoke. "We'll figure something out when the time comes, but whatever we end up doing, we'll do it together." Her hand brushed up from Frisk's chin to his cheek, Jett lovingly cupping his face in her hand as she starred down at him admiringly. "You are my world, Frisk, and I will always be there for you. Through all the good and all the bad. Alright?"

Frisk smiled at Jett's words as his small hand laid over her own, his head nodding up and down in response to her. The two stayed like this for a few quiet seconds before Jett pulled her hand back and faced an open palm up in front of Frisk. He looked at her open hand and placed his own on top, the two lightly gripping on to each other as they used each other to support themselves back up on to their feet.

"Now that that's said and done, you really should get out of here. I'm still not on hundred percent myself, and the last thing I want is for you to catch me at a bad moment. Promise me though that you'll stay in Sans and Papyrus's house for the time, alright?" Her and Frisk pulled their hands away from each other as he nodded in agreement hesitantly. As much as Jett would love to have the extra company, the risk of her hurting someone was obviously far more important than the looming loneliness that was waiting for her.

Frisk opened the door of the garage, the boy pausing in the doorway for a moment before turning back on his heel and giving Jett one last tight hug around her waist. Jett let a giggle out as she hugged him back for the brief hug before he pulled back away and hurried back outside, closing the large wooden door behind him with a loud click of the lock following right after.

Jett stayed standing in place, the smile that she had on her face quickly dropping as the silence of the room fell on her, the result of her isolation coming on faster than she expected. She let out a sad sigh as she turned away from the door and took a step towards where her make-shift bed rested, only making it halfway across the room before a sudden wave of sharp pain in her chest caused her to stop dead in her tracks.

Jett cried out as her hands flew up to clutch on to the afflicted area, another wave of the same stabbing pain causing her to cry out even louder a second time as she fell to the ground. She withered on her back while she clenched her teeth as she tried to endure the pain that she felt coursing through her body.

"W-what... is happeni-" Another wave of pain stopped her mid sentence as she let another cry out, her eyes widening as she felt her soul coming out from her body. She moved her hands away from her chest as she watched in horror as a pitch black soul that had an dark aura swirling around it was in placement of the usual bright white soul. Along with the color change, the usual warmth that it would bring her was nonexistent, instead a numbing cold replacing the heat that had once radiated from her soul.

" _ **I've done it."**_ Chara's voice echoed in Jett's mind followed by a low laughter. **_"You know, I find it pretty ironic that you and little ol' Frisk were just talking about how you were going to figure out how to 'get rid of me'."_** Jett clenched her eyes shut as she let out one final cry, her fingers twitching out of her control as she felt herself quickly losing control of her body.

" _ **Looks like you and your dear brother won't be having your happy ending after all."**_

"No! Don't do this! Please don't do..." Jett couldn't finish her sentence as her tense and coiled body grew limp. A low distorted chuckle vibrated from Jett's throat and a large smile spread across her face as her body lifted itself upright on it's own. Chara lifted the hands of his new body up and starred in to the soft palms, his red eyes darting around from hand to hand as he tested his control by flexing in his fingers, cracking his knuckles as he did so.

" _This is going to be fun."_

* * *

Nothing but the sound of Alphys rummaging around her messy computer desk broke though the dense silence in the large room that her, Undyne and Sans were all in. Sans sat patiently in his seat with his hands resting in his lap and eyes resting shut, occasionally feeling the intense stares that Undyne had been throwing at him as the two waited for Alphys to find what she needed.

Sans woke up at the crack of dawn to the sound of his cell phone vibrating in the pocket of his coat that was lying on the ground next to him. He wanted to just selfishly disregarded the constant vibrations and continue holding on to Jett for just a little bit longer, but the calls wouldn't cease no matter how much he ignored them. Groggy and irritated, he eventually gave in and answered whoever had been trying to get a hold of him.

It turned out that it was Alphys, her voice was hoarse as she told Sans that she needed him and Undyne to come over right away and that she had found out some very important information about Jett. He had wasted no time to fully wake himself up after hearing this, Sans leaving his coat lying on top of Jett to help keep her warm before teleporting in to his house to change and get Undyne out of bed.

He threw on his long sleeved white turtle neck that he had let Jett borrow a few days ago and dropped some things off in the garage for Jett before him and a very cranky and tired Undyne rushed over to Alphys's lab. Once they arrived, a very sleep deprived Alphys simply opened the door for them, and without saying a single word, went back to rummaging around the lab for whatever she had been looking for.

"...Here! H-here it is!" Sans opened his eye sockets to see Alphys running over with a single piece of paper that was covered in creases from it being folded over several times.

"What is 'it'?" Undyne asked as she crossed her arms and legs in her seat, Alphys pulling a chair out and sitting down across from the two.

"This is the results from when I s-scanned Jett's sou-."

"Oh yeah, Jett!" Undyne snarled out her name as her brows furrowed downwards, sending a glare over in Sans direction before she continued. "I've been pretty fucking curious with what the hell's been going on with that, so if you two have info on little miss 'angel', then fill me in with the details." Alphys was taken slightly aback by Undyne aggressiveness, clearing her throat out nervously before speaking.

"W-w-well. Um. The three of us reviewed s-some videos and talked a little about what had exactly happened, and we f-found that another sentient being is trying to take c-control of her soul. We don't really know what it's planning with Jett's soul and we don't know how to get it out, but I think it's s-safe to say that it's not friendly."

"Of course, why am I not surprised! I buffed up the human girl and she runs off and get's her body snagged away by some killer spirit. Now she's going to go on a killing spree just like how she almost killed off her own brother."

"It's out of her control." Undyne's eye pierced into Sans as he spoke out, his eyes staying glued straight ahead as he spoke. "Besides, if we didn't 'buff her up', then that damned flower would have gotten a hold of her soul yesterday."

"That doesn't matter right now though!" Undyne raised her voice as she leaned forward on to the table. "What matters i-"

"Quiet!" Undyne stopped in her tracks as her and Sans looked up with wide eyes at a unusually irritated Alphys, her claws shuffling through some of the other papers that laid haphazardly across the table.

"Now is not the time to be b-bickering about this. As I was saying before, I took a scan of J-Jett's soul yesterday. I told Sans and Jett that the test didn't show anything unusual, just in case the spirit inside of Jett was listening in on the c-conversation we were having, but the tests were everything but normal."

Alphys adjusted her glasses as she picked up the paper that she had found earlier along with another page that was sitting on the table and pushed them over to Sans. He picked up both pages and eyed the printed numbers and scribbled words carefully on both pages, his eye sockets widening at the results that he read.

"That's impossible..." He muttered out. Undyne snatched both papers out of Sans's hands and starred at them herself.

"...I don't understand what these numbers are supposed to mean!" She slammed both of the pages down on top of the table and slid them back over to Alphys, her irritation growing by the second.

"The page on the right has a normal reading of a human soul, and the one on the left is Jett's soul. It took me all night long to fully decode the number that was given by the soul reader, but when comparing both results together... it shows that Jett's single soul wields that same power as about eight human souls combined." Undyne's eye widened this time as she starred back down at the papers that she had put down on the table.

"A person with a soul that powerful would be enough to destroy the b-barrier on their own, among other things. Luckily, that power seems to be hidden away in the deepest part of her soul right now. The power that she currently displays is just the power of a single human soul, but if this thing inside her discovers that more power is hidden away..."

"He'd be godlike..." Sans finished, a hand coming up to clutch at his head as the gravity of the current situation sank in. Undyne began to slowly chuckle as Sans saw her clench her fists out of the corner of his eye.

"Great. Just great." She shook her head from side to side before glancing over at Sans once again. "It's my job as the Captain of the Royal Guard to keep everyone safe, yet I trusted your word and trained Jett to use her magic, just like you asked. Now we have a huge potential threat trapped down here with all of us."

"Why do you keep trying to pin this on me?" Sans narrowed his sockets back at Undyne as he sat up in his chair. "Besides, if we want to play the blame game, you were the one that helped her connect with her soul even though I didn't want you to, if I remember correctly. So stop being a hypocrite."

"You little..!" Undyne growled through clenched teeth. "You wanna call me a hypocrite, but your just as big of one as you claim me to be! I can't even trust you anymore... No one can! For example, like how you've been telling everyone for years that you can't fight and don't really have magic, and yet you send Jett flying into a tree with the swish of a hand!" Sans tensed up at the mention of the incident, knowing that it was going to be brought back up sooner or later, but still wasn't quiet ready to be confronted with it right at the moment.

"I have my reasons for keeping my own secrets. You should learn to mind your own business."

"...URGH!" Undyne cried out in anger as she slammed both of her fists on to the table and stood up from her seat, cracking the wooden table with her brute strength and knocking the chair back on to the ground as she turned to Sans and grabbed him by his collar. Undyne lifted him straight out of his seat and up to her face, Sans un-moving expression starring back at the pure rage she was displaying.

"U-Undyne, c-c-calm down!" Undyne either didn't hear Alphys's request or she didn't care, her grip tightening around the neck of Sans sweater as the two starred each other down.

"Why do you have to be so god damn secretive!" Sans eye sockets went dark as Undyne shouted at him inches from his face. "You couldn't even tell Papyrus, your own god damn brother! What is so special about your magic that you need to keep it secret from everyone!"

Sans inhaled deeply before calmly replying to Undyne. "If you don't put me down. Right now..." His left eye lit up brightly, the blue hue illuminating against Undyne's skin as he watched her intense facial expression faltered. "Then I'll show you **exactly** why I don't like to talk about my magic."

A foreign muffled tune interrupted Sans and Undyne's scrap, Alphys fidgeting with the inside of her pocket as she pulled her phone out and looked at the screen.

"It's Jett!" Alphys flipped the phone open as Undyne released Sans from her grip, his feet landing firmly on the ground while his eyes went back to how they normally are.

"H-hey Jett, what's u-" Alphys froze as she listened to the other end, sweat seeming to form immediately across her forehead as her anxiety hit. "...Okay." She replied back to Jett after a few seconds of her being on the phone, Alphys pulling the phone away from the side of her face and clicking the speaker phone button before placing it on the table.

"I-It's on." She stuttered out loudly enough to be heard through the phone as she looked grimly at the device. A loud static was heard before a familiar, a contorted chuckle following after on the other end of the phone line.

" _Good."_ It was a single distorted word, but it was enough for Sans to know what was up with Jett, his pin-pricks constricting and as he felt himself begin to sweat as well. _"I just wanted to give you all a call to announce that Jett's no longer with us. It is quiet unfortunate really, she seemed to like you all very much."_

"No..." Alphys said to herself as she held on to her head with her claws as she hunched over in her chair while Undyne looked gravely at the phone as she stood tall in front of the table. Sans sat back down in his chair as he continued listening to Chara's mocking words continue.

" _I must also say, the door to the garage that Jett was staying in should probably be replaced now. It was pretty easy to break through that old, splintered wood."_

"...Don't you dare hurt anyone." Undyne said in a low tone, her fists clenched so hard that her knuckles began turning white. "I swear, if you even touch a single innocent Monster, I'll-"

" _-Strike me down, yeah yeah. I've heard it all before, fish. I don't care about you though. I've already killed you once before, I have no interest in doing it again."_

"You've killed me once... what?" Undyne's composure changed, Chara's words seeming to get to her and make her uneasy.

" _I just have interest in a certain person, and they'll know who they are. I'll just say that I'm ready to be judged once again."_ A soft laughter on the other end of the phone unnerved Sans as he understood what Chara was hinting at.

" _Come and find me, if you can."_ The phones light lit up as 'call ended' flashed on the screen with the duration time of the call. the three starring silently at the phone.

"...Alphys." Sans was the first to speak, Alphys looking up at Sans with her hands still clutching on to her head. "Call the Underground to a state of emergency right now. Tell everyone to stay indoors and off the roads." Alphys furrowed her brows and lowered her head, nodding in agreement with Sans's plan before standing up and making her way over to the large computer screen in the room.

"Undyne." Undyne didn't flinch at Sans calling her name, her eye still on the phone's end screen.

"Undyne." He said her name more sternly this time as he turned his body towards her.

"What did she mean?" Undyne spoke softly as she closed her eye and shook her head. "I've been killed by this thing once before? That doesn't make any sense. It's impossible."

"Undyne! Snap out of it!" Sans shouted out, Undyne snapping her head in his direction at at his attention now. "Don't listen to him, he's just trying to get in your head. Right now, you need to alert all of the royal guards in the Underground about what's happening right now. Make sure that everyone stays calm, the last thing we need is wide spread panic." Sans turned on his heel and began to head to the labs exit as he felt Undyne stare at his back.

"What's your role in this scheme of yours then?" Undyne shouted out after him. Sans slowed down to a stop and kept his back to Undyne as he silently stood at the door to the exit. He let out a long sigh before he starred over his shoulder back at Undyne.

"I guess that's just another secret that I'm going to have to keep from you."

* * *

 _Authors Note_

Sorry about the late chapter here, it's been a busy week for me with 4th of July and what not. He's a 5000+ word chapter though so all is good, I hope! Thank you all for your patience and I will see you in the next chapter!

-White Cosmos.


	20. Judgement Day

Sans leaned against one of the tall white pillars in the dimly lit hall that he was patiently waiting in, his arms crossed across his chest and eye sockets shut tight as he listened to birds chirping on the other side of the stained glass windows.

He knew that this was the place that Chara had mentioned over the phone, the hall where he would stop Frisk at every time he had come through to judge him on whatever actions he had done in that particular timeline, also known as the hall where Chara had used Frisk to try and kill him many timelines ago...

Now here he was, just like back then, waiting for Chara to to come striding in here any second with that same sickening grin that he's going to force on Jett's face. He silently prayed that Alphys and the Royal Guards would do what needed to be done in time to get everyone out of dangers way, hoping that no one would try to play hero and get in Chara's way.

Chara was pretty easy for Sans to deal with for the most part. As much as it hurt him to do so, he was able to use his full power on Frisk to stop Chara's killing since he was essentially immortal with his reset ability, and sure enough after enough resets, Sans had given Frisk enough time to take back control of his body long enough for him to completely reset the timeline back to the beginning once more.

Sans old strategy obviously wasn't going to work this time around though since the whole resetting thing wasn't an option for him. If he uses his magic like he did with Frisk, Jett can't reset like he could, and Sans knew from a short conversation that him and Frisk had last night as he was getting blankets that Frisk resetting the timeline to before Chara took Jett over wasn't going to be an option.

Not only was that was a factor, but another thing that Sans needed to consider is that Jett is, by all means, far stronger than Frisk ever was, and now Chara has her strength on top of his own combined in one body.

So basically, Sans needed to deal with a stronger opponent and try to use as little of his magic as possible. He let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head from side to side as he opened his sockets back up, the pin-pricks of his eyes starring at the delta rune pattern on the yellow and orange stained glass windows, his eyes glued on the delta rune angel in in particular.

"Dammit, Jett..." Sans muttered out to the quiet room as his thoughts fell on to the person that has been on his mind non-stop for the past few days. He found it pretty ironic that when he had first met this new person, she was as weak and helpless as could be, the simple sight of Sans was enough to send her in to full panic mode. Now here he was, standing here and waiting nervously for his battle against Jett to start.

Sans silently wished that things had gone differently, the last thing that he wanted to do was hurt someone that was as kindhearted as Jett. His gaze moved from the windows to the yellow and orange checkered tiles that were spread across the hall as thoughts of Jett ran through his mind.

This human girl that had come in to his life, sparking his hope that this may finally be the key to getting everyone out of here for good. That's what he expected out of this, what he didn't expect was these new emotions that had flared up inside of him because of this girl. Sans wanted to reject these feelings, there was no possible way that he could feel anything of the sorts for a human.

The more time that he spent with her though, the more he wanted to finally give in to these new feelings, yet he wasn't sure if what he felt was wrong of him, especially Jett being a human and Sans being a Monster.

He couldn't deny the spark that he feels with her though, Sans steadily and selfishly giving in to his temptations to steal touches and glances over at Jett, admiring the unique and new beauty that so easily captivated him.

Her soft skin that sometimes would turn a light shade of pink every so often when she would become flustered, her gentle smiles that made Sans heart skip a beat, those icy blue pools that would send chills down his spine when they would bare back into his empty sockets...

"...God dammit!" Sans violently raised fist and slammed it down against the pillar he rested against. "Why do these things have to keep repeating themselves."

The sound of a low chuckle adverted Sans attention as the noise bounced off the walls of the room. He looked down the long hall, the silhouette of someone very familiar taking short and slow steps forward with red glowing eyes piercing through the dark.

Sans pushed himself off of the tall pillar and centered himself down the long stretch of room, his full attention on the second body in the room as the newcomer stepped into the light that flooded in from one of the stained glass windows.

Chara removed his hands from the pockets of Sans's coat that was loosely draped around Jett's figure and held his arms to his sides as he stopped a few yards away from where Sans stood, a smile that would make anyone feel uneasy spread across Jett's face as a few more distorted chuckles resonated from his throat.

" _I figured you would know exactly what I meant over the phone earlier."_ He said in a low tone, his voice and Jett's mixing together as he spoke out. The sound of it almost made Sans sick to his stomach as he starred Chara down.

"You didn't hurt anyone on your way over, I hope." Sans growled out.

" _Nope. I didn't want to waste any of my energy. I've already had my fun with all the other Monsters in the Underground once before anyways, and now that I've got a new body to play around with, I figured I'd come say hi to you again."_ Sans shook his head from side to side and let a single chortle out in response to Chara.

"Wow, kid. You must really be some kind of freak. Do you like losing to me or something?"

" _Ah, I'm not too worried about that. You and I both know that if your lover here bites the dust, then you might never see her pretty little face again and stay stuck in these resets that plague your pathetic life."_

Chara opened his arms up wide as his grin grew. _"I really hope that you won't hold back despite that. This vessel is far more powerful than that brother of hers, and I'm pretty confidant that my new abilities will be a little more of a challenge. Even for someone like you... You know, I had absolutely no interest in this girl when I first came across her back in the Ruins. I thought that she was a fragile and weak human that happened to foolishly stumble in to the Underground, and I expected her to be killed off instantly once she had advanced on to the next room. But she re-captivated soon after when she defended an attack that should have killed her off right away."_ Chara lowered one of his arms back down to his side while he starred in to the palm of his other hand intently.

" _I debated whether or not I wanted to take control of her right then and there or if I wanted to wait, but after watching her fight against Toriel and seeing how quickly she grasped the concept on how to use these new abilities of her, I had thought it would more convenient for me to wait for her to get stronger. I'd say that I chose the right way to go about this."_ He flexed his fingers inwards and made a fist before resting his other arm to his side, his red eyes peering back over at Sans again.

" _The cherry on top of this though is going to have to be watching you endure your emotions as you fight against your little lovebird. If there was one thing that kept me entertained while waiting for my new body to be ready, it would have to be watching you fall for the girl."_

Chara laughed in to the back of his hand. _"Big bad Sansy seems to have a heart hiding behind all that angsty bone. It really is such a shame too, I think that Jett was starting to feel the same way towards you too."_ Chara's grin widened again when he saw Sans's fists ball up as his mocking words started to get to him.

"So you wanted to fight me so bad because you couldn't wait to watch me suffer? You really are sadistic."

" _You see, that's where you're wrong. Of course watching you suffer is an added bonus, but the real reason for why I'm interested in you is because, judging from our last encounter, you're the only real obstacle in my. I kill you off nice and early and the rest is easy from there."_

"What is it exactly that you're trying to achieve?" Sans voice was low as he asked his question. Chara shut his eyes and lowered his head, the smile on his face unfaltering as a dark aura started to surround his being. What looked to be Jett's soul came out of her body, Sans starring at what used to be a bright and beautiful heart now turned pure black.

" _My ultimate goal is to erase everyone and everything from this world. To... eradicate my enemies."_ Chara opened his right hand that rested at his side as a foggy gray and black smoke spun around and formed a large knife. He grabbed on to the hand once his weapon had finished forming and lifted his arm out to point the end of the blade at Sans from across the room.

" _What better way to start at where I left off. **With killing you**." _ A pair of black bat-like wings made of the same smokey magic formed on his back, the new appendages stretching out to their full length and giving one large flap as if to intimidate Sans. Chara's eyes opened back up, the red of his iris's seeming to be filled with blood lust as he starred him down.

" _I hope you are prepared, skeleton."_

Sans closed his eye sockets and shook his head side to side, his chest gently rising and falling as he breathed in and out deeply.

"Jett... I know you can still hear me in there, deep deep down." Sans felt his magic coursing through his bones as he mentally prepped himself for his fight ahead.

"I know you'll come through... and I'm sorry if you can feel any of this in there, Jett."

Sans opened his eyes back up, his left socket lighting up with the intense blue hue of his eye as he starred back at Chara once again. Chara let out another low laugh as he lowered his weapon back down to his side.

" _Don't be delusional, she can't hear you."_ Chara and Sans stood un-moving as they continued to stare each other down, Chara's impatience growing with the lasting silence.

" _...What are you waiting for? Attack me already so we can get this started."_

"I'm waiting for you, kid. I'm not the one who wanted to fight this battle."

Chara clenched his teeth as he began to re position his legs as though he was preparing to run.

" _Fine then, if it'll get you to fight back then I'll make the first move!"_

Chara pushed himself forward and off of his feet, his wings flapping aggressively as he darted in the air straight at Sans, the tip of his knife pointed out as he gained speed. He stood perfectly still as Chara thrusted his arm out to stab Sans, Sans dodging nonchalantly off to the side of Chara to avoid the head on attack. Chara flipped around in the air as he passed by Sans to try to slash him on his way past instead, Sans teleporting to the opposite side of Chara to avoid the second hit.

Sans then swiped his hand off to the side, a blue aura surrounding Chara as he was sent crashing in to one of the many white pillars that lined the hallway. Chara caught himself as he was thrown and positioned himself accordingly upon making contact with the pillar, using his forearms and feet to fling himself back off of the stone and flying at Sans again.

Sans swiped his hands upwards this time, a jagged wall of bones appearing up from the ground blocking the space between him and Chara. Chara crashed in to the wall, the bones shattering as he stumbled through the barrier. He fell out of the air and on to the ground in front of Sans on his hand and knees, Sans teleporting himself a safe distance away from Chara as he watched him pick himself up off the ground.

" _Heh... You can't dodge forever, skeleton."_ Chara stood up tall again as he wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his free hand before throwing his weapon up at the ceiling above him. The knife shot up a short distance above Chara before freezing in the air, changing the direction that it was facing to point threateningly at Sans before several identical knives multiplied out of the original weapon, each one angled at their target just like the first.

Chara's smile grew once more as he swiped his hand towards Sans direction, the army of knives that hovered above following Chara's movements and shooting over to where Sans stood. Sans mimicked Chara's movements, his own hand swiping up and out at the assortment of black knives that threatened to fall in on him any second. With that, several single bone attacks launched out from the ground and to the oncoming projectiles, each one of Sans and Chara's weapons shattering into nothing as they made contact with each other in the air.

Sans eye sockets grew wide as he quickly dodged to the side, a knife that he had missed with one of his attacks firmly planting itself into the ground before denigrating seconds later. His attention went from the knife back over to Chara, the bone attack that had missed the knife plummeting down in his opponents direction. Sans watched as Chara stepped off to the side to purposely have the bone scrape by his face, the attack leaving a clean slice across his right cheek.

" _Whoops"_ Chara sarcastically said as he brushed a finger across the new wound. He starred at the blood on his fingertips of his left hand for a second, letting out one of his distorted chuckles as his knife formed once more in his grasp. _"You're just going to hurt poor little Jett like that?"_ Sans glared at Chara, the blue glow in his eye flaring up for a split second as he prepared himself for whatever was to come next.

In the blink of and eye, Chara pushed off the tiled floor and started running full speed over towards Sans. Sweat began to form on Sans forehead as he swiped his hands in an upward motion to create his wall of bones once again, his nerves starting to pick at his mind as he continued to defend himself from Chara's ruthless attacks.

Sans saw Chara running straight for his wall from in between the cracks of his bone barrier and watched him point an open palm towards the ground while gaining momentum. Chara smirked while a strange dark force shot straight down into the ground, the power of the attack leaving a small crevice in the tile as it launched Chara right over Sans's wall.

" _Come on! Fight me already!"_ He shouted as he descended back to the ground right behind Sans, swinging his knife directly at Sans's head as he planted his feet back on the floor. Sans ducked down to dodge the attack, the sound of the knife whisping past his face as he moved a hand in a sweeping motion. The blue aura surrounded Chara once again as his body was sent flying across the room for the second time.

Chara embedded his knife in to the floor to slow himself back down to a stop, the tiles that were in it's path cracking and protruding out as they were ripped up from the ground. He pushed himself back up on to his feet as he pulled his knife back out from the floor, throwing another cricked grin over at Sans.

" _You seem to really like pushing me around, but I want to see how you like it!"_ Chara pointed his free palm out in Sans path, the same black force that he had used moments ago shooting out from his hand once again. Sans didn't have time to react to the unexpected attack and was hit full force by it, sending him flying on to his back once it had made contact with his body.

The attack itself wasn't painful in any way, but the connection with the ground left Sans dazed long enough to allow Chara to fly over to his lying body. Sans's eye sockets growing wide as he watched Chara's blade swipe down towards him, he quickly defended himself using two bones he materialized in both of his hands for him to cross over in a 'x', catching the edge of the knife inches away from his face.

" _This would all be so much easier for you if you just killed me. Come on, reset it all over again!"_ Chara leaned in above Sans as the two struggled against each other, his face inching closer to Sans as he pushed his knife down harder. _"Don't hold back and attack! I dare you!"_

"Errrg... Enough of this crap!" Sans furrowed his brows and clenched his teeth together as he shouted in Chara's face, the infuriated Monster pushing back full force against Chara's knife with his bones, sending him flying back away from where he was lying.

Sans pushed himself up off the ground as he kept his sights on Chara, Chara landing back on to his feet while the two locked eyes with each other.

"Jett, I know your still there!" He yelled out, his fists clenching up as he felt his frustration growing. Chara laughed out at his desperate cries as he moved some loose strands of hair away from his face.

" _It's pointless. Her consciousness isn't here anymore. Just accept that she's gone already."_

"Heh, you're full of it. I know she can fight back... I know that she's stronger than this!" Sans gaze switched over from Chara's blood thirsty eyes to Jett's soul that hovered out in front of him, the heart seeming to pulse at Sans's words.

Chara chuckled under his breath as he prepared for his next attack on Sans. He began running towards him once again, this time throwing his knife out in front of him as he followed behind his projectile. Sans swiped his hand up and sent another bone flying at the knife, the two shattering upon contact as Chara swung his arm back to punch Sans.

Sans dodged that attack and grabbed on to Chara's wrist to redirect him away before using his magic to send him even further across the room.

"Jett, come back to us! You can't leave everyone just yet. You can't leave Frisk without his sister!" The soul started pulsing out once again, Sans hopes growing as he watched the heart falter in color.

" _You're really starting to annoy me now."_ Chara snarled out as he caught his footing on the tiled floor. _"Use those damned blasters of yours or something, anything! Otherwise killing you won't be as fulfilling!"_ He held his palms open at his sides as duel knives formed in each of his hands, bringing them up and scraping the edges against each other before pushing up off the ground and flying at Sans.

Chara swiped his knives at Sans's throat, his weapons clanking against each other as Sans teleported behind Chara to avoid that attack. Chara smiled as a glint shone in his eye before turning in the air to jab one of his knives at him again. Sans dodged out of the way of the attack as the other knife was thrusted at him, Sans taking a step back to dodge that one as well.

"Come on, Jett, break through!" Sans stepped back again to dodge another attack.

"You're not done here yet!" Another step back was taken, evading the next blow.

"Do this one thing for me!" Sans went to step back one more time, his eye sockets growing wide as he found his back against a pillar. Chara's eyes and smile grew wide as he crossed his arms and swiped his blades inwards towards Sans's neck.

"Break through, angel!" Sans voice cracked as he shouted his final words out, his eyes shutting tight, bracing himself as he waited for Chara's final blow.

...But it never came...

Confused, Sans slowly reopened his eye sockets, the first thing in sight being the two trembling knives being held an inch away from his neck.

" _W-why? Why can't I..."_ Sans looked up from the knives to Chara's face, his smile faltering as he looked as though he was struggling with himself. Sans took the opportunity to teleport himself across the room and away from death's reach.

Chara lowered his arms back down to his side and turned around to face Sans again, Jett's soul now clearly coming in to view as he turned his body towards him.

"Angel..." Sans muttered out to himself as the normal pin-pricks of his eyes came back, the soul that hovered in front of Chara starting to turn to a dark shade of gray instead of the black that it was moments ago. There wasn't a doubt in Sans mind that Jett was still there, he just needed to keep on talking to Jett and she would just have to come to eventually.

" _Didn't you hear me before, skeleton... **She's gone!** " _Chara's voice bounced off the walls of the hallway as he angrily threw one of his knives over at Sans. Sans stepped to the side and watched the knife bury itself in to the ground next to him before looking back up at Chara. _"So just forget about the girl and... and just fight back, god dammit!"_

He flew at Sans again as he let out an angry shout, Sans dodging out of Chara's way as he brought his knife down for his attack. Sans used his magic to push Chara back away from him, not as aggressively as he had previously done but enough to have him need to regain his footing upon landing.

"Angel, remember when we first came across each other a few days back?" Sans spoke loud enough to reach Chara's ears from where he had landed. "After I saved your butt from Flowey you ended up fainting from the sight of a Monster like me, then when you woke back up you were so scared that you ended up upchucking in our garbage bin..." A few low chuckles followed after Sans words while he looked off to the side for a brief moment.

" _What the hell are you spewing you, you moron. Shut your mouth and fight!"_ Chara ran at Sans this time around, Sans simply dodging again before pushing the disgruntled Chara away with his magic once more.

"I can say that I'm happy we warmed up to each other quickly. I know how much you disliked me in the beginning, and I don't blame you, I honestly wasn't too fond of you at first either... But the more I hung around and talked with you, the quicker I saw how great of a person you really are." Sans eyes stayed glued on to Jett's soul as he watched it turn to a lighter shade of gray.

" _S-shut up!"_ Once again, Chara ran towards Sans with his knife out, his stride seeming to be slower than it was before. Sans repeated the same manuvour again, dodging Chara and pushing him back, the wings on Chara's back designating away as his heels dragged across the floor. Chara hung his head as he stood in place, his legs trembling as he listened to Sans's words almost helplessly.

"Jett. Before you came to the Underground, I was just so... unhappy." Sans clenched his fists tightly as he felt his emotions tugging at his heart, wondering if he should even say what he was preparing himself to. "With everyone being trapped down here, when Frisk first freed everyone I had thought that maybe, just maybe things would get better from there. But then the restarts happened. Everything would start from scratch and no one had any memories of it but me."

Chara kept his head down as he started walking over to wear Sans stood, Sans keeping his eyes on him as he took slow steps towards him.

"Whatever progress that had been made would just be erased, and I felt like no matter what I do, it ended up being pointless in the end... It was all just too much. I wished that I could just disappear off the face of the Earth, but I couldn't do that to Paps. He's been the only real reason why I've been alive down here for this long to begin with, but..."

Chara took his last step and weakly raised his arm up in his last attempt to hit Sans with his blade. Sans grabbed on to Chara's wrist as it descended down, holding firmly on to it while they stood facing each other.

"Angel, you falling down here has to of been one of the best things to happen to me in a while. For the first time in years, I've been able to feel a lot of things that I haven't in a very long time."

" _Stop it."_ Chara's voice cracked as he brought his other hand up to land a punch on Sans. Sans grabbed on to that wrist too, the black knife that was held in the first hand Sans caught disintegrating away.

"And the person that I can thank for that is you, Jett. I've given up all hope on the future and you helped restore that."

Chara's arms began trembling profusely as the milky white soul that hovered between the two started retreating back into Jett's body, Sans kept his grip on Chara's wrists as his arms grew limp. He watched Chara's face as he spoke, his eyes following a few tears that glided down the side of Jett's face.

"Jett, you're an absolutely amazing gal whose been through a lot. Even though you can be a crybaby at times, you're one tough cookie, and some day... I'd like to be as great as you are."

Jett's face turned up towards his own, Sans feeling relief fall on him when he was met with a beautiful pair of icy blue eyes.

"...I'm so sorry." Jett's voice was quiet, her brows furrowing as more tears poured out from puffy eyes.

"Jett." Sans breath hitched in his throat as his arms wrapped tightly around Jett as though she was going to drift away if he loosened his grip around her at the slightest. His knees went out on him as his body shook from the mixture of emotions that was coursing through him, Sans dragging him and Jett down to their knees as he held his embrace on her.

"I knew you'd come back." Sans whispered into Jett's hair she raised her own arms to gently hug him back as she continued to sob in to the neck of his sweater. The two sat un-moving for several minutes under the dim yellow light that fell on them from the stained glass window they rested under. The silence between the two broke as Jett started to chuckle between the breaths that she was catching while she pulled back away from Sans, his hands sliding away from her back to grasp her arms gently as she did so.

"I guess I really am a crybaby, huh?" She kept her head down and gaze away from Sans as she smiled softly, her small hand reaching up to wipe away the remaining tears that rested against her dirty and lightly bruised face.

Sans smiled back as he gently placed a hand under Jett's chin to lift her head up in his direction, her glossy eyes moving up from the ground and meeting his while he ran his thumb lightly against the soft skin under her lips. Her whole body tensed up while a barely visible light pink spread across her damp cheeks, her lips moving slightly almost as though she were mouthing out the quiet words to him.

A far off noise turned their attention off of each other as several quick footsteps reached their ears, the two reluctantly letting go of each other as they pushed themselves back on to their feet. The footsteps grew louder quickly as familiar voices started shouting out Sans and Jett's name.

They watched as the group of people came running in from around the corner and in to the hallway, the well-known, tired faces of Undyne, Alphys, Paps, and Frisk coming in to view.

"Jett!" Frisk shouted at the top of his lungs as he ran full speed in to Jett, nearly knocking her back as he buried his face in to her shirt while his arms held on to her as though his life depended on it. Jett wrapped her arms tightly back as the rest of the group stopped in front of Sans and Jett.

"Brother, are you and the human alright?" Papyrus asked Sans with worry in his tone as he examined him, looking for any damage that may have been done. "Undyne and I received a call from Alphys saying that you and Jett were fighting each other..."

"Don't sweat it Paps, we're both alive and well." Sans replied back, the concern on Papyrus's face lessening as an out of breath Alphys stepped forward, the exhausted Monster speaking in between gasps of air, her next set of words catching Sans and Jett's attention.

"I think... I f-figured out... how to get Chara out..."


	21. Facing Your Demons

***Trigger Warnings***

Mention of suicide is in this chapter. Please read with caution.

* * *

Jett watched from her seat on the cold tiled floor as Sans adjusted his blue coat that Jett admittingly was reluctant to give up, her sore body already missing the comfort that the article of clothing had given her. She placed her hands on the knees of her crossed legs as her tired mind prepared itself for what ever may come next.

"So..." She trailed off as she looked at everyone standing around her. "You want me to connect with my soul again to try and kick the spirit out face to face, but your not sure if it will actually work..."

Alphys gave her a nervous grin and nodded her head. "I-Ive been studying videos of you and doing research to try to f-figure out a way to help you out, and considering that the spirit is resting in your soul, you might be able to f-fight him head on if you go in there yourself."

"But what if I can't use my powers on him while I'm in my soul, or what if he kills me while I'm in there?"

"U-um, well." Alphys started fidgeting with her claws as she tried to force her words out. "This is the f-first time that anything like this has really happened, so I can't tell you exactly what might happen in t-there..." Jett looked from Alphys to the floor, sitting in her thoughts for a second before letting out a sigh.

"Welp, alright. Considering my options are limited, let's try this out." She smiled softly as she anxiously looked back up at everyone, her milky white soul coming out from inside her body for all to see.

"...Good luck." Frisk quietly said as he returned a worried smile back to Jett.

Jett took her final looks at everyone before closing her eyes shut, her breaths becoming deeper and longer as she tried focusing on communicating and entering her soul. She sat there patiently for several minutes, the chirps from the birds that freely flew around outside on the other side of the glass windows in the hallway fading away in to a comfortable silence.

Jett waited for a few more seconds before reopening her eyes up, being greeted by the same darkness that she had come across the first time she did this with Undyne and Sans. She carefully stood back up on to her feet while examining her surroundings carefully. If Chara really was here, Jett had to be extremely careful as to not have him sneak up on her.

She turned around to finish checking her environment, her eyes landing on a far off light that dimly lit the ground a long distance away from where she was. Even though she didn't fully understand it, but her instincts were telling her that Chara was going to be where ever that light was. Jett filled her lungs with air and narrowed her eyes in the direction of the light, her fists balling up as she felt her courage build in inside of her.

"Let's do this." She said restfully to herself as she began her walk over to the distant light, each step seeming to grow lighter as she pushed her body forward. If it weren't for the sound of her footsteps echoing through out the dark room, she was sure that she'd be able to hear her heart beating against her chest. Her nerves and anxiety kept picking at the back of her mind, these feelings being ignored for once as she forced herself to focus on the ever growing light ahead.

Her paced slowed once the light was close enough for her to see it reflecting off the ground far ahead, the silhouette of someone sitting on the floor with their head resting in a propped up fist in front of the source of light clearly visible now. She held her breath for a few seconds as she grew closer to the scene, Jett now seeing that the source of the light was coming from a cage that rocked gently side to side on the floor, the hand that rocked it resting lightly on top of the dark cage.

Jett's gaze followed up the arm that was grasping on to the cage and examined the person that sat cross legged in front of it. The person, that Jett could only imagine to be Chara, looked to be a few years older than Frisk, maybe 12 or 13 if she had to guess. His pale complexion looked almost white in the light's glow, his red iris's staying glued on to the cage as the bangs of his shoulder length mahogany colored hair laid perfectly above his eyes.

He wore a long sleeved green sweater with a single horizontal yellow stripe that went straight across his chest, along with a pair of brown cargo shorts that fell loosely around his knees and a set of dirty brown lace up shoes to match. Despite the few differences that Chara had to Frisk, his facial features and even attire looked very similar to her brother's.

Chara sat un-moving with his eyes still glued to the cage as Jett stopped a few feet away from him, the item that was glowing inside of the cage now perfectly clear in sight. A little glowing, white dove fluttered restlessly inside of it's prison, the very same dove that Jett had encountered with her first visit to her soul. The bird's wings made loud slapping noises against the bars of the cage as it tried it's hardest to escape to freedom.

"Did you know that your soul has more power resting inside of it?" Jett's eyes moved from the cage over to Chara as he spoke out. His voice seemed more human than Jett had heard when he would speak to her in her mind, the distortion and malice in his tone of voice completely gone as he starred with no emotion down at the trapped bird. "No matter what I did, I couldn't tap in to that power though..."

Jett didn't respond to him, and instead quietly took the last few steps forward to sit in front of Chara, her legs tucked in underneath her as she starred at the young boy in front of her. Chara's red eyes shot up at her and met her own blue ones as the two starred each other down for moment.

"So, you here to try and kick me out?" Jett nodded her head silently in response to his question. Chara let a low chuckle out and smiled to himself as he pushed himself upright to straighten his slouched posture. His eyes bore unblinking at Jett as he continued.

"You know, it's pretty stupid of you to come to a place like this. I could kill your consciousness for good in here and no one would be able to stop me."

"But you're not going to." Jett flatly replied back to Chara. His smile softened and his gaze went to the floor as he shook his head from side to side gently, a laugh escaping from him as his hair swayed with his movements.

"It's funny really. If you would of done this one day earlier, you would be dead where you stand." Silence took over once more, Jett keeping her eyes glued on Chara as his face dropped back to it's emotionless state.

"...A very long time ago, before I fell in to the Underground, I had lived at an orphanage. I stayed there since birth, since I guess my parents didn't want me..." Jett's tense body loosened up a little as Chara began to speak about something that was irrelevant to the current situation. She listened intently to him none the less.

"The other kids at the orphanage didn't like me and would bully and harass me every day because of the color of my eyes. They called me monster, freak, demon... I grew up isolated because of this. Nobody wanted to go near me other than to hurt me. Everyday, when the other kids went to play after lunch, I would sneak through the gates and sit at my favorite spot by myself to get away from it all. A field filled with yellow flowers." Chara paused for a second as he pondered on his thoughts for a moment.

"The adults that ran the orphanage would turn a blind eye to the bullying that I received day in and day out, and when ever I would try to fight back I would end up being outnumbered and lose. All of the abuse I got through out all those years rotted my brain, and I would ask myself every night 'why me'? Why was I the only one who was being treated like this? I hated everyone just as much as I hated myself. So I decided, one faithful night, that I would do everyone a favor and erase myself from this world."

"I ran off late at night into Mt. Ebott's forest and ended up finding a large hole in the ground. I figured that it would be enough to finally end my pathetic existence, and so I jumped... but apparently that wasn't enough to kill me." Chara let out a single chuckle as he shook his head slightly.

"I was found later by the son of Toriel and Asgore, Asriel. At first, I thought that these Monsters were going to just kill me off, eat me, or something. But instead they accepted me in to their family, without any hesitation what so ever. They treated me just like I was actually their son, and at first I thought I was finally happy. I had finally had a family of my own and a friend to play with, but... a few months later, I started having nightmares. I would wake up every single night, screaming and crying as the memories of the people who hurt me hunted my mind every single day. I felt myself losing my mind more and more with each nightmare, and whatever happiness I had felt before eventually disappeared again."

"One day, I decided to take my life again. The only difference was that I had a plan to do that, and to go back to the surface and kill everyone that made me suffer and feel the way that I did. I poisoned myself and tricked Asriel to take my soul once I passed away so that I could cross the barrier and use our combined power to kill everyone back on the surface. I asked him to bring my body back up above so that I could see my favorite field of flowers one last time, and everything started out smoothly until we finally reached my old town. The humans started attacking us, thinking that the human body in Asriel and my hands was his fault, and I tried to get him to attack them back but... Asriel refused to hurt anyone. He instead left my body in the field and walked away from the humans that attacked him so ruthlessly. He ended up being killed by it, his soul being destroyed along with mine as he was turned to dust. Even though my soul was destroyed, my thirst for revenge kept my spirit down here."

Chara trailed off as he looked back up to meet Jett's gaze again.

"That's the story that's written in my book. I figured that it would only be fair to share it with you since you let me read yours..." Jett's eyes widened and a faint smile crept up on to her face.

"So you were able to look at my memories?" Chara nodded his head in response to Jett.

"The orphanage that you and Frisk stayed at is the same exact orphanage that I grew up in. It's changed a lot since then. You and your brother have been through a lot, too."

"We've all been through a lot." Jett spoke quietly as Chara looked back down to the floor.

"Your memories were the reason why I gave up and gave your body back to you during that last fight... When the skeleton started calling you by that pet name he gave you, your emotions just began flooding in to my mind." Chara reached up and brushed a hand through his hair, his brows furrowing while he shook his head once again.

"I never knew how wonderful and... beautiful all these other emotions were... the one that struck me most was happiness. True happiness. I had never felt something so strongly before in my life before. All of my hate in that moment just vanished and..." Jett watched as Chara began to tremble in front of her, her sights catching a single tear cascading the side of his face. He raised a hand up and brushed the tear off of his cheek, laughing gently as he examined the liquid in his hand.

"Funny, I'm so used to seeing blood when ever I do that..." His eyes widened as Jett leaned forward to clasp both of her hands over his own, his body flinching at her touch at first as he kept his eyes adverted away from hers.

"...Why? Why are you so nice to me, even after everything I've done to try to hurt everyone around you." Jett closed her eyes and pondered of the question as she listened to the wings of the bird fluttering in its cage next to the two.

"To be honest, I don't really know." Jett smiled and opened her eyes back up, Chara's red iris's now peering in to hers. "I guess I just feel like everyone could be a good person if they try, you know? Some people just need a friend to help open their eyes and guide them in the right direction." She threw a playful wink at Chara as he starred at her with awe, his mouth opening slightly ajar as he took her answer to his question in. His look of astonishment came and went as he withdrew his hand away from Jett's grasp to push himself back up off the ground.

"Heh. It was stupid for me to try going back to that town on the surface anyway, the people that I wanted to get revenge on are long gone." He scoffed out his words once he was back on his feet. Jett followed his lead and pushed herself up off the floor as well, Chara shoving his hands in to the pockets of his pants as he starred down at the white dove that was still trapped in it's prison.

"Anyway, I think I've overstayed my welcome here, and you've got some very worried people who all love you very much waiting for you back out there." The cage that kept the bird from flying away started to turn into a smokey gray color before almost poofing away in to a smog. The white dove didn't hesitate to fly up and away from the two, Jett and Chara watching the little bird's light travel quickly away from them.

Once the bird was far enough in the distance, small white orbs began to raise up from the ground beneath them, almost as though the black ground was being purified as it started showing spotty bright white areas scattered around. The orbs started picking up in number as they illuminated the area surrounding them.

"Jett." Chara called out her name almost sweetly, Jett turning her head from where the bird had flown away back over to him. "Before I go, can you promise me something?"

"What is it?" Chara looked sadly at the ground, the light of the orbs illuminating his body as they glided up and past him.

"If you can, please... Try to save Asriel before you go back to the surface. Save my brother. He's trapped as that flower still, and he doesn't deserve that." He raised his hands and placed it over his chest as he looked back up at Jett. "I've seen deep in to your soul, and I think you can help him when the time comes... Help him like you did me."

"So, Asriel is Flowey, huh?" Jett asked, the fact that the plant that has been trying to kill her this whole time was Toriel's son was a crazy thought, but she smiled through her stupefaction on the new information and nodded her head. "I'll try my best to do that."

"Thanks." Chara clenched his fists as he watched another orb float up past him, a quiet and nervous laugh escaping past his lips. "To be honest, I'm a little afraid to finally be moving on..."

With out a second thought, Jett closed the gap between the two and pulled Chara in to a hug, his arms hanging loosely at his sides as she felt his breath hitch in his throat.

"You'll be fine. I can promise you that, too." She cooed in to his ears as she pulled him in even tighter. Chara's arms hesitantly reached up before wrapping around Jett to return the hug back to her.

The bright orbs started rapidly growing in numbers around them as they held on to each other in their final goodbyes, Chara's fingers burying in to the fabric of Jett's jacket as he said his last few words before the light consumed them both.

"Thank you. For everything. I'm... happy to have met you, Jett."


	22. Welcome Back

Worried voices echoed in Jett's head as they repeated her name over and over, her closed eyes squinting inwards before cracking open as she felt a hand shaking her shoulders gently from side to side, her vision adjusting to the blurry surroundings and faces that were in sight as the cold of the tile floor that rested against the back of her neck sent goose bumps running up and down her body. The closest face to her, which also belonged to the hand that was shaking her awake, Jett had quickly recognized as Frisk, his brows furrowed as he starred down with concern at his sister.

Jett looked from Frisk to everyone else that stood around her, their facial expressions varying from one another as they expressed the same type of uneasiness that Frisk had, the corners of her lips turning upwards slowly as she let out a weak laugh.

"...I've got quiet the audience, huh?" Jett's voice was hoarse as she joked, everyone letting a sigh of relief out while Frisk grinned ear to ear back down at her before he threw himself on top of Jett's resting body to wrap his arms around her neck.

"Oh, thank god you're alright." Undyne said through her breath while Jett giggled out again and returned the affection back to Frisk, wrapping one of her sore arms around him as she used the other to push herself up from her lying position on the floor, her eyes dancing between everyone else once again.

"What exactly happened while I was in there? You all look like I was on the verge of dying or something..." Jett furrowed her brows but kept her smile plastered on her face as Papyrus took a quick step forward.

"Well, you were doing your meditation thing for quiet a long time! I believe about an hour had passed by before something very strange happened in the room..." He placed a finger on his chin thoughtfully as he recalled what had taken place. "There were these little balls of light that just appeared out of nowhere. They looked like big snowflakes falling out of the sky, except they were floating up towards the ceiling instead of falling down to the ground!"

"A-around the time that started happening-" Alphys cut in, a claw pointing at her forehead before continuing. "-the symbol that's on your forehead started to g-glow, and your soul turned back to it's healthy white before a very bright l-light shone out from it."

"Then something super wicked happened!" Undyne interrupted this time, a toothy grin spread across her face as she pumped a gripped fist in front of her. "What we think was that spirit that was inside of you actually stood in front of us all! It was super eerie at first, the way he just stood there. Ya know though, for a murderous spirit, I didn't really expect some human kid. The weirdest thing though is that he smiled and waved over at Frisk before his body just scattered in to more of those light things that were floating around the room..."

"After that happened and the light went away, your body just fell backwards on to the ground." Papyrus spoke once again, his brows furrowing in. "If it were not for the fact that you were smiling and crying in your meditation, I would have thought that you had passed away..."

Frisk finally pulled away from their hug as Jett lifted a hand up to her cheeks, and sure enough her fingertips brushed up some stray tears that had stubbornly clung on to her skin in their previous descend.

"I'm sorry for giving you all a scare there." She chuckled through her words as she pushed herself up off the floor, Frisk following her lead as he too stood next to her. "But at least I'm officially not sharing my body with anyone else anymore."

"Out of curiosity, do you remember what happened?" Alphys adjusted her glasses as she starred up at Jett with interest. Jett pondered on the question for a second as she crossed her arms loosely in front of her.

"I don't really remember too much, most of it is a blur but..." Fuzzy images played in her head as she tried her best to recall the events that had just occurred. "I just remember that we talked for a while. He left this world willingly, and..." The words of her promise made to Chara rang through her mind, a soft smile returning to her face once again. "That's all I can really remember."

"As long as your back to your old self, who cares about how ya got him out!" Undyne blurted out as she took a few steps forward to put Jett in a friendly headlock, Jett laughing out loudly as she did so.

"UNDYNE, BE CAREFUL WITH THE HUMAN!" Papyrus shouted out as he too took a few steps forward in front of the two with a scowl on his face, Alphys silently following him over to everyone else as well. "You know how fragile they can be if you are not careful with them!"

Undyne made a 'pfft' noise with her lips while she rolled her eyes as she let Jett out of her headlock. She kept a strong arm around her back with a firm hand on her shoulder as the two faced Papyrus.

"Jett, can I just tell him already?" Undyne pointed the thumb of her free hand at Papyrus as he starred at the two with confusion now.

"Well, considering that everyone else in the Underground seems to know, sure."

"Awesome, okay, so listen up Paps. Jett here is one of the strongest humans that I've ever met." Jett felt her face turn hot with the indirect compliment that Undyne had given her, her eyes looking down at the ground as her smile grew.

"The reason why I haven't had any time to train with you or give you your cooking lessons these past few days was because I was training good ol' Jett here on how to fight using magic!"

"...Wait, WHAT?!" Papyrus's voice carried throughout the hallway, Undyne letting go of Jett and pumping her fists in front of her once again.

"You need to see it some time, Paps! She can make these force fields to shield attacks and has this frickin' sweet lookin' rapier, AND SHE CAN EVEN FLY WITH WINGS MADE OF MAGIC!" Undyne's eye grew wide along with her excitement, Jett could almost feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins as she stood next to the excited fish Monster. Jett attention was taken away from the overly excited Undyne to Papyrus as his gloved hands gripped on to her shoulders gently, his fascination with this new information enough to make it seem as though his head was going to explode any second.

"Wowwie, Jett! You have to show me this magic of yours!" He let go of her and placed a hand proudly on his chest. "If you have been able to endure training as rigorous as Undyne's sessions, then you must be a very skilled warrior, such as myself! So please, you and I should spar really quick!"

The attention on Jett kept her face the same shade of red as she rubbed the back of her head, her fingers running through and untangling the knots in her short hair as she did so.

"Maybe later, Paps. I'm a little pooped out right now."

She felt an intense stare on her as Undyne started exchanging some excited words with Papyrus, and sure enough, standing off a few yards away from the group was Sans with his head turned in her direction. Their eyes connected with each others, Jett throwing Sans a big smile over the noise in the background. The skeleton seemed to be taken away from his daydreaming for a second before adverting his eyes away from hers and seemingly sinking in to the collar of his coat, a bashful smile replacing his usual grin as a blue tint sparingly spread across his white cheeks.

Jett felt a small hand grip on to hers, her face now turning down towards Frisk who was pointing a finger down towards the exit of the hallway.

"Barrier." He spoke with a small grin as she looked at him with confusion at first, but nodded her head once she realized what he was talking about. Undyne and Papyrus finally fell silent once they heard Frisk utter something out about the barrier that was nearby.

"Alright. Let's go take a look at this barrier. Hopefully for the last time, right Frisk?" Her brother looked up at her sheepishly, a quiet and nervous laugh falling from his lips as Undyne and Alphys raised an eyebrow at each other out of the corner of Jett's eye.

"Oh, are we going to visit King Asgore while we're here? Good idea, Frisk!" Before anyone could even reply back to him, he started off ahead of the group, his strides long and quick as he seemed to almost run down the hallway.

"H-Hey, slow down for a sec, Paps!" Undyne shouted as she ran after him with Alphys following right behind, a small groan in distaste being heard as she tried to keep up with the two long legged Monsters. Frisk and Jett looked to each other with grins and chuckled at the three before following behind them at their own pace, hanging back as they watched them bicker up ahead.

Jett jumped as she felt something brush up against the back of her free hand, her head turning slightly to see that Sans decided to join her and Frisk in the back of the crowd. She looked further down for a split second and saw that the back of his hand was what had startled her before, the arm awkwardly resting at his side as the other one was tucked away in his coat pocket.

"I knew you could do it, angel." Sans spoke calmly as he threw a casual wink at her. Jett starred at him as his pin-pricks looked from her to the ground, her heart racing in her chest as she looked back down at his dangling hand. She took in a big breath through her mouth as she looked ahead of them as well, a sudden burst of confidence running through her body as she hesitantly wrapped her hand around his, her fingers lacing in between his bony ones.

She felt his whole body seize up as his gaze fell back on her, Jett keeping her head down as she felt her entire face turn bright red.

"We both did it." She replied back quietly. She started feeling regret for her actions as she continued to hold his limp hand in her own, she mentally cursed herself as she felt her stomach begin to churn. What was she even thinking, she's taking this way too far!

Jett started loosening her grip to take her hand back away from Sans, but was surprised when he finally closed his fingers in around her hand. The entire scene that was folding out was enough to make her feel like she was going to vomit from the head rush she had, the fluttering in her stomach only increasing as he held back tightly.

"...If you were _bonley_ , you should have just said so." Sans stuttered out, seeming to be just as flustered as Jett was with the situation. Jett saw Frisk look up at her out of the corner of her eyes as he heard her stifle a nervous laugh. He started to snicker as he bumped his elbow in to Jett's side to get her attention, a shit eating grin spread across his face as he starred up at her.

Jett glared back down at him and tightened her grip on his hand to retaliate against his teasing. Frisk pulled his hand out of her grasp and held his wrist in his uninjured hand before sticking his tongue out at her and running up ahead towards Undyne and Alphys, leaving Jett and Sans by themselves in the back of the group.

They awkwardly walked hand in hand down as they left the yellow and orange toned hallway and entered a white and gray colored corridor, Jett smiling through the uneasiness in her chest from the fluttering of her heart, the feeling reminding her of the night that Sans had kept her company in his garage.

Jett's smile faltered slightly as her restless mind caused her to worry about her actions. What if Sans was just holding her hand back to not be rude to her? Maybe he was actually really uncomfortable with the advancement that she made on him but was just ignoring it for her sake. That's probably why he hesitated with holding her hand back and why he cracked a pun at her right after.

"I can't believe that we're actually going to get out of here finally." Sans broke the silence between the two, Jett being distracted from her thoughts as she looked up at his blue face, Sans starring off ahead of them with a content look on his face. "We've all been waiting for this for the longest time." He chuckled through his words as he rested his eye sockets shut in thought, as he always did.

"...Sans?" He reopened his sockets at the call of his name, his pin-pricks following up to Jett as she hesitated over her words.

"Hmm?" He waited patiently for her to reply back as she looked back up ahead, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Frisk disappearing through a decorated doorway.

"N-nevermind, sorry." She muttered out as she retracted her hand away from Sans firm grip, the skeleton seeming taken slightly aback by her actions as she walked ahead of him with her head down to the ground.

She blindly walked through the same doorway as everyone else had moments ago, her fast pace slowing down as the gray floor of the last room turned into vivid orange and red tile. She looked up from the ground and her eyes grew wide at the sight of the beautiful room that she found herself in.

Dozens of green vines varying in length hung loosely along the yellow walls all the way up up to the domed ceiling of the room. Light spilled in from several of the same stained glass windows that were in the previous hallway, nature's spotlights scattering across the garden of perfect yellow flowers that covered most of the floor in the room. In the center of the room where the flowers didn't grow was where a very large and impressive throne rested, the deep purple cushions on the seat and back of the chair complimenting the gold undertone of the fancy looking frame.

She stood and stared some more in awe, her eyes greedily taking in the sight as Undyne cupped her hands around her mouth. "ASGORE! YA' HOME?" Her voice traveled across the room as the group heard some rummaging past the doorway across the throne room.

"Undyne, is that you?" Jett heard a very deep voice come from the next room as the owner of the voice blindly walked through the doorway, his attention seeming to be taken away from something that he was doing previously. "I wouldn't have expect a visit from you toda-" This new Monster stopped mid-sentence as his eyes fell upon the group of people, his main focus on Jett and Frisk for obvious reasons.

Asgore looked very similar to Toriel, in the sense that he had some very goat-like features to him. He too was mainly covered in white fur, the only acceptation being the blonde hair that framed around his face and connected in to a full beard. A gold crown that was small in comparison to him rested between two very large horns that protruded out from the top of his head, his long, floppy ears hanging off to the side of each horn.

His broad shoulders looked even more broad with the golden should pads that rested on top of his long purple cape, the angel symbol that was on Jett's forehead and in several other images rested in a crest on the center of his cloak. Through the crack of the purple cape that had covered most of Asgore's body, Jett saw a glimmer of what she could only assume to be his armor.

Asgore smiled awkwardly and furrowed his brows as Jett starred back at him from across the room. She remembered that Toriel had mentioned Asgore to her a few days prior, and she had originally pictured someone maybe a little more intimidating.

She internally laughed at herself for having the thought of Asgore not being intimidating to her. If he had been the first Monster that she had come across down here she probably would have had a heart attack at the sight of him, but she's become to used to seeing all these different kinds of Monsters down here that she doesn't really see them as 'Monsters' necessarily anymore.

"... Hey, Tori?" Asgore called over his shoulder. "The humans that you were talking about are finally here." The familiar face of Toriel pushed it's way past Asgore, Jett finding herself grinning like an idiot a the sight of the Monster woman that she had though she'd never see again.

"Jett, Frisk!" Toriel smiled ear to ear as Frisk ran ahead towards her, Toriel crouching down and opening her arms up from him as he threw himself at her. Papyrus followed Frisk over to Toriel while Undyne and Alphys walked past Toriel and Frisk and over to Asgore, Jett watching as Alphys talk to him as she took out several pages out from her coat pockets.

"She normally gets here right when Frisk gets here in other timelines." Jett jumped at the sound of Sans's voice behind her as she made her advancement towards Toriel, Sans catching up to walk beside her as they made their way over. "But I guess since it took us a little longer to get here, she's been waiting for you and Frisk to arrive so that Asgore doesn't try to take your souls." Jett made a 'hmm' sound to quietly show that she listened to Sans explanation for why she was here instead of the Ruins.

Toriel and Frisk pulled away from their hug as Jett and Sans approached the three, Toriel's happy face turning grim when she took a look at Jett.

"My child, are you alright?" Toriel stood back up and took a few rushed steps over to Jett, a large fuzzy hand gently grabbing her chin as she looked at her scratches and bruises from her previous fight with Sans. Jett smiled gently at Toriel's concern for her well being as she pulled her hand back away from Jett's face.

"I've never been better." Jett timidly replied back, Toriel's worried expression softened up a little as she let a sigh of relief out before pulling Jett in to a warm hug, Jett wrapping her arms back around the Monster woman that cared so much for her well-being.

"I am happy that you and Frisk found each other." Toriel almost whispered the words as she lingered for a few seconds more before pulling away from Jett, the two looking at each other with gentle smiles before Jett heard Undyne call from across the room.

"Yo Jett, get your butt over here!" Undyne shouted out with a hand firmly placed at her hip. She nodded her head in their direction and began to take a step forward, a hand reaching out and grabbing her wrist stopped her before she could even take two steps away, Jett snapping her head over to see Sans's bony hand gripping firmly on to her.

"Keep your eyes out for any unwanted guests that may be around." She looked at him in confusion at first but quickly understood exactly who he was talking about, Jett nodding her head at him as he let her arm go.

"Wait a second, have we met before?" Jett heard Toriel ask Sans as she walked away from them and over to where Alphys, Undyne, and Asgore waited. The closer she got to the three, the more she recognized really how large the king of Monsters was in comparison to her, his width probably quadrupling her own as he towered a full foot or so above her.

She slowed her pace as Asgore took a step forward, a smile spread across his fuzzy face as as she awkwardly stopped in place and dropped down to one knee, Jett lowering her head down as to be polite towards Asgore. She wasn't even too sure if this was the proper way to greet him, or if Monsters had a special way to show their respects to their king, so Jett just went with what she's seen in movies and books on the surface.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, King Asgore." Jett spoke clearly as she starred down at the grassy tiles that she knelled down on.

"Oh dear, there's no need to be so formal with me." Asgore chuckled as Jett looked up at him, a faint blush crossing her face from embarrassment before she stood back up on her feet. "And it is a pleasure to meet you as well. Your name is Jett, correct?"

"Y-yes, sir." Jett fidgeted with her hands as she returned the smile that he was giving her, pushing her nerves aside.

"I've heard quiet a bit about you, from Tori and from Undyne and Alphys here as well. They had told me that you have a very powerful soul for a human, and I was wondering if you would be so kind to show me as well."

Jett looked over at Undyne and Alphys and almost as though they could read her thoughts, Alphys gave two thumbs up as Undyne rolled her hand to non-verbally tell her to go on. She looked back up at Asgore and nodded her head in agreement to his request, the warm feeling of her soul coming out of hiding tingling through her chest.

The light that radiated off of the soul lit up both of their faces, Jett squinting at how bright her soul currently was. She had defiantly expected it's regular glow to be back after Chara had left her body, but she didn't remember it being this bright before.

Asgore leaned in some more with a bewildered expression on his face, his eyes glued on Jett's soul as he silently watched it hover between the two of them.

"Alphys was defiantly right, your soul harbors an extreme amount of power. I've never seen a soul quiet like this before..." He trailed off and straightened himself back up as Jett looked over to Alphys with a raised eyebrow.

"Wwwhat do you mean?" Jett dragged her words as she starred with confusion between the three of them.

"U-um, well-" Alphys stepped forward as she fidgeted with her claws. "Do you remember when I did that scan of your soul yesterday?" Jett nodded her head slowly as she looked between her soul and Alphys.

"When the results of that test printed, it wasn't necessarily n-normal like I had told you. Your test results actually showed me that your soul harbors more untapped power deep within' it, way more than any other human soul I-I've come across, and I think that you have the power to single highhandedly break the barrier." Alphys's feet scuffled beneath her as she lowered her head slightly, her eyes still looking up at Jett. "I felt like I shouldn't of told you until you had your body back for yourself, just in case..."

"No, I understand. I think that was the right choice at the time." Jett reassured the anxious Monster before continuing. "But even though I have the power to destroy it, how do I actually do that? Do I like, punch it or something?"

Undyne and Asgore let out a laugh as Undyne walked over to Jett to place a hand firmly on her shoulder.

"Trust me, Jett. I'm sure you'll know when we get down to it. Just listen to your instincts and soul." Jett looked up at her with wrinkled brows as she spoke. "Now, are you ready to finally get everyone out of here?" Jett nodded her head without hesitation, her lips turning up slightly at Undyne.

"I hope you're ready to finally see what the real stars look like." Undyne's huge grin faltered slightly, her face seemingly a little surprised at first before softening back up to a more gentle smile. She let go of Jett's shoulder and playfully tapped her chin with her fist, Jett letting out a small giggle as she did so.

"You know it, nerd."

* * *

 _Authors Note_

And of course, here is another delayed chapter. Sorry about all the delays, things in the real world have been tiring and I've been getting ready to go on a little mini-vacation. (woo~!)

I will give a heads up however, the next chapter is definitely going to be late as well, expect it to come out in about a week from now. Also expect it to be super duper long, I might even end up exceeding the 5k promise.

Anyways, thank you all again for following my story, and I hope that you all continue reading on. :)

-White Cosmos.


	23. Crushed Hopes and Dreams

"...Wow." Jett mumbled under her breath as she followed Asgore in to the barrier room that was hidden two rooms away from his throne room, the sound of everyone else following close behind her reaching her ears as the feeling of all of their eyes on her back made her feel a little anxious for what was to come.

The intense hallway that they all stood in helped her take her mind off of the stares as she looked at the bright white walls that surrounded everyone, a black gradient swishing past them against the wall, floor, and ceiling of the room and down towards the seemingly endless tunnel every few seconds.

Asgore suddenly slowed to a stop, Jett almost running right into this back as she redirected her attention away from the room to him. He turned his large body around and looked down at her, a pleasant smile resting on his furry white face.

"The wall of the barrier is right up ahead. It can not be seen very easily, so continue down the hallway with some caution." His voice was deep but his tone was gentle as he spoke to Jett. She smiled back up at him and nodded her head to show that she understood him before he stepped off to the side to allow her to venture further down the room on her own and do what everyone was waiting for.

She took a few steps forward before stopping once again, her legs suddenly feeling heavy as she lowered her head. What if she couldn't figure out how to utilize her soul's power to break the shield? She didn't want to disappoint everyone after their hope for their freedom was at an all time high now. Would they try to take her soul to break free if she couldn't do this? Would they try to to take Frisk's soul..?

She shook her head from side to side as these ridiculous thoughts ran through her head but it wasn't enough to rid herself of her worry. The freedom of all Monsters in the Underground was placed on her shoulders and the weight of it was enough to suffocate her.

Jett felt herself begin to tremble, her anxiety popping in for it's unwelcomed visit as she clenched her fists in front of her, a hand on her shoulder being the thing to rip her from her thoughts just in time for her to avoid the mini panic attack that had started setting in. She turned to head up slowly to see Toriel smiling down at her, her warm hand providing Jett more comfort than would be expected.

"You can do this, my child." Her voice was low and sweet as she moved her hand from Jett's shoulder and up to her forehead, her hand brushing back Jett's bangs to reveal the Delta Rune angel marking on her forehead, her fuzzy thumb running across the symbol gently. "You have been destined for this, there is nothing to be worried about."

Jett starred back up in to Toriel's shining hazel eyes as a soft smile spread on her face, the tightness in her chest from the previous panic that was setting in almost melting away with Toriel's words.

"...Thank you, Toriel." Jett softly spoke as she faced forward once again, the weight that she felt impeding her legs completely gone away with the reassurance she received. Her quick footsteps rang through the room and mixed in with the buzzing of magic that coated the walls, shadows casting over her every few seconds from the gradient that would break through the white of the room.

She slowed her pace down once the buzzing sound grew louder, the noise ringing through her ears as she lifted her hands up in front of her to try to find the invisible barrier. Sure enough, she took a few more steps forward and the palms of her hands found what she was looking for, the barrier vibrating in her hands as it warmed her body from the intensity of the magic used to block all the Monsters in the Underground. She pushed in to the barrier a little more as she took a deep breath, the warmth that she felt on her hands traveling up her arms and in to her chest where her soul resided.

Jett watched as her bright soul emerged out from her body without her even needing to call on it, the little heart burning bright with more power and energy than Jett had ever seen in it before. She starred down at it as she felt that all too familiar static feeling mixing in with the barrier's warmth as it traveled down through her arms, the electricity somehow more intense than ever before.

Jett jumped in surprise and yelped when hot, white sparks came shooting out from in between her hand and the barrier, her body being pushed back away by the magic wall almost immediately after the interaction. She took a step back and looked between her unscathed hands and the barrier with surprise, the spots where her hands were placed moments ago turning from a blotchy dark color back to it's usual white as though the wall were healing itself.

She clenched her fists inwards once and narrowed her eyes, the sound of her fingers popping being drowned out by the vibrating of the invisible wall in front of her. She knew what she had to do now. Her heart beat against her chest and she felt her determination coursing through her body as she reopened her hands and slammed her palms back down against the barrier.

The barrier pushed back right away once again, but Jett fought back against it's resistance and used all of her strength to push back, the sparks that shot out in every other direction making her feel as though her hands were being scorched from the heat. Her brows furrowed inwards while she felt sweat start to drip down the side of her face as she endured the hot pain that engulfed her entire hand, the force of the wall becoming more difficult to fight back against with every passing second as the buzzing noise grew louder.

Moments later, Jett was sent flying back away from the barrier, her body traveling a few yards away before she found the ground again. She let out a grunt as she skidded on her back, her body tumbling over once before finally stopping it's momentum of the kick back.

"Jett!" She heard Sans and Alphys call her name in unison as she started pushing herself up from off the ground. She looked over at everyone, their faces painted with concern as they starred back at her.

"I'm fine." Jett said loud enough for them all to hear before turning her back to them once again to stare at the wall once more, the barrier still in the process of healing itself from her second attack on it. She looked over her shoulder one more time to get another look at everyone, her stare lingering before her wings materialized behind her, the appendages stretching out to their full length as Jett positioned her legs for a running start.

She clenched her teeth together to push herself off the ground and shoot forward full speed, her hands outstretched in front of her as she quickly approached the barrier, the wind whistling through her hair before she reached the wall. She let out a cry once she made contact with the barrier for the third time, the force of her hands slamming against the wall sending small visible cracks spreading out from under her palms as the sparks lit up once again.

As expected, the barrier pushed back against Jett's hands once again, her eyes narrowing as she watched with helpless aggravation as the cracks she had made seconds ago started to slowly heal from underneath her hands.

"I will... not lose." She felt her eyes water up as the burning she felt grew even hotter while her arms trembled from the amount of force she was using against the magic wall.

"Everyone is rooting for me..." She clenched her teeth as images of her newfound friends flashed through her mind. Undyne with her toothy grin and can-do attitude, the friendly warrior that has a tough exterior and a heart of gold.

Alphys's nervous glances that followed along with her fidgeting claws, a nerdy little scientist who would faun over Jett and her anime like abilities, as she would put it.

Toriel's loving stares and motherly instincts, the kindness she had shown Jett and the smell of her home-made pie burnt in to her memory.

Papyrus's kind and innocent nature towards everyone he meets, even if he can be loud at times his intentions are always pure of heart, his presence always seeming to bring a smile to Jett's face.

Sans. Always shooting bad puns with that huge grin plastered on his face and probably the person that she had grown closest to in these past few days. She felt as though she could comfortably speak with him, that he wasn't going to judge her for who she is or what she's been through.

Finally there was Frisk, her loving younger brother who gives her the strength to live in this unfair world. All the hardships that they endured they had done together, and Jett intended to keep it that way till the day she dies.

Jett's soul started to glow even brighter than before, a smokey mix of several different colors starting to cloud the inside of the tiny heart as the feeling of electricity shooting through her arms grew even more intense, Jett's sweat and tears intermingling with each other as a sudden jolt of power seemed to shoot out from under her hands. Purples and pinks, reds and blues, greens and oranges. The colors seemed to almost spin like a whirlpool inside the little heart as Jett's palms pushed harder against the barrier.

The white sparks shooting from underneath her palms turned into the same colored mix that was inside of her soul as the healing cracks against the barrier wall started to spread back out once again. She felt a new kind of power that she had never experienced ever before in her life as she now effortlessly pushed back against the magic wall in front of her.

"Come on... BREAK!" Jett gave once last push as she cried out after her shout, her eyes wide and wild as her hand sank in to wall, a large black crack shooting straight up in between where her hands rested and in to the endless ceiling.

Her body was forced back away from the wall as a large gust of wind shot straight at her, her sore arms reaching up to block her face from the blast of air as she watched several other breaks in the barrier branch out from the large black one that had formed. The vibrating of magic that was heard all through out the room was replaced with the sound of glass shattering as bit and pieces of the barrier started to fall out of place, the shards denigrating seconds after they would start their descend, the fragments of whatever magic they were made of falling down like warm snowflakes all around.

Jett's wings disintegrated away as she starred ahead with a blank stare once the wind had slowed down, watching as the magic barrier that had held Monsters Underground for several years shatter away like nothing at her hands. She let out a few pants as a large smiled formed on her face, Jett turning her back on the falling barrier to look at the mixed faces of everyone standing on the opposite end of the hallway threw the white magic flakes.

Bewilderment took over Papyrus's face as his jaw sat gaping open, Undyne's hand coming up and closing it shut for him as she placed a hand on Alphy's shoulder, the two looking at each other with content smiles before starring back up at the barrier breaking a part.

Asgore looked almost as amazed as Papyrus had, his eyes wide and mouth sitting agape as well. Toriel came up next to him and said something to him that Jett couldn't make out from the distance that she was at, the furry Monster woman seeming almost unfazed by the power that Jett had displayed moments ago.

Jett's gaze then landed on Sans, the two starring at each other from across the hall for a few slow seconds before the corner of Sans already grinning face turned upwards even more before he removed one of his hands from his coat pocket to give Jett a thumbs up, his mouth moving as he spoke out quietly to himself. Jett barred her teeth with a smile as she raised her sore arms up above her head in victory.

"Nothin' to it!" She shouted out as she let her arms drop back down to her side, a few excited giggles mixing in with her short breaths. She watched as Frisk shot out from the group of Monsters, a huge grin also spread across his face as he darted for his sister.

A loud cackle suddenly rang out through the room as a vine shot up from underneath what was now a dirt ground and wrapped around Frisk's leg, Jett's pupils dilating as she watched the plant cause him to trip and fall forward, his body landing with a loud thud.

"Frisk, no!" Jett darted forward, but was quickly stopped in her tracks when two more vines shot out from the ground behind her to restrain her wrists snugly before pulling her back with a sharp tug. Jett felt another vine start to wrap up around her leg, the familiar cackling of a certain Flower growing closer as the plant slivered it's way up and around her hip and torso.

" **Boo** **.** " Flowey's face shot right in front of Jett's, his demented smile and scary black eyes baring into her as she struggled in his grip. "Don't escape from me this time, or else." Jett swallowed the lump in her throat as she starred back at the overly threatening plant, her breaths wavering with the shock of his surprise visit.

"Frisk, Jet- AUGH" Undyne's cries out to the two humans was cut short when several vines shot up out of the ground in front of everyone, the vines latching on to wrists and ankles as a mix of shouts and cries mingled in with each other.

Flowey let out another crazy laugh before wrapping his body around Jett's neck and planting himself on her shoulder to watch everyone struggle in his tight grip. The vines that wrapped around Jett's wrists lifted her body up from off the ground, the girl crying out as the thorns dug in to the bandages around her arms while he moved her closer to where everyone else was in the room.

"Aaah, that was really a nice show that you put on there, Jett. I knew you had a strong soul, but a soul that was able to break the barrier single highhandedly? Why, that's almost reaching godlike powers, **something that you don't deserve**."

"P-please, don't do this." Jett meekly said through her teeth as she looked back between her soul that was locked outside of her body and Flowey. "We've all gotten to far, why are you doing this?" Flowey growled in her ear as his restraints tightened against her body, a small yelp escaping from her lips as he did so.

"Sure, you've all have gotten what you've always wanted, right? Your disgusting little happy ending. You all will leave the Underground for good and frolic in the sunlight with each other while your _best friend Flowey_ rots away in the Underground." Flowey wrapped his body around Jett's head now, his steam leaning down to look at Jett with an upside down glare.

" **Not this time, though.** "

"You just wait until I get out of here, you mother fucker!" Undyne shouted out, Flowey looked up at the source of the voice with distaste.

"You won't do anything to me, not in this timeline at least. I'm the one who's going to be getting their happy ending and there isn't anything that any of you can do!" Undyne and everyone around cried out as the vines tightened up around their bodies while Jett watched helplessly in Flowey's grip.

"Every single time we all come up to this point, I always get what I want. The six human souls and all the Monster souls in the Underground. I gain the power that I seek out but end up being swayed away by the smaller human." Frisk was then lifted up in the air at the mention of him, his body being brought closer to Jett's before Flowey continued.

"Don't touch the kid." Sans growled out, his eye sockets empty as he sat struggled against Flowey's grip, Flowey simply ignoring the enraged skeleton and continued speaking.

"Every single time. Frisk would withstand my attacks with his determination, his soul seeming to stay in tack, no matter what attack I threw at him, and it would give him enough time to pick at whatever heart strings are hidden away within me. But this time is different, isn't it Frisk? I can have the six human souls, the Monster souls, AND your soul too!"

Flowey extended his body forward to get closer to Frisk, Jett watching a small red heart emerged from Frisk's chest and hover in the air in front of him. Her eyes grew wide as she saw a vine reach up towards Frisk's soul, its grip closing in around it with a sharp snap as Frisk's let out a cry of pain.

"N-NO, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Jett shouted out as she tired to full herself away from Flowey's vines, her powers not enough to free her from Flowey's grip on her. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT HI-MMM" A vine wrapped itself firmly across Jett's mouth as Flowey glared back down at her, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he chuckled.

"You already had your chance to save your brother's soul by giving me your own, but it's too late for that now."

Flowey extended himself right in front of Frisk's face now, the boy looking back at Flowey with a pained look as he struggled in his grip.

"Bye-bye, Frisk. I'm sure you can try resetting, if you even can anymore."

With a quick pull, Flowey's vines brought Frisk's soul away from his body, his chest tugging outwards almost as though the soul was unplugged from his body while his eyes grew wide then heavy as the color drained from his face. Jett watched in horror as the vines that wrapped around Frisk began loosening up, his lifeless body falling to the ground below. Jett's frantic screams continued to be muffled by Flowey's vines as tears endlessly streamed down her face, her struggling increasing with no avail.

"You Monster!" Toriel sobbed out, tears also streaming down the fur on her cheeks as everyone else either looked at the ground with a mournful expression or at Flowey with looks that could kill. "How could you do something so cruel to her! We have done you no wrong!"

"Everyone in this world has done me wrong, whether you realize it or not, woman!" Flowey snapped back at her with barred teeth as he brought himself and Jett closer to everyone else, Frisk's red soul still in Flowey's grasp. "And don't act like you all didn't do this to the last six humans before these two. But it's okay, because you all are about to repay me with your souls anyway!"

A blinding bright light shone out from Flowey, forcing Jett to close her eyes from the white light as it engulfed the entire room.

Seconds passed by.

Then minutes passed by.

Then what felt like and hour passed by before Jett opened her eyes back up, the light from her soul that still resided outside of her body being the only bright light left in the dim room. She found herself lying on the dirt floor of the room where the barrier once rested, her red eyes darting around to look for anyone as she picked herself up off the ground.

Her eyes eventually landed on the limp body of Frisk on the ground a few feet away from her, her breath catching in her throat as her eyes grew wide once again at the sight of him. Jett took no time to run over to his body, her footing slipping against the ground in her rushed panic.

"Frisk!" Jett cried out his name as she threw herself back on the ground in front of him, her eyes surveying over his unmoving body as she hesitantly reached out towards him with disbelief. She cupped his face in one of her hands as she brushed the loose strands of hair away from his pale face, the smile that he would always grace her with completely gone from his face along with the warmth of his body.

"Frisk... oh my god." Jett began sobbing once again as tears rolled down the side of her face, dripping off of her chin and on to Frisk's gray face. "Please no, this can't be real. Come on and reset or something, Frisk..."

"Would you stop with your petty crying over there." Jett's entire body froze as she heard footsteps approaching behind her, the voice that she heard was new yet familiar with how he spoke to her. She turned her head around and looked up at a Monster that she had never seen before in her life.

This Monster that towered over her was the same kind of goat creature like Toriel and Asgore was, his frame far smaller in compassion to Asgore's but still unmistakably masculine. His garb was very similar to Toriel's attire, a long purple tunic with a high collar hanging loosely from his body with the Delta Rune triangle placed on his chest. The long white sleeves of whatever shirt was worn underneath traveled down his entire arm and flayed at the bottom, his large white fuzzy claws gripped in to fists at his side.

Two horns rested on top of his head and curled back behind him, and just like Toriel and Asgore, two fuzzy ears fell from next to the horns to his shoulders where they met a chain that hung around his neck with a charm that represented a little red heart.

The thing about this Monster that was really unsettling to Jett had to be his eyes though, where there would normally be the white of the eye was a pitch black color instead, the darker color making the red in his eye really stand out in an intimidating manner. He grinned down at her, the black horizontal markings that curled in from behind his ears and under his eyes moving with his smile as Jett starred at him wide eyed.

"I really do want to thank you, Jett. Your display made everyone's guard fall back there, even that smiling trashbag's guard was put down!" This Monster raised a hand with his palm facing up as several different colored souls shot out from his body and rotated in circles, Jett's eyes landing on a familiar red soul that was mixed in with the bunch.

"Flowey... wait,no-" Jett pondered on her memory as she remembered something from her and Chara's talk that had happened about an hour ago. "Your real name is Asriel. What did you do with my friends, and where did you get those other souls..."

Asriel looked surprised at first, but quickly went back to his previous smug look as he watched Jett stand up from off of the ground.

"Should have figured that Chara might have mentioned something about me to you while he was still around... as for these souls, I knew where that big oaf of a king was holding the rest of the human souls from past timelines. Now your friends though..." Asriel glanced off to the side and chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders. "They're long gone now and there isn't anything you can do about it."

"Why are you doing this, Asriel..?" Despite the fact that the empty shell of her brother was lying at her feet she stood up tall and spoke clearly, tears still streaming down her face for her fallen friends and family. "Why are you hurting everyone like this?"

"What do you mean 'why'? I want to destroy this world and everyone in it." He shrugged his shoulders as all of the human souls went back into his body. "I've suffered so much in this world, and being a Flower for so long can really get you thinking about how this world is truly unfair. With Frisk gone and the barrier already destroyed for me, not only do I have the power of the previous six human souls like other timelines, but I also have a bonus soul to help me in my goal for destruction."

"So you're just going to take everyone's soul, just so you can destroy the world, just because you want to and can?" Asriel nodded his head and chuckled, Jett clenching her fists in a ball at his response.

"You are so full of it!" Jett barred her teeth as she yelled at Asriel, her anger and disbelief rising quickly. "You couldn't have my soul so you decide to take away the things that I love instead, all so you can kill everything else. Why is this the thing that Monster like you want to do down here?!"

"You shut your foolish mouth." Asriel growled back at her as two scimitars formed in his hands. "Or keep on talking like that if you want, I don't care, 'cause I'm going to shut you up in a second here anyway!"

Asriel quickly closed the short distance between him and Jett as he brought his weapons down on her, Jett responding quickly with one of her magic shields. She managed to block the onrush, but was sent flying back away from him with the force of his attack, her body slamming against the wall of the dark room before sliding down to the floor with a loud thud.

"You're weak in comparison to me now." Asriel laughed in his throat as he walked next to Frisk's body, the sword in his left hand disappearing while it reached down to grab him by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't touch him!" Asriel glanced from Frisk over to where Jett laid, her arms pushing herself up off the ground as she glared daggers back at him. "You leave him the **fuck** alone!"

"Oh, feisty now, aren't we? What if I do decide to touch him?" Asriel smirked over at her and held Frisk out in front of him before pointing the blade of the second scimitar at his neck. "I can do whatever I please now, and if you want to take another step forward than I'd be more than happy to-" Asriel's sentence was cut short by a blast of bright energy that had struck him, his grip on Frisk loosening immediately as he was thrown to the other side of the room.

Jett lowered her hand down away from Asriel as her soul started to glow in several different colors once again, her anger and hatred for the events that were unfolding dangerously mixing in with her love and compassion for her family and friend's well being.

The attack that she had just thrown at Asriel was something that she had never done before and surprised even her, but this new strength that was brewing from within her just continued to grow ever stronger as the energy from her soul seemed to make her clothing and hair sway from side to side with the pure force that it was building up.

She looked down at her clenched fist as she closed her eyes tight, her body tingling with the power that she felt running through her being. The ground beneath her shifted from underneath her feet as she opened her eyes back up, her gaze landing back on to her hand while she watched her skin start to radiate a golden glow almost as though the blood that ran through her veins was replaced with small particles of light.

Jett ignored the weird things that her body was doing and started taking a few steps towards Frisk's body that laid on the floor, her short hair spilling past her shoulders as the locks started growing in length, the brown pigment being replaced with a snowy white as it stopped right above the ground.

The clothing that she wore sank into her skin and was taken over by the light that she was radiating off of her body before several almost tribal looking markings started appearing all over her being, her glowing complexion dimming back down to a pale white as a loose fitting white dress draped over her body, the feathery and light material waving gracefully behind her with each one of her bare steps.

The material fell past her shoulders right underneath the jeweled necklace that had once belonged to her mother, her bright soul staying firmly in place right in front of her as the colors now started whizzing around restlessly in a translucent cloud of smoke around the heart.

"What the hell is this?" She heard Asriel growl from across the room as he finally picked himself up off the ground. Jett's nerves were suprisingly calm as she felt her wings form behind her once again, the appendages not alone this time around as another set of smaller feathered wings appeared right underneath them, the set of four resting silently as Jett crouched down on to the ground in front of Frisk.

She re-positioned Frisks body so he was lying on his back once again with his hands resting peacefully on his stomach, Jett planting a kiss on his forehead before pulling her hands back away from him, creating a small force field to surround his resting being to protect him his body from any other threats.

"I'm not going to go down that easily, Asriel. Not after what you've done." Her voice was low as she stood back up, her rapier forming in her hand as her four wings flapped in unison, lifting her body up as she continued to speak out, the angel marking on her forehead sending a comfortable warmth through her being as it shone out behind strands of hair. "I don't want to fight you. So please. Return everyone's souls and back down peacefully."

"Are you kidding me? I'm far from being done with this power!" He cackled out as he pushed his body up and off the ground, his feet hovering inches off of the ground to match Jett's height as he starred back at her, his eyes narrowing as they stayed on the target ahead. "And I'm far from being done with fighting you, too."


	24. Battle for the Underground

.

* * *

"This is your last warning, Asriel." Jett's shoulders squared up as she shifted her rapier in her palm, her composure calm and voice demanding as the two hovered in the air with determined stares. "I can help you if you just back down and give back everyone's souls."

"Heh, don't be stupid!" Asriel's barked back, his body giving off a strange aura while colors of all kinds began swirling around his being, almost mimicking the aura that rested inside of Jett's soul. "You're stuck fighting me, and whether or not you decide to fight back is your choice!"

The multi-colored haze that radiated off of Asriel suddenly shot out all around him, Jett turning her head all around with stunned confusion as the color engulfed the entire room that the two stood in, leaving it as a completely unrecognizable void. She redirected her view from the changing colors of the room to where Frisk's body was resting just moment ago, her eyes growing wide when the place where his body rested was empty before her.

"Incoming!" Jett felt an immense amount of hot power unexpectedly strike her right in to her stomach, the force of the attack knocking the breath out of her and sending her flying back a few yards, her wings flapping behind her frantically to successfully catch herself in the air. She held her stomach and took a moment to catch her breath, her narrowed eyes starring right at Asriel as he shook his head with a smug smirk on his face.

"Awe, did that hurt?" He chuckled in his throat and straightened his back as he pulled both of his clawed hands back. "Maybe you should pay more attention!"

Just as quickly as he drew his hands back, he threw them back out in front of him, a small cluster of white star shaped magic shooting out where Jett was in the air.

She reacted fast, putting her left forearm out in front of her and creating a large magical shield that protected the entire front of her body from the oncoming attacks. Her four wings started moving rapidly as she shot herself head first in to his attack, the length of her flowing white dress dancing in the wind behind her as she readied herself weave around the magic.

The unexpected happened however, and Jett was caught off guard when the stars suddenly burst into dozens of smaller, harder to dodge obstacles that were still flying towards her full speed.

She grit her teeth together and tried her best to move around what she could, the speed of the attacks whistling through the wind as they passed by her in clusters. Even though Jett's speed and response time was at it's peak right now, nothing could have stopped her from running in to one or two stars with her shield every few seconds.

She tried keeping herself in the air and fought back against the strength of the blows on her shield, Jett trying to keep her speed as she found herself growing closer to where Asriel hovered confidently in the air, the stars that were flying past her growing less in number and becoming easier to avoid.

She thrust her rapier out in front of her as soon as the gap between her and Asriel was closed, his face content and eyes starring intensely as she attacked him with and incredible amount of speed. Her speed was matched effortlessly by Asriel however, and in the blink of an eye with his scimitar's appearing quickly in both hands, he caught Jett's rapier right in between the blades of his weapons.

Her eyes went wide as she starred in awe at her caught weapon resting snugly between the two of his, the tip of her rapier sitting closer than an inch away from Asriel's face as he looked at it with a bored expression.

She glared at him and pulled her rapier back away from his grip, Asriel lowering his scimitar's back before throwing an arm out to slash at her. Jett was able to react, her rapier swinging up and clashing up against his scimatar in her attempt to parry him away. The two locked weapons, both of their hands trembling as they fought back against each other's strength.

"Not bad, but still far from my level." He swung his second scimitar, Jett throwing her forearm out to create a shield. She used the force of his attack to her advantage, pulling her weight away from him right as he struck her light barrier to get herself away from him before he could swing his weapon at her again and to get some distance in between the two.

She fluttered her wings gently and moved her position further away from him, Jett calming her mind as she raised her left hand up with her palm facing towards him, her arm tingling up and the new markings on her body glowing dimly as she shot out a force field back in his direction.

Surprisingly enough, the attack hit Asriel, the Monster letting out a loud grunt as the magic knocked him back a few feet in the air, but otherwise leaving him unscathed. He let out a few irritated chuckles as he regained his composure once again, his hands brushing his clothes off as he glared at her with his black and red eyes.

"That all you got for me?" Asriel sneered at her, the scimitars in his hands disappearing as a solid white magic started to build up above both of his shoulders to form in to two large syringe shaped weapons, minus the needle. The tips of whatever was forming had to long edges sticking out from the main body of the weapon to be, a clear center that had tally marks running up along it.

Asriel did not hesitate to use his new toys the second they were done being made, the two weapons rapidly shooting out little square bits of magic at her almost like a gun, four streams of the bullets spilling from each weapon with each shot as to get full coverage in the air. Jett dropped from the air quickly and ducked to avoid the first onset of bullet before dodging to the right to avoid another merciless strike, his attacks missing her as she gracefully jumped from side to side around the room, her body dancing with the bullets as she weaved between and dodged the quickly accelerating shots.

The bullets were simple enough, but as she avoided getting hit Jett had tried her best to keep her curious eyes on the weapons that were dispensing that magic as much as possible, watching as a gauge on the inside steadily filled up with multicolored magic with each shot it took at her.

Sure enough, the bullet hell suddenly ceased, and the two weapons starting to loudly buzz with power before the pointed ends of them opened up wide. Jett didn't know exactly what to expect, she she braced herself by crossing her arms in an 'x' in front of her to create another one of her shields around the front of her body.

As soon as she protected herself for his next attack, the weapons let loose their stored up magic, two powerful lasers hitting her with what she would describe as the power of a fierce waterfall. The multicolored magic that shot at her full force rammed directly in to her shield and spilled out over the sides of her barrier and passed by her, the brunt of the magic pushing Jett back on her feet that she tired to keep them planted in to the ground, her body pushing back against the force of the lasers to try to keep herself from being flung back.

The attack finished within seconds, Jett dropping her shield down with tired arms and icy eyes starring up at Asriel, nothing but the sound of the scorched ground around them sizzling loudly from the lasers that were shot out moments ago. He smirked back at her as the weapons above his shoulders dispersed.

"How are you holding up over there?" He said to her tauntingly as he threw her a wink, Jett just smirking back up at him with just as much cockiness as he was displaying towards her.

"This? This is nothing." His smirk fell and his eyes narrowed, Asriel letting an irritated growl out at Jett's smart response back as he raised his hands up in to the air.

"Good, because I'm still just warming up!"

The room rumbled gently and the colorful sky turned dark, Jett snapping her neck upwards and letting a gasp out as a bolt of lightening shot down towards her. She jumped and tumbled off to the side just in time, her body rolling away from the tremendous amount of electricity that struck the spot where she was standing on a second ago.

She pushed herself up off the ground and back on to her feet quickly, Jett preparing herself as she heard another rumble signal the next bolt to come. She ran off to the side and aimed her palm out towards Asriel, her marking glowing once again as she felt the familiar static feeling running up her arm, Jett dodging the next lightening attack and shooting out her own charged beam of light back at him in retaliation.

Asriel barely dodged her laser and sent down his third bolt of lightening at her, Jett having to stop her footing and jump back to avoid being struck as she aimed her palm back towards Asriel once again, marking glowing as another one of her beams shot directly at him.

Asriel let a loud grunt out as the light beam hit him directly in the abdomen, sending his hovering body flying back a bit as the dark sky above Jett dispersed and went away, signalling the quick end of his electrifying attacks. Asriel dropped out of the sky, landing clumsily on to his feet and clutching on to his chest with his sharp teeth clenched together.

"I'm really starting to get annoyed now." He murmured out, his intense eyes piercing in to Jett as she took a few steps towards him.

"If you're getting annoyed, then maybe you should stop. Just give everyone's souls back and let us help yo-"

"Shut your god damned mouth about helping me! No one's been able to actually 'help' me!" Jett jumped at his shouting, Asriel glaring daggers at her as he dropped the hand that was resting against his chest down to his side.

"If I let you and everyone else free then the resets will stop. If the resets stop, then I'll be down in the Underground by myself permanently alone. Urgh... Things wouldn't be like this if you had never fallen down here..."

"You're acting selfish!" Jett shouted angrily back at him, her irritation with this Monster starting match his own irritation towards her. "Everyone down here has been waiting years to finally see the surface, and you're stopping that for your own selfish desires."

"I'm selfish..? You're the one being selfish..." He let a low chuckle out and shook his head from side to side. "If you would just die already, then Frisk would be forced to reset all the way back to before you had fallen down and things would go back to how they should. I was hoping that taking his soul would have been enough for him to reset, but he's a stubborn one..."

Asriel lowered his head, his eyes looking surprisingly sad at the mention of Frisk as he starred off to the side. Jett was starting to feel conflicted with her feelings as she listened to the sullen boy, Asriel clearly just didn't want to be alone, but him wanting Jett to die to never see her brother again just so he could permanently be with Frisk was just unacceptable to ask of her.

"...Asriel, I-"

"Shut up! I'm done playing around." Jett flinched at his tone and took a step back as the bright room started to turn from it's bright ever moving colors to a pitch black void, Asriel disappearing in a haze along with it as his laugh echoed all around her.

She looked around in confusion, she wasn't exactly sure what was to come next but a strong gust of wind that aggressively pulled at her threw her out of her thoughts and back to survival. Jett was fast to realize that it wasn't exactly wind that was blowing at her, but more of a suction that was pulling her in towards where Asriel was standing not too long ago, her feet being dragged across the ground as she fought back against the force the best she could, but was failing miserably with her fight with against pressure.

Jett looked down at her rapier in her hand as an idea came to mind, her arm raising up and sticking the tip of her weapon firmly in to the ground, both hands planted around the hilt of the rapier as she keeled down on to her knees to help steady herself while her body fought back against the suction.

After what felt like a solid minute of holding on for dear life, the pull that Jett felt started to become less aggressive, but the mysterious series of attacks on her was clearly not over as she felt her body become heavy, almost though someone was stacking piles of rocks on top of her. Gravity was her enemy now as it quickly became unbearable to fight back against, Jett flopping down on to her stomach with her hands sliding down off of her rapier, the pressure she felt pinning them down to the ground in front of her.

"W-what's happening?" She gasped out the words, the feeling of what was comparable to her insides were being crushed making it hard to breath as her blurring eyes clenched shut, Jett trying her best to bear the dull pain that consumed her body.

"Are you ready to say your last goodbyes?" Jett stopped her struggling and reopened her watering eyes, her heart skipping a beat as her sights trailed up to see Asriel hovering in the air in a far more menacing form.

Asriel had multiplied in size by about five times, everything beneath his neck completely changed from his previous body to something a little more nightmarish. His shoulders were no longer in a physical form, instead replaced with a solid black aura that wavered like flames high up next to his head, the area where the arms attached to the dark matter looking as though they were emitting a hot white magic that spiked out violently.

Latched on to the blazing white magic were two string-like attachments that held his forearms to the rest of his body, his giant white hands hanging down low on his sides with an upside down heart on each wrist, a little white dot peacefully knocking inside of the heart back and forth repeatedly.

The torso of his body was just a large white circle now, his full power emitting strongly off the orb as a heart shaped hole in what was now his chest beat every so often, an outline of a white heart pulsing in and out rapidly moving inside of the cutout.

Down beneath the beating heart where his hips and legs would normally be, what looked like an wide, elongated heart rested with it's point aimed down towards the ground, a little wavering line sitting vertically perfectly down the center of the odd appendage and moving like ocean waves quietly inside.

The last feature that Jett defiantly couldn't miss was the large set of wings that Asriel had sitting unmoving behind him. The wings were very bat like in shape and didn't seem to have any real connection to how he kept himself elevated up in the air, but instead of the wings being a solid color like that rest of his black and white body, they looked as though they held a moving pattern that changed in color from blues, purples, greens, and reds.

Asriel gave Jett and extra toothy smile as she starred up with wide eyes at the nightmare before her, her heart smacking against her chest as his arms opened up to release little bolts of magic that sparked out from his hands. Jett tensed her body up as a shield completely surrounded her being, each one of Asriel's attack pelting her barrier with unimaginable power that easily overpowered her own abilities.

She felt herself start to tremble as she watched her shield start to crack in multiple places before quickly giving in and shattering like nothing, leaving her body open wide and unprotected for the last few remaining shots of magic that hit her mercilessly .

She screamed as her body received the blows to her back and legs, her wings shattering away just as easily as her shield had with the magic that Asriel bombard her with. The pain was like nothing she had ever felt before in her life, she couldn't really compare it with any other kind of pain that she's ever felt before in her life.

"Yes, keep on screaming out like that." Asriel's voice boomed out as he opened his arms up once again as Jett attempted to make another shield to try to stop at least some of the magic, a lump forming in her throat as she found that she couldn't muster up enough energy to do so.

Every single one of his attacks hit her, Jett screaming out again with hot tears rolling down her cheeks as each bit of magic hit her heavy body one by one. The excruciating pain made her feel as though his barrage of magic lasted for hours when in reality it was just a few mere seconds.

She panted out and coughed up a fair amount of blood as she felt her poor body start to reach it's limit, her blurry eyes starring at her soul out in front of her as it's light was faded and dull, the colors that were previously moving around and mingling together completely gone now.

"...Look at you." Jett turned her shaky gaze up as Asriel spit out his belittling words. "You're weak. Nothing. You don't deserve your happy ending with your brother if you can't even match me in battle."

"You're right, I am weaker than you." His menacing smile faltered as Jett started chuckling between her pants, a small and awkward smile spreading across her face as she started to fight back against the gravity of the room once again.

"I'm a human girl who is nervous mess and let's anxiety dictate her life. A girl who's been using these amazing powers for the first time in my life, and it's more magical power than I know what to do with... I've never fought like this before in my life, and quiet frankly, I'm surprised that I've learned what I have as quickly as I did..."

Jett found the strength to push her trembling body back up on to her knees as she continued to speak to Asriel, the Monster hovering above her watching with a dumbfounded expression.

"I know I can't beat you, not on my own, but I still tried even against the odds. For all of the new people I've met down here that have shown me and my brother so much kindness..."

She clenched her fists as she pushed herself up on to her feet, her body slowly rising up from the ground as she fought back against the gravity of the room. She raised a heavy hand up and wiped the specks of blood that were left on her chin, her eyes sharp starring back at Asriel's as she flashed a sincere smile.

"I'll try my hardest for them, even if it ends up killing me."

"What are you doing? Are you surrendering to me or what..?" Asriel looked down at her with furrowed brows, something seeming to bother him internally as she spoke to him. Jett ignored his question, her legs trembling underneath her as she raised a hand up towards her neck, clasping her shaking palms gently over the jewel of the necklace that stuck around even after her transformation.

"Frisk, if you can hear me, please... reset the timeline. It hurts to ask this of you, but if resetting the timeline and disappearing forever from everyone's life will save the world from being erased, then I'll sacrifice whatever help everyone out." It really pained Jett to say these words, she wasn't even sure if Frisk could hear her, but if he could then she wanted him to know that this needed to be done for the sake of Human and Monster kind.

"Get your body back and forget about me. I know it's a lot to ask for, and I love you so very much, but please..." Her hand clenched even tighter around the jewel of her necklace as tears streamed down her cheeks endlessly. She watched Asriel's face twist around, his eyes clenching in as he grid his teeth together while his large hands balling up. He hesitantly raised trembling arms up over his head...

"Free everyone from here. I know I promised to be with you until the end, but it looks like I'm going to have to break that promise. I'm sorry-"

"JUST SHUT UP, ALREADY!" Asriel threw his hands out in front of him making Jett flinch again, her eyes shutting tight as she awaited the attack that would signal the end of her fight.

But nothing came.

She didn't even hear anything around her being stuck by his attack, it was just complete silence.

"N-No, it's refusing me... his determination..." Jett's body relaxed a little as she opened her wet eyes back up, her mouth opening slightly as her gaze fell upon a familiar little red soul that was slowly gliding away from Asriel. He looked just as dumbstruck as Jett did for a few seconds before snapping out of his daze, his head shaking from side to side before his hands shot forward to try to grab back on to the soul.

"No! Get back in here!" The soul weaved around his fingers with ease and darted down towards Jett, her eyes glued on to the red heart as it halted right in front of her own soul.

"...Frisk, is that you?" Jett quickly asked, trembling hands raising up against the downwards pressure and towards the soul that sat quietly in front of her. She jumped in surprise and pulled her hand back as the soul started to fall down to the dark ground, Jett's letting her knees give out on her as she fell down right in front of where the soul was on the floor.

The black matter that made up the floor started to waver as the red soul pulled Frisk's unconscious body up from underneath the ground, the shield that Jett still had surrounding his body cracked and worn as the darkness spilled off of it like tar. The red soul took no time to phase right past Jett's shield with ease, the heart finding it's place comfortably right above his chest as the red dim grew brighter and became full of life.

Jett smiled from ear to ear, letting her shield fall as she watched the color start returning to Frisk's face, the dull gray tone turning back to it's usual color. Jett let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding in when his chest suddenly expand out and in, his breathy coughs filling the air.

"Oh my god, Frisk. Frisk... " Jett reached out to her brother as he pushed himself up from his lying position on the floor, her hand landing on to his shoulder as she pulled herself in to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his back as he continued to catch his breath through chuckles.

"I was so scared that you were gone forever." She wished that she could hold on to her brother for so much longer, but Asriel's booming voice brought them back to the danger that loomed close by.

"Frisk, what do you think you're doing?!" He shouted out in rage as the two pulled away from each other, their eyes meeting for a second before Frisk took the lead and stood up from the ground seemingly with ease.

"Stop hurting my sister, Asriel." Jett looked from her brother to the large Monster that hovered nearby, any kind of fear that he possibly had was nonexistent in Frisk's face as he focused in Asriel.

Asriel's brows furrowed in once again, seeming slightly taken aback by Frisk's straightforward confrontation towards him.

"...Frisk, you don't need her in your life to be happy. Just... forget about her and stay down here with me. You're not Chara, I know that, but you're the only other person who understands me now." He almost seemed hurt as he spoke to Frisk, the crushing heaviness that Jett felt against her body previously lifting away slowly.

Frisk shook his head from side to side as he turned back towards Jett, her eyes landing on his open hand as he silently offered to help her up off the ground.

"I can't do that. How you feel about Chara is how I feel about my sister."

With tears still streaming down her face, Jett happily grasped on to her brother's hand, Frisk pulling his weight back slightly to help his sister get back up on to her feet. Their hands stayed clasped tightly together with their souls hovering outside their body side by side, the two facing back towards Asriel once Jett was steady on her feet.

"She's the only one who understands me too, and I've been resting the timelines in hope to find her again. Asriel, don't want to lose my sister again." Asriel starred at them with wide eyes for a few silent seconds before lowering his head back down to the ground.

"This isn't fair at all... I don't deserve to end up isolated like this." Asriel clutched on to his head and shook it from side to side, tears seeming to form in the corners of his black eyes as he dug his nails in to his skull.

"...If I can't have you, then she can't either!" Asriel threw his hands up in the air as he screamed out. "I'll kill you both!"

His palms lit up brightly as he shot dozens of his magic bullets out towards Jett and Frisk. Jett reacted quickly, lifting her free hand up in the air to create a barrier around her brother and herself with whatever energy she could muster up.

Her and Frisk's souls glowed brightly next to each other as the magical attacks hit her barrier, their power creating cracks all around it and threatening to break away just as easily as the first time they had pelted against it. She focused the best that she could to try to hold her shield together, the static feeling that would normally run up her arms lessening by the second.

Just as she felt herself about to reach her limit, Frisk's soul pulsed out unexpectidly, her eyes growing wide as his soul started to radiate some kind of hazy mist that reached out and surrounded Jett's soul. Just as quickly as her soul became engulfed within the haze, she felt a sudden spike of energy increase by a tremendous amount, the corners of her lips turning upwards as her and her brother's souls worked together to mend the cracks of her shield to keep each other safe from Asriel's attacks for the rest of their duration.

His attack finally ended a few seconds later, Jett dropping her hand and releasing the shield as her and Frisk looked at each other briefly, smiles spread on their faces as Jett gave his small hand a little 'thank you' squeeze.

"How..?" Asriel's eyes were wide once again as the two stood before him, unscathed by his last attack. He hovered there, silent for a few seconds, narrowing his eyes again and looking down to the ground as his body started trembling before them.

"Frisk, please... I don't want you to leave again, please. I don't want to lose you too..."

Frisk started to take a few steps towards Asriel, Jett following him at his side as they grew closer to the troubled Monster.

"Asriel, let's end this for good." Frisk spoke with a calm and collected tone, Jett secretly amazed at the courage that her brother has displayed with someone as intimidating as Asriel, even if he has probably come face to face with him like this in previous timelines. "Let's stop these resets and continue on with our lives."

"You probably won't even come and visit me in the Ruins after this like you normally do before each reset. You'll just abandon me for good down here and live your happy little lives together." Asriel shook his head and cried out once again, tears clearly running down his face as he clenched his fists together once again.

"I won't let this happen. Just give up already and stay with me, Frisk!"

He shot his hands out in front of him yards away from Jett and Frisk as a bright and colorful beam shot straight at the two with no time to react. The laser smacked right in to both of them, their footing failing them for a second as they were pushed back on their feet, the power of the laser feeling hot against Jett's skin as their souls vibrated and emitted a strong power as a reaction to Asriel's laser.

Watching the two souls glow brightly against Asriel's attack was something that filled Jett with a fiery feeling in her chest, her and Frisk holding on to each other as the two of them fought back against Asriel's attack with determined looks in their eyes.

The laser soon ceased, Jett's eyes readjusting after the brightness of the beam as her gaze fell on to a defeated looking Asriel, his arms dangling at his sides as his eyes rested peacefully shut.

"I don't get why I always try that, you're always able to win against me anyways." His body started to glow a dim white color as he spoke out, tears still streaming down his face. "I just... I can't do this anymore. This is too much for me. Frisk, I'm so scared to lose you. Don't you understand? Your my only friend left in this world..."

The white glow took Asriel's body over, the light shrinking in size along with him as it brought his body back down to the ground. The mass of light matched Frisk's height before dimming down, Jett's mouth dropping slightly when the glow finally went away to reveal a Monster child that looked just like a smaller and more innocent version of who she was fighting previously.

This new and less intimidating version of Asriel had the same features as before minus the black marking on his face and horns on his head, he instead had a tuft of white fur that hung down over his eyes that he was rubbing at with his small hands.

His clothes were far more casual now as well, Asriel wearing a long sleeved shirt adorned with broad light green and yellow stripes running horizontally across the article of clothing matching with a pair of long dark blue pants, his fuzzy bare feet sticking out from underneath the hem.

Asriel sniffled and sobbed as Jett followed Frisk's lead, the two walking up to the crying child quietly as their souls retreated gently back in to their chests. She almost couldn't believe that the large thing that was throwing deadly attacks at her just moments ago had a much more innocent looking form to him, Jett silently wondering to herself if this is how Asriel really looked.

Her and Frisk stopped in front of Asriel, his hands moving away from his face and his wet green eyes opening up to look at the two of them. He sniffled again as turned his gaze away from the two, his brows furrowed as he hung his head low.

"Frisk... and Jett. I'm so sorry. I'm..." Asriel paused mid-sentence and tensed his body up as Jett brought her hand down on him, the Monster flinching at her touch but then relaxing his body with wide eyes as Jett ruffled his fur lightly.

"It's nice to see that there's someone else that loves Frisk just as much as I do, but you're gonna have to share him with me."

Jett's voice was soft as she spoke to Asriel, the boy starring at her with disbelief as she removed her hand from the top of his head. Asriel chuckled to himself, Frisk placing a hand firmly on his shoulder and beaming a bright smile at him as the two starred at each other for a few quiet moments.

"I really am sorry. For taking your soul Frisk, and trying to get rid of you Jett... I know I was being selfish." Frisk withdrew his hand from Asriel as him and Jett continued to listen to what this distraught Monster boy had to say.

"Everyone loves you both very much. I do have to say though, the love that I feel from them was far more intense this timeline. Your soul was especially overwhelming, Frisk. I felt that your love for your sister was strong, but I never expected it to be powerful enough for your soul to break away from me. You always were a very determined person though..."

Frisk nodded his head proudly as Jett snuck a glance over at him, her hand tightening around his own once again. She really was thankful that out of everything, she had such an amazing sibling by her side who loved her just as much as she loved him.

"Anyways, my time is almost up here. I guess I'll just have to accept that I'm going to have to live as an emotionless flower down here, but as long as you're happy with your sister... than I think I'll be fine." Asriel forced a sad smile on his face, a look that made Jett's heart sink despite everything he did just put her and her brother through.

"...Asriel, you mentioned that you show up at the Ruins after this, right?" Asriel looked up at Jett and nodded his head shyly.

"Y-yeah. I'm able to keep this form for a little bit after I give everyone's souls back. I end up waking up back in the Ruins where my dust was spread after I had passed away years ago."

"Where exactly is that?"

"Oh, well. It's where a bed of my favorite flowers are deep in the Ruins. Chara and I used to help dad take care of them."

Jett thought for a moment about where she had seen a bed of flowers in the Ruins before, an image of the yellow flowers that she had fell on to when she first stumbled in to the Underground flashing in to her mind. She put her free hand on her waist and grinned ear to ear at Asriel.

"Well, then expect a visit from Frisk and I right after this is over with."

Asriel looked baffled at first, his jaw gaping open for a second before he gave her a friendly smile back in response.

"I would like that a lot." The three of them stood in a peaceful silence for a few more moments, Asriel looking as though he was deep in thought before he spoke back up once again.

"Anyways, it's time for me to go now... But I'll see you both soon." He took another second to look at the two of them one more time before turning his back to them, the room growing brighter and brighter with each one of his steps.

Jett kept a solid smile on her face as she watched him walk off, her head starting to become warm and fuzzy as he grew further away from them. Her heavy eyes looked down at Frisk as she felt her consciousness slowly slipping away from her, the last thing that she saw being the single tear that rolled down Frisk's cheek as he kept his eyes glued on to his unusual friend...

 _Authors Note_

I am so sorry for the chapter delay, but it took me a while to plan out how this chapter would go down exactly. I had a basic idea in mind but figuring out the description of the battle too some extra planning. Anyways, this chapter is 6k words so I hope that makes up for it. Thank you all again for your support and for following my story. Until next time. :)


	25. Heart and Soul

..

* * *

" _Jett... Wake up..."_

" _Please... Open your eyes... Frisk..."_

" _Come on... **Jett...** "_

Muffled pleas reached Jett's ears as she started to stir in her sleep. The soreness of her body, that she has become well acquainted with at this point, shooting through her body as she shifted around silently against the cold ground that she was lying on.

"Jett...!" The familiar deep voice of a certain skeleton rang through her head as he called her name out, Jett feeling her limp hand being lifted up from off the ground and held on to tightly as she continued her slow decent back in to consciousness.

"I believe Frisk is waking up as well!" Toriel's soothing voice cut in as Jett forced her glued eyelids open, batting her eyelashes blindly a few times as to help adjust to her blurred surroundings. Her sight had quickly came back without much resistance, her gaze immediately falling on to the worried face of Sans sitting next to her on the floor with both of his hands desperately wrapped around Jett's left hand.

He starred silently down at her as Jett felt his hands trembling in her's, a clumsy smile coming to her face as she let out a few groggy giggles.

"We've really gotta stop meeting like this..." As though her hoarse voice was the reassurance that Sans needed to believe that she wasn't actually dead, a huge grin spread across the Monster's face as he let a few of his own shaken relief filled chuckles escape out.

"Oh thank god..." He said almost quietly enough for Jett to miss as he rested her hand against his forehead for a short moment.

Jett let out small grunts as she moved her free arm back to push herself upright, her head turning to the right of her to see Frisk just as dazed as she was being helped upright by Toriel, whom of which was sitting right next to him on the ground with a relief filled smile on her face.

"Thank goodness you two are okay!" Toriel spoke as she rubbed some dirt off of Frisk's cheek with her thumbs, Frisk starring back at her with heavy lids and a cricked smile as he let her finish. "We were all so very worried when we saw you lying on the ground unconscious..."

"Y-yeah, you two had been knocked out for quiet a long t-time!" Alphys stuttered out as she fidgeted with her claw, her fidgeting ceasing soon after and her entire body freezing up as Undyne placed a hand firmly on top of Alphy's head.

"Yeah! Give us a break, guys! I thought poor Alphys was about to break down over you two!" Undyne let out a laugh and shot a toothy grin at the two dazed humans. "Besides, freaking out over Jett earlier today was enough for one day, you two are killin' me here..."

"That is right! We were all very concerned about you both! I almost thought that Sans was going to start crying with how worried he was about you two!" Papyrus held furrowed brows above his hollow eyes as he spoke out next, Sans ignoring his brother's comment towards him and silently keeping his pin-pricks on Jett.

"Who are you kiddin' Paps! You were almost on the verge of tears yourself!" Papyrus snapped his head over in Undyne's direction, a cocky smirk spread on her face as he crossed his hands defensively in front of him.

"Did not! I, the Great Papyrus, do not cry!" Undyne let out a few loud laughs and gave Papyrus a swift pat on the back, Papyrus not expecting the friendly attack and clumsily catching himself from the force of it.

"At least the two of you seem to be alright." Asgore's deep voice broke through the bickering in the room, the large Monster king walking over to the four on the floor as starring kindly down at Jett. "Do either of you need anything at all? If anything, a good cup of tea might help you two feel better."

Jett chuckled and shook her head as Toriel threw him a disapproving scowl.

"No thank you, Asgore." She started, her eyes falling back on to her still groggy brother sitting next to her. "Frisk and I actually need to go and do something pretty soon here, so there's no time for us relax yet."

Frisk turned his head over to Jett, looking at her with confusion before understanding what she had meant by that, nodding his head gently in response to her.

"Well, actually before you go, would you mind telling us all what had happened to you two?" Toriel stood up from off the ground as she spoke, pulling Frisk up along with her. "All we remember is that dreadful flower taking Frisk's soul right before a white light flashed from out of no where. When the flash finally went away, you and Frisk were both lying unconscious on the ground in front of us and Jett's appearance was different..."

Jett raised a brow at Toriel's comment as she was also helped off the ground by Sans, his hands reluctantly letting go of hers as she examined herself more thoroughly.

She was back in her normal clothes, purple zip up and all, but her short brown hair was replaced with the long white locks from when she had her fight with Asriel.

"W-What?! Why did it not..." Jett scooped the hair in to her hands, the bright strands falling through her fingers gently as she forced a smile on her face along with a few awkward laughs. "Hah hah... I've been through way too many hair changes in these past few days."

"If you ask me, I think it looks badass!" Undyne clenched a fist passionately in front of her, Toriel throwing a glance over in her direction.

"Language please." Undyne blushed at the disapproval in her vocabulary choices as Toriel turned back to Jett and Frisk. "Whatever did happen, I am just revealed that you two are okay, but if you two do not mind me asking, what was it that you and Frisk had to do?"

"Oh, we're just gonna go take a walk through the Underground together before we get back to the surface." Jett and Frisk turned their heads towards each other in unison with content grins on their faces. "We're also going to stop by and see a friend before heading back to the surface."

"Ah, I see..." Toriel looked at them with slight confusion, but took her answer anyways. "Well, once you two return, we can all finally go up to the surface now that the barrier is broken."

Jett nodded her head as Frisk took the two steps over to her, latching his hand around hers. "We won't be gone too long, see you all soon." She smiled at everyone in the room, her swiping gaze landing on Sans last. Their eyes stayed locked together for a few extra seconds before Jett tore herself away, her face heating up as she felt him continue to stare at her back as her and Frisk started their short journey back in to the depths of the Underground.

* * *

Jett never realized how small the Underground actually was until she had actually taken the time to walk through it, Frisk holding on to her hand tightly as he told her stories about certain things that had happened to him and Monsters that he had met in previous timelines.

The two made their way through an interesting looking set of hallways that ended up leading them in to a hotel that Frisk called the MTT Resort. Jett glared at a fountain that was at the entrance of the hotel, a statue of the robot that Jett had seen attempting to murder Frisk on his television show standing tall as the giant figure spit water all over the ground, completely missing the pool of water that it rested on top of.

The exit of the resort had lead in to the area that Jett had briefly been in once before when she had been taken to Alphy's lab known as Hotland, heat rising up from the boiling lava gently wavering far below the long platforms that the two walk along making Jett feel uncomfortably warm.

The random thought of how each area in the Underground was almost like it's own season had them popped in to Jett's head as she though about the very different climates that she had experienced while down in the Underground.

Hotland reminding her of Summer with the unbearable blazing heat, the Waterfall of Spring with the echo flowers abundantly spread across the constantly wet ground. Snowdin was of course winter, the snow seemingly never ceasing it's fall, and the Ruins gave her the wonderful feeling of her favorite season of Fall, the crunchy red leaves scattered across the ground in every other room.

Frisk poked fun at her for her weird observations, but agreed with her despite that, the both of them feeling the heat let up a little as they stepped out of an elevator that Frisk had lead them to which had landed them right outside of Alphys lab.

Frisk grinned as he dragged Jett down a path that was straight ahead from the elevator, Jett raising a brow as her younger brother lead them to an interesting looking fellow that had reminded her of a lot of depictions of the grim reaper, minus the scythe.

This Monster that had introduced itself as the Riverman or Riverwoman, which confused Jett slightly but she didn't question it much further. The Monster stood in a little wooden boat that stayed in place despite the flowing water that pushed against it with all it's might. Frisk pulled Jett in and asked for this person to take them to Snowdin, the Riverman confirming silently and humming along as they traveled with the flow of the cold river.

They arrived at Snowdin in record time, Jett thanking the Monster as they stepped out of the boat. He nodded solemnly in response her as he continued to hum to himself, her and Frisk crunching their feet in the snow the covered the ground as they continued their short journey back to the Ruins only to be quickly stopped abruptly by a small arm-less Monster child that seemed to be familiar with Frisk.

The two exchanged some words and Frisk introduced Jett to the energy filled child, the three landing on the topic of Undyne and Papyrus. It seemed that Undyne was this Monster's role model a short time ago, but Papyrus had ultimately won over his admiration. Jett couldn't help but to grin to herself at the boy's excitement over the Skeleton sentry guard.

Their conversation was short and they parted their way with the Monster child, continuing past the welcome sign for Snowdin and over to a long wobbly wooden bridge that crossed over a large crevice that separated the down from the trail that lead into Snowdin's forest.

Frisk and Jett had some fun in the snow as they followed the trail, throwing the occasional snowball at each other as they made their way to the Ruins. Jett's frozen toes were begging her to hurry over to the snow free area as the scrunched together in her shoes with their attempts to regain feeling once again, and that wish came true pretty quickly as the two humans approached the now wide open door that lead right in to the Ruins.

Frisk seemed to be getting a little antsy at this point, grabbing back on to Jett's hand and nearly dragging her through the warm and comfortable home that belonged to Toriel and in to the beautiful and ancient halls of the Ruins.

Jett held a smile on her face the entire time she was pulled by her brother through each room, his excitement only growing with each doorway passed. Sure enough they found themselves passing though the dark room where Jett had first met Flowey in and into the hallway that lead to the flowerbed that had somehow cushioned Jett's fall in the Underground only days ago.

Frisk slowed his pace and starred down the long hall that the two found themselves in, the bed of perfect golden flowers in the near distance resting under the spotlight of natural light that spilled in from the surface high up above. Their eyes weren't admiring the beautiful flowers however, and instead were glued on to the back of who they were expecting to be waiting here for them.

"Asriel..?" Jett spoke out in to the silence of the room, the fluffy Monster boy turning around with a surprised expression and a flower in his hand, Jett assuming that she must of startled him from his thoughts.

"You two... you actually came?" He fiddled with the petals on the flower as he starred down at it intently, a shy smile gracing his face.

Frisk broke himself away from his sister and closed the space between him and Asriel, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him in to his embrace. Jett's smile wavered as she watched Asriel's eyes begin to water up as his small hands wrapping up and round Frisk to return the hug.

"...Thank you for coming to say goodbye." Asriel spoke quietly, his voice cracking slightly as he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over any second.

"Asriel..." Jett took a few steps forward and stole Asriel's attention away from Frisk as the two broke away from each other finally. "Why can't you just come back with Frisk and I? You seem to have your regular body back and everything, and I'm sure your mother and father would be so happy to see you again."

Asriel furrowed his brows and turned his attention back towards the flower that was still resting in between his fingers, Jett suddenly feeling like she may of said something that was a little to insensitive.

"Well... I can't actually hold this form for too much longer, not without my soul. Pretty soon here, I'm going to turn back in to that shell of a flower again..."

"Wait, so all we need is your soul? Don't those usually stick around when it's outside of it's body?"

"...Monster souls can't stay outside of their bodies like human souls." Frisk cut in when Asriel seemed to be at a lost for words, her brother displaying the same amount of sorrow as Asriel was. "It's gone forever..."

Jett's brows furrowed at this bit of information, her hand reaching up and grabbing on to her necklace that hung around her neck loosely as her heart sank more and more the longer she starred at this lonely Monster's saddened expression. Asriel's eyes traveled back up from off the ground and over to her now, Jett following his gaze to the dirty bandages were still wrapped snugly around her forearms from her early encounter with Flowey just about a day ago.

"I did that, didn't I? When I was Flowey?" Jett didn't say anything and instead silently nodded at him, Asriel letting out a small chuckle and shaking his head from side to side with regret. "I'm sorry. I really did put put you through a lot of pain..."

Something interesting ended up throwing Jett out of her thoughts and away from Asriel's apology, a warm feeling that she felt resonating against her chest right underneath where her wrist was resting suddenly flaring up inside her.

Jett stood there confused, recognizing the warmth as the feeling that she would normally get when her soul would leave her body, but nothing came of the heat that was building up in her chest.

 _If you can, please..._

 _Try to save Asriel before you go back to the surface._

 _Save my brother._

 _I've seen deep in to your soul, and I think you can help him when the time comes_

 _Help him like you did me_

Familiar words played through Jett's mind as her hand slid down from her necklace and over to the warm spot in her chest, her mind focusing as she tried to figure out what her soul was trying to tell her.

 _Your test results actually showed me that your soul harbors more untapped power deep within' it..._

 _Way more than any other human soul I-I've come across_

She bit her bottom lip as she moved her hand gently away from her chest, her soul finally reveling itself as it let off it's gentle glow, Asriel and Frisk lifting their heads and locking their eyes between Jett's soul and her face with unreadable looks on their faces, waiting for some kind of response or reason for why she had called on to her soul.

 _Trust me, Jett._

 _I'm sure you'll know when we get down to it._

 _Just listen to your instincts and soul._

"Asriel..." Jett started, inhaling sharply and closing her eyes for a brief moment before looking up and away from her soul and over to the Monster boy as she cupped her hands underneath the bright heart. "I'm going to make you a new soul."

Frisk and Asriel starred at Jett with shock at her words, his brows furrowing in again as he smiled politely at her.

"Thank you for the thought, Jett, but you can't just make a soul out of thin air."

"No, you're right." Jett shook her head in agreement, her long hair moving with her. "That's why I'm going to make you a soul by splitting the power of my soul."

"But... Jett..." Tears started welling in Asriel's eyes once again, his eyes widening at her words.

"I... I think I have enough energy to split my soul in two. I'm not really sure what's going to happen to me, but my soul is telling me that it's going to be okay. I think, at least." Jett let out a little nervous laugh as Frisk took a few steps forward towards her.

"Are you sure? Will you really be okay?" He asked as he grabbed on to her jacket's sleeve, giving it a little tug as he starred at her with eyes full of concern.

"I think so... No, I know so." Jett smiled from ear to ear as she watched color start to return from within her soul just like right before her transformation earlier. Frisk let go of her as she took a few steps towards Asriel, his eyes glued on to her as she lowered herself down to her knees to try to level herself with him the best she could.

"Jett. If you do this, not only will you be losing a lot of your power, but you're also literally giving me a part of you... Are you really going to be okay with that?"

Jett gently grabbed on to Asriel's hands that he had held close to him, the flower that was in his grasp falling down to the ground between them as he froze at her touch.

"Absolutely. If that's all that I'm going to be sacrificing, then it'll be well worth it." She moved his hands closer to her soul, re-positioning his palms right underneath the now colorful floating heart as they laid firmly on top of Jett's open palms.

Before any more words could be exchanged, Jett's soul abruptly became intensely bright, the mix of colors that danced gracefully with each other inside of the heart now moving around wildly as she focused intently on it. The swirl of colors started to become hazy as they dispersed out and around the now solid white soul, the smokey array moving away from their home and swirling around in an empty spot right next to it.

Jett felt some of her energy leave her body as the haze spun around quickly, the transparency of the fog slowly starting to become less of a smoke and more of a solid shell as an upside down heart shape formed right underneath their hands with the colors becoming trapped within.

The new soul that hovered next to Jett's started to emit it's own light now, the swirl of colors that shot around in every other direction starting to calm down as they settled in their new location. Jett slide her hands out from underneath Asriel's, his hands retreating slightly back towards himself with the colorful soul following him as Jett's solid white soul moved back towards her own body.

"This is...This is my new soul?" The tears that Asriel had tried so hard to hold back suddenly started to pour out, rolling uncontrollably down his cheeks as he grinned ear to ear with pure joy. "It's so beautiful..."

Jett nodded her head happily, her soul retreating back in to her body as she stood back up on to her feet.

"Yup, one hot fresh soul made just for you." She winked down at him, Asriel letting out a quiet laugh as he kept his eyes glued at the hovering soul above his hands. He brought his hands closer to his body, the soul continuing to follow his lead as he brought his palms to his chest, the colorful heart quickly accepting it's new body and entering within Asriel.

The second the soul disappeared from sight, Asriel's entire body started to glow brightly as an intense amount of power radiated off of him, Jett nearly falling back from the combination of the force that had suddenly came off of Asriel and her poor footing.

The unexpected burst of energy died down just as quickly as it came, Asriel standing in place just as dumbfounded as Frisk and Jett were.

"It worked... I'm back." He started, his hands reaching up to rest up against his chest where his new soul rested, the corners of his lips turning up high again. "I have a soul again, and... after everything I've done to you..."

Asriel let some giggles out as he shot himself out towards Jett, his hands wrapping around her waist as he buried his wet face in to her chest.

"Thank you so much, Jett!" Frisk took no time to join in of the happy moment, throwing himself at Jett and Asriel to get them in a three way hug. Jett couldn't help but to let out her own giggles, her energy noticeably less than before but her heart feeling stronger than ever at the second chance that she had given to this lonely Monster boy who had been trapped as a flower that felt nothing for how ever many years.

"You're very welcome, Asriel." She replied, finally getting some words out after the hug attack died down a little, the three pulling away as Asriel stood in front of her with pure joy. "Now that this is all figured out though, I think there are two Monsters that would love to finally get to see you once again..."

* * *

 _Authors Note_

Dear lord I've been having massive amounts of writers block. So sorry about the terrible upload times, but I want to make sure that I'm not rushing through these things and giving you all the best that I can do! (Which isn't really much to begin with)

Thanks you all again for you patience, and I hope you continue following my story!

-White Cosmos


	26. With Each End is a New Beginning

...

* * *

TORIEL: Dear Jett, this is Toriel. Sans and Alphys gave me your phone number so I could send you these text messages. I hope you and Frisk are doing fine, you both have been gone for quiet a long time now.

JETT: Hi Toriel! Frisk and I are doing great, we are on our way back now and we're bringing a surprise along with us! :3

TORIEL: What does the :3 mean?

TORIEL: Never mind, Sans told me that it was a different kind of smiley face. How exciting though! What ever you are bringing, I hope that there is enough of it for everyone to share!

JETT: Well it's not really the kind of surprise that can be shared with everyone... but I think that everyone will be able to enjoy it anyway!

TORIEL: That sounds great! We will be seeing you very soon then. We all can not wait to see what this surprise is! :-)

Jett smiled down at the bright screen of her cell phone that Alphys had given to her before turning it off and shoving it in to her back pocket, the sunlight that spilled over on to the flowers of Asgore's throne room surrounding her, Frisk, and Asriel, whom of which was nervously following the two of them.

"...Hey guys?" Jett and Frisk slowed their pace and turned their heads back towards Asriel, his small hands trembling as they laid overlapped in front of him. "I'm feeling kind of nervous about this whole thing. What if mom and dad don't believe it's actually me or something? I mean, I have been technically dead for several years..."

Jett giggled at his comment, Asriel starring at her with confusion as to what brought on the laughter.

"You're sounding a lot like me when I over think things." She turned her body a bit more towards Asriel and gave him a firm pat on top of his head. "I think that Toriel and Asgore will be absolutely ecstatic to see you again."

Frisk nodded his head in agreement with his sister, Asriel's smile returning to his face at their encouragement.

"Alright... I think I'm ready then, if you really think that they will be happy to see me again."

"Absolutely." Jett nodded her head as well as she started to turn her back to Asriel once again. "Here, stay behind Frisk and I when we walk in through the door. This will be your grad entrance!"

Asriel chuckled at Jett's words and gave a reassuring 'mhm' noise to show that he understood, Frisk wrapping his arm around Jett's to try to block the gap between them to hide Asriel as best as they could.

The three continued through the throne room and towards the open doorway where everyone was still waiting for them, the chatter from within growing louder with each step taken towards it.

The talking ceased as soon as the three walked in through the doorway, everyone's stares landing on them with smiles spread across their faces.

"Welcome back, humans!" Papyrus nearly shouted as he greeted them both with his usual cheerfulness.

"I hope that you two losers are done with what you needed to do?" Undyne pipped in with her hands hanging loosely off of her hips. Asriel shifted nervously behind Jett and Frisk, Alphys taking notice of the movement as she re positioned her body to try to get a better look.

"I-Is there someone else here with you two?"

Jett and Frisk looked over their shoulders briefly at the anxious Monster boy before looking at each other with huge grins, the two separating from each over dramatically and splitting apart to reveal Asriel.

"H-howdy..!" He squeaked out a shaky greeting as everyone's gaze zeroed in on to Asriel standing in the doorway. All of their expressions fell with looks of disbelief except for Papyrus's, the only sound echoing throughout the room being the cell phone that had slide right out of Toriel's hands and on to the ground by her feet.

"Wowie! So the surprise was another Asgore clone!" Papyrus's dark sockets grew wide, the skeleton clearing his throat out as Jett let a snort out with her stifled laugh. "It is very nice to meet you, Asgore clone number three!"

Undyne smacked her forehead with the obliviousness that Papyrus was showing. "You bonehead, he isn't a clone of Asgore, its-"

"Asriel..." Toriel finally pipped up as she quietly cut Undyne off, cupping her hands over her mouth as she starred with disbelief and awe. "Is... Is this really you?"

"Son..." Asgore's deep voice broke through as tears began to well in his eyes, the two goat Monsters taking their first shaky steps towards their son.

Before Asriel could say anything else, the two closed the space between him and them, both Monsters falling down to their knees as they wrapped their arms around their reunited son for the first time in years. Toriel didn't even bother to hide her loud sobs as she smothered Asriel's cheeks with kisses as Asgore kept his large arms wrapped snugly around his son and Toriel, his own silent tears falling from his eyes in their beautiful moment.

"This is a miracle! How...? How is it that you're here?" Toriel pulled away slightly as she cupped Asriel's smiling face in her hands.

"When Jett broke the barrier, for uh, whatever reason, I got my body back for a little while." Asriel hesitated with his little fib about how he had gotten his form back, Jett rolling her eyes playfully to herself as he continued.

"I wouldn't have been able to keep my body without a soul, but Jett was able to split her soul in two and made me a new one. Here, look at how cool it is!" Toriel and Asgore drew back slightly from Asriel as the little upside down soul came out of his body for the brief moment to show it off, the vibrant colors that were inside swirling around gently with each other before retreating back within his chest.

Jett's breath hitched in her throat when all eyes in the room landed on her, a blush creeping on to her face as she rubbed the back of her head nervously from being put in the spotlight.

Toriel shifted herself back on to her feet as she silently pulled herself away from Asriel, her legs carrying her body over to Jett with hast before wrapping herself tightly in an embrace with the tense human girl.

"Thank you, Jett. Thank you so very much." She pulled back and planted a kiss on Jett's forehead, the humans already pink face turning red from how flustered she felt with receiving Toriel's praise. "You have done so much for us Monsters. This day is defiantly going to be a memorable one for every one of us."

"It's the least I can do." Jett smiled back at Toriel as giggles from Asriel filled the air, Asgore lifting his son up on top of his shoulders before walking over to Toriel and Jett to join them in their circle.

"Anyways, since Frisk and I are back now, we should all get out of here and go take a breath of fresh air."

* * *

"Oh my..." Toriel gasped out a few words as everyone lined up on the edge of the short cliff that they found themselves on, the picture perfect view of the entire forest stretched out as far as they could see in front of them. Off on the horizon was the bright and warm setting sun, the different shades of orange and yellow painting the landscape all around.

Off to the right of the scene Jett could make out the tall city buildings of the city that wasn't too far off from her and Frisk's orphanage, and to the far right, miles away from the city, stood a mighty and tall mountain glowing in the sun.

The display was like something out of a picture book, the beautiful scene in front of her with the combination of the warm summer breeze that grazed her bare skin making her feel as though she were in a peaceful trance.

The voices from everyone around her were fuzzy, their conversation probably relating to the view, but Jett's mind subconsciously blocked all of the other noises out as she stood in self reflection on what her and Frisk had just accomplished together.

Her and her brother just freed a race that was trapped under a mountain for nearly a hundred years.

 **They freed an entire race.**

Just the thought of that absolutely baffled her, considering that just days ago she would have considered herself a useless anxiety filled girl that couldn't do anything productive with her life.

Yet here she was, standing outside of the exit to the Underground, next to all of her new Monster friends that she had met along the way, brimming with more confidence in herself than she had ever felt before.

She found her brother and awakened the power of her soul. She fought Monsters who wanted to do her harm and made friends with Monsters who helped her and Frisk along the way. It wasn't easy by any means, not for just her, but for everyone else that had to overcome their own struggles along the way.

Man, if only past Jett could see where present Jett was now.

"Jett?" A tug on her sleeve and Asgore's deep voice brought her back to reality, a small gasp escaping from her lips as she jumped at the pull on her jacket, her eyes traveling down to see Frisk trying to catch her attention.

"A-ah, sorry. I was spacing out for a second there, aha..."

"It's alright." Asgore simply chuckled at her dazed self before continuing with what he was trying to say to her.

"It was just that I had something to ask of you and Frisk. I was actually wondering if the two of you would act as out ambassadors to the other humans?"

Jett definitely didn't expect Asgore to ask a question like that just out of nowhere, her mind slowly processing what he had requested from the two of them. Before she could get any kind of reply out, Frisk was already nodding his head in agreement to Asgore's request with his thumbs sticking up to further show his quiet enthusiasm.

Jett smiled down at her brother, his head turning back over to her to await for her approval as well. She laughed and pat him on the head lovingly, her gaze turning back up to Asgore to give her input in as well.

"Sure Asgore, we both would love to."

"Yeah! Frisk and Jett will be the Ambassador, and I, the Great Papyrus, will not only be the best leader for Jett's Fan club, but also the best Mascot for them both! I'll go make a good impression!"

Jett had never seen Papyrus run as fast as he did after making his speedy announcement, his long and thin legs carrying him quickly down the steady incline of the mountain they all stood on top of.

A flustered Alphys cried out after Papyrus as she turned on her heel to chase after the excited skeleton.

"H-Hey! No one ever voted on an offical leader to Jett's fan club! And if there were an official leader, it would obviously be me!"

"Alphys?! Wait up!" Undyne groaned loudly as she went to run after the speedy lizard. "God, I've never seen her run this fast before!"

"Whoops... Uh." Asgore looked side to side with conflicted confusion between a glaring Toriel and the trio that had just booked it down the mountain in to the unfamiliar terrain of the surface. Asriel, who had climbed his way down off of Asgore's shoulder, tugged on his cape as he pulled him in the direction where everyone else had run off to.

"We gotta go get them, dad! Come on!" Asriel released his father's cape and wasted no time running off behind the rest of the fleeing Monsters, his happy giggles filling the air as Asgore reached out after him.

"Ah! Asriel, hold on!"

Jett laughed to herself as Frisk and Toriel watched them also run down the unmarked trail, her eyes wandering around the spots where everyone stood moments ago and noting that it was just the three of them left standing up on the edge of the mountain.

She thought it strange that Sans had just disappeared completely without saying a word to any of them, but she just dropped the thought and figured that he must of teleported further up ahead to go stop his brother from getting lost in the forest or something of the sort. He was keeping to himself for the most part at the moment, so it didn't seem too abnormal for him to have quietly made an exit.

"Frisk, Jett. Now that we have a moment of quiet, I had something that I wanted to ask of you." Jett's sights focused in on Toriel, the Monster woman looking off at the sunset as she spoke. "If I am remembering correctly, you both are orphans up here on the surface, are you not..?"

"Yeah, we are..." Jett's had a feeling that she knew where this is going, a smile coming to her face as she waited impatiently for Toriel to continue with what she had to say.

"Well, both of you have been through so much already, and I understand if you would like to go back with the other humans up here, but if you two would like... You could stay with me instead, and I can take care of you both, as a family."

"We would absolutely love that, Toriel." Jett didn't hesitate to respond as Frisk stared up at her with hopeful eyes, Jett letting out a few chuckles deep in her throat.

Toriel's smile grew wider at her response, her loving gaze drifting away from the sunset at over to the two of them.

"I will do my best to take care of you two, for as long as you need, all right? Now, come along, everyone else is waiting for us!"

"...You two go on ahead, I'll catch up." Jett turned her attention back over the horizon as Frisk grabbed on to hand that Toriel had offered him. "I just want to watch the sunset a little longer..."

"Oh, well alright then, Jett dear. We will all be not too far up ahead then. Please come and meet up with everyone once you are done."

With her eyes staying glued on the view in front of her, she nodded her head in response as Toriel and Frisk turned away to leave.

She stood un-moving on the corner of the cliff as the gentle summer breeze pushed her hair around with ease, blinking at the ever setting sun straight ahead as her feet shifting in the dirt below. She smiled silently to herself, her stare moving further up at the pastel colored sky decorated with the gliding faded clouds.

"...I've been dying to try this out." She took in a large breath of fresh air as she spoke to herself, her chest feeling warm as her bright white soul came phasing out of her chest to hover silently in front of her, it's glow beautiful and healthy.

"If I still can, that is."

Jett crossed her fingers, held her breath, and focused her energy, her wings sprouting effortlessly out in a timely manner from behind her. She let out a sigh of relief as her selfish wish for her wings to still be there came true. She wasn't too sure yet about exactly how much of her soul's strength she had given to Asriel, but she was happy that she got to keep her wings even after giving away enough power to bring back a Monster from the dead.

She peered down over the side of the cliff and eyed the distance to the ground as she felt her adrenaline start to pump through her body. About four stories high was what the dropped looked to be, and she noted it as she held back any pending fear that tried to get in to her head.

Jett took several careful steps back, her feet crunching with each backwards step before enough space was made for her to gain speed. Her careful steps back switched to a fast sprint forward, her wings expanding out as she darted back towards the edge where her feet pushed up off the loose rock that clung on to the corner of the cliff, her wings flapping down with might and kicking up dirt with the gust it made as her body adjusted in the air.

Jett held her arms out to her sides and let out a loud excited shriek, her jacket and hair flapping against the wind as she flew straight up in to the sky, distancing herself even further from the ground.

She twirled her body in gentle circles as she picked up speed and height, the pine trees down below becoming smaller and her ears popping with the elevation gained.

Her wings started to slow their pace and her speed quickly dropped, Jett leaning her body back gently as she held her breath in anticipation for the stunt that she was about to do.

Her body's rotation kept it's backwards motion as her acceleration slowed to a stop for a few seconds before gravity took over, her body flipping back far enough for her to be positioned face down towards the ground as she body went falling back towards Earth.

The fast wind blew her hair all the way back and made her eyes water, Jett continuing to twirl gracefully in the air with her giggles being drowned out by the sound of the whistling air that flew past her ears. The trees rooted far below were growing in size as she grew closer to her take off point on the cliff, yet she waited to slow her speed.

And waited.

And waited.

Her free fall back towards the ground ended with her re-angling her body and outstretching her wings, succeeding with her risky stunt and catching herself in time to glide a few feet over the dirt with her arms outstretched once again. She let out another fit of excited giggles as she took back off in to the air, staying closer to Earth this time around as she enjoyed the freedom of flight on the surface.

Jett spent a few more minutes enjoying herself with the orange glow of the setting sun painting her skin beautifully before her leisurely flying was interrupted, the warm colors on her complexion turning a familiar blue as her soaring came to a slow and gentle stop.

She knew exactly what was up, her icy blue eyes shifting towards the edge of the cliff to see the smiling face of none other than Sans the Skeleton, his left eye illuminating the same blue hue and his arm extended out towards Jett as her body was carefully brought back down from the skies as though she were a fish being reeled in on his fishing line.

"Heya, angel." Sans spoke out once he got her within ears reach of him. "I'd ask if you enjoyed the fall, but it seems to still be summer up here on the surface."

"You're gonna ruin my fun and then throw a joke at me? You're the worst!" Jett spoke through her giggles, her feet planting back down in the ground right next to Sans as he withdrew his magic, his more inviting pin-pricks returning back into his sockets as he shoved his hands in to the pockets of his large blue coat.

"I'm just happy you got the joke, I didn't want that one to _fly_ right over ya'."

"Oh my god, Sans." Jett playfully smacked his arm with the back of her hand, Sans just laughing along with her as the two turned their attention back towards the sun that was well over halfway under the horizon at this point.

"Where did you go, by the way? I thought that you disappeared to go grab your brother or something."

"Nah, I was just around, keeping an eye on a certain someone to make sure that they don't turn themselves in to a pancake on the ground." Jett threw Sans a really quick glare, the skeleton ignoring it as he spoke with his eyes straight ahead.

"Alphys was chasing after him pretty quickly anyways. Heh, lemme tell you though, I've seen Alphys run before but never have I seen her dart after someone as quickly as she did with Paps. She seems to really be serious about this fan club of yours."

"Aha, yeah... I'd go catch up with them, but I wanted a moment to myself. I've been dying to try these bad boys up here since the day I got them." Jett pointed a thumb back towards her wings as they gently flapped behind her, the magic appendages fading away seconds later now that their use wasn't needed for the time.

She let out a short and content sigh, her soul still resting outside of her body as she distracted herself once again with the orange horizon.

"You know, I'm really happy that you guys all get to see the surface finally. This world may have it's ugly moments, but it also has such a unique beauty that just makes life worth living. It can just take your breath away at times..."

"Yeah... I know what you mean." Jett shifted her eyes over at Sans for a second, catching his pin-pricks moving away from his sideways stare at her and back towards the scene ahead before he continued his sentence.

"It's all thanks to you though. You set the Underground free, Frisk is going to stop his resets, and you even threw in bringing a price back from the dead for free. You really are an angel sent down from above, aren't ya?"

"Oh, stop it." Jett felt herself start to blush at Sans's flattery, but she regained her composure quickly and cleared her throat before speaking again. "Besides, it's not like I single highhandedly did all that stuff anyways. For example, if it weren't for you saving my ass when Flowey was about to snatch my soul up outside of the Ruins, then we wouldn't have gotten this far. Or if Undyne didn't train me to fight, then I would have probably gotten myself killed again. We all had our roles with getting where we are right now, whether or not that role was a big or small."

"...You know, you really are an interesting human."

"Hmm? What do you mean..?" Jett turned her head over towards Sans, cocking it to the side slightly with confusion towards his comment. He didn't respond right away and simply shut his eye sockets in thought, the lids made of bone staying that way for a few silent moments before the Monster finally spoke again.

"I've told Frisk this story, so I think I should tell you too." His sockets reopened with his pin-pricks starring at the slither of sun that still remained.

"A while ago, before you and the kid fell down in to the Underground, Toriel and I had actually gotten acquainted with each other through the doors of the Ruins when I was on sentry duty looking out for humans. You see, the locked door to the Ruins was the perfect door to practice knock-knock jokes on, and one day she had suddenly responded back to my knocks with a 'who's there?' from the other side of the door. Turned out that she was a joke lover herself, and we went back and forth for hours at a time."

Jett smiled to herself as she listened, being able to perfectly image Toriel and Sans throwing jokes at each other.

"Anyways, there was one day where something just didn't seem right. She just wasn't laughing like she normally would, and so I asked her what's up. I thought it was strange at the time, but Toriel said back 'If a human ever comes through this door... could you please, please promise something? Watch over them, and protect them, will you not?'"

"I was never really was the kind of skeleton to make promise's with strangers, I didn't even know her name at this point, but I couldn't just say 'no' to a person who loved bad jokes like she did. But in the end, even after everything that I've had to endure, I'm happy I made that promise... because I got to eventually meet you."

Jett stood in momentary silence as her gaze wandered with her thoughts, her brain slowly making the connections as they processed Sans's words.

"...So what you're saying is that, if you hadn't of made that promise to Toriel-"

"You probably wouldn't be standing here right now."

Jett's breathing faltered as a chill went up her spine with Sans's interruption, the girl mentally reminding herself to thank Toriel when she saw her later for basically saving her butt from being obliterated. Jett hasn't officially fought against Sans before, if you don't count the battle between them when Chara was in control, but she had a funny feeling that the strength that he has shown her is just the tip of the iceberg with his power limit.

"I hope that your bones aren't too rattled by my story." Sans's brows furrowed as he nervously starred back at Jett. She raised a hand up and waved it passively from side to side as she let an anxious chuckle out, the same hand then reaching for her long hair to run through the strands with her fingers.

"N-no, no. I mean, it's a little unnerving to think about, but I wouldn't think that Monsters and Humans were exactly buddy-buddy under normal circumstances. In a way, I guess that makes me and Frisk's relationship with you and everybody else just a little extra special."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

Silence fell between the two, Jett's other hand reaching up to join in with the fidgeting of her hair as she stared down at the new pigment in distaste. She really wondered whether or not the white would stay permanently or if her dark brown hair would make a reappearance any time in the future, but she really wasn't digging the new look.

"It looks good on ya'."

"Hmm?" Jett redirected her attention away from her hair and over to Sans as he freed a hand from his pocket to point at

"The white hair. I think it looks nice, however you got it... And you got your long hair back too, interest included."

Jett stayed silent as she clutched the hair in her fist and looked between at what she had in her grasp and her soul which still hovered out in front of her. She pursed her lips together as she gathered the rest of her hair in left hand with haste, her other hand opening wide enough to allow her rapier to form in her grasp.

"H-hey, Jett. What are you doing?"

She didn't respond to Sans question and instead slid the dull blade of her weapon behind the bunched up hair, shifting the rapier slightly to get a good angle in before slicing the strands in an upwards motion with ease. Her hair fell free from her grasp right above her shoulders and brushed up around her neck and chin as she put her arms back down to her side, the rapier in her right hand fading away as she finally called her soul back into the protection of her body, it's warmth causing her to let a quiet shudder out.

"I think I liked having it short before." The she raised her hand full of cut hair and tossed the strands over the edge of the cliff, the clump fanning out as it descended down below. "Besides, you did say that short hair looks good on me..."

Jett instantly regretted her comment when Sans's face tinted the lightest hue of blue, his body tensing up besides her.

"Y-yeah. I guess I did."

The air slowly became harder to breath as the atmosphere became slightly more uneasy with her unnecessary remark, and even though she really wanted to just stay quiet, the silence wasn't really doing much to help the tight feeling that she felt building up in her chest.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel awkward or anything..." At the mention of 'awkward', Jett's mind went ahead and did her the pleasure of bringing back to the recent memory of when she had grabbed on to Sans's hand so suddenly when they were walking down the hallway together outside of Asgore's throne room. She cringed to herself and cursed at her mind for working against her at the moment.

"What do you mean..?"

"I.. I don't really know. I mean, the things that you say to me just make me feel really happy and... I-I mean..." She tripped over her words with her tied tongue as she felt her face burn up. Jett turned her head away from Sans and talked to the empty space beside her, her hands gripping at her sides as she grew frustrated with how her brain and mouth would not cooperate with one another.

"Ugh, I just don't understand how you can get me so... u-um I-I-I mean... I don't even know what I'm saying anymore, but I guess I wanted to also say sorry for grabbing your hand earlier, I didn't mean to make you feel like you needed to hold my hand back or anything. I'm just... I..."

Jett's mouth zipped up tight when she felt a gentle yet firm grasp wrap around her hand at her side, her entire body freezing in place and her breath faltering once again as her brain tried to process what was going on. Jett knew that her face had to be completely beet red at this point, her stomach feeling nauseous from the intense fluttering feeling that she felt deep within.

"You didn't force me to do anything." His tone of voice was different, his reassuring words soothing Jett's nerves a little as she hesitantly loosened her fist to allow his fingers to lace between her own. She kept her head down as she turned her neck back in his direction, her eyes locking with his.

"Are you... really okay with 'this'? I mean, I don't know if this is really even okay. You doing something like this w-with a human..." Jett caught herself in the assumption she made, her already hot face heating up more if it was even possible. "I mean, unless you don't see this as... Oh I don't know what I'm saying anymo-"

"You talk too much, Angel."

Jett's rambling was cut short as Sans pulled her in to his body, his other hand wrapping around her waist as he pushed his teeth in to Jett's lips, a small surprised noise escaping from her as he pushed deeper in to her. Her eyes were wide at first, if it weren't for the fact that this was happening right here and now, then she would not have thought in a million years that something like this would happen to her.

She was sharing her first kiss in the glow of the setting sun of the horizon with a skeleton Monster from the Underground...

..And she was one hundred percent absolutely okay with it.

Her widened eyes relaxed along with the rest of her body as she gave in to the guilty pleasure of being in Sans's embrace, her lids shutting gently as she kissed him back shyly. The lack of lips on Sans's end didn't make a difference to her, the connection that she felt between the two of them making Jett feel like she could just melt away in his arms like butter.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds before the two pulled away from each other, Jett feeling lightheaded from the ecstasy she felt run through her mind and body.

"Wow..." She reached her free hand up to her lips as Sans chuckled at her.

"Considering I don't have any lips, I'll take that as a compliment." Jett chuckled along with him as the two stood close to each other. "Really though, you have no idea how bad I've been wanting to do that."

Sans comment flustered the girl even further, her eyes drifting away from his pin-pricks for a few seconds as she sat in her thoughts for a few long ticks of a clock, her gaze turning back to meet with Sans's one more time.

She really did like Sans, and it was surprising to her since she had never felt the same way about anyone else before him. Not a single human on the surface had been able to make her feel the same kind of admiration that she had for this Monster that she had met less than a week ago.

Was it the situation that made them grow so close to each other so quickly, was it destiny for them to meet each other and end up like this? The possibilities of how this came to be were endless, but whatever the factor was for this outcome, she was extremely happy that it ended this way.

"...Juliet."

Sans raised a brow as he starred back at. "Juliet?"

"My real name. It's Juliet." Jett wasn't really even sure why she felt like telling Sans this insignificant secret of hers, but she just felt the sudden urge to tell him it. "Jett was made when Frisk was really young, he couldn't really say my name properly and would call me Jett instead of Juliet, and the nickname just kind of stuck I guess! Feel free to call me whatever you want, doesn't matter to me, but I just thought you'd like to know."

She rubbed the back of her head and smiled at Sans, his grin widening as his grip around Jett's hand tightened in a loving manner.

"I guess that makes me your Romeo now." He rested his forehead gently against Jett's, her blush returning back to her cheeks for the hundredth time today as she chuckled nervously under his stare. He pulled himself back away before changing the subject, his turn to clear his throat out and regain his composure before speaking.

"Anyways, we should probably go catch up with everyone else before they end up getting trapped in another hole in the ground." Sans took a few steps back away from the ridge with Jett following in suit, the two of them starting their slow walk down to where everyone was waiting for them.

"Yeah, we all are going to have a lot of work to do pretty soon here." Jett starred off in to the horizon once more, her eyes glued on the silhouettes of the city buildings this time. Her sights were on the few red and blue lights that she saw flashing in the distant city, an uneasy sensation flushing through her body that was telling her that something wasn't right. "I have a feeling that this isn't over yet..."

* * *

 **...And that being said** , this story is far from over. I have so much more planned for this story now that everyone is out of the Underground that it's just ridiculous and I'm absolutely excited to get started writing it. I will be taking a short break to actually go back and clean up the rest of my previous chapters that I haven't already fixed, but that should hopefully take maybe a week, two at most.

Thank you everyone who has followed me thus far, I feel like this story has been getting waaaay more attention than anticipated and it makes me really happy to see people enjoying what I'm coming up with here.

I will more than likely be posting the rest of my story here, but if that changes then I will let everyone know.

Thank you again for the support, until next time!

-White Cosmos


	27. Ambassador Meets Commandar

...

* * *

Jett rolled over on to her side and let out a quiet groan, pulling the large fluffy blanket that lay on top of her closer in to her chest as she curled her knees up in to her body. She nuzzled her face in to the soft material of the cool pillow top her head rested on, her eye lids reluctantly opening to the dully colored blurred room that she had stayed in for the night.

She yawned quietly as her eyes landed on a bright yellow flower that sat in a vase on her bedside, the only spot of color that decorated the gray guest room that Asgore had let her sleep in for the night. She starred at the healthy plant, blinking slowly a few times as her fingers moved up to run across the new bandages around her forearms under the blankets.

A low whine escaped from behind Jett's closed lips as she stretched her body back out, denying herself any more rest as she threw the blankets off of her body and dragged her legs over to the ledge of the bed, planting her feet on to the cold ground as she curiously eyed a large brown paper bag sitting on top of the dark gray dresser across the room that hadn't been there before.

She pushed her heavy body away from the comfort of her borrowed bed, the over sized nightgown that she had found in the dresser falling down past her ankles and dancing around her feet as she hobbled over to the bag. She rubbed the sleep from her curious eyes with one hand and opened the bag with other, the first thing being a folded piece of paper resting within.

Her fingers grazed a little white note that had a short note written in black ink. "For Jett, I thought you might need some new clothes since you will be staying with me now. Frisk and Asriel helped me pick some things out for you! Here is one outfit for the time, we can all go shopping for more at a later time when you are fully rested. From Toriel, Frisk, and Asriel".

She smiled at the paper and placed it on the dresser top before moving away some tissue paper that hid the contents of the bag, the first item out of the bag being a white crew cut short sleeved shirt with a cute picture of a small and basic black cartoon cat decorating the front. She held up the shirt by the corners of their sleeves in both hands to look at it briefly before tossing it off on to the bed to remove her sleepwear up and over her head.

Jett wasted no time trying her new clothes out, it's been ages since she's had something actually brand new to wear. She grabbed the bag off of the dresser and moved herself back over to the bed, dumping the contents out on top of the unmade sheets and placing the bag back down at the base of the bed.

She looked at the article of clothes that laid haphazardly before her. A long sleeved button up plaid shirt with different shades of blues and blacks, a pair of long black jeans, a pair of black lace up ankle boots, even a modest bra and underwear set was included along with a pair of black socks.

She took her time dressing herself, Jett finishing her new outfit off by layering the unbuttoned plaid shirt over the white crew and checking herself out out in the long mirror above the dresser. She starred at her reflection, her smile faltering as she looked at her self closer.

All she saw was unflattering dark bags rested under her eyes with the white strands of hair framing her features, her face scrunching in as she furrowed her brows at the person she saw in the mirror.

"Man, I really look like I'm my own grandmother..." Two loud knocks at her bedroom door turned her attention away from herself and towards the doorway. "Ah- Come in!"

No verbal response, only two more knocks followed. Jett raised a brow and started for the door, the corner of her lip turning up into a smirk with hands placed firmly at her hips.

"Who's there?"

"Orange." A very familiar deep voice replied from the other side as Jett stopped right in front of the door, her smirk turning into a smile as she followed along.

"Orange who?"

"Orange you gonna lemme in?"

Jett let out a over exaggerated groan with her grin contradicting her fake distress over the joke as she grabbed on to the door knob and opened up, her eyes meeting with Sans whom of which had a very satisfied look on his face.

"That was bad." Jett crossed her arms and tried to hold her smile back, failing miserably as she attempted pursing her lips to contain herself.

"Don't lie, you loved it." Sans threw a wink at her and shoved the hand he was knocking on the door with back in to his coat pocket.

"Anywho, angel. Glad to see that you're finally up. Toriel thinks you've slept in long enough and asked me to come wake you from the dead."

"Slept in? What time is it..?"

"I dunno, 1 in the afternoon, or something like that."

"O-oh, well crap. Sorry." Jett blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed to have slept in for so long when there was tons that probably needed to be done with the barrier being broken and everything.

"Nah, don't sweat it. Yesterday was a long day, especially for you." Sans's eyes drifted up and down Jett, probably looking at her new get up, before continuing to talk. "I needed to grab you now though cause the king was askin' about you. I think he needed you for something. He's a little, uh, overwhelmed right now..."

"Oh, yeah no problem. What's going on?" Jett stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her, Sans turning to walk with her down the hallway and towards the main entrance of the home that Jett thought was strangely identical to Toriel's home in the Ruins.

"Welp, word had gotten out about the barrier breaking down, and now everyone's trying to force their way out on to the surface. I've heard that an ant-sized frog saw you break the barrier from a crack in the wall and went to tell everyone. Or something like that."

"An ant-sized..." Jett shook her head, clearing the ridiculous image out of her head, the two walking down a set of stairs across from the front door which lead to long pathways up to the throne room. "So, what's the hold up with getting everyone back up on the surface? I would have thought that some kind of arrangement would have been done by now."

"They probably need their other new ambassador to help with that, don't ya' think?" Sans's fingers found their way between hers, Jett tensing up and turning her head away with a red tinting her cheeks as she let out a cringe-worthy nervous giggle.

"R-right, right..."

"I like your new clothes by the way, angel. Looks good on ya'." Jett pulled herself together long enough to mutter a silent 'thank you', her head low as her heart raced in her throat.

Her eyes shyly trailed up to Sans's face with her head still facing the ground, his gaze staying on the path ahead as she snuck a glance down to his mouth, her stomach getting that fluttering feeling as she replayed the moment that her and Sans shared yesterday evening under the sunset.

These feelings that she felt for Sans had developed so quickly between the two of them, despite the rocky start that the two had when Sans was watching her every move with judgmental eyes, making her feel uncomfortable under his gaze. Funny how now whenever she catches him glancing over at her now, it seems like her heart rams dangerously against her chest and face becomes flushed pink.

Jett was taken from her thoughts when she caught her shoe on the ground mid-step, stumbling slightly over her feet while Sans pulled back on her hand gently to help her get her balance.

"Maybe you should keep your eyes in front of you if you don't wanna break your neck." Sans chuckled as he kept his eyes ahead of them. Jett didn't even bother to try to bullshit him with excuses, the distant noise of mixed voices reaching her ears and helping distract her from the embarrassment of being caught starring.

The gray hallway was coming to an end, the chatter only growing louder with each step forward when a loud 'ding' echoed down the long hallway, elevator doors opening up and releasing several rushing Monsters from within.

"Buckle up, and watch your step. This is going to be rough."

"Shut up. But okay." Jett nudged him playfully in the rib cage with her elbow as his grip tightened around her hand, the two reaching the end of the hall and entering in through the bright orange and yellow room that Chara and Sans had fought in yesterday.

" _What's the holdup? I thought the barrier was open?"_

" _Let us get past here, god dammit! I'm not staying in this hole for another second!"_

" _Mommy, it's loud in here. Can we go back home now?"_

The chirps of the birds on the outside of the stained windows was easily drowned out by the loud talking and shouts among the extremely overwhelming crowd of Monsters that had pooled in to the usually quiet room. There had to be at least a hundred bodies shoved into the one area, filling up the room as far as Jett could see.

A very well known battle cry was heard from all the way across the long hallway, Jett eyeing a spot in the crowd where a group of Monsters shot a few feet back, unassumingly from being pushed back forcefully by the armor clad Undyne that was helping block the crowd from passing in to the hall that lead towards Asgore's throne room.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU, DON'T PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME AND GET THE HELL BACK!" The fish woman shouted with irritation at the angry rabbit Monster as Jett spotted Papyrus next to Undyne with a forced grin and worried brows on his face, also helping with the crowds along with a few dog Monsters in armor well. Jett would normally laugh under normal circumstances when she recognized the dogs as the same ones playing cards back at Grillby's, but the amount of chaos in the room kept her starring over the sea of Monsters with utter confusion.

"Why isn't Asgore controlling this?" Jett muttered over to Sans, whom of which didn't hear her over the roaring of the crowd.

One of the Monsters in the back of the room had caught sight of the human standing next to the doorway by Sans, the blob-shaped Monster doing a double take before grabbing the attention of a flame Monster standing next to him, the two turning to stare intently at Jett as people's attention started gravitating to the back of the room.

Soon enough, the rowdiness of the room started to die down back to front in a wave, light talking and whispering replacing the shouts that deafened Jett just moments ago.

" _She's the one. The white haired human magician that broke the barrier."_

" _Did a human like her really bring the son of Asgore and Toriel back to life? I doubt it..."_

 **Dear. Fucking. God.**

Jett wouldn't dare breath as she starred into the crowd like a deer in truck headlights, a cold sweat forming all over her as one of her worst nightmares came to life. These Monsters of all different kinds had their sights on her, each one of them talking to each other about her. Judging her.

"Com'on, angel." Sans's face was serious as he started walking forward, pulling Jett along side him while she lowered her head down once again, listening to the gossiping words being passed around the room.

" _Is that Sans holding her hand..? I guess she's pretty cute, for a human that is."_

" _I've heard that her soul is super powerful for it to actually break the barrier down."_

" _She's so tiny, like I could just pick her up and snap her in two if I really tried."_

" _She looks so pathetic. Filthy human."_

Jett saw Sans shoot a scary glare over at the Monster that had made the last comment, his hand moving from her palm to around her waist instead, pulling her in closer to his body in a protective manner as they approached Papyrus and Undyne.

"Hello, Jett!" Papyrus seemed to cheer up a little with her and Sans in his presence, Jett waving timidly back at the kind skeleton guard. "I see that Sans is doing a very good job with guiding you to Asgore, he surely would never lose you on the way over with how firmly he has you!"

"Finally." Undyne groaned out quietly and forced one of her toothy smiles on to her face. "I'd make some snide ass remark about you two, but I just want you to get your asses in there and figure out what Asgore wants to do. I'm starting to get pissed off out here."

Undyne turned her broad body sideways to let the two pass, Sans nodding his head and muttering a 'thanks' before gently pushing Jett past the guards, the silent crowd starting to grow impatient once again as they grew loud with complaints on why they had gotten to pass by.

The Monster's cries and shouts grew more muffled the further Jett and Sans walked down the last gray hallway that lead up to the throne room, Sans letting out a long sigh and releasing Jett from his grasp.

"You okay, Je-, uh, Juliet?" Sans using her real name for the first time made her crack a small smile, Jett raising her gaze up from the floor and over to Sans to give him a nod.

"Yeah... Thanks, Sans." A light blue hue tinted his face as he rubbed the back of his skull with a shy grin, a few scattered chuckles escaping from behind his teeth as the two walked through the doorway that lead in to their flower filled destination.

Asgore was pacing in front of his throne with his cape flowing rapidly behind him as Toriel stood with her back to Jett and Sans, her arms crossed in front of her as she silently ranted to Asgore about something. Whatever she was saying to him wasn't audible over the giggles of Frisk and Asriel playing in the flowers with each other, the two of them playing what Jett could only assume to be a game of tag.

Asriel caught sight of Jett and Sans first, stopping in his tracks with a smile on his face as Frisk gently ran into him, Frisk following Asriel's gaze up and smiling along side him once he saw the reason for the end of their game.

"Jett!" Asriel shouted out with Frisk as the two ran over to her, whatever negative feelings from the comments made at her back in the previous hallway almost vanishing when the two of them latched on to her waist for a quick hug. "Do you like the clothes that me, Frisk, and my mom got for you?"

"Jett! Thank goodness you're here. We have an issue at hand." Jett didn't have any time to answer Asriel's question with Asgore's panicked interruption, the large man completely disregarding Toriel as he brushed past her and towards Jett. Toriel turned around and glared at his back before rolling her eyes and walking over to Jett and Sans as well.

"Yeah, having angry crowds of people outside your door isn't really a good sign. What's going on?" Jett rubbed the back of her head as Toriel placed her arms on her hips, the woman speaking before Asgore could.

"It seems as though something is not right on the surface, and instead of telling his people the truth, he wants to pace in his throne room and worry his tail off." Asgore seemed to shrink at her words, laughing nervously under Toriel's gaze.

"Y-yes, it is true that something odd is going on up on the surface." He cleared his throat out and changed his face to something more serious before speaking back up. "Undyne was watching over the exit of the Underground early this morning and reported to me with strange news. These large metal vehicles are flying low in the sky overhead and there was a lot of noise coming from the surrounding forest."

"Other humans?" Sans asked, Jett hinting some hidden concern in his tone.

"Possibly, and I have a feeling that they are not here to enjoy a cup of tea with us." Asgore chuckled to himself, his chuckles only breaking up into nervous laughs as Toriel's glare pierced him some more.

"Uh, I apologize. This is defiantly not a time for jokes. Jett, as the ambassador for us, I would like to ask you to go up to the surface and see what is going on. I'm concerned for the safety of my people, and I want to be sure that everything is well before letting them roam freely above ground."

"Me too!" Frisk marched over in front of Jett and turned his body to face Asgore and Toriel, pouting and pointing a thumb at himself proudly as everyone's eyes fell on him.

"My child, I fear that... this is a little too risky for you to do along with Jett. If the humans pose as a threat to us, then they could harm you. Jett is able to defend herself with her magic abilities, unlike you." Frisk crossed his arms in front of him at Toriel's concern, instead turning his head around and looking up at Jett with his lower lip pushed out with a begging expression.

"Sorry kid, Tori's right. It's too dangerous for you." Sans added in, Jett nodding her head in agreement with him.

"Sans is right, Frisk. Don't get me wrong, you're one tough cookie, but this is a little different than what you're 'used too', if that makes sense. Everything is new out there, unpredictable." Frisk understood what Jett meant, his angry grimace softening up into a defeated expression instead as his shoulders hunched over. Jett reached up and ruffled his hair gently. "Next time, bud."

Sans was the first one to start walking forward past Toriel and Asgore, a hand waving behind him as everyone watching him make his way to the exit, Jett raising her brows at him.

"Hurry up, angel. There is no time to waste if this thing going on really is the because of the _Human race_."

Jett narrowed her eyes at Sans's back before it disappeared through the doorway as Toriel started to giggle at the extremely bad joke, her legs pushing herself forward as she sprinted to catch up with Sans.

"...How come you laugh at his joke, but you get mad at mine?" Jett rolled her eyes as Asgore's complaints to Toriel before leaving the throne room to do her investigating.

* * *

"You really should not have come with me up here. Asgore asked me to go for a reason, and that's because I'm human trying to potentially contact other humans."

"What are you talking about? I'm not leaving you alone out here by yourself, human or not."

"I'm not trapped in the Underground anymore, no one up here is going to try to kill me for my soul and if someone were to try something, my abilities will be more than enough to defend myself. You on the other hand might freak someone out the second they see you!"

"Ouch, that hurts you know."

"You know what I mean. The first time I saw you, I fainted then vomited for crying out loud..."

Jett grumbled in frustration with the Monster that walked by her side, the two listening for anything out of the ordinary as they pushed through the tall trees and thick brush of the unkempt forest. The only noise that reached her ears at the moment was just the light hum of her soul that she had out in front of her, ready just in case she needed to use her magic for whatever reason.

They have been walking for about 15 minutes out from the exit to the Underground, and so far the forest seemed to be pretty quiet for the most part. No sounds of any kind of car or truck or anything being heard what so ever, yet at least.

However, on the other hand, the usual sounds of the wildlife that lived within the forest was also not to be heard anywhere for whatever reason, leaving the usually bright and welcoming forest feeling more lifeless and lonely than usual. Jett was positive that Undyne had heard and seen what she claims to have, and even though she was coming up clean so far, she was determined to find out exactly what was going on.

Sans arm shot out in front of Jett suddenly, stopping her in her tracks along with him as he turned his head away and towards a clearing in the trees. He pointed a finger where he was looking, Jett quickly noticing exactly what he had stopped them for. A chain link fence was seen off in the distance, it's metal gleaming gently through the light that spilled in from the gaps in the canopy's above.

"Stay here, I'll go check it out." Jett said as she tried to take a step forward, but Sans continued to hold her back with his arm and prevented her from advancing forward. "Sans..."

"I'm going with you, too."

"Sans, no." Jett grabbed on to his arm and pushed it down, Sans narrowing her eye sockets at her as she did the same to him. "You can follow me, but stay far behind and out of sight. I don't want anything to happen to you either, you know..."

He starred at her some more before letting out a sigh and shaking his head with just as much frustration as Jett showed towards him.

"Fine."

Jett took his one word answer and moved on ahead, her quick steps slowing down gradually the closer she got to the intimidating fence. This definitely was not here last night when Papyrus ran off ahead of everyone, but maybe they all just didn't get this far out before the sun started setting yesterday. Either way, something was clearly not right.

She stopped inches in front of the fence, linking her fingers through the chin links as her eyes grazed over the ground outside. It looked as though there were man made dirt paths running all the way along the length of the fence, several faded footsteps and tire markings scattered all over the light colored ground.

Her sights moved from the ground and traveled up high. The fence must have been at least ten feet tall, not including the long wires that lined the top horizontally and hummed a low noise.

"You there! Don't move!" Jett's head shot back down from the height of the metal barrier and towards the sound of two sets of running footsteps. Two men dressed in matching casual navy blue uniforms approached her, their outfits reminding Jett of something that a military solider would wear.

Their shirts were long sleeved with the collar coming up high on their necks while their chest was covered with a dark blue vest that hung off of the shoulders and strapped in around the waist, several different pockets and pouches decorating the front of it.

Their pants were long and matched the color of their shirts, a black cloth belt snugging up the fit around their hips with the end of their shirts tucked in at the top and the hems of the pants tucked in to the black combat boots that they wore.

"This area is off limits, girl! How did you even get in there in the first place?" The taller of the two men shouted at her once again as they stopped a few feet away from the fence, Jett's eyes traveling to the large guns that they both had in their grasp.

"I have questions too, like who you two are, and why there's this fence put up here?" She spoke calmly, despite the confrontational intro between the two strange men. Neither one answered her questions, the taller one instead taking out a walky talky out from one of his many pockets as his shorter comrade elbowed him in the waist and pointed a finger down at Jett's soul.

"Bro, look. Her soul is out. She might be a magic user..." The short soldier wasted no time to aim his gun up at Jett as his friend continued to talk in to the walky talky. "Put your hands up and don't move a muscle!"

Jett obeyed him and shot her arms up in the air with a scowl on her face.

"What the hell, man?! I'm not doing anything wrong!" Both of their guns turned a familiar blue hazy color, both the men looking horrified as their weapons suddenly flew away out of their hands and in to the bushes several yards away from where they stood.

"The lady asked you a question and you threaten her? You humans sure know how to introduce yourself to someone new." Crunching feet approach from behind her, Sans stopping at her side as the soldiers faces dropped, their previous fear increasing tenfold with the sight of him.

"W-what the fuck?! A... A Monster!" The taller man squeaked out as the two of them started taking shaky steps back. "And what the hell was that magic?!"

"Xavier wasn't fuckin' with us, man. The fence really was put up to keep Monsters out! Let's get the fuck out of here, she's on her way anyway!" The two soldiers turned on their heels and ran down the dirt pathway shrieking, Jett and Sans watching their backs grow smaller with each quick step they took.

The two weren't left along for too long however, the sound of horns wailing and motors revving coming in to ears reach moments before three large hummers came to a screeching halt right in front of the fence. Sans grabbed on to Jett's arm and started to take a few steps back, but Jett just shook his hands off of her and took another step forward instead.

"Angel, what are you doing? These humans are unpredictable, we gotta get you out of here..." Jett shook her head and looked over her shoulders at him.

"No. I want answers and I'm getting them." She heard Sans let out another sigh before he shoved his hands back in to his pockets once again. Honestly, Jett would love to just flee the scene too. The last thing she wants is for some random people to point guns at her, but she wasn't going to retreat back into the ground and let these mysterious people continue on with whatever their planning.

Sure enough though, once the trucks were put in to park, several men and women in the same uniforms as the last two previous soldiers came piling out of the vehicles with their guns aimed at Sans and Jett.

"Weapons down, men!" A new voice loudly filled the air as another door opened from the back of one of the trucks, a very tall important looking woman getting out of the back of the car with her hands placed behind her back.

Jett studied the woman who looked too be somewhere in her late 30's. Her features were beautiful but intimidatingly strong with her long tanned face and sharp green eyes being framed by her neatly kept black hair, which was longer up in the front and grew shorter towards the back.

Her blue uniform was different from the others', the high neck shirt being covered with a broad shouldered blazer that had two sets of large golden buttons going down the front and being tucked in to the matching tight knee length skirt that she wore. A black leather belt with a weird looking emblem on the round buckle cinched in her waist, a black heart in the center with the letters 'U.S.M.A. curving around the top of the circle.

The black two inch heels that she wore clicked against the loose rocks littering the ground as she took a few steps forward with her long black tight baring legs, a smirk placed on her red lips as she eyed Jett and Sans from the other side of the fence.

"A magic using Human and a Monster together on the surface. A very interesting sight, to say the least. A view that hasn't been seen for several years." Her voice was mature and low as she spoke, another woman emerging from the same hummer that she was in moment ago scurrying behind her with a large binder full of papers in her arms.

This other woman was far shorter than her superior, yet a few inches taller than Jett. Her complexion was very pale which made her freckles stand out boldly against the skin of her round face. Hidden behind her red framed wayfarer glasses hid her deep brown round eyes. The bangs of her auburn hair rested across her forehead and swished off to the side as the longer locks were resting in a messy bun that rested low on her head.

This younger woman's stout frame was wearing a more casual look from the rest of the soldiers. A white long sleeved button up blouse with navy blue cuffs and collar was neatly tucked in to her long dark blue slacks, a pair of simple black flats finishing her look as they peaked out from underneath the hems of the pant legs.

Sans shifted his weight, Jett feeling his discomfort with their situation as he spoke.

"So, you guys the main act?"

"So, it speaks our language?" The taller woman chuckled in her throat as she ignored his question and stopped a few feet away from the fence, her head held high as she eyed the two of them with judging stares. "I am Commander Morel, also known as Mistress Morel. I am in charge of this controlled area where the Underground world and the surface world meet."

"Controlled area..?" Jett asked out, her eyes narrowing in at this strange woman.

"Yes. This area has been under surveillance for quite a long time now, the fence surrounding the area being maintained frequently to make sure that everything is in top working condition." Morel's eyes traveled along the tops of the fence, admiring it for a few brief moments before turning her gaze back down at Jett and Sans.

"Due to some very recent activity, my crew and I have been called here to secure the area. Until further notice, my guards will be patrolling the perimeter of the area to make sure that nothing is to pass between this barrier before us. It is curious however, how you managed to get to the other side of this electric fence."

"So are you just... trying to push Monsters back in to the Underground..?" Jett clenched her fists and bite her bottom lip as the corner of Morel's mouth turned up in to a smirk.

"I never said that, child. I've told you, we are simply controlling this area until further notice." Her smirk fell slightly and her eyes narrowed in more on Jett. "You look familiar... What is you're name, girl?"

"I'll tell you my name if you answer some questions." Jett spit back at the woman, Morel's smirk just returning to her face as she chuckled in her throat once again.

"No need to be feisty, now."

"Mistress Morel, here!" The shorter woman that was standing behind Morel took out a paper that was slightly worn on the edges from within her thick binder.

"Thank you, Gail." Jett noted the name as Gail blushed slightly at Morel's thanks, Morel's eyes studying the picture and then looking up back towards Jett.

"Ah. I get it now. Juliet Dumont" Morel flipped the paper, the first thing catching Jett's eyes being the large bold letters spelling out 'MISSING' at the top of the page, a picture of her and Frisk sitting side by side with their names and ages written underneath along with some basic information that Jett assumed was about their disappearance.

"You went missing from the nearby orphanage about a week ago it seems. Interesting how you've survived out here in the woods for so long, and around the time our radars picked up a strong source of magic being used in the area, too."

Sans growled at her cocky tone. "Last I-"

"Silence, creature! I was speaking to the girl." Morel's loud voice easily cut off Sans low tone, Jett's sights looking from at a pissed Sans back to Morel as she clenched her teeth.

"Who are you to be calling him a creature?!" Jett shouted back at her, her voice cracking slightly as she felt her heart beat against her chest.

"Are you deaf, child? I already told you, I am Commander Morel."

Jett just starred at the woman. She surely must be trying to get a reaction out of them at this point, her mocking smirks after her rude or accusing comments just confirming her toying around with the two.

"...Okay then, _Commander_ Morel. You wanna play games?" Jett's wings violently emerged out behind her, the dust off the ground gently blowing away from her as the gunmen and women raised their weapons back up towards Jett.

"I have told you to **hold your fire!** " Morel raised an open hand up again angrily, her subordinates obeying her command and lowering their guns down once again and murmuring to one another as Jett pushed herself up off the ground and easily over the fence, landing firmly on the other side of the fence about a foot away from Morel.

Morel easily towered over her by at least a foot, Jett ignoring the voice in the back of her head telling her that this was probably not a good idea as she threw her anxiety completely away in her anger towards this stranger.

"My name is Juliet Dumont, I am the missing girl in the picture and I am also one of the official ambassador of the Monster race, appointed by the King himself. I don't know what you're the commander of, but I know that you don't have good intentions here, and we will not be intimidated by the likes of _you_."

Jett's forearm shot up, her quick reflexes that her soul granted her still seeming to be there to help create a small shield in time to block the oncoming back hand that Morel threw at her. The two women stared each other in their eyes as Morel held her hand up against the magic shield for a few lingering seconds, the 'missing' flyer that was in her hand swayed back and forth in it's decent to the ground.

"That marking on your forehead..." She smirked once again and pulled her arm back behind her back, Jett moving her hand up to brush her bangs over her marking as Sans teleported to the other side of the fence next to Jett.

"I think it's time to go, angel." His sockets were hollow as he pushed Jett behind him protectively, his blank gaze making Gail take a few steps back but leaving Morel unfazed.

"Alright, ambassador. Before the two of you leave, tell _this_ to your King." Morel straightened her back as she spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"My soldiers will be keeping surveillance of the perimeter twenty four seven. Not another creature will be allowed to cross past this fence without potential deadly consequence, be they Monster or Human. This area is officially quarantined off from society until it is decided on what is to be done here."

Jett chuckled out loud as she linked her arm slowly around Sans's arm, getting a different reaction out of Morel's stern face as it scrunched inwards momentarily in disgust.

"Sure, we'll deliver your message back to him, but this race will not be excluded from the surface any more. What you're doing is wrong on so many levels, and word will get out on what you're doing here eventually."

In a blink of an eye and without another word, Jett and Sans teleported away, leaving Commander Morel standing there with her assistant Gail running back over to her side immediately after.

"Mistress Morel, are you alright?" The panicked woman picked up the 'missing' page at her superiors feet, shoving the paper back in to the binder before studying Morel closely.

"Gail, I want you to go back to the base to do some more research on Juliet and Frisk Dumont. Report back to me with your findings tomorrow by evening."

"A-ah, yes ma'am!" Gail turned on her heel and hurried back over to one of the hummers as the soldiers started piling in to their vehicles as well, Morel turning her head and starring off towards the short dirt covered mountain in the distance through a clearing in the trees, the spot that connected two worlds together.

"Until then, ambassador Juliet."

* * *

 _Authors Note_

And we're back on track. As you see, I have decided to continue the rest of my story on this story, just to keep it simple and to not have everyone jumping back and forth between two different things. I haven't been able to go through and edit all of my previous chapters, but I got a decent amount of work done and I figured I had everyone waiting long enough for the next chapter. I think I have a new upload goal of at least 4k words a chapter with uploads ranging from once to twice a week. Hopefully I can actually keep that goal! Thank you all for being patient, and I hope you all enjoy the continuation of my story. :)

-White Cosmos


	28. The Speech

Jett released herself from around Sans's arm and wasted no time to place her hands firmly on her knees to help calm herself from the unnerving feeling she felt in her gut, the two of them now back at the exit from the Underground. Her soul retreated back into her chest as she let out a few deep breaths, her hands shaking from the rush of her encounter with Morel.

"Out of all the times for you to be outspoken, that probably wasn't the best time." Sans turned his back to her and looked off in the direction that they were just moments ago, almost as thought he was having a starring contest with the group of people from the impossible distance as Jett stood up straight once again to march herself over to him.

"Out of all the times for me to be outspoken, that was absolutely the best time to be." She blocked Sans's line of sight with her body and shot a hand out towards the forest. "They're trying to intimidate us, trying to force everyone back in to the Underground! We needed to show them that we aren't going to back away with our tails in between our legs!"

Sans eyed Jett's angry face and let out a chuckle, his head shaking from side to side as he raised a hand to rub at the back of his skull with his pin-pricks adverted down to the ground.

"I agree with you, but you gotta understand that it was a little bone rattling for me to just watch them aim their weapons at ya', you know? I mean we just successfully got out of the Underground without having anyone get hurt, and not even a day later you're putting a target on your back for people to just take aim at."

Jett's furrowed brows softened up as she starred at Sans's fallen expression. Even if she didn't regret her previous actions against the humans behind the fence, she felt kind of like an ass for her adrenaline filled outburst.

"I... I'm sorry, Sans. I didn't mean to worry you." It was Jett's turn to rub at the back of her head, Sans's gaze returning up to hers. "But... I just felt so angry for some reason. This is basically segregation of another race, like a concentration camp almost. It's sick and wrong."

Sans grabbed at her hand with his left palm and cupped the top of it with his other hand, his sockets closing gently as Jett watched him with confusion.

"Just be more careful, angel. Despite the situation, I'm liking this timeline with you in it. I don't know what I would do if you were to disappear again." Jett felt her face turn red at his words as he released her from his gentle grip, his eyes opening back up as his own blue tint graced his face. "Anyways, we should really report this back to Asgore and Toriel. This is pretty big news."

Jett nodded in silent agreement and the two wasted no more time talking in the sunlight, their heels turning back towards the exit to the Underground with their short legs moving quickly down the lightly tread dirt path.

A quick minute later the two entered the throne room, their loud steps catching the attention of everyone in the flower filled area. Toriel, Frisk, and Asriel stopped with whatever game they were playing off to the side and Asgore, whom of which was talking with Alphys now, stopped with whatever he was saying to her and starred at the two of them with hopeful eyes.

Jett glanced over a tall person standing with their hand on their hips next to Alphys as the king took a few slow steps towards them, not really taking too much time to get a good look at the humanoid looking black haired man.

"Y-you're back! Ahem... did you find anything to report back on?" Asgore regained his composure and awaited a response, Sans taking the initiative to bluntly do so.

"A military group of humans have a fence surrounding the exit. No one is allowed past that fence until further notice."

This definitely was not what anyone in the room wanted to hear, a few seconds of tense silence filling the air as Toriel quietly made her way next to Asgore with her mouth slightly agape.

"After all of that... the humans are still trying to keep us Underground?" Her disappointed tone of voice made a shroud of sorrow overcome Jett, wishing that she could just lie and tell them that everything was fine and that everyone could come up and live happily on the surface together.

No, instead the soul crushing truth is what needed to be told.

"What kind of military group was it?" Asgore placed a finger up to his beard in thought, his eyes drifting away from Sans and Jett as he lightly tapped against the thick bush of hair

"Not sure, they never said." Sans shrugged his shoulders as Jett hesitantly raised a finger up to grab the attention.

"Actually, there was something on their Commander's belt, the initials U.S.M.A with a little heart in the center of the buckle."

"Oh my... Asgore, is that..?" This must have been familiar with the two royalties, Asgore's gaze now moving down to the ground with Toriel's vague question.

"Yes, I'm afraid that it is." He let out a long sigh as he shook his head solemnly.

"I've never heard of them before. What is the U.S.M.A. exactly..?" Jett tilted her head slightly in her curiosity, Asgore turning his back and slowly walking back towards the center of the room while he spoke loudly for everyone to hear.

"U.S.M.A stands for United States Magician Association. It used to be a very well known group that took humans capable of using magic and taught them how to properly use their soul's abilities. In the war against Humans and Monsters, they were the group that had seven of their best magicians seal all Monster kind Underground. I never would have guessed that they were still around after all these years..."

"W-what should we do?" Alphys fidgeted with her hands and looked down to the ground in concern.

"...We have to tell everyone." Jett clenched her fists and followed behind Asgore, the King stopping in the light at the center of the room and turning his large body back around to face Jett. "It's going to suck, and they aren't going to like it, but they need to know too."

"I am not sure if it will be as easy as that. What if my people decide to riot at this news?"

"Oh, what a suspenseful situation!" The humanoid person in the room shouted out dramatically as he forced himself in to the discussion, his voice very flamboyant and... robotic? Jett turned her gaze to the side to get a good look at this guy, Alphys who was standing right next to them looking embarrassed at his outburst as she failed to timidly silence him.

Jett's eyebrows raised up in surprise, now realizing that the reason for the robotic voice was because this person was, more than likely, an actual robot. Man, she didn't expect this place to have even more surprises for her at this point...

His chin length black hair perfectly fell over the right side of his face, contrasting the shiny white and striped silver pigment of skin. His eyebrows were black and sharp and his lids hooded with a hazy dark purple airbrushed on, the color making his fuchsia iris vividly stand out.

On top of his shoulders stood a pair of very long protruding black shoulder pieces, the almost dangerous looking edges curving in towards the shiny fuchsia chest piece with a meter and speaker holes placed side by side. His cinched in hips had a bright heart shaped light in the center which matched his chest piece in color, his lower half then bulging out and forming perfect hips which were attached to weirdly seductive looking long black clad legs.

His long legs were made looking even longer with the knee length heels which were also matching in color with the same bright fuchsia, his boots lightly clicking against the broken tile and scattered dirt on the ground as he put himself in between Jett and Asgore with a long silver arm angled in the air so that the back of his white gloved hand was placed dramatically against his forehead.

"This is just all so much for you to handle, dear King! But fret not, for I think I may be of service to you!" He moved his hand from his head and placed it on loosely his hip, shifting his weight over to one side to push his hip out as he placed his back to Jett. "You're highness, with my phenomenal people skills, I can wow the crowd and make their anger turn to admiration instead, making it easier to drop the terrible news!"

"...Uh, and you are?" Jett side stepped her way around the large robot, his eye moving from Asgore and down to her with an expression that made it seem like she just told him that he had split ends.

"Child, you don't know who I am?" Jett shook her head from side to side slowly, her brows furrowing in confusion as he let out a gasp. "Why, I'm just the one and only Mettaton! Television phenomenon! Owner of the MTT Resort! Adventurous news repor..."

His rambling faded into background noise as something picked at Jett's brain. The name Mettaton... weirdly enough it sounded so familiar to her, but she just couldn't quite... Wait a second.

"...Do you have some kind of relation to a rectangular shaped robot that has a cooking show or something?" Jett interrupted him and placed her thumbs in a shape of a make-shift rectangle, his bottom lip pursing in obvious distaste for her cutting his list of occupations off.

"Why... yes! However, that was my old bod-"

"So _YOU'RE_ the one who tried chopping Frisk up with a chainsaw on T.V.!" Jett took a step forward and pointed an accusing finger up at him with her anger firing up at the flip of a switch, Mettaton taking a step back with her and placing his hands up in front of him defensively.

"Ah- calm down, darling! No need to scrunch in your face like that, that can cause wrinkles you know."

Jett just growled at his comment as Alphys came running over as quickly as her short legs could, her hand pushing Mettaton back as she placed herself between him and Jett with a nervous grin and laugh to match.

"N-n-now that was in the past, Jett! He was j-j-just following orders given to him!" She raised an eyebrow down at the yellow lizard as Frisk also ran up next to Jett, his head nodding in agreement to Alphys's comment as he grabbed on to the sleeve of her shirt. "B-besides, Mettaton might be on to something. If he can calm the crowd down then having us deliver the bad news might be less damaging."

"I agree on that plan as well, I think that it is one of our better options." Asgore seemed nervous with voicing his opinion, his hand being placed gently on Jett's shoulder to catch her attention momentarily. Jett glared at the nervous robot once last time before closing her eyes and inhaling, letting her negative emotions leave her on exhalation.

"Alright, let the murder bot go out there." Jett waved her hand carelessly in the air and walked out of Asgore and Frisk's grips to head towards the hallway that echoed with the Monster's cries, not wanting to be near Mettaton for a second longer.

"Alphys, dear. Could you stay here with Frisk and Asriel, just in case things do not go as planned." Jett heard Toriel ask from behind her, her legs not stopping to hesitate as she left the throne room.

The sounds of everyone's following footsteps in the hall was soon heard over the growing shouts in the next room, one set of dull steps seeming to be moving quicker from the others.

"You doing okay there, angel?" Sans's voice cut in through the background noise as he slowed his pace to match hers now. "You seem so much more aggressive today than I'd ever seen you be."

"Yeah, I know..." Jett kept her eyes on the path ahead, her heart rate increasing with each step taken towards the loud room. "I'm just high strung with everything going on."

"Okay... Just know that I'm here for ya' if you need me, alright?" Sans playfully bumped into Jett with his elbow, the corner of her lips turning up gently at his words for the moment before a certain robot came striding past the two, his hip 'accidentally' bumping in to Jett as he made his way through.

" _Excuse_ _me_ , darling. This star needs to make their entrance!"

If only looks could kill, the glare that Jett had glued on to the back of Mettaton's head would have obliterated him where he stood.

The angry shouts of the Monsters flooded whatever other noise in the hallway now, the warm light from the stained windows in the next room spilling on to Jett's face as she emerged out from the hallway with Sans at her side, Asgore and Toriel following closely behind them as Mettaton started waving his hands up in the air to grab everyone's attention.

" _Hey, the King and Queen are out here now! What's give, huh?!"_

" _Let us pass! You can't oppress us down here anymore!"_

" _Oh my god, is that Mettaton?!"_

" _METTATON?! Did I die and go to MTT heaven?!"_

The violent shouting turned to mainly shouts of celebrity crazed Monster's surprisingly fast, the robot loving every single bit of attention that he was receiving as one of his white hands retreated back in to his arms, a microphone conveniently coming out in it's place as his other hand tapped on the speaker on his chest plate.

"HELLO ALL YOU LOVLIES!" The crowd roared as Mettaton raised himself off of the ground with some kind of rockets that were on the bottom of his boots, elevating him up in the air and keeping him in place for everyone to see. "Wow, what a wonderful crowd! It's so wonderful to see all of your faces here today, and I know that we are all very excited about the news on the barrier being broken!"

A roar of agreements waved through the room, Mettaton chuckling into the microphone at their response as he smiled with a charming expression down at everyone.

"Ah, such a response! Well, I have King Asgore here to talk with all you darling fans about our current situation right now! If all of you behave well, then I'll invite you all to an exclusive meet and greet autograph session back at the MTT Resort in Hotland! How does that sound to you lovelies?"

Another even louder roar of excited agreements rang through out the room, Jett having to cover her ears from the unfiltered noise nearly bursting her ear drums. As much as she currently hated this sassy robot, she did have to give him props for turning the crowd over so quickly.

"Oh, that's so wonderful to hear! Now, if you could all quiet down so that the King may speak, we can discuss the juicy details after his speech!" The crowd started obeying Mettaton, the room every so slowly quieting down as the robot returned back on to the ground and turned on his heel.

As him and the Asgore switched spots behind the safety of the royal guards still holding back the less violent crowd, Mettaton smirked down at Jett and shot her a sass filled wink. Jett, whom of which didn't realize was starring at him still, caught her breath in her throat and looked away from him with a small pout.

Stupid saucy robot.

"Thank you all for showing up here today." Asgore's voice boomed down the long room without the help of a microphone, quiet contrary from his gentle tone of voice that he used when speaking with everyone back in the other room.

"I am sure that you all are very enthusiastic upon hearing about the barrier that had kept us all locked away in the Underground for so long had finally broken away, but there has been an incident occurring above ground that I am here to discuss about with everyone..."

Over Asgore's voice, Jett heard some whisper-shouts from behind her along with some running footsteps, her head turning to look over her shoulder right as Frisk came latching himself around her arm with stoic expression on his face.

"Frisk?!" She whisper-shouted as well down at her brother as her gaze turned up towards the doorway behind her, Alphys standing under the frame with her nervous grin on her face and Asriel peeking out from behind her. She mouthed the words 'sorry' as Toriel, who had also noticed the youngsters entrance, backed her way over to her son and the scientist to exchange some words out of ears reach for Jett.

"It seems that a group of humans above ground that you all may know as the U.S.M.A. have been alerted on the barrier braking and have the surrounding area gated off from the rest of the surface, making it very dangerous for us Monsters to be above ground at this time."

At this point the crowd had started becoming rowdy once again, the information not sitting well with a large majority of them as expected. They pushed back against the royal guards once more as they shouted in their growing rage.

" _What?! This is bullshit, fuck those humans!"_

" _What are we going to do?!"_

" _Let's fight back! I'm itchin' to get my hands on a human now!"_

"Silence!" Jett jumped at Toriel's voice reaching a level of loud that she didn't realize the woman could make, silencing the room with one word as the Queen marched away from the doorway from her son and Alphys to take her place next to a fidgeting Asgore.

"We are currently trying to figure out a plan of action, but please do not put all of your hatred towards all human kind. This is the doing of the U.S.M.A. which is a very selective group of humans." Murmurs among the crowd of Monsters were scattered all through out the room, easily being drowned out by Toriel's attempt to tame them.

"We are all such unique beings in their eyes, something that they do not understand quite as well just yet. In time their fear for us will grow less and we will be let free by them, I am sure."

One by one, the Monsters seemed to not take Toriel's words kindly, instead becoming enraged once again as their voices and demands started aggressively ringing throughout the room once more.

" _Don't feed us that bullshit!"_

" _We want a plan of action now!"_

" _Hey, what about the two humans standing there?! Let's hold them as hostage for our freedom!"_

Sans placed his arm in front of Jett and Frisk to push them back gently with the sudden attention that had been placed on the two of them, the dim lights in his sockets fading away as he starred in to the crowd with his blank expression.

Mettaton, Toriel, and Asgore must have felt the shift of aggression in the room as well, the robot walking back out front next to the concerned King and Queen to try to calm the crowd down once again. The schmoozing didn't seem to work this time around however, Asgore and Toriel's face dropping as they looked in to the sea of upset Monsters.

" _Kill them and adsorb their souls, Asgore!"_

" _Use the powers of the human souls to fight back on the surface!"_

" _If the girl's soul is powerful enough to break the barrier, then it should be enough to overpower the humans on the surface!"_

Jett's darting eyes suddenly caught on to a fuzzy white blur in her peripheral vision, Frisk seeming to catch it as well as their heads turned to see Asriel running out towards where his parents and Mettaton stood with Alphys desperately chasing after him with her hand outstretched.

They watched as Asriel ran next to Mettaton and grabbed on to his arm with the microphone attachment forcefully, pulling it down away from the robot's face and up to his snout instead.

"Everyone! Please, stop!" The crowd became deathly quiet merely seconds after the prince shouted into the microphone, Asriel visibly shaking from how nervous he must have been standing there with all eyes on him now.

" _Is that really..?"_

" _Holy crap, the rumors were true..."_

"Son..?" Asgore looked just as shocked with Asriel's appearance in the spotlight as Toriel watched with motherly concern, Alphys stopping in her tracks behind the group and displayed just as much worry as the rest of the group.

"My... my name is Asriel, and I think... I have met my fair share of humans... and I don't think that all humans are the same as these ones that are trying to trap us again." Asriel placed his free hand over his chest and clutched on to his sweater before continuing to speak.

"I especially don't want anyone to hurt Jett or Frisk. If there was a human that you all should like, it would be them! I know that most of you have met Frisk before, and whether you were having a short conversation with him or trying to take his soul for yourself, he was kind and spared everyone, no matter what. And his sister, Jett..."

Asriel paused for a few seconds before moving his hand away from his chest slowly with his brightly colored rainbow filled soul following, silent murmurs momentarily filling the room with the sight of it.

"Jett is the reason why we were able to make it to the surface to begin with, and she is also the reason for why I'm here again, speaking to all of you. She sacrificed the power that she had and gave me part of her soul. She hardly even knew me and didn't have to, but she did anyway."

Asriel's soul started phasing back in to his body as Jett nudged her way past Sans with Frisk still firmly gripping on to her arm with his hand, striding over next to Asriel and placing a hand on his head to ruffle his fur gently to grab his attention. She cleared her throat out and turned her gaze away from the prince, clearing her mind out before parting her lips to speak out loud.

"I know that you all must feel discouraged right now, angry and upset at the world for their discrimination against your kind. Discrimination is not limited to just Monsters however, and I have seen Humans up on the surface discriminate against each other based of where they come from, the color of their skin, their beliefs... If we go up and start trying to fight them back physically, then the world will see us as beasts. So instead, let's start building our community inside of this gate that they have us all trapped in and show that we are more civil then they think. It may be dangerous though, so take your time deciding on whether or not you want to be a part of this new community. Let's show them that we will not be intimidated!"

The room stayed deathly quiet after Jett's last words left her, her nerves growing slightly as the Monsters talked quietly among themselves. What if they thought her idea was stupid? Oh god, why did she have to open her mouth?!

"Great idea Jett! Let's show them we ain't afraid!" Undyne turned her head over her shoulder to shout her encouragement over at Jett, her fierce voice breaking the silence seeming to be what everyone needed to help guide their decision on the matter as well.

" _Yeah... Yeah! Let's do this!"_

A Monster way in the back of the room agreed as well, everyone's voices starting to boom and their hopes for freedom blossoming once again.

With their anger subsided, the royal guards dropped their defenses one by one as Mettaton took his arm back gently from Asriel's grip that he still had on it, the robot getting everyone's attention with information on the meet and greet session back at his Resort as Jett turned her back to the crowd and started walking back towards the doorway that lead out of the room with Frisk still trailing beside her.

"Jett, wait just a moment." Toriel's gentle hand clasped on to her shoulder, timidly stopping her to catch her attention. Jett looked up at Toriel, the Monster's eyes filled with mixed emotions that she couldn't quiet pin point. "I am very happy that your idea has been agreed on, but are you sure that moving everyone up on the surface will be all the help needed to fight back?"

"I'm not sure, but I think that it's worth the chance. We probably just need to set some rules for living on the surface for everyone's safety and then we'll be good to go." She smiled back at Toriel and spoke over the noise in the room.

"Trust me on this, I just have a feeling, in the meantime we should probably get started with the new development of the town though!"


	29. Restless Minds

Four months had passed since the day that the decision had been made for the Monsters of the Underground to start building their first above ground community together, the grueling summer heat of late June thankfully replaced with the recognizable crisp air of autumn. Every Monster worked very hard to get the little town that surrounded at the base of the cliff leading out of the Underground up and running, people looking to start a new life with their families or business owners looking to expand or start a shop of their own on this new land.

Jett had lent her helping hand to anyone who needed it, whether it be something that requires hard labor such as helping a Monster move up to the surface or something that involves a quick mind like resolving conflicts that may arise between the overworked people. This was the push needed to get most of the Monster's favor for her, the passing smiles and waves that she received from everyone showing that most of them were comfortable and accepting around her and Frisk now.

Speaking of becoming more comfortable and accepting, over the time that everyone had been working together on the surface, Jett had plenty more encounters with the robotic star of the Underground, Mettaton. It took her a long time to get used to the melodramatic ghost in a metal body, but as time went by she found herself getting to like him more and more.

At first impression he does seem like a very loud, attention grabbing, sass filled robot, but he really did care about the people around him and always tried to put a smile on the faces of everyone. With the much needed encouragement from both Frisk and Alphys to forgive him for his previous action of almost chopping her brother in to pieces, the two of them now seemed to get along just fine with one another, other than some bickering between the two here and there.

Jett had also found that her, Papyrus, and Undyne had become very close during the development of the town, Jett taking it upon herself to ask Undyne if she wouldn't mind continuing with her lessons. Undyne, of course, was absolutely ecstatic by her request, so she included Jett in with Papyrus's royal guard training, of which Papyrus was just as equally excited about as well.

When Undyne wasn't training or on patrol duty around town, she was found working along side her new roommate on the surface, Alphys, with her task of transferring and maintaining the energy flow from the Core back in the Underground back up in to the new town above ground. Jett didn't really see too much of Alphys ever since they all started getting everything ready for their move, the small lizard woman only really showing up to watch Undyne train with her pupils occasionally or with Toriel's weekly invitation of dinner to them all.

Even with how busy Jett had been keeping herself, she had always made sure to leave some time for her and Sans to hang out. It started out really hard for the two of them with the excitement of everything, Sans and Jett only seeing each other every few nights where Jett would come over to the Skeleton brother's new home which she would ultimately just pass out at not even thirty minutes in to her visit.

Papyrus didn't mind her mini sleepovers at their home at all, and she loved waking up next to Sans in the morning even if she couldn't stay long with her schedule, but Toriel seemed to become noticeably bothered by her nightly visits over at their home. All it took for those visits to quickly end was when Toriel had tried to talk with her about the differences and similarities between Monster and Human reproduction one day when Jett had come home to change after spending the night.

With things in the town starting to run on their own and most Monsters settled in to their newly built homes however, Jett's long days of hard work had shortened, leaving her far less exhausted for Undyne's training sessions and more down time for her to finally relax a little. Or at least attempt to relax.

Jett starred up at the lavender ceiling of her bedroom, her arms resting under her head and feet fidgeting with each other under the blankets of her bed as she sat deep in thought, reflecting on her time in her new adoptive home. She listened to the sounds of birds chirping in the trees outside of her bedroom mixed in with children's laughter as they played in the mid-day sun, the noise's that should be helping her feel calm not even phasing her in the slightest as she let out a deep sorrowful sigh.

She pulled the blankets off of herself and groaned out in to the quiet room, throwing her legs over the side of her modest bed and running her fingers through her snow white hair, the ends of the strands tickling her bare shoulders as she did so. She pushed herself up from the comfort of her bed and dragged her bare feet over to her dresser to clothe herself, pulling on a black sweater that Toriel had knitted for her and a pair of simple blue jeans.

She threw on her black boots that had been given to her a while back, lacing up the worn boots and then turning to the vanity mirror that rested on top of her dresser to run her fingers through her hair one last time to loosen up some leftover tangles before pulling the hair back in to a ponytail. She adjusted the strands of hair that were left loose around her face when the sound of two familiar scurrying footsteps came running down the hall to halt right in front of her room.

Several loud knocks attacked the door as Jett let out a few low chuckles, the door opening up without a response from her to reveal Frisk and Asriel.

Her and Frisk lived happily in the Dreemurr's home, the two of them with Asriel, Toriel, and even Asgore staying in a quaint home that closely resembled their own homes back in the Underground. Despite Toriel seeming to have a strong distaste towards her ex husband, she didn't want to keep him away from their son and vise versa, the two of them compromising by having separate bedrooms for themselves, Frisk and Asriel sharing a room together, and then Jett having her own room for herself.

Since day one of Frisk and Jett staying in their new home with their adopted Monster parents, Frisk and Asriel were inseparable from each other. It was really nice to see that Frisk finally had a real friend that he got along with very well, but the two of them had a tendency to get in to a lot of trouble together.

"What did I say about just barging in here?" Jett placed her hands at her hips and raised her brow at the two as they grinned at her ear to ear.

"What? I thought you told us to knock next time!" Asriel defended with Frisk nodding in agreement with him. Jett rolled her eyes playfully at them and dropped her arms back to her side. "Besides, mom told us to come let you know that she's making lunch and that it'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Oh, I see." Jett glanced away from the two of them and rubbed the back of her head lightly. "Could you actually tell her to wrap mine up for later? I'm going to take another walk around the perimeter of the fence again."

"You do that everyday, though." Frisk bluntly pipped in, his arms crossing in front of his body as Asriel looked between the two of them with furrowed brows.

"Yeeaah, Jett. Can't you skip it today? You walk around the area every single day..." Asriel added in, his sweet voice dripping with disappointment and leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. She let out a short sigh and walked in between the two of them, ruffling their hair lightly as she headed for the exit.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." With that said and leaving her brothers back in her room, descendeding down the hallway and swiftly leaving out the front door before Toriel could catch her and make her feel even more guilty for leaving them during lunch time.

The sun hit her face as the cold air of the season made her cheeks flush pink almost immediately while she walked down the stone path that lead up to her home, Jett waving a hand over at a passing Monster couple who responded with a wave of their own and a warm smile. She turned right down the now dirt road that lead in to town, her hands stuffed in her jean pockets as she looked at the newly built homes surrounding her.

The entirety of the town wrapped around in a circle at the base the cliff that lead back in to the Underground, separate areas being designated for homes, apartments, agriculture, facilities such as schools and hospitals, and Monster run businesses. Her home was very close by the main market area where Asgore's work building was located at (A.K.A. His new throne room) for the convince of travel for him, and it was nice to be so close to such a busy area where stores were a five minute walk away.

Jett walked at her own pace through the small clusters of Monsters making their way through the paved town, flashing the occasional passing smile before turning down an alley way that had little to no footprints marked in the dirt. She pushed past some brush, taking a glance at a sign that warned the townsfolk that they are entering an area that may be potentially dangerous to them that had been posted against an old, rotting tree.

Jett disregarded the sign just like she did every day with her walk around the perimeter of the fence, the sun that spilled in through the dense trees sparingly lighting the dirt path that lead towards the thing that kept everyone locked away from the rest of civilization.

Five minutes of peaceful walking later, she found herself starring at the chain link fence that she had come across months back with Sans. She halted right in front of it, linking her fingers through the gaps as she looked up at the great height that they had built however long ago.

In this exact spot was where Jett and Sans had her encounter with that woman a while back, her fingers tightening around the metal in her grasp with the thought of Commander Morel popping in to thought.

The very mention of her left Jett feeling angry and in hopes that she would never see that woman again... yet at the same time Commander Morel is the reason for why Jett had been visiting this fence daily. She wanted to see her again and speak like civilized people over their circumstances, but she feared that she lost her chances of civil conversation after her little fit during their first meeting.

The sound of one of the military trucks came into ear shot, Jett's neck turning sharply in the direction with some hope. It was quickly crushed when she saw that it was just another hummer filled with military men, the two of them in the truck starring at Jett as though she were an animal on display for them at the zoo.

She glared at them, her eyes staying locked on to theirs through the dark sunglasses that they wore until they rolled past and out of her line of sight. Jett let out the breath that she didn't realize she was holding in and turned to begin her walk around the fence, kicking a loose rock out of the way as she did so.

Even though everyone in the town had been reassured that things were fine and that we were working on getting them all out of their pen, Jett and the rest of the Dreemurr's knew that they were still at square one with getting anywhere with the U.S.M.A.

Jett had tried grabbing the attention of the men and women that patrolled the area outside of the fence, but they would either ignore her completely or say some kind insulting slur at her.

On top of her work with the core, Alphys had been trying her best to connect with satellites to try to get outside contact, something to try to call for help, but she had said that there seemed to be something blocking all access to any kind of connection to the outside world. So, with options limited, Jett had taken it upon herself to try to get in to contact with a higher up by taking her chances pacing around the barrier that held her in.

A rustling in the bush a few yards away from Jett shot her out of her thoughts as she placed herself in a defensive stance, her rapier appearing in hand faster than her soul could leave her body as she planted her gaze on the plant. She felt really silly when seconds later a little bird came flying out from the brush, it's small body darting up in to the sky and over the fence as Jett watched it disappear to freedom into the trees on the other side.

She dropped her guard and gently laughed at herself as her rapier disintegrated out of her hand and soul retreated back into her body. Her reflexes really have improved a lot more with the help of Undyne's training, but she really felt like she was far to high strung to just freak out and go in to attack mode at the smallest noise.

Jett's heart was set off once again however when the sound of a snapping twig came from behind her, a hand wrapping around her body to cover her mouth and pull her back faster than she could react. She let out muffled noises as her body was brought back in to her attackers body, her struggling ceasing and her eyes narrowing at their voice cooing in to her ear.

"Hey beautiful, you come here often?"

Jett pulled bony fingers away from her mouth and tore herself away from Sans's grasp on her to turn herself around to face him.

"God dammit, Sans! You gave me a heart attack!" She straightened her sweater out and regained her composure as Sans shoved his hands back in to his pockets casually. "What are you even doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Sans shrugged his shoulders and shut his eye sockets as Jett turned her body to continue down her path, the skeleton taking a few quick strides to walk along side her.

"What are you talking about. You know I always come here for a walk everyday."

"Just for a walk, huh? Nothing else?"

Jett's eyes traced over the tire tracks in the dirt on the other side of the fence as the sound of another approaching vehicle came in to ear shot. A second hummer drove by moments later, Jett repeating the same stare down between her and the man and woman that were inside of this car until they passed by them completely, leaving nothing but the kicked up dirt and fresh tracks behind.

"...Yep. Just to walk." Jett finally responded to Sans's question, shoving her hands in to her jean pockets as she lowered her eyes down to the ground directly in front of her. Sans chuckled to himself, Jett feeling his pin-pricks stare at her.

"You know, you really are a terrible lia-"

"Liar, I know I know." She let out an exaggerated groan and turned her head up away from the gravel and up towards the sky. "...Practice makes perfect though."

"Heh, you aren't wrong there..." Her and Sans laughed together for a few short seconds, Jett lowering her gaze down to made momentary eye contact with him, a gentle smile gracing her face. Her smile faded away just as quickly as it came one, Jett knowing that Sans was patiently awaiting her explanation.

"...The truth is, I've been walking around the fence in hopes to hear some word back from the U.S.M.A. on their plans for us. It's been a few months now and, even though everyone seems to be doing okay, I know that they are waiting for word from Asgore, or Toriel, or probably even me or Frisk about when we will get the O.K. to move away from the Underground."

Sans came to a slow stop as Jett halted in her tracks next to him, her gaze staying adverted away from his while she gathered her thoughts together.

"...When we all first came out of the Underground and looked out on to the horizon together, the city that was off in the distance was full of light and life. Now if you look at it when the sun starts setting, it seems a lot more... dull. Like someone is just keeping the lights on but nobody is actually home, you could say. If I wasn't sure that I'd be shot right out of the sky, I'd try to fly over this fence and see for myself, but... when I look out on to the city now I feel like something just... isn't right."

"So I'm not the only one to notice, huh?" Sans rubbed the back of his head as Jett made eye contact with him, her lids lifting at his words. "I've got the same feeling that you do, but I'm not going to lose sleep over it. Trust me when I say that I could feel as restless as you are right now, but I make sure to keep my cool and relax. We all have worked hard to get everything up and off the ground, but the difference between you and everyone else is that you're working yourself to the bone and I can tell that it's taking a toll on you."

"Please, the only one here working themselves to the bone would be you, Mr. Skeleton." Jett shrugged him off and went to start her walk once again only to jump in surprise when Sans's arm came shooting out to block her path, his hand slamming against the fence causing the metal to vibrate and rattle against itself.

"S-Sans?!" She shot her head back over at him, his other arm coming up and blocking her in between his body and the fence, her back pushing up against the cold metal with her eyes locked on to his worried, half lidded gaze. The lights in his sockets stood out in the shadow that had rested in between the two, the look that he was giving sending a chill running down her spine and goosebumps running along her neck.

"Juliet, I'm serious. I'm _really_ worried about you." Jett wasn't sure if it was the look on Sans's face, his tone of voice, or maybe just the overall situation that she found them in right now, but she just couldn't find what she wanted to say back to him. Her lips quivered as though she were trying to find the right words to help ease Sans's mind, but nothing left her mouth but small and short breaths as she felt herself become flustered.

"Uh... Sans, I..." Jett managed to mumble out a few words as she tried to recollect her thoughts, the sound of yet another approaching truck just making her lose whatever her mind was trying to get her to say a loud voice cut through the noise.

"Woah! Hey look at that!" She heard the laughs of two men over the sound of the loud hummer driving by, Jett watching Sans's pin-pricks travel along with the car with distaste at their mockery.

" _Disgusting_ Monster fucker!"

The two stayed un-moving for a few more silent moments as the noise of the truck left before Sans finally dropped his arms down and backed himself away from Jett, the girl keeping herself up against the fence as she lifted her hands up to her chest to fidget with her fingers.

"...Hey, Sans?" He didn't respond to her verbally but the look her gave her indicated that he was silently listening. "Back when... Back when we first met, I remember you telling me that you've been through several different timeline resets before I came down in to the Underground, and that you've all been freed before, but... you never told me about this fence ever being here before."

"What are ya' getting at?" Sans's words seemed weirdly cold, surprising Jett briefly before she continued speaking.

"Uh, well I was thinking about it for a while, and I want to know... Is is possible that this fence didn't exist in the previous timelines, before I became the new factor in this one?"

Sans shifted his weight over to one side of his body and hesitated in his response to her.

"I'm not sure. I never got too far out after the reset-" Sans paused mid-sentence and starred off in to space, Jett raising a brow in confusion until he raised a finger up to signal for her to stay quiet. She understood what he was trying to tell her and listened along with him.

Rustling noises up in the canopies past the fence were heard, Jett letting out a low sigh and shaking her head from side to side.

"It's probably just the birds again." She shrugged her shoulders lightly as Sans's pin-pricks faded away, that familiar blue hue taking it's place in his left eye as the rest of his fingers opened up on his raised hand to point his palm up towards a group of trees.

"Nope. It's not." With his simple response, he clenched his fingers back in and pulled his arm towards himself. Along with more a more aggressive rustling in the leaves came the short and panicked shrieks of a young man's voice, Jett snapping her head to watch a human male be forcefully pulled away from the high branches and hover through the air with a blue tint of Sans's magic surrounding his body.

The man was lifted over the high fence on to the inside, Sans dropping his hand back down to his side and his pin-pricks returning while the human was still up in the air by several feet. He let out one more long cry as he suddenly fell to the ground on to his bottom, his eyes shutting tight as he quickly scooted himself back away from the two of them in fear for his life.

"D-D-Don't hurt me, man! I don't mean any harm!" His voice cracked as he reopened his worried green eyes, the long pieces of his light brown hair sticking to his dirty and sweaty face while the shorter bits in the back stuck up in all different directions, a few dead leaves managing to become tangled in the messy strands.

The straps of the black backpack that was thrown over his shoulders had fallen down his arms, the material popping out against the brown material of his button up leather jacket that had threatened to fall off his shoulders as well. He desperately clung on to a fancy looking portable video camera that rested against his v-neck deep green sweater, his dirt covered jeans becoming even more filthy as his legs kept desperately kicking lightly in front of him in his attempt to try to distance himself from the threats before him.

"Hold on just a second, Sans..." Jett's eyes narrowed in on the new human as she lowered herself down to his level while he continued with his panic attack, his eyes now glued on to her as she studied him thoroughly.

…

…..

…...

"...Oliver?"

The man froze up at the name that left Jett's lips, his arms and legs ceasing their flailing and his rapid breaths catching as he starred back at her with his mouth agape.

"Is that... is that you, Juliet...?"

"No frickin' way." Jett grinned from ear to ear and and stood back up straight, placing her hands on her hips as she starred down at Oliver. "I was hoping that someone from the outside would make their way in somehow, but I was hoping for someone a little more useful than you, Oli."

"Ouch. That hurts, Little Jay." Jett's grin flipped over quickly as Oliver hesitantly picked himself up off the ground to stand at his full height, his size no where near comparison to Undyne or Papyrus's but still quite a bit taller than her and Sans.

"Don't call me that." She snapped back at him with a glare, Oliver just chuckling gently as he placed a hand lightly on top of her head to give her a light pat.

"So, what's with the new hair? And what are you doing trapped behind this fence here?"

"My question to you is how you two know each other?" Sans interrupted, his sockets narrowed in and glaring daggers at Oliver as he started to inch his way behind Jett, Jett simply rolling her eyes as he used her for the barrier between him and Sans.

"This is Oliver, he used to live at the same orphanage as Frisk and I did. The loser left three years ago for college once he turned 18 and I haven't heard from him since."

"Alright. Another question. This time for the coward hiding behind you, angel." Sans casually winked an eye socket at her as she heard Oliver mumble a very quiet 'rude' under his breath. "What I really wanna know is what you were doing hiding in that tree with a camera?"

"O-oh, I'm just getting some footage for my online news blog." Oliver lifted the video camera that hung around his neck and stepped out from behind Jett a little, careful to keep his distance between him and the Skeleton Monster. "After the surrounding cities and towns were evacuated a few months back for unknown reasons, I had been itching to sneak back in to try to get to the bottom of things."

Jett's heart skipped a beat at the little piece of information that Oliver had casually dropped on the two of them, Sans fidgeting for a quick moment showing that he too was quietly shocked at the bit of news given.

Oliver was oblivious to their reactions and continued talking about his story.

"The first time I tried returning to town, these weird military looking dudes basically threatened me and scarred me off, so I took my time planning a way back in to the city and I eventually made it this far in by taking cover up in the trees. I've been in that tree for about three days now, and I've gotten some pretty sick footage so far!"

The sound of another patrol hummer started coming in to ears shot, Jett looking over her shoulders in the direction of the noise before turning back towards Sans with furrowed brows.

"I really want to know more, but let's talk about this later. We'll go back in to Toriel's for right now." Jett grabbed the collar of Oliver's jacket and tugged him quickly and without warning into the dense forest brush with Sans following close behind.

"Jesus, Little Jay. Could you be more gentle with me?"

"God dammit, don't call me that!"


	30. Clarity

Jett's fingers drummed against the long oak table as she sat with her legs crossed lazily, trying to use the noise of her fingernails tapping against the wood as her distraction from the painfully obvious tension that was in the room. To her right, sitting close next to her, was Sans. She wasn't looking directly at him by any means, but she knew that he was starring right at their uncomfortable guest sitting at the head of the table.

Jett would glance over at Oliver every so often when his fidgeting would catch her attention, his eyes staying aimed down at the table and his shoulders pushed close in to his body showing his discomfort with his current situation. She almost felt sorry for the guy since she could relate with him on how he was probably feeling at the moment. After all, her first encounter with Monsters from the Underground didn't really fare well with her nerves either, and everyone knows how that ended for her...

Two heads would peek in occasionally from behind the open doorway that lead in to the brightly lit kitchen, Asriel and Frisk taking glances every so often as they helped Toriel prepare snacks for the everyone that was going to show up shortly. Jett figured that Frisk should remember Oliver from back at the orphanage, he was at the age where his memories weren't too terribly bad, but he never seemed to like being around him when they all lived under the same roof, clinging on to his older sister in an almost protective manner when ever her and Oliver would interact with one another.

A loud slamming noise echoed down the hallway and knocked Jett out of her thoughts, Oliver jumping in his seat and yelping quietly from the sudden sound.

"WHERE'S THE HUMAN?! THAT U.S.-WHATEVER SON OF A BITCH IS GONNA GET IT" Undyne's intense voice reached everyone's ears, Oliver's face dropping as he sunk back in to his seat even further. Jett heard the more timid and exhausted voice of Alphys calling out over quick footsteps to her to stop.

Undyne nearly skidded to a halt in the large doorway adjacent to Oliver, her pupils constricting inwards as they locked on to her target while she displayed a very menacing toothy grin. Oliver looked as though he was about to soil himself at this point, Undyne wasting no time to make her way over to him as Alphys and Asgore finally appeared in the doorway as well.

"Undyne... hah... c-calm yourself." Asgore too was out of breath as he grabbed on to the wall to support his weight in his exhaustion. Undyne disregarded his request and latched her hands on to Oliver's coat collar, lifting the petrified human out of his seat with ease and up to her eye level. His feet dangled a few inches over the ground in comparison to her height, the limbs hanging loosely and un-moving as he closed his eyes shut tight.

"You're gonna tell us everything that we want to know, or I'll obliterate you right where you stand, understand?!" As much as Jett loved watching Oliver sit in fear for her friends, she finally found the mercy to stand up and stop Undyne from scaring him lifeless. She lightly grabbed on to the black leather jacket that Undyne was sporting with her normal tank and jean combo and tugged on it to grab her attention.

"Slow down there, Undyne. He isn't one of the soldiers, he's a friend of mine from a long time ago." Undyne starred down at Jett for a few silent seconds before a faint blush crept up on to her face.

"He's... not?" She released his jacket from her grasp, the breath that Oliver must have been holding in coming out in a rough gasp the second his legs hit the Earth. Undyne gave him a cricked smile and rubbed the back of her head with her finned ears drooping down slightly. "Hah. My bad, dude."

Oliver fell back in to his seat with his wide eyes watching Undyne walk around to the other side of the long table to take her seat right across from Jett, Jett sitting back down in to her own seat as well while Alphys and Asgore took the two other free chairs next to Undyne.

"I-I'm so sorry about that." Alphys spoke to Oliver as she adjusted herself in her chair. "Undyne just heard that a human from the outside was b-brought in and just assumed that it was one of those military men. She ran straight here without a-any warning."

"We had tried to catch up and stop her, but she's very quick on her feet." Asgore added in with a sincere smile on his kind face.

He just starred at them unblinking in his seat, his body trembling and hands clenched on the edges of his chair.

"You can't blame me for darting over here. I'm dying to get my hands on one of those sons of bitches." Undyne smashed her fist into her open palm aggressively, the audible smack of skin contact causing Oliver to flinch at the noise.

"Language, Undyne." Toriel emerged from the kitchen with a large platter in her hands and a scowl on her face, Undyne just grinning and rolling her eyes with Toriel not noticing as Oliver's tense body seemed to relax a little.

Other than Sans, Toriel was the next Monster for Oliver to meet after the two were teleported with Sans back home. Initially he was petrified when she had greeted him, but someone as sweet as Toriel was easy for him to warm up to. The presence of a familiar and friendly Monster in the room must have helped him calm down after the whole scene that played out in the dinning room just minutes ago.

Toriel eyed the amount of people sitting at the table as Frisk and Asriel came out from the kitchen shortly after with their own tray of pre-poured cups of tea, everyone grabbing the offered drinks as the two made their way around the table. "Papyrus will not be joining us?"

"Nah, Paps was invited to go chill with Mettaton. He doesn't know about this guy." Undyne pointed a blue thumb over at Oliver. "But it's better off that way. That bonehead needs some down time."

Jett stifled a chuckle as she saw Sans silently cringe in her peripheral vision at the mention of his brother and Mettaton hanging out. Jett and Mettaton get along fairly well now in comparison to how they were back when they first met, but Sans for some reason held a very strong distaste towards the metal man, making it very clear to everyone in the room whenever the two were within eye sight of each other.

Toriel took her seat at the opposite end of the table facing towards Oliver as Asriel sat next to Asgore and Frisk next to Sans, the two children making faces at each other from across the table momentarily while Asgore cleared his throat out.

"Well, let's not waste any more time. Everyone here is very curious about our next guest." All eyes fell back on to Oliver, the shaking human sinking back in to his seat even more as his eyes darted between everyone in the room, a visible sweat starting to form across his forehead under the layer of dirty hair that fell carelessly across his face.

Jett felt a little bad for his situation, her body leaning forward and arm outstretching to grab a strong hold of his shoulder.

"It's alright, Oli." His sights turned towards her, the trembling that she felt under her palm lessening at her touch. "They're friend, they won't hurt you. Start by introducing yourself."

"R-right." His quiet voice was a little hoarse, but with a quick clearing of his throat and straightened back, he spoke out more clearly and confidently.

"Well, uh, my name is Oliver Wes Dixon. I used to live at the same orphanage as Jett and Frisk a few years back, and now I'm a full time student at a four year college to become a journalist. As you can probably tell by the camera on my neck-" He lifted up the hanging gadget to show the room. "I like to video blog. I actually have my own blogging page too, even though I don't really have that many followers..." He seemed to bum himself out a little with his last lingering words, but quickly regained his composure to continue talking once again.

"Anyways, I lived in a dorm room in Rudd city, which is the city close by here to you guys, but a few months back everyone was evacuated from the city by these weird looking military dudes and put in temporary housing up north with no explanation at all."

"The humans were evacuated away from here?" Toriel repeated with wide eyes, everyone who was new to the news also starring at Oliver in shock. Oliver nodded his head in her direction to confirm before continuing with his story.

"Yeah. That evening, this huge light just shot out into the sky from the woods. I was doing an video assignment at a local park when it happened. Everyone just started to panic and freak out, thinking that it was a terrorist attack or something of the sort. It was pretty nerve racking to be honest." He let out a lighthearted chuckle before freezing for a brief moment. He excitedly grabbed the camera that hung off of his neck and pointed to it with his free hand, a small smile spreading on his face.

"I actually have footage of everything if you'd all like to see! I have footage saved on my laptop, plus the stuff I've recorded from when I was up in that tree, too!"

Without a response from anyone, Oliver unzipped his backpack and pulled out an old laptop, the Monsters in the room that had caused his nervousness seeming to mean nothing at the moment at his chance to show off his recordings.

Jett smiled to herself and chuckled lightly when she heard Undyne mumble over to Alphys in confusion about Oliver being up in a tree, the lizard only shrugging with just as much confusion on her face as Undyne's. A few moments later, Oliver flipped his laptop around to have the screen facing out towards everyone, a video already playing on the bright screen for all to watch.

" _Holy crap, dude! Check THIS out!"_ Oliver's voice in the video was just barely heard over the panic of everyone that was around him, the some what shaky footage zooming in on a bright beam of light that shot up in to the sky. _"I've never seen anything like this before in my life!"_

The video lasted only a few more seconds before changing to a different clip of people in the streets in a panic. Cars filled the streets as military personnel walked the streets, some of which had megaphones in their hands to call out over the noise.

" _Everyone is to evacuate Rudd City. Please remain calm, no one is in danger. Those without transportation may use one of the buses available."_

"Their the same soldiers from the U.S.M.A..." Asgore noted out loud as the video continued on to the next clip. This time the camera was aimed towards Oliver, his eyes looking tired as he sat in some kind of vehicle. The orange light from the sun flashing on to his face every so often from when the shadows off of the passing trees broke apart as he cleared his throat in the video.

" _Hey, Oliver here. So, something weird and kinda freaky happened today, and I got it on video for everyone to see, but my city's been evacuated and I'm on a bus heading up north towards some town or whatever. No one really knows what's going on, but people are guessing that it's some kind of terrorist attack or something. I don't think that's what's really going on, but I..."_ Oliver's face dropped and his eyes turned away from the camera and over towards something outside the window he was sitting next to.

" _What the hell..."_ The camera turned towards the moving landscape, the video shaking slightly as it zoomed in to focus on a distant object flying up towards the sky. _"What is that?!"_ He seemed to be overly excited about the object shooting up further in to the warm colored skies as other passengers on the bus started to talk among one another, their attention now on the odd thing in the sky with their commentary being picked up in the video.

" _What is that?"_

" _What's with all the commotion, it's just some bird."_

" _That's WAY too big to be a bird."_

Jett immediately recognized the scene playing for all to see, a faint blush tinting on her face as Sans nudged her foot playfully with his to silently tease her as the figure in the video flipped back and hurtled back down towards the ground and out of camera view.

" _Hey, kid! Put that camera away!"_

" _W-woah, be carefu-"_ The video cut out in a fury of static, cutting off Oliver's words as his camera was violently taken from his grasp, the images on the screen flying past before the end. It took just a few seconds for the next clip to start rolling, silent footage of the evacuated people walking around a large gym-like room, presumably a community center of some kind.

There were several cots set up across the area, lined up side by side with a foot or so of space in between each one. A military guard was seen making her way down an isle towards the camera, Oliver seeming to hastily cover it with a sheet for a solid minute before the blanket was lifted back up for another second so that the camera be turned off.

"Those military dudes didn't want anyone filming or taking pictures, and after the whole bus thing they threatened to smash my stuff, so I didn't get much footage from that point until just a few days ago when I managed to sneak in."

As if almost on queue, the next video started playing the moment Oliver went quiet once again. He seemed to be running through the woods in the middle of the night, the night vision on his camera giving a eerie green and black tint to the environment.

" _I did it."_ His panting words mixed in with a few broken giggles before stopping at a large tree, planting his back towards the trunk as he caught his breath. The camera turned around towards him, his face sweaty and lightly scratched and his eyes darting around his surroundings. _"Hey everyone... Oliver here again. So, here's an update on my situation. It's been a few months since my last video update, but I've been restricted from using my camera for a while... but anyways, I'm back at my city and I've managed to make my way in to the woods where that weird light thing came from!"_

Oliver froze for a moment, listening to his surroundings for a few minutes before turning his attention back towards the camera with a much lower tone of voice now.

" _These weird looking military people have got the entire forest locked up tight. I can't even believe I got past them to be honest, but I'm more than sure that something weird is going on here now and I'm determined to be the one to figure it out. Even if that means trying to find my way though these dangerous, really freakin' creepy, military filled woods..."_

Some distant shouting was heard, Oliver quietly cursing under his breath before the video ended once more just to start up another one, this time the footage starting on a familiar sight to everyone in the room. The fuzzy image of the chain link fence through some orange, brown, and red leaves of the tree that he was in filled the computer screen, Oliver's hushed and tired voice talking in the background once again.

" _Okay... Okay so it took my all night to make it this far, but I found this weird fence just a few minutes ago."_ The sound of an approaching car silenced Oliver, the familiar military truck that Jett would see patrolling around the fence all the time zooming past him in the video. He waited for the noise to die down before continuing to speak out in his quiet tone.

" _So, uh, I'm up in a tree right now if you haven't figured that out. I honestly don't really know what to do from here. This fence is crawling with these military people, so just guessing that they're trying to keep something behind this fence. I'm going to stay here for a bit, and only record what I need to since I'm running out of power, and like that dummy I am I forgot my portable charger..."_ He laughed nervously as he turned the camera around once again to face him, his eyes looking tired and hair messy.

" _Hopefully this isn't a huge mistake, aha."_

The next clip started to play, it being another clip of the fence.

"O-oh, the rest of the clips aren't important. We can end them here." Oliver stood up from his chair and went to grab the laptop to flip it around, but flinched in hesitation when Undyne raised her hand towards him to stop.

"Hold on, kid. Let us see everythin' you've got." He seemed to start to sweat bullets under her gaze, but dared not to disobey the intimidating woman. Undyne's outstretched hand grabbed a handful of berries on it's way back towards her body, the woman popping on in her mouth and chewing silently.

" _I think I see someone."_ Oliver whispered in the video as it focused in on something making it's way alongside the fence. _"Is that... a girl?"_ Sure enough, the familiar face of Jett appeared on video, the lens's zooming in slowly on her as she dragged her fingers along fence with a bored expression. She stopped in place when the sound of one of the military hummers started to fill the air, the vehicle coming in to shot just seconds later. The Jett in the video glared at the passing truck, waiting for it to disappear down the large dirt path before turning to continue on her patrol with a look of disappointment placed on her face.

" _There's no way that she's the only one in there... right?"_ He spoke quietly to himself as she started to descend further down the forest, his camera zooming in to get one last look at her before the screen switch to yet another clip. The night vision was turned on once again as Oliver recorded a hunched figure standing outside of the fence. It was rummaging around the base of one of the fence's poles for a few minutes before standing up to proceed on to the next pole.

Jett's breathing faltered slightly when she recognized the person to be none other than Commander Morel's assistant Gail, the woman marking something on a clipboard that she had as the headlamp she was sporting lit her pathway. Jett took note of the time that was marked at the top corner of the footage. 4:34 A.M.

The video clip changed to another one once again, the daylight shinning down this time around as Oliver zoomed in towards the fence again.

" _It's that same girl from yesterday."_ He mumbled to himself once again, Jett walking by the fence with her hands buried in to her pockets this time around. The distant humming was vaguely picked up from her as she swayed her head from side to side, seeming to be in a better mood that day. _"There's something about her that seems so familiar, but I just can't figure it out._

The camera zoomed in on her back again, just like the previous recording, and the Oliver that was presently sitting in the room seemed to sink down in to his seat a little further.

" _...She's kinda cute, though. I've got to admit."_

Undyne started choking on one of the berries that she had popped in to her mouth, Alphys trying to help her out as Jett's face started to turn red. Snickering and light chuckles circled the rest of the table, aside from Sans, whom Jett could only guess was starring at Oliver with his own intimidating stare. Oliver, obviously embarrassed by the turn of events, quickly shut his laptop and pulled it off of the counter top, being careful to unplug his camera from the computer before shoving it back in to his backpack.

"That's pretty much everything I have, I just had one other clip of that same woman checking out the fence again the same night and that was pretty much everything. I haven't been able to actually upload any of this footage yet though, so no one else outside of the city knows what's happening." Oliver was obviously completely flustered by his comment in the video.

"That's alright, dear. You've shown us plenty." Toriel reassured him through some of her gentle chuckles. Jett pondered on a thought for a moment, Undyne finally regaining her composure back after her little ordeal before an obvious idea popped up in her mind.

"Alphys, have you been able to figure out how to get a connection with the satellites yet?" Alphys raised her head up towards Jett at her question, before nervously looking off to the side down at the table.

"U-um, well no. I haven't been able to come up with a way to get to the s-satellites just yet. However, I can confirm that the block in communication between us and the human world is the doing of the U.S.M.A."

Jett nodded her head and took in the information given to her, Asgore catching on to what Jett was going towards.

"Oh, I understand now!" He exclaimed loudly, a grin appearing on his face. "If we are able to make a connection with the human satellites, then we could share Oliver's videos!"

"Oh, yes! That would be a wonderful idea! Since there are no humans around to see what is happening, we can show them using the human internet." Toriel had a glint of hope in her eye as she clasped her hands together, a small and friendly smile appearing on her face.

"I-I-I mean, that would be the logical thing to do, of course. But I'm not too s-sure when I will be able to break through the U.S.M.A.'s program. It is very well made, I haven't seen anything this complicated before in my entire life."

"It's our best bet, though. If we have Oliver keep recording in the meantime, then we could get a whole video up and running for everyone to see. Then hopefully we could get some kind of help. Show everyone what this military group is doing to us." Jett shifted herself slightly in her seat as she spoke, a few nods of agreement going around the table.

"It is a plan then. Alphys." Alphys turned her head up towards Asgore, jumping slightly at the call of her name. "You've done a wonderful job with getting the core's energy up here, but your new priority will be trying to break through to the human internet connection.

"Y-yes, your highness!" Alphys eagerly replied back.

"Oliver, dear." Toriel cut in, Oliver's attention turning towards her. "Considering your circumstance, you are free to say here with us during your stay. We do not have much space, but you are free to sleep on the couch for the time."

"Yeah, that'll be great!" Oliver seemed almost excited with his reply back to Toriel, the kind woman laughing lightly at his enthusiasm.

"If you would like, feel free to use our bathroom to clean up. You definitely look as though you have been through quiet a bit in these past few days. Jett, could you please get him a towel and show him where the bathroom is?" Jett nodded her head and smiled over at her adoptive mother as she pushed her seat back to stand up from the chair.

"Yeah, no problem."

"Hurry back, will ya?" Sans piped in, his eyes staying glued on to Oliver for a few more seconds before turning back up towards Jett.

"Um, yeah. Sure." She turned back over to Oliver, the man trying his best to ignore the stares of Sans as the two of them disappeared into the hallway going towards the bedrooms and the single bathroom. Once they were away from the crowd of Monsters sitting at the table, a firm hand grabbed on to Jett's arm, Jett gasping out in surprise before turning to face Oliver.

"How in the hell did you get yourself in to this mess?" Jett couldn't really pin point whether or not Oliver was being completely serious or joking, pulling her arm back away from his grasp before crossing her arms. "I'm gone for a few years and all of a sudden you're part of a Monster group with Frisk? How did you manage that?" A few chuckles trailed with his last few words.

"...It's a long story, one that I'm not going to start right now." She replied, turning her back to Oliver once again to continue down the hallway, stopping merely seconds later in front of the closet that contained toiletries, cleaning supplies, and of course, towels. "We'll save it for when you don't smell like you've been dead for a week."

"I am curious though, it seems like you've changed quiet a bit since the last time I've seen you." Jett tensed up when she felt a light tug on her short hair. "Like, is your hair actually white now? This doesn't look like it's bleached or anything."

"Can you not be so touchy?" Jett smacked his hand away from her head and glared up at him, Oliver just smirking back down at her in response.

"Guess you still don't like it when I poke at you, huh? That hasn't changed at least."

Jett let out a long sigh and closed the closet door shut before shoving the retrieved towel into Oliver's chest, a quiet 'oof' noise escaping his lips as his hands moved up to catch the towel before it fell down to the ground.

"The bathroom is the door at the very end of the hallway. Get your butt in there before I smack you upside the head." Jett stuck her nose up in the air and marched past Oliver with a pout on her face.

"...It's good to see you again, Juliet."

Jett slowed her pace for a second, his words catching her off guard as she turned over her shoulder slightly to look back at him.

"Yeah... same here."

With their words exchanged, Jett wasted no more time walking back towards the dining room, the chatting voices of everyone growing louder as the door to the bathroom was heard opening and shutting behind her. Not even a second later, Sans took a step in to the hall with his hands stuffed in his pockets, Jett eyeing the skeleton with suspicion.

"You ease dropping on us?" Jett raised a brow and smirked at Sans as he shrugged in response.

"Nah, just wanted to know if you'd like to come over for a bit. I get it if ya' want to stick around here, though." Jett knew how Sans could be by now. Even though Sans was being nonchalant about her given option to stay home with her new guest, his invitation over to his home was more so his way of telling her that he wanted to have a talk with her about whatever may be on his mind.


	31. A Sin-cere Talk

.

***JUST A REMINDER***

This story is rated M for a reason, and that reason is going to be made very clearly in this chapter. If you are a reader that is under the appropriate age to be reading content rated M, then you probably shouldn't really be reading this story, huh? **You dirty sinner.**

For those of you who are 18+, please enjoy what has (maybe) been long awaited.

* * *

Sans opened his bedroom door up, waiting for Jett to pass by before closing it shut behind her. Jett's been in Sans's room plenty of times, the modest sized room having it's usual clutter and clothes scattered around the floor carelessly. The bedroom window provided moderate light from the late afternoon sunshine, the rays shining against the wooden floors of the room with a radiant glow.

The room was pretty bare of furniture, similar to Sans's room back in the Underground, only a desk with a matching chair, a half empty wardrobe, and his full sized bed spaced apart from each other. Jett's face dropped as she rolled her eyes, spotting the bare mattress with the sheets pushed halfway off of the bed on to the ground.

"You really don't care about making your bed, don't chya?" Jett teased him as she kneeled down to pick up the wrinkled sheets from the floor, Sans taking his seat over at his desk and turning to face towards Jett.

"Why bother? It's just gonna get messy again." He shrugged as Jett rolled her eyes once more before laying the sheets neatly on top of the mattress. She brushed the blankets to get them as wrinkle free as possible before taking her perch at the edge of his bed, now turning her full attention back over to Sans while she neatly placed her hands in her lap.

"Anywho, what do you wanna talk with me about?"

"I'm just curious about this Oliver fella, ya know?" Jett groaned at the mention of her friend's name, shaking her head from side to side at his topic of choice.

"Sans, what more is there to know about him? He was kind of a friend of mine back at the orphanage and now he's here. That's all there is to him really."

"'Kind of' a friend?" Sans repeated, his pin-pricks shifting around the room as he spoke to Jett, putting emphasize on the 'kind of' part of the sentence. Jett raised an eyebrow over towards him and smirked, her brain putting two and two together finally.

"Oh god, Sans. Don't tell me that you're jealous of Oliver?"

"I'm not jealous of him." Sans sights turned towards her, irritated at her accusation. "I just don't trust the guy. He seems a little to friendly with ya'."

"Sans..." Jett started, trying to find the right words before continuing. "Oliver can be kind of... flirty at times, but I assure you that he's not gonna try to pull anything. I don't see him like that, and I'm sure he doesn't see me like that either. He's just like an annoying sibling. A VERY annoying sibling, at that."

Sans stayed silent, starring off into the distance in his own thoughts. Jett let out a short sigh and patted the empty space next to her on the bed. His sights turned at the noise, looking down at the empty spot next to Jett before starring back up at her face. Sans seemed oddly hesitant at first, but soon stood up from his desk chair and shuffled over to the offered seat on his bed.

Once he flopped down next to Jett, she overlapped her hand atop of Sans's hand, her fingers holding on firmly as she leaned in and laid her head against his shoulder.

"You can trust me, Sans. I would never do anything to hurt you." Her reassuring words seemed to have the affect that she wanted them to have, Sans seeming to relax a bit as a few of his chuckles escaped from behind his teeth, his head coming down and lightly resting against Jett's nogin.

"There was another thing I wanted to talk about with you too." Jett felt the vibration of Sans words against her head as he spoke, the weird sensation somewhat soothing to her. "The video that your friend was showing, when he was up in the trees."

"Yeaaah..? What about it?"

"...I don't want you approaching that woman." Jett furrowed her brows and moved her head away from Sans to give him a troubled expression.

"Uh, but this is exactly what I've been walking around the gate for every day. Of course I'm going to approach her."

"Angel. These people, they're unpredictable. I've never really had to deal with humans before like this and I don't know what they'll do if they ever decide to snatch you away from here because you've wandered away on your own."

"Snatch me away?" Jett repeated, her brows furrowing in once more. "Why would you assume that they'd want to snatch me away?"

"I... I just have a feelin'." His pin-pricks looked back down towards the ground in through at his sockets narrowed in. "The way that their Commander was eyeing you. She seemed to have some kind of interest in you and..." He shook his head as to clear his thoughts, his eyes returning back to Jett. "Just... can you promise me to not go near the fence anymore?"

Jett gave Sans a bewildered look at his repeated request.

"...But we've made progress because of my pacing around the fence. If it weren't for the fact that I did that, then we wouldn't have Oliver here. Even if his blog fan base is small, all it takes is one video posted up by him for it to go viral, and he's even got footage of the evacuation and everything! And knowing him, he's probably got even more video footage that he hasn't actually shown us yet! This is an awesome thing that's happened to us-"

"How is that 'awesome'?" Sans snapped back at her, his irritation back and showing in his tone. "We probably could have managed to get our own video of some kind out on our own without him here, and with a trespasser behind the fence now, we're in more danger than ever."

Jett went to open her mouth to protest, but no words were found.

"The U.S.M.A. more than likely has got the whole place rigged up with cameras. They probably know that he's in here by now, and that might be enough reason for them to come stampeding in here with their weapons pointed at every Monster in town. If you ask me, I feel like things aren't better from this. Not by a long shot."

Jett wanted so badly to get irritated back with him, to tell him that he was wrong, but...

"...Maybe you're right." She lowered her head down towards the floor of the room in defeat, a forced smile coming to her face. "I... I'm sorry. I'm just being stupid, I guess."

"Angel..." Sans moved to wrap his arms around Jett's sullen form, Jett un-moving with the gesture as he hugged her body tightly. "I don't mean to sound like an ass. I care about everyone's safety here and I really, really care about you. I've told you this once and I'll tell you again-" Sans pulled back away from her and lifted her chin up with his hand, Jett's pupils turning up towards his gently glowing orbs resting in his sockets.

"I don't know what I would do if you were to disappear from my life."

Her heart couldn't help but to flutter at his words, a more genuine smile coming to her face followed with a light hint of pink gracing across her cheeks.

"I know. I do what I do because I care about everyone too, but I also care about you... I'm sorry I make you worry so much, aha." With a lighthearted chuckle Jett glanced over at the digital clock that rested on the desk top, the bright numbers showing that the evening is fast approaching and that dinner would probably be ready soon.

"Anyways... If you're done with what you wanted to talk about, then I really should be heading back now. I already cut out on lunch today, and Toriel will have my head if I also miss dinner." Jett started to pull her body away from Sans, his grip seeming to not lessen as she did so. Jett eyed the skeleton with confusion, his silent stare staying locked with her and making her feel a little uneasy. It seemed... different.

"H-hey, Sans. Come'on, I gotta go. I would love to stay longer, but I don't want Toriel to start with her embarrassing assumptions again. I'll catch you la-AH!"

Sans did the exact opposite of Jett's request, instead pushing her body back against the bed making a loud 'thawp' sound as her back was thrown against the mattress with a weird kind of aggression. She clenched her eyes shut tight and yelped out in shock, the overhead light becoming overcast and shielded from her face while both of her wrists were secured and pinned down next to her head, the weight of her assailant pushing down on her arms to keep them in place.

"S-Sans?!" Confused, Jett spit his name out bitterly as she furrowed her brows inwards to show her distaste towards his surprise attack on her. He wasn't mad at her for trying to leave or something, was he? And even if he was, this kind of control was absolutely NOT okay. Jett opened her shut eyelids and prepared herself to scold Sans for the assault, but when her gaze landed to the skeleton hovering inches away from her she felt at a lost for words with her mouth staying agape.

His sockets were half lidded, the pin-pricks that stood out in the dim lighting between the them peering back into her own eyes with something different that Jett hasn't seen before. It defiantly wasn't the look that she was expecting him to be expressing, instead of the hints of irritation that he was displaying not too long ago, a hungry look graced his face, leaving Jett feeling as though she were his pray ready for the taking.

His breathing also seemed off, his chest rising and falling in a more rapid succession than normal. Sans smirked down at Jett, obviously pleased with the stunned daze that he had left her in.

"Maybe we should let Tori assume this time around." Sans purred this words back to Jett, the dangerously low tone of his voice sending a chill running up Jett's spine as she lay helpless in his grasp. He took his time to shift his body around to place himself comfortably between her legs with his grip standing strong, his own legs brushing the insides of her thighs lightly and causing her to jolt slightly at the touch. Her face started to become hot while she forced down the lump in her throat, her lips trembling as she dared to make a hesitant attempt to form her next few words.

"What... what do you mean?" His grin grew slightly wider at her question, the rumbling of his low chuckling vibrating in his throat whilst his sockets slowly shut.

"You know what I mean, angel." His sockets reopened back to their halfway point, any rhythm to Jett's breathing breaking as she felt fear and curiosity intermingle in her mind, the blue hue of his left eye illuminating the space between the two with it's dim glow. "As long as you're up to it, that is."

He waited for a few moments for a response from the frozen girl beneath him, but no words left her lips. Jett could hardly stand the intense look that was being given to her as she shifted around nervously underneath Sans in her flustered state, her heart racing faster by each passing second till she found it in herself to nod her head to show her approval back to Sans.

"A-alright. Just..." Jett scrunched her face in, flustered by the words that she was daring to utter out. "Remember I've never done _this_ before..."

Sans simply chuckled at her and wasted no more time after her approval to move in closer to Jett, his grip loosening up around her wrists slightly as his face nuzzled in to the crook of her neck. Jett angled her head sideways to make room for him as she held in a soft whimper that dared to slip out, the warmth of his increased breathing brushing against the exposed skin that her sweater left vulnerable.

Jett couldn't help but wonder if Sans was feeling just as nervous as she was right now, if this were the first time that he'd done this with someone before or if he's a little more experienced than Jett knows about, but those thoughts vanished just as quickly as they had appeared when something wet and hot made contact with her collarbone, a loud gasp falling from Jett's lips adding on to her embarrassment. This foreign feeling was dragged slowly up the side of her neck causing goosebumps to run all throughout her body as she arched her back slightly at the weird sensation she felt.

The mystery object that was abusing her neck stopped and flicked upwards when it had reached her jawline, Sans pulling back away from her neck to expose a transparent blue tongue hanging out from behind his teeth. He let Jett stare at it in awe for a few long seconds to let her take in the sight of the magic trick that he was preforming before her very eyes.

"...How can you m-MM!" Sans took advantage of the opportunity to silence Jett with a deep kiss, only this time using his new toy to invade the deepest parts of her mouth. Both of their movements were clumsy at first, Jett unsure with how to exactly react to the warm and tingling magic that tried ever so desperately to mingle with her own tongue.

She had only been used to the simple lip-on-bone kisses that her and Sans would share frequently, only usually lasting a few seconds long at best, but this was a whole nother level that Jett had yet to experience ever before. It took a few minutes for graceless kissing for the two to finally get used to one another, their tongues sloppy movements now moving and wrapping around each other with a little more control.

Jett found her body more relaxed after a rhythm was found between the two, her eyes that had been fluttering open and close in her struggle to become comfortable with their situation finally resting shut as she grew accustomed to the feel of Sans's intrusion. Sans loosened the grip that he had on Jett's wrists completely and his own body relaxed moments after hers did, his hands gliding down the bed sheets to shortly after find their place on either side of Jett's ample hips.

Jett had failed to keep discreet feelings and accidentally allowed a feeble moan to escape from the back of her throat at his touch, the noise only seeming to excite Sans further more. His tongue started wrestling with Jett's with more aggression, fighting for dominance while exploring hands started running up and down the curves of her body. Jett playfully fought back against the combative attack as a few more quiet moans encouraged Sans to continue touching and exploring her body.

His hands stopped back down at her hips after they had become familiar with her frame, his bony fingers gripping on to her sides as this thumbs tugged at the hem of Jett's sweater, his way of silently asking for permission to continue his hunting. Jett's arms that had been laying next to her head where Sans had left them gently lifted up off the mattress and snaked their way around Sans's neck, pulling him in for a deeper kiss to show her approval through her actions and as to not stop with their passion filled dance of the tongues.

Sans clearly understood, taking no time to bury his hands underneath the warm knit material for a closer and more intimate touch. Jett shuttered at his contact on her bare stomach, his hands feeling cold against her skin as they caressed her abdomen, his bony fingers soon after adapting to the warmth that she was giving off while he stroked her body further up, inching closer to her chest with each circular rub around her hips and waist.

Her body tensed up and a small gasp attempted to make it out of her busy mouth when she felt his thumbs brush up against the underwire of her bra, the lingering fingers rubbing the edge of the undergarment for a few long seconds. With one last push against Jett's tongue Sans retreated back away from their long kiss, watching Jett pant quietly beneath him as she took the opportunity to catch her breath while her hands fell back down against the mattress where they once were.

"Would you like me to stop, or..." His question trailed off, Jett knowing exactly what he was asking for with such a lustful expression plastered on his face. She smiled weakly up at him and reached down to the bottom of her sweater which lay about halfway up her midriff, her fingers wrapping around the material and pulling it up and over her head with ease.

Jett felt as though this was unlike her, exposing herself so eagerly to Sans, but she's never felt like this before. Her body feeling so hot, feeling so sensitive... It was almost as though an animalistic side of her had emerged out of nowhere and had taken control of her body.

Sans's blue eye moved down to the thin lavender material covering her modest breasts from his starring. His sights moved back up towards Jett's face as his hands excitedly extended forward to explore their new territory. Jett jumped in surprise, despite knowing what to expect, whimpering at his touch as her eyes adverted away from Sans's consuming stare.

"You're so cute." Sans leaned in and growled out, the compliment only causing her face turn even redder than it already was.

"S-shut uu-aah" Jett was once again interrupted by a moan that loudly echoed out in to the room, Sans hands now massaging her covered breasts gently with a smirk on his face. His full hands moved in slow circles, his fingers buried into the soft flesh as her breasts were pushed together and separated in his lewd movements.

His breathing was speeding up with anticipation and his massaging became more aggressive as the minutes passed, Sans only able to hold back for so long. His eager hands moved from the covered mounds and dragged themselves along Jett's sides, his palm slipping under her arched back and his fingers almost skillfully tugging at the clasps of her bra, the release freeing her chest from their clothed confinement. He pulled the straps of her bra down off of her shoulders, his eyes drinking in the sight of her now bare chest as the unwanted undergarment was tossed off haphazardly to the side.

He sat back on his knees after doing so, admiring Jett's exposed upper half lying in a panting heap beneath him.

"Stop starring..." Jett couldn't help but feel her embarrassment come back to her in their small break from their touches, daring to shift her gaze back up towards Sans's hungry eye as she whimpered her words from beneath him.

"I can't help but look. Your body is just so beautiful." He shifted his body slightly and started to lean down towards her chest, his eye staying locked with hers as he did so. " _All_ of you is beautiful."

Sans silenced himself by clamping his teeth lightly around Jett's exposed nipple on her right breast, a loud gasp followed by an indecent moan filling the otherwise quiet room as his left hand cupped over her free breast. His fingers gently pinched against he sensitive area as his tongue and teeth took turns abusing the other mound, the soft and moist feeling of Sans's tongue followed by the more aggressive bone making Jett continue her embarrassing sounds of pleasure, the noise only fueling Sans actions furthermore.

The feelings that Jett was feeling right now were completely out of this world. She's never in her life felt these kinds of pleasures before, and her sensitive body was greedily accepting every second of it. Sure, she's experimented around with herself before, as inappropriate as that may be, but she never really got anywhere on her own. But right now? Dear lord, this was all so intense!

With a loud POP, Sans freed Jett's nipple from the assault he was giving it, grabbing on to the hard, moist part with his fingers to lightly pinch it while his mouth moved on to her other breast. Jett's body jolted at the feeling of his tongue against the dry flesh, having to become accustom to the feeling all over again as he played with the other perky pink nipple between his fingers.

"Sans~" Jett moaned out her lovers name, her body starting to twitch at each flick and lick as an unfamiliar pressure started building up in her nether reigns from each move made on her nipples. "I... I think I might..."

A very loud slam of the front door of the house scarred the absolute living crap out of the two, San's shooting straight up and starring at his closed bedroom door as Jett propped her lower body up with her forearms.

"Sans! I'm home!" The muffled voice of Papyrus reached their ears, Sans face dropping and his sockets returning to normal as he scurried off of the bed that had so rudely become messy once more. The sound of the front door slamming back shut was the reminder of the urgency needed for Jett to hurry and make herself decent, noise making her snap out of her absent minded daze.

"Shit shit shit, where did I throw your bra?!" Sans's said is a hushed shout as he frantically looked around the edge of the bed along the floor. The sound of approaching feet made it so that Jett didn't bother trying to look for the first article of clothing, instead grabbing on to the sweater that she had laid down not too far from her on the mattress top and hurrying to pull the fabric over her head.

"We're good, we're good!" Jett said in her own quiet exclamation, Sans shifting his head up in her direction to in fact see that she at least was covered up. The skeleton then threw himself backwards into his desk chair while Jett scooted herself closer to the edge of the bed, her fingers fixing her messy hair with just seconds to spare before a knock came to Sans's bedroom door, opening almost the moment the knocking ceased without any kind of extra warning.

"Sans? Oh, hello Jett! Here for a visit with Sans?" Papyrus's grinning face peaked in from behind the doorway, his usual guard outfit changed to something a little more casual for his outing with Mettaton more than likely, a simple orange sweater with straight fitted jeans draping his body.

"Hiya, Paps." She timidly waved over to him as she stood up from her seat on Sans's bed. "I was actually just about to head out here. It's late and I need to get going."

Papyrus's brows furrowed for a moment, looking a little disappointed with their short interaction with each other, but quickly rebounded back to his happy self.

"That is fine, just be sure to visit again soon! Maybe you can stay for dinner next time! Made by no other by yours truly, of course." Jett's tongue instinctively suppressed back with the reminder of her first charred dish that Papyrus had served her back in the Underground. She just nodded her head and smiled back at him in response, Papyrus opening the door wider and stepping inside of Sans's room to let her pass by.

"Don't forget my request, angel." Sans pipped up from behind Jett, his tone back to it's serious self.

"I'll see you both soon, alright?" She glanced over her shoulder back at Sans one last time, throwing him a wink unseen by Papyrus and semi-ignoring Sans's last comment before disappearing beyond the doorway. She kind of felt bad for Sans, and she especially felt really shitty about herself because of it.

This mainly being since she was definitely going to go to the gate early in the morning despite what Sans wants, that is.


	32. Back to Square One

"God, it's freaking freezing out here."

Jett wrapped her arms around her shoulders and buried her face into the deep blue scarf that Toriel had recently knitted her for the fast approaching winter as she trekked through the overgrown brush of the forest that stood on the outskirts of town. Her white soul which hovered quietly out in front of her gave off a decent amount of light, helping illuminate her path through the dark of night.

A shiver ran though her body in it's attempt to keep warm as she climbed over large tree roots hidden beneath the warm colored fallen leaves and squeezed in between a few bushes that had grown close together, their branches scrapping against the jeans lightly as Jett forced her body though. She was heading to the fence despite her and Sans's talk, and there was no way she was going to pass up on this opportunity that had been served up to her on a golden platter.

Jett, however, knows how Sans can be sometimes, and figured that she'd play it safe with her little journey to the fence by avoiding her usual route through town and instead chose to fight against the unmarked terrain in the opposite direction. She also was very careful with leaving the house this morning, setting an alarm on her phone and placing it under her pillow to keep the sound dulled out but loud enough to wake her from her death-like slumber.

Despite her prior precautions, she still jumped at every small sound in her surroundings, the fear of getting caught and scolded for her actions scratching at the back of her head as she made her way through the woods as swiftly as possible. A break in the nature ahead exposed the metal chain links which were lightly illuminated by the moonlight, Jett letting out a sigh of relief that she had reached her target and that her trekking though the dark was over with for the time being.

She nearly ran over to the chained barrier, using the fence to break her speed as she latched her fingers through the openings, her head turning side to side in hopes for her to find who she was looking for as her soul retreated back within her. Of course, she wasn't so lucky to have Gail waiting right there for her.

She pulled herself back away from the fence and rummaged around in her pocket, pulling out her phone and clicking the button on the side to light up the screen, the time that the digital clock displayed showing '4:03'.

"She's gotta be out here somewhere..." Jett shoved the phone back in to her pocket when the familiar sound of one of the military hummers came in to ear shot. The bright headlights of the car were clearly visible from down the pathway, along with vivid flashlights that shone in the trees and around the ground by the occupants of the vehicle.

They completely missed her in their lights and drove on by, Jett glaring at the hummer as it continued down it's pathway, the eerily peaceful sound of the quietly whistling wind returning merely seconds after the military groups quick passing.

…

…

"...Jett."

"SANS?!"

The sound of her name being called out from behind her made her heart jump up in to her throat, Jett gasping Sans's name out loudly as flipping her body around with speed to stare wide eyed at the one who had managed to follow her in through the forest only to be momentarily blinded by the flicker of a bright camera light.

Her closed eyes soon narrowed open with her face furrowed in confusion, the white spots she was seeing from the light starting to clear up to see that the person who she was so sure had followed her to the fence wasn't actually the shortest of the skelebros, but instead Frisk, half lidded eyes starring up at his sister her with light disappointment in his pajamas, deep blue winter coat and cell phone in hand.

"Nope." Frisk replied with a yawn as he clicked a few buttons on the device in his hand before flipping the phone around to have the blinding screen face Jett.

Jett hissed out quietly and adjusted her eyes to the brightness to see that Frisk was showing Jett a few text messages that were exchanged between him and Sans.

SANS: hey kid. could ya do your second favorite skeleton a favor and keep an eye on your sis tonight? im pretty sure that shes gonna try to sneak out at 4 in the morn to try to snoop around the fence. id keep an eye on her myself but im missing a few of those. also paps and I also need to go down to snowdin early.

FRISK: On it.

SANS: thanks a skele-ton.

Right underneath Sans's last text in the draft message section sat the picture of a surprised Jett that Frisk took just a minute ago, ready to be sent out at the click of a button. Jett narrowed her eyes at her brother and went to snatch at the phone, but Frisk's reflexes were far faster than her own and he pulled the phone back away from her and wagged his free finger from side to side.

"Traitor." Jett growled as she crossed her arms and sighed in defeat. "What do you want out of this?"

"Dishes and taking out the trash for two weeks."

"Fine, deal. Now delete the picture please, I really don't feel like going through one of Sans's talks again about this." Frisk gave her a thumbs up and clicked a few more buttons on his phone before shoving the device back in to his pocket.

"Alright, let's get you back home then. I can't believe you wandered out here to follow me this late at night, you little sneak." Jett went to grab Frisk's hand, Frisk eagerly snatching on to it only to start pulling her not back in towards the forest, but along the fence down the usual path she would walk. "Woah, hold up bro. You ain't comin' with me."

"I didn't delete the picture yet."

Jett glared down at her blackmailing brother and sighed in defeat, walking with him now instead of against his pull.

"You're lucky I love you, otherwise I'd put the smack down on ya." Frisk chuckled at this as the two made their way quietly down the dark pathway, the sound of another hummer coming and going just as quickly as the first did with the flashlight wielding military only glancing at the two humans briefly in their beams before continuing on.

Jett starred at Frisk as they walked silently side by side for several minutes, Frisk humming happily to himself as they continued on through the night. I kind of amazed her with how fearless he seemed with wandering through the woods in the middle of the night. Maybe he had gained his courage with his previous situation back in the Underground where he had been put up against all different kinds of threats and challenges over and over.

Jett shook her head and tried to force herself to stop thinking of what her younger brother had been through, a thought that she found herself often sulking about, but a thought on a similar matter arose in to her mind, a thought that she had when walking along this fence with Sans last time...

"... Hey, Frisk?" He slowed his pace down and turned his head up towards his older sister with his usual apathetic look across his face. "I don't really like bringing up the past with the whole reset thing that happened, but... I'm just wondering, when you did manage to leave the Underground, was this fence always here blocking us in? I asked Sans and he said that he never really made it this far out but I don't know..."

Frisk hesitated for a second, seeming to try to pick at his brain before turning his head back towards where they were walking, the boy staying silent for a few seconds before quietly responding back to Jett.

"I don't remember."

"You don't... but I thought that you kept all of your memories with each of your resets?" Jett raised a brow down at Frisk as he shook his head.

"Some parts are fuzzy. I don't remember it all."

Jett continued starring down at Frisk as she took in his words before adverting her gaze up towards the sky, her bright blue eyes meeting with the half moon in the sky.

"... Hey, Frisk?" She kept her sights up above and Frisk kept his straight ahead as she spoke out. "If anything happens to me while we're dealing with this stuff-"

"Don't say it." Frisk stopped in his tracks, Jett following his lead and halting too. She turned her head back down towards her brother whom of which was still looking straight ahead. "I know what you're going to-"

"I'm going to say it anyways because it needs to be said." Jett interrupted Frisk suddenly and tightened her grip around his small hand. "I know you still have the ability to reset the timeline back to the start, but I don't want you to use that if something happens to me. We've all made it too far to turn back now."

There was a heavy silence between the two for a bit, Jett starting to feel nervous with the unresponsive boy beside her. She let out a deep sigh and rubbed the back of her head before starting to take a few steps forward, Frisk surprisingly enough obeying her movements and following alongside her.

"... I don't like saying things like that, I hope you know that. It's just something that needed to be put out there and I haven't really had a chance to say it to you privately. We don't know what could happen next with this weird military th _ing..._ "

Jett's last word trailed away in a slur when a still single light in the distance started to shift around slightly close to the ground. She stopped in her tracks and gripped on to Frisk's hand as she watched the light move up and towards her, the owner of the light apparently not noticing her and Frisk in the distance as it stopped and traveled back towards the ground.

Frisk tugged on Jett's arm after almost a good minute of her starring at the light in quiet. She never really made it this far before and didn't know what her next step should be. Should she just walk up to the light that she presumed was Gail and just start asking questions? What if this really wasn't a good idea or what if she says something that would cause even worse conflict between the humans and Monsters?

Frisk tugged on Jett's arm once more with a little more aggression, successfully managing to get Jett out of her worried thoughts and back on the bobbing light in the near distance. She gripped his hand back in silent response to her brother before taking careful steps towards the person on the other side of the fence.

With each step taken, the sound of a pen scratching against paper hastily became louder and the person attached to the light became clearer. It was exactly who Jett was expecting, the murmuring woman adjusting her red glasses as she studied the base of the fence's pole with a headlight that was fastened against her forehead. She shivered in the night's cold air and pulled the hand that she was writing against a clipboard with back to adjust the long black coat that covered her frame.

Either Gail must have been very focused on what she was doing or she wasn't a very good listener since Jett and Frisk managed to walk nearly a yard away from her without being detected. Jett loudly cleared her throat out to try to grab Gail's attention and succeed, in a way.

"Who's there!" Gail gasped out and shot straight up from her crouched position, dropping her clipboard and pen and pulling out something far more intimating from underneath her large overcoat. Jett pushed Frisk behind her and starred down the barrel of the handgun that had been drawn on them by shaky hands, Jett raising her other hand with her palm outfacing up in the air as the headlight shone directly in her face.

"Woah woah, we're not gonna try anything!"

Gail's attempt at a fearless looking stare let up some when she saw that it was just the two humans behind the fence, yet her gawky stance and gun in hand didn't budge in the slightest.

"Juliet, w-what do you want?" Her tone seemed serious, contradicting her stance and face which were far more lax. Despite having a gun aimed right at her, Jett awkwardly smiled at the shaken woman and took step forward with Frisk still held protectively behind her.

"I just wanted to talk if that's alright, and I'll stay on my side of the fence this time around, alright?" Gail eyed Jett for a moment, traveling down towards her waist to see Frisk peering from behind her.

"You brought your younger brother with you..?" She started lowering her weapon and starred at Frisk as he started to wiggle his way out from behind his sister.

"It's more like he followed and blackmailed me, but yeah."

Gail raised a brow but didn't question it any further, the woman putting her gun away in the holster that hid under her long jacket before crouching back down towards the bottom of the fence and continuing her tinkering around the pole.

"...Alright then. You can talk, but if it's questions that you have, I may not be able to answer them."

"Well, I do want answers. As many as I can get from you..." Jett and Frisk closed the space between them and the fence and crouched down with her. Jett watched curiously as Gail poked and prodded at some weird metal box sitting a few inches away from the pole with small tools. That's really weird, Jett had never noticed those little boxes before. Were they new..?

Jett shook forced herself away from Gail's task but noted it mentally. If she had a chance, she would ask her about that as well, but she had far more important things to ask about at the moment. She cleared her throat and looked up at Gail, the woman's eyes staying glued on her task.

"First thing that I'm curious about is that it's been months ever since I've seen your Commander or heard word on anything about letting the occupants of the Underground leave from behind the fence. I would like to know if there had been any progress on getting us out of here? We're all getting very anxious in here, and my people and starting to lose hope for their freedom again..."

Gail didn't hesitate in her work yet her words seem slightly saddened as she began to speak out.

"I can not answer that, unfortunately. All information regarding Area 5 is restricted from anyone who is unauthorized by the USMA."

...Wait. What? Jett's brows furrowed in in confusion at Gail's response.

"Area 5..? Uh, I don't mean to pry, but isn't that kind of info something that should be shared with me? Both Frisk and I are official ambassadors for the Monster Kingdom, sooo..."

Gail completely ignored her and stood up from her crouching position quickly to move to the next pole along the fence. Jett watched the woman quietly continue to work and let out a soft sigh of irritation that was only heard between her and Frisk before standing up herself to follow Gail to the next post.

Jett and Frisk crouched back down and starred at her, Gail's eyes not leaving her work as she scribbled some more things on her clipboard before playing with yet another metal box that sat right where the last one did in relation to the last pole. Jett wondered once more herself if that little box maybe controlled the electric current at the top of the fence. It's pretty odd since she's never seen these things before however, but maybe she just wasn't observant enough.

"...Your name is Gail, right?" Jett asked her, even though already knowing her name. The two weren't exactly introduced to one another, so maybe if she was a little more friendly towards her, then she could maybe get her to spill something. Gail nodded at Jett's question as she continued to fiddle around with her work.

"Alright, well, could you tell us what you're doing out here so early in the morning? Or what you're working on out here or something?"

"I... also can not answer that. All information regarding Area 5 is restricted from anyone who is unauthorized by the USMA."

Jett let out another sigh of irritation, this one far more audible, but stays calm with her lack of progress made so far.

"If you can't tell me that, what exactly _can_ you tell me?" Gail still sat silent, her some-what vigorous working slowing down slightly. Jett watched her slowed movements and felt that she might be getting somewhere finally.

"Come'on, could you give a girl some ease of mind." She joked at Gail, getting a glance from her momentarily before the woman's gaze went back to ground, this time with a more troubled expression.

"You really are an interesting person, Juliet." Jett is kind of taken aback by this, not in a bad way, but was just more so caught off guard with the odd comment. Gail continued on with her work as she spoke out. "You and Frisk could have left this area if you really wanted to. Continued on with your lives without worry... Yet here you are."

Gail finally looked up from what she was doing to stare Jett directly in the eye.

"What is it about this species that makes you two so protective of them? What do they offer you in return? Is it wealth? Power?"

"...W-what? No, nothing like that... These, um, 'species', the Monster race that you guys have held up in here, are more far human than you make them out to be."

Once more, Gail had caught Jett of guard by her odd question yet she found herself answering her quickly and sincerely, like she didn't have to think much of it. She even found herself starting to smile as she prepared herself to continue with her explanation towards the closely listening woman.

"Ya know, each Monster is so different in personality and looks, and some can look a bit scary, but they live just like you and I. They have families that they care for, close bonds and relationships between each other. The adults work and children got to school, we have doctors, farmers, teachers, and we all help each other out when someone is in need. They're so accepting of one another, Frisk and myself included, and... they're our family."

Jett paused for a moment to catch her breath, Frisk nodding his head in agreement with everything that she had said to Gail so far.

"It took a lot of sweat and blood to get everyone here today, and I'll sacrifice whatever more I need to to help these people out like they did for me."

"Very interesting." Gail stood back up from her crouching position, brushing her pants off as Jett and Frisk followed her lead.

"Well, I enlightened you a little on my reasoning, so could you maybe repay the favor?" Gail didn't respond, seeming to think about it with a conflicted expression. The silence from her made Jett feel antsy once again, and she laced her fingers between the metal chains of the fence with a pleading look on her face. "Please..? Anything helps."

"Please tell us something." Fisk chimed in now as he followed Jett's actions, also linking his small fingers through the fence as Gail's brows furrowed more so at the sound of his voice. "So that Jett can stop coming to the fence everyday. Please?"

Gail started to grit her teeth together and her body started to tremble slightly at their pleas for clarity, and second later she finally made a move from her frozen position, pressing down on a device in her ear that had been easily hidden from behind her loosely tied back hair and keeping her finger hovering over the gadget as she spoke out quickly.

"A special solider is being sent in tomorrow night to assasinate the boy that made his way in. Commander Morel is using him as an excuse to intrude on the land and will have the solider steal and gather as much information as possible from the kings castle. This is your warning, sorry I don't have time to tell more."

Gail clicked the device once more. Was the thing in her ear someone else listening in to their conversation?

"Like I've said, all information regarding Area 5 is restricted to anyone who is unauthorized by the USMA. Now if you could step away from the fence..."

"Wait, what?" Jett starred with a dumbfound expression at Gail and didn't budge from the fence as the woman stuck her hand in her coats pocket for a moment to pull out a remote of some kind. She clicked a few buttons on the device, the small metal boxes that sat a few inches away from the fence poles all started to spark and tremble with and enormous amount of energy building up within each one of them.

"Gail, what is this? What are you doin-" Jett was cut short as she was suddenly pulled away from the fence by Frisk just in time to get her out of the way of a large electric current that ran along the perimeter of the fence, the build up of power sparking all over the fence before shooting up from each pole high up in the sky.

The white colored energy traveled up in hundreds of individual streams stemming off from each pole, each one seeming to get closer and closer to the center of the enclosed area as sounds of static filled the air. When the cluster of energy streams finally connected high up in the sky, a loud cackling noise rang out loudly enough to wake the dead and the gaps that were between each line of electricity filled up and pulsated in the air.

Jett's wide eyes watched in horror as the dome that was created had waves of white travel horizontally along the shape of it back down towards the fence, the realization of what was just activated causing the color to flush from her face.

"You..." Jett turned around to stare at Gail in disbelief, having a hard time to find the right words to say. A contradicting sideways grin spread across Jett's face as she let out a few cold chuckles. "...I see now. Your not planning on letting us go, huh?"

"Juliet, I'm very sorr-"

"Bullshit!" Jett lunged forward and rammed her fist against the artificial barrier created. Unlike the first barrier back in the Underground however, she quickly discovered that this one was electrically charged. She held her fist against the magic despite this, her arm trembling as it took the painful magical currents as she glared daggers at a somewhat shocked Gail. "If you were really sorry for me- no, for us! Then you wouldn't be helping scum like this piece of shit military group!"

One of the military hummers started coming down the path as Jett brought her fist back and brought it back down against the barrier once more, a small grunt falling from behind clenched teeth as the second wave of electricity ran though her. Gail turned her back on Jett's assaults on the barrier and waved down the vehicle calmly, the driver pulling over and Gail wasting no time getting in to the car and shutting the door quickly behind her after taking one final glance at the enrage human girl.

"This isn't over! We're going to break down this barrier just like that last one!" Jett brought her fist back once more, then again, and again. Her mind was so blind with a rage that she hadn't felt before, her body ignoring the damage that she was inflicting on herself as she watched the hummer take off down the road, disappearing down the dark road.

"This can't be happening! No, no, no!" Jett raised her fist back once again, but her arm froze in place when she felt small arms wrap around her waist and a head bury into the back of her coat. She shot her head down and over to her side to see Frisk holding on to her tightly, his face hiding in her back and body shaking.

"Please..." His muffled voice was shaky as his shoulders shook violently. "Stop it. Your hurting yourself. I … I don't like this."

"Frisk, I..." Jett's clenched fist loosened and she felt tears start to well in the corners of her eyes with all the overwhelming emotions that had taken over her. She started to turn her body around, Frisk letting his grip go as she fell down on to her knees and pulled him back in for another hug. Frisk re-wrapped his arms around her neck and nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck, the wet warmth of his tears just causing Jett's own tears to start falling.

"...I'm done with my patrols around the fence. I'm... sorry."


	33. Dancing with the Enemy

Jett stared up in to the tall wooden rafters in the vaulted ceiling of the large conference room that her, Oliver, and Papyrus occupied in the center of Asgore's large castle-like work building that was located in the busy Monster town. Her legs were crossed and gently swaying up and down in one of the several comfortable wood chairs that surrounded the thirty foot long mahogany table while she listened to the sound of Papyrus's marching feet as he put his sentry guard experience into action with his new duty to guard Oliver alongside Jett.

The noise of his pacing footsteps were little distraction to her buzzing mind as she kept replying the events that had happened earlier today. The mixed sounds of angry, confused, and scared Monsters in the streets at five in the morning, the loud mass that was near to rioting right outside of Asgore's place of work about the settling barrier that had re-trapped everyone back together once again.

Jett couldn't blame everyone for being so upset. For months on end they've been waiting for some kind of news that was basically going to tell them that things have been worked out among the U.S.M.A. and the Monster race, waiting for the day that they are told that they can finally go and explore the endless lands and find where they truly belong in this world, and before that even happened they were trapped for several years in the lonely confines of the Underground.

Luckily enough, Asgore and Toriel handled the situation very well together, despite their obvious concerns that they were trying to hide on their faces. He told them that he would have someone take a look at this new barrier and that they will see what it would take to break through this one if things to come to that.

Though the town wasn't exactly too keen still on the idea of being trapped once again, they put their trust in to their king and the Monsters ceased any further signs of aggression towards Asgore and Toriel, continuing on with their normal routines for now at least.

Once the two furry Monsters had calmed the crowd, Jett had pulled them to the side to disclose the little information that her and Frisk had gotten from her very frustrating encounter with Gail. She told everything from the machine-made magic that created the new barrier, the fact that they are keeping 'restricted' information from them, and of course, of the leaked information of the assassin that was going to break past the fence and barrier somehow to steal any sensitive material on the Monsters and kill Oliver tonight.

Jett waited a few restless hours as a long discussion on the next plan of action was being discussed between Asgore, Toriel, and the leader of the royal guards, Undyne. It eventually had been decided that the best choice would be to keep Oliver locked securely inside of Asgore's conference room with some guards to watch over him and to have a majority of the rest of the guards to patrol the building from the inside out as to catch the potential threat before they could reach whatever files they need or Oliver.

Jett and Papyrus, as can be seen, were the two guards chosen to play the important role of Oliver's bodyguards for the day, Undyne saying that it would probably help calm the newbie's nerves to have someone he is familiar with by his side. That, and she thinks that ' _Jett and Papyrus are skilled enough warriors to fight off whatever wimpy human that the U.S.M.A. was sending in_ '. She would have joined them as well, but with the events that had played out, she felt as though it would be a better idea to have herself keep an eye on things around the outside of the castle and town and to make sure everything was in order behind the scenes.

Something that rested at the back of Jett's mind about the whole situation though was what king of information the U.S.M.A would possibly want from the Monsters? Were they maybe trying to figure out if there was some kind of weapon of mass destruction or super secret government information? If this assassin came across any kind of file in Asgore's castle it would probably end up just being something along the lines of 'How to brew the perfect cup of Golden Flower tea' or some gardening tips.

Jett chuckled quietly to herself at the thought of this person breaking in and bringing Commander Morel information on how to properly take care of your flowerbeds, catching the attention of Oliver sitting next to her with his legs propped up lazily on top of the table and chair leaned back on the hind legs.

"How can you just be sitting there laughing to yourself casually when you're supposed to be guarding my life?" Jett snapped out of her thoughts and turned towards her cranky friend, his furrowed brows angled over his tired eyes as he looked through some pictures on the camera that always seemed to be around his neck.

"I dunno, I guess that thought of me finally being free from you just fills me with _soooo_ much joy." Oliver didn't find the snarky remark funny, switching his gaze from his camera up to Jett's smirking face.

"How can you be joking right now when some crazy person from this crazy association is coming to put me six feet under?!"

"Don't get upset with me. Maybe you should have thought a little more thoroughly on the consequences of your actions before sneaking into a restricted area surrounded by some military that you've never seen before. That ever cross your mind?"

"W-well, uh..." Oliver adverted his eyes away from Jett's and back down to his camera with a hint of embarrassment in his expression. "Whatever. You guys could have at least maybe put another guard in here to help protect me or something..."

"I can tell that you are very concerned, human!" Papyrus managed to somehow sneak in between the two of them, Jett and Oliver jumping in her seat as the loud skeleton guard inserted himself in their bickering. "However, you should not worry! Jett and I have undergone extreme training, along with the occasional extreme cooking lesson, under Undyne's supervision for quiet a while now!"

Oliver burst out in laughter, Papyrus looking quizzingly at him as Jett raised a brow of her own towards him while he wiped away a fake tear with his finger.

"Oh my god, please! Little Jay going through 'extreme training' with that fish woman!? She probably couldn't swat at a fly without somehow managing to hurt herself in the process." Jett glared at Oliver as he continued to laugh and mock her. "Shoot, I'd bet money that I could easily beat her in an arm wrestling match or something."

Oliver went back to nitpicking at his camera with a satisfied grin as Jett stood up from her seat with her arms crossed. She pushed her seat in neatly before turning to walk towards the crème colored walls, 'accidentally' catching her foot on one of the two legs of Oliver's propped up chair. He let out a panicked shriek at he descended back towards the dark wooden floorboards, his camera held high in the air to protect it from the fall.

He laid motionless on the floor with his legs dangling over the ledge of the fallen chair as Papyrus came to his aid.

"Human, are you alright?!" Jett leaned against the wall and smirked over at the two boys, Oliver lifting his hand up to give a thumbs up at Papyrus to show that he was fine before flipping himself on his hands and knees and making his way back up on to his feet to send a glare over at Jett, fixing his chair to sit in it again with all four legs firmly on the ground this time.

"I am relieved that you are fine, but in regards to what we were previously talking about." Papyrus placed his hands on his hips and raised his head up before clearing his throat out. "Eh-hem, I know that you and Jett have been acquainted with one another for quiet a while now, but it has been a long time since you had seen her last and she has really grown into a great fighter! I'd even say one of the best in town. Second to myself, of course!"

Jett smiled at Papyrus's praising yet cocky words and let out a few giggles. "If I remember correctly, I wont the last sparring match between us, Paps."

"Y-You just got lucky that time! I already told you, a cold breeze rattled my bones through my battle body and it distracted me from victory!"

"I am **so** screwed." Oliver let his head fall down against the conference table with a loud thud to show his despair.

* * *

Two hours passed by painfully slow, Papyrus immediately getting back on with his oval patrol pattern around the room while Jett stayed leaned up against the wall with her eyes on the back of Oliver's head a majority of the time. Despite their back and forth bickering and teasing earlier, he still was someone that she obviously wouldn't want to just drop dead on her, so with her mind a little more focused on her task she watched and listened patiently, each little crick and sound of the settling building catching her attention around the room.

Sure enough, a few minutes later another creaking noise rang throughout the room, Jett being to be the only person to notice it once again as she redirected her gaze up towards the wooden beams of the rafters high above them to see that the noise was once again nothing but the noisy building.

The same spot creaked out even louder once more just seconds later, Jett turning her head slowly back up with her brows furrowed and eyes focused.

"...Papyrus." She put her hand out in front of her to catch the skeleton Monster's attention as he was marching past her and pointed her raised hand up towards the rafters. "Listen."

He nodded his head and complied with her request as Jett pushed herself off of the wall with her soul phasing out of her body, Oliver's attention also being grabbed with the ominous interaction between his two body guards which was making him shift in his chair nervously.

"What is it? Is there someone else in the room?" Oliver's eyes darted all throughout the room as Jett went to hush him, her eyes still focusing in on the same spot high above. "...And what the hell is that heart thing that's floating in front of you?"

"SHH." Jett hushed him more loudly this time as she caught something odd going on in that spot that she was starring up at. Almost at though some kind of gas was concentrated above a horizontal beam in the rafters, a weird wavering transparent object seemed to move across the thick wood.

"Don't 'shh' me, I want to know what's going on!"

"Okay then Oliver, how about instead of me shushing you, I'll tell you to shut the fuc-" Jett cut her sentence short when she caught the gleam of the lights shine off of something small that had just appeared out of thin air, the item darting full speed down towards Oliver. With speed that even impressed herself, she threw her body out in front of Oliver and threw her hands out in front of herself to create one of her infamous magical barriers to protect them both.

She watched in awe as the thrown item hit her shield with a thud, the item actually managing to impale her barrier halfway through before stopping in it's tracks. She had a chance to look at the weapon that nearly ended Oliver's life, the item looking almost like a very sharp icicle, fairly transparent but with a pretty sheen covering it entirely. The weapon soon shattered away and the threat of the assassin had finally become real.

"Paps! They're using stealth up in the rafters! Fourth beam from the end!"

"Alright!"

Papyrus nodded his head and summoned several bones from thin air, throwing his hands out and aiming blindly up where Jett had told him the intruder was before firing his projectiles once after the other.

Jett dropped her cracked shield and raised her right hand up, her rapier forming in hand and her wings bursting out from behind her before she turned her body around towards Oliver, his eyes starring up at her in awe as she raised her free hand out in front of her, forming a bubbled shield around her seated friend.

"Catch my attention if the shield gets hit and starts breaking or cracking." She plainly said to him, Oliver simply nodding his head slowly at a lost for words as he reached down for his camera, presumably to film the events unfolding before him.

Jett took off into the air, hovering up at the rafter levels to find their new friend once again right as Papyrus ceased his attacks. She listened and look around some more, soon catching that same glimpse of that transparent blob a few rafters back from where it was originally. She smirked and threw her body forward, darting straight towards the invisible person with her rapier aimed and ready.

She thrust her rapier in the direction of the the transparent person once she was close enough, the blob wavering slightly as it dodged the oncoming attack. Jett had prepared for the dodge however and swiftly turned her body around in the air 360 degrees to swing her rapier around with a backhand attack towards the attacker.

A very feminine grunt reached ears as the dull blade of Jett's rapier made contact with a shield of ice that had been quickly formed out of thin air. The last minute shield easily shattered away and the person was sent falling down from the rafters.

During the fall down, the cloaking that this person was using started to waver and soon disappeared to reveal the attacker as she landed on the wooden floor below almost gracefully on her feet, despite being thrown off the rafters. Jett flew back down next to Papyrus, hovering a foot off the ground as the two of them got a good look at the person that had been sent to do the dirty work for the U.S.M.A.

A woman stood tall with a some kind of elegant self confidence, her skin paled out as though she hadn't seen the sun for ages with her nearly black hair standing out boldly against her flesh. Her long bangs were neatly pushed off towards the left side of her face, mingling in with the rest of her thick hair that had wrapped around the side of her head to sit loosely in a long braid that draped over her right shoulder and down to her rib cage.

Her long heart shaped face held her half lidded eyes, the color stunning yet not quiet as bright a blue as Jett's own eye color peering out from under her thick lashes. Her long and low nose complimented her face well with her pair of slim pale pink lips sitting underneath. The last little detail to her pretty face was a small but noticeable beauty mark that sat in place under her left eye out towards the outer edge of her cheek.

Her body was beautiful and curvy with a slightly larger than average bust size to go with, Jett feeling a little envious of her gorgeous frame as she surveyed her. Her height had to be somewhere around 5'6 and she was probably either be at least Jett's age or a few years older if she were to guess correctly.

Even though the woman was obviously here on a mission where she would have had to potentially fight someone , her outfit seemed to be anything other than practical. She wore a long sleeved dress that snugly hung off of her shoulders and hugged her waist line before flaring back out, the length ending right above her knees where the white lace of her underskirt peaked out from. The dress was a very light mystic blue starting from the top of the clothing article, but the closer you got to the bottom the darker and darker that blue would get until you were met with a deep ocean blue at the end of the fabric.

She had white stockings, which could have easily been mistaken for her own skin at first glance, covering her legs underneath her outfit which were met by a pair of dark blue flats that matched the deepest color of blue in her dress. When looking back up at the woman, Jett noticed one last accessory wrapped snugly around her neck. A black lace choker necklace with a little glass heart in the center of it. The curious thing about this small detail was the fact the the heart charm on her neck seemed to be glowing with a dull ice blue light, the florescent jewelry pulsing out every so often.

The woman chuckles and smirks at Jett and Papyrus, bringing Jett's mind back on the encounter and away from unimportant visual details.

"My, my. You have got yourself some very sharp eyes." Her silvery voice was as expected from someone who looked as she did. She waved her hand up in the air before bringing it back down to her side once more, several more needles of ice forming out of thin air all around her and hovering in place. Jett raised an eyebrow when a peculiar thought came to mind.

"And you've got some interesting magic abilities there for a human. If you're using magic though, where is your soul accompany it?"

The woman didn't say a word in response and instead lifted her right hand to her side where a flurry of cold blue magic started to swirl together and form into a small trident made of ice just like everything else she created. She firmly grasped on to her newly created weapon and twirled it in between her fingers briefly as to get a good feel for it before placing her arm back down to her side once more.

"Aaaalright then, no answer I guess. Could you maybe clue us in to how you broke through, not only that several locked doors and guards surrounding the area, but the barrier that you're _oh-so wonderful_ association had created to trap us again?"

"I don't have time nor do I have interest for idle chat with you." She smirked and raised her free hand up in the air, holding it for a moment as she locked her eyes in with Jett's. "Instead of asking moronic questions you should be preparing for your swift defeat!"

The woman threw her hand out in her target's directions, the dozens of ice needles that were hovering silently around her picking up their needed deadly speed in no time as they whizzed through the air. Papyrus was prepared for her next move however, raising his hand in an upwards motion to create a large shield to protect the two of them from the oncoming attacks.

After a good five seconds of solid impact against the bone shield, Jett spread her wings and darted up and over the neat wall of bone to fly in for her next attack, dodging through the second onslaught of flying icicles with ease.

She closed in on the un-moving woman and thrust her rapier out towards her chest, the woman merely twirling gracefully away to the side with a bored expression to avoid the attack. Jett repeated what she had did earlier and turned her body around 360 degrees for a swiping attack with her rapier. The woman must have prepared for it though, as she was bending her flexible body back already to leave Jett's weapon whipping through the air inches above her target's stomach.

Just as quickly as the woman was flexing back she had brought her body back upright, swiping her trident upwards in Jett's direction as she did so. Jett clenched her teeth together and brought her rapier back to attempt to parry the trident away. She only proved to be half successful, managing to pull the trident away from inflicting damage on her, but the process of doing so had thrown her weapon wielding arm away from her and leaving her temporarily vulnerable.

The woman had also recognized this. Using her current momentum she did a pique turn as though this was just dance practice for her and dragged her trident across the ground in between the two of them. Several large spikes of ice came jutting out from the floor and Jett made and attempt to flee from the sharp protruding trap, flapping her bright wings to try to escape by air.

She was still alive and well, but the ice attack did manage to rip in a few spots through her pants legs and the flesh the was hidden behind it. She winced and landed back down on the ground several yards away as she looked at the damage that was inflicted on her, small streams of blood trickling out from the shallow cuts in her legs. She looked away from her minor wounds and glared up at the smirking woman, whom of which was locking eyes with Jett with, strangely enough, dead looking eyes. She could have sworn that they didn't look like that before, but she didn't linger on the thought much longer when she saw Papyrus darting towards the woman in her peripheral vision.

Papyrus had a weapon made up of three long bones connecting with one another, forming a pole weapon of some kind which he spun around briefly as he approached the seemingly oblivious woman. He spun his weapon one last time before bringing it down on top of the woman's head, her lifeless eyes never breaking away from Jett as it made contact with her.

A loud shattering noise momentarily deafened Jett as the woman completely broke away into shards of ice, the slithers of shiny remains breaking more as they reached the hard floor in front of Papyrus. Confusion struck Jett and Papyrus as they stared in silence at the fast melting ice on the ground.

"...Well, that was very easy!" Papyrus beamed as he let his weapons disintegrate away. "Though, I didn't know that humans shatter into several melting pieces of ice when defeated!"

"They don't." Jett replied back as she took a few steps towards the wet mess on the floor. "I don't understand..."

A barely audible nasally gag was heard from across the room over past Papyrus's shoulders, catching Jett's attention right away as she peered past the tall skeleton Monster. Her eyes landed on Oliver struggling from within the shield that Jett has surrounded him with, ice spreading out from the base of her shield and up the sides of her magic.

More importantly though, ice had also spread across Oliver's body and chair, keeping him secured in his seat with his hands in his lap with his camera frozen in hand as the cold element crawled up his neck, over his chin and his mouth, restricting his airflow around his breathing tubes as they made their way up to his nose to finish their job with suffocating him. Jett noticed the same transparent blob trying to stay stealthed standing outside of the shield, her brows furrowing inwards as she threw her left hand out in front of her towards the real intruder.

"Get your hands off of him!" Jett clenched her open palm into a fist, manipulating the shield that surrounded Oliver by expanding it and ramming it's sides into the woman's invisible body. The ice on the outside of her shield shattered and splayed out in several directions with the expansion of her magic as the woman was sent flying back into one of the wooden support beams before falling back down on to the ground, her stealth fading away with the impact as she let out a loud distressed grunt.

Thankfully the ice around Oliver's neck started to melt away once his attacker was rudely slammed across the room, his loud coughing and greedy gasps for air signaling that he is able to breath once more, but the thicker layers of ice around his body stayed firm around his frame since they had more time to settle in and were more difficult to melt away at this moment.

"Paps, go check on Oliver and get that ice off of him if you can!"

Jett shouted her command and used her wings to send herself shooting towards across the long room without waiting for a reply from Papyrus. Her sights were set on the sneaky woman lying on the ground and she wasn't going to waste the perfect opportunity to strike her down before she decided to do another disappearing act once again.

The woman struggled to raise her head up, her eyes moving up from the ground and towards Jett's fast approaching body. Jett put her left palm out in the woman's direction and fired out a strong beam of magic from her hand, the woman snapping out of her daze in time to roll off to the side and avoid the sudden attack, leaving the spot on the floor where she was a second ago scorched black.

Jett closed the space between them just a moment after her attack had missed, and with the girl still on the ground, she thrust her rapier out towards her target's neck. The girl just rolled back over once more where she previously was, Jett's rapier only catching a few helpless hairs that were pulled out painlessly from the woman's skull. With her missed attack, her rapier became embedded in the wooden floor, and before Jett could pull her weapon back out the woman had flicked her wrist in an upwards motion, trapping the tip of Jett's rapier in ice and making it so that she was unable to pull it back out for the time being.

Jett growled out in frustration and instead went to give the woman a swift and sloppy kick. Her opponent easily managed to dodge her attack once again by throwing her body back into a backwards somersault to get back up on her feet, swiping her trident at Jett from the ground up in one fluid movement as she did so.

Jett bent her body back slightly to dodge the first swipe, but before she could fully recover she found herself taking slow steps back to avoid the next swipe from the girl's trident. This woman was unbelievably fast in her movements, Jett really having to focus on where the weapon was going to be slashed next.

She eventually found a spare second to throw her forearm up to form a shield to stop the trident from hitting her before she ended up being backed up against the wall. She re-positioned her feet and stood her ground as she withstood a few more blows from the girl, each hit seeming more angry and violent and less graceful than before. The girl brought her trident down once more and made contact with Jett's shield again, however instead of pulling back for another blow she firmly held her weapon against Jett's magic barrier.

"I don't get it. What is it that they see in you..?" The woman's eyes were glaring down at Jett as she held a disgusted look upon her face. The comment completely threw Jett off in the midst of their stare down.

"Wait, what?"

The woman pushed off of Jett's shield, her feed gliding like an ice skater across the floor to get some distance between the two of them before forming and throwing more ice needles over at her. Without much time to properly react since she was still put off by the woman's comment, some needles were successful in grazing her cheek and legs as the rest stuck firmly in to her small shield, cracking it and shattering it towards the end of the raining icicles.

The woman was so fast on her feet that she had slid back over to Jett in the same second that her shield had broke away and thrust her trident at her soul while Jett was still recovering from her last attack. She gasped out loud, twisting her body to the side and jumping back a few yards while using her palm to push the dull side of the ice trident away from her with her hand in the process to avoid being wounded by any of the three sharp tips.

"U-Uagh!" Jett gave out an ugly cry in surprise when she felt a stinging sensation spread across her palm that had pushed away the trident. She was one hundred percent positive that she had avoided the harmful bits on the weapon, so why was her hand hurting so bad?!

She held on to her right wrist and looked down in horror to see ice spreading all around her hand, Jett quickly pulling away her other hand as to avoid contact with the growing ice that started crawling up her forearm with hast. Note taken, don't touched the trident at all. She threw a curse under her breath as her rapier wielding hand was burning in it's ice prison, both because of the pain and the fact that she was pretty much left to only defend for the time being.

She gave a worried glance over at Papyrus, his back facing her as he continued to chip away at the remaining ice surrounding Oliver. She could probably hold up against this woman for just a little bit longer, Oliver had to get out of that ice first before anything else. A loud 'hmph' brought Jett's eyes back forward, the girl glaring daggers at Jett as she took her time approaching her.

"Your movements are clumsy, your mind is not focused, your speed is no where near my level, and you fight like an amateur... So what makes you any better than I in her eyes?!"

"Just what the hell are you going on about?!"

Jett shouted back at the woman as she lifted free hand to form a solid shield once more against her forearm before swinging her arm back and charging at her target. The woman created her own shield of ice on a whim without even lifting a finger, her barrier meeting Jett's aggressively while ice blue and white-gold magic sparked between the two elements.

"Once I eliminate you and your friends, my hard work and dedication will shine through once again!" The woman raised her free hand up finally, using her own forearm to apply more resistance up against Jett. Jett in turn pushed back even harder, landing into the woman's trap as the resistance that she had pushed on to her a moment ago was taken away just as fast.

Jett lost her footing and fell forward as the woman did a perfect pirouette turn to the side of Jett, turning her body and lifting her foot up to aim for Jett's soul with a strong kick. Jett saw this and did what she could in the moment, shifting her body to instead be struck in her stomach.

The kick was incredibly strong as it sent Jett's winded body flying into the wall several yards away, the impact of the crash shattering her wings and leaving her feeling instantly sore and light headed with her senses all in a blur.

" _Jett_!" She heard her muffled name called out through her loud breathing from who she thought to be Papyrus as her eyes started to focus better, Jett trying to blindly pull herself away from her crash sight but left in utter confusion when she found that she couldn't pry herself away from the cold wall. She turned her shaky head towards her right hand, finding that the reason for her limited movement was because the growing ice that had now consumed her shoulder had also spread on to the rooms walls, restraining her from going back in to the fight.

" _If you want to get to your useless friend you're gonna have to get through me first._ "

She turned her head back up towards Papyrus and saw that he was shooting his own bone attacks at her now, watching the woman dance as though she were a ballerina in between each of his projectiles while shooting her own ice needles out towards Papyrus. Jett watched as some of the needles darted right past Papyrus and towards Oliver, whom of which was still sitting in shock in his chair even though he was free from ice now. Her mind was there enough to react quickly and put a shield back up around him from where she was, only just for a moment at her distance but long enough to catch a few of the almost deadly ice needles.

Oliver snapped back to reality and shrieked out almost as though he were a little girl, knocking himself out of his own chair and scratching at the ground as he found his way under the table in his attempt to keep himself safe from anymore flying objects.

Jett turned back to helplessly watch the fight once again in her dazed state, Papyrus now running towards the woman with his bone pole in hand once more. He brought his pole down, his weapon and hers clashing and moving around one another with amazing speed. She never realized how fast Papyrus was in battle and was briefly awed by it before shaking herself out of the thought.

The cold feeling that had crawled up to her chest and neck was a good wake up call, Jett cursing under her breath once again as she struggled within the clenches of the ice. She had to think fast, or else. If this were to keep up, she would soon be in her own ice tomb.

The sounds of clashing weapons in the background were slowing down as Jett continued to fight against the spreading cold, the woman that was fighting Papyrus letting out a scoff in the distance before mocking her new opponent.

"Heh, and here I thought that a fight with a Monster would be interesting, but you've proven otherwise."

"I am sure I have! You must be thinking 'Wow, this fight isn't just interesting, it's the most intense fight that I have ever gotten in'!" Papyrus replied back to her with a grin and usual happy tone, his lack of offense taken throwing the woman off as they locked weapons once more.

"What? No. That wasn't a compliment. What kind of an idiot are you?"

"What?! A rude comment?! I would have expected more from someone who holds themselves to such a high standard, such as myself! Even though you are my enemy, there is no need to belittle yourself by saying such degrading things about you!"

"W-Wha..?! You..!" Strangely enough, Papyrus's oblivious comment seemed to strike a nerve with her, her trident attacks hastening once more as she grit her teeth together.

With the talking back down to a minimum, an idea arose in her head, a flashback to just minutes ago when she had expanded her shield to hit the woman and send her flying across the room. The ice that was on the outside of the shield had shattered away when it grew in size, it's the only possible thing that she could think to work right at this second!

She's never manipulated her shield in such a way though, only keeping it in a basic orb or oval shape, and it might even be harmful to herself if she attempted to do a skin tight shield with the ice holding to close to her numbed flesh. If she were going to pull this off, she would have to learn really quick how to surrounded herself in the tight shield, especially since her life was literally on the line and she didn't really have a choice in the matter. She inhaled deeply, the sounds of battle draining out as she focused in on her soul and the stinging of the ice dulling away as she closed her eyes for a few seconds.

You can do this.

No... you _have_ to do this.

Not just for yourself.

Jett reopened her eyes slowly as she mentally prepared herself for her attempt, watching in silence as Papyrus's weapon was caught in between two of the pointed ends of the woman's trident. His pole was thrown off to the side, and with another swish of the woman's trident, Papyrus is sent knocked back down on the ground when he stumbled in his dodge attempt.

You can do this.

For your life.

For Oliver and Papyrus's lives.

You can win against this.

In a last ditch attempt to protect himself, Papyrus swiped his hand in an upwards motion to create a wall of bone to separate the two of them. The woman approached the bone barrier slowly and looked at it with a bored expression before lightly grazing her trident on the surface of it, the bones quickly being encased in ice before she thrust her trident easily through the ice and bone wall, shattering like it were nothing and exposing Papyrus.

You can do this.

You can do this...

 **You can do this!**

The woman towered above Papyrus and pointed her trident at his head as she glared down at him with a cocky smile.

"This was a real waste of my time, but at least it's over with now. I'll get you out of the way before I slowly watch your friends struggle for their lives from within my beautiful ice."

Jett clenched her teeth and narrowed her eyes in on the woman raising her weapon up in the air to strike Papyrus as the ice around Jett finally shattered away, an odd and dull burning sensation hitting her forehead along with her successful attempt at creating a skin tight shield around her and expanding it. She didn't have a second to spare, and in a blink of an eye Jett's wings were recreated once more and flapping aggressively to send her body flying at an incredible speed through the air and over to the woman.

She pulled her fist back and aimed for the girls turned head while letting out a blood curdling battle cry, her adrenaline filled to the brim and her energy feeling incredible. The woman looked up with wide eyes and dropped her trident against the ground to create a last ditch ice shield to block Jett's blow. Jett's sore fist made contact with the cold ice, but the surprising strength proved to be no match against the woman's barrier, her punch managing to completely shatter the ice shield without losing any of her momentum .

Her fist made contact against the woman's skull, the pure force of her blow sending her target flying across the room and, not only into the wall, but _through_ the thick concrete walls of the room to the great outdoors. The noise was loud and surely had grabbed the attention of any of the guards on the outside of the castle, the dust from the damage clearing out and giving Jett a clear look at her opponent's rolling body.

The room filled with the cold fall air and natural lighting as the girls limp body went tumbling and then stopping in the crunchy leaves outside, Jett panting slowly and soul retreated back into her body as she starred through the still crumbling hole in the wall for a good minute to make sure that the woman was in fact out for the fight.

Jett smiled and started to chuckle to herself before cupping her hands around her mouth and shouting out after the woman lying in the ground. She really just punched someone through a solid wall!

"How does it feel to be knocked out by an amateur, you Disney ice queen wannabe!?"

She leaned over for a second with her hands on her knees to catch her breath and regain her composure, looking down at her hand that she had managed to bust up with cute and bruises from the cold ice that it was trapped in and then the hard impact before turning around back towards Papyrus who was weakly grinning up at her with amazement. She smiles back down at him walked over to his body for him to take her offered hand to help him back up on his feet.

"Wowie, Jett! I know you were quiet the fighter, but I never would have thought that you'd be able to punch someone threw a building before! I've only seen that one other time when this guy managed to make Undyne mad at the Librarby back in the Underground for being too loud!"

"Yeah, I didn't know I had that in me either" Jett chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head. "But it's a good thing since it only took me one hit to knock her out _cold_."

"OH MY GOD, JETT. NOW IS NOT THE TIME."

Papyrus sockets narrowed in and his smile fell at her pun as she just simply laughed at his response, Jett giving Paps a gentle pat on the arm before making her way to the halfway point on the long table in the room. Sounds of guards rushing over to the scene outside was heard as she stopped next to the only knocked over chair in the room and crouched down to look under the table, spotting Oliver lying on the ground with his knees up to his chin and his nose watching something on his camera.

"You alive and well down here Mr. 'I'm so screwed'?"

He slowly turns his wide eyes away from his camera to Jett.

"...How the in the hell, Jett?"

* * *

Authors Note

Hey hey, thanks everyone for continuing to read my story! I apologize for the slower upload times, but I've been having a very stressful time this past two months and I don't want to just throw out stories that are absolute garbage. (Only kinda garbage, aha) I'm not planning on stopping this story until it it completely done, which is still a whiles away, so if I don't upload in two weeks I can promise you that I haven't just given up and that I'm just getting my shit together in both life and in my story. I've been writing out a few different alternative story routes and have been in the process of choosing which ones to go with and what to add of take away from them, so once again please be patient with me.

I'm sure most of you will understand the life struggle, but know that I love this story and the encouraging comments that people leave on them. Each added review, favorite, and follow gives me more confidence and motivation to continue, and for that, I thank you.

On a side note, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. It's been a while since I've written an action scene and I almost forgot how fun it was! I hope you liked it as much as I loved putting it together.

Anywho, thank you all again for following my story and I will see you next time!

-White Cosmos


	34. It's Too Early For This

Jett grumbled deep in her throat as she found herself coming out of sleep, feeling a foreign warmth present on either side of her resting body. Her lightly crusted eyes slowly opened to the blurry sight of dark looming clouds in the night sky outside of her closed bedroom window before her gaze traveled down to the two figures that were cuddled up next to her under the comfort of her cozy comforter.

She smiled silently and rolled her eyes to herself when she saw Frisk and Asriel curled up at either side of her, their small arms wrapping around her waist and chest in a protective manner. If it weren't for the uncomfortable dryness she felt in her mouth she would have probably just let her brothers stay there for the rest of the night cuddling up next to her, but the oncoming headache that she sometimes got from being dehydrated was enough warning for her to give her body what it needs.

Jett carefully unlatched the clasping appendages from her body, Asriel mumbling something in his sleep before rolling over to continue to snooze and Frisk staying in his dead sleep being the sign of her successful escape as she pulled her legs up and wiggled her way out of the bed, re-covering the two in the thick blanket before standing up straight and stretching her arms out up high with a almost silent yawn.

She turned her head to look over at her mirror for a brief moment, brushing her fingers through her messy bed head, thinking to herself that she needed to go get her hair trimmed pretty soon. She kind of favored the shorter hairstyle at this point, a lot less to work with when getting ready for the day.

The feeling of the cold floor against her bare feet caused a shiver to run up her spine, and in that moment Jett deemed that her long, spaghetti strapped light blue silk nightgown wasn't enough for her trip into the kitchen. As quietly as she could, she opened the second to last dresser drawer and grabbed on to her old purple hoodie that had somehow managed to still survive after everything it's been through, throwing the the zip up on and shivering once more before adjusting to the more welcoming warmth that she felt second after putting the extra garment on.

With her feet lightly patting against the wooden flooring, Jett groggily made her way out of her room and down the dark hallway of the quiet home. The house wasn't as silent as Jett had originally thought it to be however, the sound of delicate shuffling and typing coming into ear shot and becoming louder with each step closer to the living room of the home. Jett opened her eyes up a little more from it's tired squint and noticed a dim bluish light coming from the same room that the noise resided from.

She raised an eyebrow as she passed the doorway to the dining room and turned the corner of the hallway, standing under the next open doorway closest to the front door that lead into the living room, her sights landing on a very tired and focused Oliver looking between his open laptop and his video camera that he had sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch he sat on.

He looked exhausted, the bags under his eyes noticeable enough even in the low light of his laptop and his slouched sitting position being an indicator that his body was probably begging him for rest. He brushed his longer bits of brown hair back out of his face with sloppy hast to try to get it out of his eyes, the strands staying momentarily before slowly cascading back down the sides of this head and off to the side of his face once more where they would be forgotten about for another few minutes or so before being brushed back once more.

His right leg moved up and down as though impatient, probably something that he did to keep himself from falling asleep face first in to his laptop, the heel of his bare foot silently slapping against the large red area rug that perfectly filled in the space between the sofa and two matching recliners that sat on either side of the couch. A low grumble followed by a sigh left his lips as he clicked away some more on his laptop, the man completely oblivious to Jett approaching him directly from in front of him. A smirk spread across her face while she crossed her arms as she stood nearly a foot away from the coffee table, still unnoticed by Oliver.

"Boo."

"GUHFUCK!" Oliver grabbed his camera without even thinking and jumped straight up in his seat, only for his face to drop from it's terrified expression to one of annoyance when his now alert eyes locked in on Jett. He plopped back down on to the couch back into his slouched position and turned back towards his laptop to click out of some things as he scolded Jett in a whispered shout. "Why the hell would you do that to me?! I'm already on edge enough with almost being an ice kebab today!"

"I think you mean yesterday. And to answer your question, because I could. Besides, you'd do the same exact thing back to me if you had the chance to."

Oliver grumbled some words under his breath that she couldn't quite catch and closed his laptop's screen slightly, enough to still have some light shining through but leaving the screen not visible to Jett as she made her way next to him to take a seat on the couch, her body being accepted into the cushions comfortably.

"What are you still doing up so late?" Jett's joints popped as she stretched her arms and legs out, making herself comfortable next to her friend. He looked at her as though she had said something insane, his brows furrowing in confusion under the strands of messy hair.

"Are you kidding? How could you even sleep after what happened less than twelve hours ago?" He shook his head and turned his body towards Jett to look at her more directly. "I can't relax at all with all of this going on. It feels like my head is full of roaches, and they're just picking at and crawling all around my brain nonstop."

"Ew. That's a really freaking gross visual, dude."

"Juliet, I'm serious." Oliver's serious tone faded the smile that lingered on her face from her remark, Jett slowly pushing herself upright as she looked over him with concern. He looked down at the ground with his hands clasped at his head, his fingers running through his hair as his leg started to shake up and down once again. "I... I really hate to admit it but... I'm scared. Juliet, I really, truly am scared. I'm scared for my life, I'm completely fucking confused about everything around this place that I've made the stupid mistake to sneak my way in to, and..."

He paused for a few seconds, his leg suddenly ceasing it's movement before a sigh fell from his lips. He lifted himself back up from his lean and starred Jett straight in her eyes with worry.

"-And I'm scared for you and Frisk too, Juliet."

"Oliver..."

"I was hoping that after I had left that god damned orphanage that I would get to see you again, but never in my entire existence would I have expected us to meet up again in this kind of situation. Being stuck behind a wall in a town full of Monsters... Which I should mention I thought were just myths until now... Oh!-"

Oliver lifted the screen of his laptop back up and turned it towards Jett, his video editing program sitting on a paused clip of Jett's last fight with the assassin moments before she clocked the girl in the face with her overpowered punch.

"-And you never told me what was up with the white hair and these weird fucking magical powers that you're able to use out of no where? And that thing-" He pointed at the screen right where Jett's soul was in sight. "-the heart that came out of your chest!"

"Oliver, shh, you're getting louder. I know you're confused but you need to lower your voice, people are still sleeping." This seemed to just frustrate Oliver even more, an irritated growl coming out before he started to shout out almost as though he wanted to rebel against her request.

"No, Juliet! I won't lowe-" WHAP! Jett slammed her hand over his mouth a little harder than intended, stunning him and leaving him with wide eyes as she lowered her lids with her own irritation and stared into his restricted pupils.

"I'll give you the basic run down on everything that's happened if you just shut up, alright?" She talked to him in a low voice, her intimidation gaze lingering for a few seconds before he nodded his head in agreement to her. She let go of his mouth, internally cringing at the stinging red mark she left behind on his face before sitting back into a more comfortable position again.

"Okay... So, you know the story about the Human and Monster war that broke out a long time ago? About how the Monsters were trapped Underground by the humans using a magical barrier?"

"...I'm assuming at this point that it was true."

"It was true." She looked at the ground and nodded, another one of Oliver's sighs falling to her ears as he also laid back to get a little more cozy for their talk. "The Monsters needed seven human souls to break through the barrier, freeing themselves and getting back to the surface. They already had six, and there were two more humans stuck down there. Frisk and I."

"Go figure." Oliver scoffed out, shaking his head slightly from side to side. "How did you and your brother even find yourselves in that kind of situation?"

"Frisk ran away into the forest right by the orphanage when I told him that I had to leave since I had turned 18."

"The entrance to the 'Underground' was that close by?!"

"Mhm. I was eventually lucky enough to fall down the same hole that he fell through that lead to the Underground." However many resets it did take Jett to actually find the infinity hole in the ground. She left this little detail out and pushed the thought of it to the back of her head with the help of Oliver's next question.

"Sooo... if the story about the Monster's being sealed Underground was true, about the seven magicians using magic to seal them in, does that also technically mean that you're a magician..?"

"Well, uh..." Jett patted her index finger against her cheek in thought at the question that she never bothered to really think about. "Maybe. I never really compared myself to them before."

"Well, if you are a magician, do you know if it's a hereditary thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, do you maybe remember if any family members may have been magicians as well?"

"Ah... uh, if you remember from when I told you before, I don't know of any other family other than Frisk, my parents and I. Both of my parents were an only child, and with both grandparents on either end, I never remembered them because they were either already dead or were deceased before I even had the ability to actually remember things."

Jett looked down at the ground in front of her at her wiggling toes that were nestled in between the carpets fabric. She saw Oliver nodded his head to her side, accepting her answer before looking down at the ground in his own thoughts as well, whatever they may be.

Oliver's question was actually something that Jett really was curious about now. Was there maybe some mystical, magical grandfather that she never knew about? Was her mom or dad keeping some kind of secrets from her maybe? Or they possibly just never had a chance to actually tell her about her dormant abilities...

"That little white heart thing that I saw come out of you yesterday, is that what a soul, your soul, looks like?"

Oliver's question once again saved her from the danger of her deepening thoughts, Jett staring back up at his curious green eyes and nodding her head gently up and down, the strands of her hair tickling her cheeks.

"Yeah, it is."

"...Can I... uh, s-see it again?" His voice cracked with the question and red tint appeared across his cheeks, Jett raising her brow at him from his awkward composure when inquiring on her soul.

"If you're gonna be a weirdo about it then no."

"Sorry, sorry! I just don't really know much about this stuff." Oliver's face turned more noticeably red in embarrassment while he laughed weirdly. "I wasn't sure if asking you to see it is too personal or something..."

Jett quietly laughs in her throat and shakes her head, trying her best to disregard his odd reactions.

"Aha... Sure, just as long as you aren't going to steal it away from me, then I don't have any reason not to show you."

Jett smiled to herself when Oliver's sleepy eyes widened in excitement with her agreement while she felt that oh-so familiar build up of warmth accumulate in her chest. Merely seconds later, as promised, her soul comes out from her chest, filling the room with it's bright white light almost instantly as her hands came up to protectively cup the little heart, as if just in case it might just accidentally fall to the ground and shatter while it hovered inches above her palms.

"Wow... It's even brighter than it looks on film."

"That sounds so weird, you creep, aha." Jett leaned in to nudge Oliver with her elbow playfully before looking back down on the piece of herself that she was presenting. "It's super warm too. Feels kinda nice when I feel it leave and enter my body."

"It's warm?"

"Mmmhm."

"...Can I touch it?"

"Uh... I don't know actually. I've never really touched it before..." Jett looked between Oliver and her soul with shared curiosity now. She was always to protective of her soul in, both in general and in battle, so she wasn't even sure herself if she could really FEEL anything with it. She slowly lifted a finger up from her cupped hand and made her way towards the side of the heart "Hold on, lemme try it fIRST-"

The same hand that had so daringly touched her soul shot up to her mouth to stop the weird gasping noise she had made while starring with wide eyes down at the heart that throbbed at her touch for a second before returning to normal. What she had felt wasn't painful, yet it wasn't really too pleasant either. With just the lightest touch of her soul a chill was sent all the way down through her body and back up in to her chest where it felt like a mini firework had gone off, leaving behind a lingering feeling that felt uncomfortable for her.

Oliver cleared his throat out, trying to get Jett's shocked brain back on track with real life. She blushed and shook her head, the embarrassment of her reaction and noise made settling in as she nervously laughed it off, her soul very quickly receding back into her body as she regained her composure.

"Okay, _don't_ touch the soul. Got it."

"Yeaaah, aha... So, uh, how did you all get out of the Underground then?" Oliver changed the subject back to what it was originally, Jett mentally thanking him for doing so. "Obviously your friends didn't have to take Frisk's or your soul away, assuming that doing so would have probably hurt or killed you. Especially judging by that reaction you had there..."

"Shut up." Jett glared at him and lightly slapped him with the back of her hand, her blush returning for the moment as she pouted and crossed her arms out in front of her. "Getting out wasn't easy. I'll tell you that. I was trained by Undyne on how to utilize my soul's power to it's furthest extent, and according to Alphys, my soul's power was extremely high in comparison to a normal human soul. Once I was able to fully control my magic use, I was able to break away the magic barrier that kept everyone locked away in the Underground."

"What do you mean that your power 'was' high?"

"O-oh, um, well..." Jett's jaw hung open as she rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, you're not going to believe me, but I kind of gave part of my soul to Asriel so that he could come back to life."

Oliver just starred at Jett for a few seconds before closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, lacing his fingers together while he hunched back over to rest his elbows on the tops of his thighs.

"You resurrected a dead Monster kid by giving him your soul and also broke the barrier that trapped monsters in the Underground."

"Aha, yup!" Jett raised her left arm and flexed it inwards jokingly, patting it with her right hand with a silly grin placed on her face before speaking out once again with a more sarcastic tone through her chuckles. "I mean, I _am_ pretty great and all that."

"...I mean, yeah, kind of."

"...Oh, uh." Oliver's sincere tone and serious facial expression caught Jett off guard, the girl lowering her arm that she still had flexing in the air and allowing it to drop back down to her side. "What... no sarcastic joke back? I'm surprised, aha..."

"No, cause I'm serious. I mean, listen to yourself." Oliver turned his body towards Jett once more, keeping his elbows resting against the tops of his thighs in the same slouched position as he talked with her, Jett starring at him and listening without interruption. "This species of 'Monster people' or whatever that had been trapped down in the dirt for years were finally able to leave because of you single-handedly. And the cherry on top is the fact that you _brought a kid back from the dead_. I'm not really too sure if it was really the best course of action to let the Monsters free based off this whole military ordeal, but I do have to say that it's kind of incredible, Little Jay."

"Hm. Thanks, I guess." Jett lowered her head and looked away from Oliver as she rubbed the back of her skull nervously, the earnest praise from her friend making her feel flustered. Oliver noticed this and cleared his throat out, sitting back up straight and rubbing the back of his neck with Jett's reaction to his words. His voice cut back in to the thick silence that had lasted a good 5 seconds, changing the subject once again.

"If you and Frisk could go back in time before you two had fallen down the rabbit hole in to Wonderland, would you?"

"Absolutely not!" Jett's response was more overdone than intended, the question catching her off guard as she snapped her head over to her friend. Oliver gave her a funny look, Jett clearing her throat out now and regaining her composure. "Sorry, that was a little over dramatic... but my answer would be no, I wouldn't change a single thing even if I had the chance to. It was hard getting to where we are today, and I know there are going to be a lot more hardships in the near future, but the hope that I helped restore in this group of people and the friends that I made along the way makes every little thing that I have to do completely worth it."

Jett ponders on her words for a second before chuckling to herself. "I guess I should correct myself actually. I shouldn't say 'friends', I should say 'family'."

"Family, huh?" Oliver repeated her last word, looking down to the ground in thought for a second before asking Jett another question. "So, then is there anything that you miss about the life that you left behind?"

"Not at all." Jett didn't even hesitate in her answer, smiling to herself as she did so. "The only real thing that I miss if I had to choose something though would probably be some of my things that I left behind at the orphanage, but that's about all."

"Some things? Like what?"

"Well, for starters, I really miss my old guitar that I got for my 11th birthday, but I mainly miss my old photo album. I had packed away in my suitcase before running out to find Frisk in those woods that day." The smile that Jett had lingering on her face slowly fell, the remembrance of her personal, irreplaceable items that had not being on her mind at all up until now. She felt the overwhelming need to see and interact with these things once again." I'd do anything for those two things back, at least..."

Her slow breathing completely ceased and her entire body tensed up when she felt Oliver place his hand on top of her's which was resting at her side on the sofa, her eyes shooting up to stare Oliver's face with confusion. When did he get this close to her? He seemed to be two feet away from her moments ago and now he's within reach of her.

"Don't worry, Little Jay. I'm sure we'll be able to get your stuff back someday soon."

"Yeah..." Normally this kind of thing would make Jett feel a little better, but the mood in the room seemed to change, and it made Jett feel extremely uncomfortable. She easily tore her gaze away from him and stood up from her seat, pulling her hand away from his grip awkwardly in the process as she did so. "Hopefully one day..."

She took a few steps towards the hallway, clenching her fists gently as she felt the curious thought that had been brought up before buzzing around in the back of her head. It couldn't be true, right? She pursed her lips and stopped right before the hallway, turning around back towards Oliver with his attention already drawn on her.

"Um, hey. Before I get back to bed here, I just want to make something clear between us." Oliver sat up a little straighter, Jett raising her hands up in front of her to fidget with her hands as she felt the awkwardness of what she was planning on saying forming in her head. "I don't want to give you the wrong idea here or anything, and uh, I'm sorry if I'm just reading you wrong, but... I'm in a relationship with someone right now. So, uh. Yeah."

"Oh! Oh... uh." Jett could tell that the grin that Oliver put on his face was entirely forced as he raised a hand up in the air, waving it side to side in defense to her statement. "No, no! Not at all, aha... Sorry if it felt like I was coming on to you or anything like that, or whatever..."

Jett felt a huge wave of relief by his words, even though he seemed weird about it and somewhat defeated in his response. Oliver's hand flopped back down in his lap as he hunched over on the couch, his head starring down at the carpet for a few quick seconds before looking back up towards Jett with a overly happy smile on his face.

"Well? How'd you and your lucky guy meet?"

"It's, um, kind of funny actually. When I first met him I didn't really like him much at all, but he kinda grew on me pretty fast. Him and I had met pretty recently due to certain circumstances, and we've been together for a few months now..." Oliver's eyes grew wide with the immediate realization of whom she may be talking about, making Jett blush with embarrassment at his reaction.

"Juliet... Are you dating a Monster..?"

Jett nods, the response from Oliver being what she had expected but still kind of hurting her feelings a little regardless.

"I'm dating Sans right now." Oliver just starred at Jett with a shocked expression for a few solid seconds before his face warped into a look of frustration, catching her off guard as he sat up straight in his seat now. THIS kind of reaction wasn't something the anticipated.

"Why the hell would you be with a Monster? Why him and not a human like you?" His tone was extremely rude, causing any nervousness from Jett to drain out as she felt her internal defense system to his insensitive question rapidly grow, her brows furrowing inwards towards Oliver.

"For someone who says they're not interested in me, you really seem to be peeved off by this little insignificant piece of informatio-"

"-That's cause I kinda am peeved off!" Oliver cut Jett off and snapped back at her, his fists clenching in front of him as his voice started to grow in volume. Why the hell was he getting so upset?! "Don't you think that it's a little weird to have a intimate relationship with a fucking Monster?"

"You better watch yourself." Jett clenched her fists at this point now as well, the outright disrespect that Oliver was showing right now fueling Jett's anger. "These people are more human to me than any other actual human being that I've come across in a long god damn time. They have huge hearts and more compassion than one could ask for, and they're my family."

"You call them your family, Juliet, but what if they're just using you for your power, just like a tool? What if once they get out of here, they just leave you and Frisk behind?"

"What the hell is your problem right now!?" Jett took a loud step forward, her tone now growing to overcast Oliver's. "Where do you get off insulting the intentions of my family and friends?! You were fine with them before I mentioned..." Jett paused mid sentence, her jaw hanging wide open for a moment as her fists unlatched at her sides.

"Before you mentioned your relationship with Sans, right? And you fucking know why I was okay until that little detail, but you don't want to fucking accept it!" Oliver stood up from his seat on the couch with his teeth clenched and fists still in a ball, his leg hitting the coffee table adding more noise to the early morning yelling fight as he shouted out at Jett."Because god dammit, I'm in love with you, Juliet!"

Jett's narrowed eyes grew wide and her throat felt as though it swelled up, making it feel like it was harder to breath as her face turned beet red. Was she still dreaming right now..? He looked at her, not showing any regret with his straight forward confession as the two stood there starring each other down in the dim light. If anything his expression was determined, yet frustrated, his brows angled inwards and his sharp green eyes starring her down as he dared to open his mouth one last time.

"I've been in love with you the moment I met you, Little Jay."

"Oliver..." Jett said his name under her breath, unsure of what to even say. She wasn't even sure if he even heard her, but it didn't matter either way, the sounds of opening doors down the hallway along with Toriel's tired voice broke the heavy cloud of tension Jett felt welling up in her.

"What is going on, is everyone OK?!" Jett turned to look over her shoulder at a concerned looking Toriel and a very sleepy Asgore following behind her, his hand reaching out to turn the light switch on so that everyone wasn't standing all together in the dark. "I heard shouting and was worried that there was an intruder or that someone was hurt."

"Yeah, everything is fine." Jett gave Toriel's arm a reassuring pat as she smiled up at her. "Oliver just hurt himself on the coffee table is all."

"Oh, well. It is good to hear that all is still well."

"That was quiet a bit of shouting for a bump to the shin, my boy." Asgore piped in, his voice sounding some-what gravely as he held in a yawn. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. Just peachy." Oliver grumbled as he plopped back on to the couch, lifting his laptop's screen up and continuing whatever he had been doing previously as though nothing had happened just moments ago.

"Oh, alright then... What are the two of you doing up so early in the morning anyways?" Asgore looked down at Jett now since Oliver made it apparent that he wasn't much in a talking mood. Jett glanced over at him briefly before answering Asgore's question with a smile.

"I was just going to the kitchen for some water, but I ended up getting distracted. I'm pretty awake now though, so I think I'm going to go take a walk. I'll be back before breakfast..." Jett brushed past Asgore and Toriel, throwing one last forced grin on her face before making her way back down towards the bedroom to get herself together, her fists that she didn't realize were clenched shaking uncontrollably at her sides.

* * *

Jett starred down at her phone's screen, her tired eyes squinting at the text that Undyne had sent her earlier telling her to 'get her butt down to the guard's station in town'. She let in a deep breath as the pitter-patter of rain hit the top of her large black umbrella that she had shielding her from the chilly weather.

She flipped her phone shut and shoved the device in to her new tan winter coat with a white fake fur collar that Toriel had purchased for her the other day to help with the oncoming winter. It did a hell of a job protecting her from November's cold winds so far, and with the scarf that Jett had wrapped securely around her neck, she hardly even noticed the chilly and damp weather that took over the town for the day.

The puddle that she stepped in splashed up on her usual boots that she wore as passed by a Monster that looked like a weird walking plant or some kind, smiling at her and her child politely only to receive a dirty look from the mother as she pulled her child in closer. That's kind of... weird. It's been a long time since a Monster had given her a look like that before. She just shrugged it off for the time as she turned the street corner to stare at the building that she was headed towards.

The guard's station was a fairly normal looking building from the outside, just a little more dull than the rest of the town if anything. It's strong looking brown stone walls stood tall, letting all know that entry from other than the front door wasn't an option. Windows were fairly limited, only a few randomly placed here and there where office's probably were.

Jett slowed her pace in front of the matching stone steps that lead up to the double set of large wooden doors, coming to a full stop when a few new papers on the message board that appeared to be new caught her attention. She took a step back to get a better look, confirming that there were in fact some new papers posted up on the board. She frowned as her grip on the umbrella's handle tightened up, her eyes dancing over the same words that were printed on all three posts.

"Missing children?" She spoke quietly to herself, her brows furrowing as she looked at each one of the pictures. "... These were all posted this morning, too." She let out a long sigh and then pursed her lips back together. Things just seem to keep getting worse and worse. She'll have to ask Undyne about this before she leaves.

She let in a deep breath before pushing forward towards the front doors once again, taking the five short steps up and pushing open the doors easily. She closed her umbrella and gave it a few shakes outside before walking in to the modest sized room, her sights ignoring the minor décor and seats and focusing in on the bulky, armor clad gentleman that sat a long desk in the back center of the room.

His generic looking silver armor was shiny and clean from head to toe, his face being completely covered with a full mask, the only opening being for his eyes which Jett couldn't see very clearly in this lighting anyways. A set of rabbit ears were the only really defining feature about him, the white ears going up slightly before flopping off to the side. He didn't seem to notice that Jett was even in the room.

She walked right up to the front desk and cleared her throat to catch his attention, the guard nonchalantly looking up from his paperwork in hand to be greeted with a friendly smile and shy wave from Jett.

"Hi, my name is Jett and I'm here to see Undyne." The guard didn't say anything for a moment and just kept starring at her, Jett feeling a nervous sweat creep up on her as her kind smile started to turn slightly more askew the longer she held it. "She, uh, did tell you that someone was dropping by to see her, right?"

"Hmm, Undyne huh? Hold up a sec, dudette, let me check something out here." Jett did not expect the guard to have such a 'surfer' voice, his bro attitude not matching his intimidating armored body. He held a finger up to his chin and raised a clipboard up to his face, tapping on the outside of his helmet with his gauntlet covered fingertip as he looked between Jett and his paper.

"Alright, so Undyne left this description of the person that she told me to let in, so I'm just gonna make that that it matches up with you." He cleared his throat and slowly read what was written out loud. "Is a short _human_ girl with 'badass' white hair and blue eyes... Hmmmm." Jett could swear that he was looking at her with suspicious eyes, despite not being able to even see them clearly. He let out a few more dragged out 'hmmmm's as he looked between her and the clipboard for a few more seconds, Jett wondering if he was really serious right now.

"...Hmmm, alright! I think this matches up!" The guard pressed what Jett presumed to be a button that was out of sight under the table, a loud buzzing noise ringing out through the room as a light on a large metal door to the right of Jett lit up. "Go right through that door there, my bro will take you to where Undyne is waiting for ya."

Jett nodded her head and thanked the guard as she made her way towards the doorway past the desk, the door opening up to reveal another guard dressed exactly like the first behind the desk. The only difference between this Monster however was that his helmet was a little longer than his 'bros' helmet, his armor a little more dirty and worn, and in place of ears on top of his head, instead a set of deep green fins much like Undyne's came out of the slits in his head wear.

Jett smiled up at him as she walked past him, waiting a second for him to close the door behind them before he stepped ahead to lead her to where she needed to go. The long, clean hallway that the two walked down was extremely quiet, the only sound echoing being the guards loud thumping footsteps and Jett's fast paced patters that she heard every so often over the larger Monster's sounds. She even wondered if there was really anyone being held behind the closed, locked metal doors that they had passed by one by one. The small windows that were barred up with metal poles and glass were too high up for Jett to really see through, so she could only assume that a few cells here and there had some Monster's hiding beyond them.

The walk was a very easy one, the two not needing to go down any of the few other halls that they had passed by every so often when reaching the very end of the main hallway. The guard halted right in front of the locked door that looked much like the first door she entered through, his large hand raising up to enter a code on the keypad that was sitting besides it. Seconds later, a clicking noise rang out and the guard pulled open the door, standing to the side and gesturing Jett to enter.

"Thank you." Jett smiled at him one last time, the silent guard nodding his head as he let the door shut behind her. The loud clank of the door slamming behind her caught the attention of a certain fish Monster that was standing in front of a large window within the room, the noise snapping her out of whatever daydream she was in.

"JETT!" Undyne gave a huge toothy grin and launched towards Jett, taking her in a sudden head lock.

"Ack! Jesus, Undyne!"

"What? I know you can handle a little rough housing! Pap's told me all about yesterday!" Undyne let go of Jett and wiped away a fake tear from the corner of her eye. "I've never been so proud. It seems like just a week ago you were a sad little weakling, and now you're throwing people through brick walls. They grow up so fast."

"Yeah, you're telling me. I feel like I shouldn't be that strong by any means..." Jett rubbed her neck, the sore feeling of Undyne's mild assault fading away quickly as she studied her surroundings some more.

The two were in relatively small room, a simple, small desk sitting towards the back corner of the room with a computer screen and office chair neatly tucked in underneath the table. There was a large fern in the opposite corner of the room from the desk, to the immediate right of the entrance way that Jett had stumbled in from. Other than these few things items that occupied this dimly lit space, another addition to the room was a separate heavy duty door, firmly locked with a giant padlock and keypad sitting next to the window furthest away from her. The door was even more so secured than the other cells that she had just previously seen. Jett raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it.

"Anywho, what did you want me here for?"

"Oh, I wanted you here because of this little trouble maker in here." Undyne pointed her thumb over towards the window to the left that she was starring through a few moments ago, Jett now realizing that the window didn't lead outside, but to a separate holding cell. She took a few steps deeper in to the room to look at the room's contents more clearly, Jett's sights meeting with a pair of fierce eyes glaring in her direction.

It caught her off guard, Jett feeling a chill run up her spine as she kept her eyes locked on the same human girl that she had fought off yesterday. She looked like a hot mess as she sat in a simple wooden chair, her hands resting on top of the matching table with her fingers crossed neatly in front of her. Her hair, which was in a nice braid before, was now down and messy, strands going over her bruised face. Jett winced at the mark that was left from, what she presumed to be, her punch that she landed on her, the area underneath her left eye displaying nasty blue and purple bruise.

Jett tore her eyes away from the death glare that she was receiving, and examined the rest of the cell. Other than a bed with a hidden bedpan, the extra chair that sat adjacent to the one that was occupied, and a sink with a mirror above it, the room was a bare white from the ground up.

"Has she been giving you the death stare this entire time too? Aha." Jett turned back towards Undyne with a skewed grin, Undyne just starring at her with confusion.

"What do you mean? This is a two-way mirror, she can't see us from where she's at."

"...Wait, really?" Jett looked back into the room once again, the woman sitting with her eyes shut and hands still folded in front of her. She could have sworn that she was eyeing her...

"Hey now, Jett. Don't be going crazy on me here." Undyne gave her a solid pat on the back, Jett surprisingly enough not being affected by it at all as she continued starring in at the unmoving woman on the other side of the window. "Anyways, back on track. I called you here cause I need to ask a huge favor of you."

"And it's going to involve her, isn't it?" Jett knew the answer well enough at this point, but her weariness with dealing with this mystery woman still hadn't fully gone away since yesterday's fight, but _of course_ she was called here to deal with something with this human girl.

"Yup!" Undyne nodded her head and turned to look at the woman along with Jett. "We need to get information out of her, and I figured, who would be best to get a human to talk than another human?"

"Undyne, you realize that she was trying to kill me yesterday, right?"

"I understand that completely, but with you being human, it makes you harder to kill for her. So if she were to snap and go nuts in there, she would probably only do so much as scratch you before she was restrained even further than she already is."

"Restrained?" Jett carefully studied the woman once more in confusion. "I don't see any cuffs on her of anything like that..."

"Oh! You don't know about this cell, huh?" Undyne patted the window lightly and placed her free hand on her hip. "Alphys designed this holding cell specially for holding strong magic wielding Monsters. There is this insulation type of material lined within the wall of this cell that nulls the magical powers of whoever is unlucky enough to make their way in this room. Along with that, there is a control mechanism over on that computer that controls how weak or strong the insulation affects a person's magic capabilities. If you go too low however, it can immobilize and even seriously harm a Monster to the point of near-death."

"Holy crap, that's kind of brutal."

"And it's really handy in case someone were to be attacked in there by the cellmate. It's you or them in there. But, Alphys said that she is still unsure on the effects that it will have on a magic wielding human, considering you guys aren't made of mainly magic like Monsters are. It seems so far that she's been contained just fine at a regular setting, so I'm going to assume that it is working on her too!"

"Well, if her magic level is low enough, why still send me in there? Why not someone else who might be a little better at, you know, talking with people?" Jett rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and turned back towards Undyne, Undyne turning away from the window and towards her as well. "Not that I'm not going to back out or anything, I just want to get a better understanding on why me."

"Jett, are you aware of how Monster and human fights work?" The question was a little odd and out of place, and she wasn't quite sure what Undyne meant, but the raised brow that Undyne was giving her doubted Jett on her Monster-Human knowledge.

"Maybe not? I mean, I've fought Monsters previously when I needed to back in the Underground... but, uh, tell me just in case I don't know what I'm talking about." Undyne looked down at the ground and then back up towards the woman in the cell room, staying silent for a few dragged out seconds while she crossed her arms out in front of her.

"Okay. So, when a Monster enters a battle with a Human, they can deal however much damage that they are able to based on their skill and abilities, how much training that they've had, all that fun stuff. Humans are the same way of course, but there is one major difference between a Human's magic and Monster's magic that is extremely dangerous for Monsters, and that difference is that if I Human's 'will to kill' is strong enough, their attacks will grow stronger as well."

"Wait, seriously?" Jett was wholly surprised with this little some-what important detail that was never mentioned to her before. "How come you've never told this to me before?"

"Eh, didn't seem like it was really anything that was on a need-to-know basis. Until now, of course." Undyne shrugged her shoulder and let her arms fall back to her sides, turning her body towards Jett as she did so. "But you get it now, right? Even though our little friend here has a low magic level, if I, for example, were to just waltz in there to talk with her, she might be able to kill me in one hit if her will to kill was high enough. And judging by her current situation, I'm pretty sure she's pissed at us."

Jett took in this new information, letting out a long sigh after a few moments alone in her thoughts.

"...Now, if I do go in there to speak with her, won't the magic draining insulation affect me too? She was a pretty strong person, so if she were to attack me if I went in there, I'm pretty sure I would be easily taken down."

"Glad you asked!" Undyne grabbed Jett's wrist and lifted it up, placing a small item in the palm of Jett's hand before pulling away. Jett opened her hand wide and brought the new item closer in view. Laying in her hand was a simple white beaded bracelet, the only odd thing about it was the low vibration it emitted that she felt tickling her palm. "If you wear that bracelet, you won't be affected by the insulation in cell at all."

"Alphys created all of this?" Jett asked as she eyed the bracelet some more. Undyne nodded her head with a proud grin on her face.

"Yup! My gal is one smart cookie, after all. But yeah, now that I've filled you in here, do you think you'd be down to go get beat some info out of this chick?" Jett chuckled at this as her eyes moved up from the bracelet to the woman in the holding cell once more. The woman, still, was sitting there with her hands out in front of her, but as the seconds passed by with Jett's starring, her closed eyes soon opened back up slowly.

Jett's breathing paused a moment, the woman's glance landing right back into Jett's own eyes once again. The woman's eyes seemed to speak for her, like she could hear their conversation and she were daring Jett to go in there. The two held their stares for a few moments before Jett lowered her lids slightly, glaring back at the woman behind the glass. She closed her fist, clenching the bracelet in her hand with a determined look across her face.

"Alright. Take my coat, Undyne, I'm going in."

The woman smirked and closed her eyes again.

* * *

Authors Note

Holy fucking crap I didn't not expect to be behind for that long. I'm sorry peeps, but lots of garbage life stuff kind of pilled up on me all at once and I lost my motivation to continue writing my story for a long while there. I think that since I've now gotten back in to the whole 'story-telling' mindset though, I'm probably going to be able to update a lot sooner than 4-5 months apart... Anywho, hope you all enjoyed this long awaited chapter, and once again, I appreciate you all for your patience and support of my story.

Thanks! 

-White Cosmo


	35. Strange Interactions

Jett stood in front of the intimidating locked door, her hands clenched at her sides and eyes starring straight ahead at the dull metal material that it was made from. She grumbled in her throat and pulled her hands up to adjust the simple black shirt that she had worn underneath her coat that Undyne had hung up against the coat hook that Jett had missed against the wall at the entrance of the room, pulling the long sleeves of her shirt up her forearm slightly as though she were getting ready to get her hands dirty when talking with this woman. She hoped that that wouldn't be the case.

Undyne walked over next to her to input the code in to the keypad next to the door, entering in three digits before pausing right above the last number. Jett looked over at her, and Undyne at her at the same time with a small smile on her face.

"Don't be so nervous, Jett. You've kicked this human's ass once before, she's got nothin' on ya! But just for your peace of mind, I'll be watching and listening to everything from this side." Undyne's friendly grin grew wider, barring more of her sharp teeth while she gave Jett a pat on the back. "You got this, girl! Show her you mean business!"

Jett gave her friend a smile as Undyne pushed the last digit of the code on the keypad, a red light that was at the top of it switching to a green while an audible clank was heard from the door. Jett reached forward and grabbed the handle of the door, giving it a effortless twist and pushing it open enough to let herself in to the cell.

She looked up and met eyes with the woman sitting in the same chair at the table, her head looking straight ahead at the two way mirror but her gaze staying glued on to Jett as the door slammed shut behind her. Right as the sound of the lock reengaged, the bracelet that she wore around her wrist seemed to start to vibrate a little more violently, more than likely working against the cell's special insulation.

"They send you in here out of everyone." The woman spoke out as Jett approached the opposite side of the table cautiously, her voice sounding as lovely as it had the other day as she turned her gaze back out in front of her. "Cowards."

"I mean, you did somehow manage to sneak in here and try to assassinate my friend, sooo I don't really blame them!"

"Hmph." Jett grabbed on to the back of the matching chair and pulled the seat out that rested across from the woman, the woman pulling her hands back away from the table and placing them on her lap neatly as to avoid getting any closer to Jett. "So then, what would you like me to tell you?"

"Uuh." Jett's brows furrowed in, completely confused with the woman's directness. "...You're just going to answer my questions?" The woman chuckled in her throat and smirked to herself, her eyes sharpening up as she glared daggers at Jett.

"That was not what I said. I had simply asked you what information you wanted out of me. I never said I would give it to you." She shook her head and chuckled to herself a few more times, Jett's confusion turning to annoyance. "I knew I read you perfectly from our meeting. You really are such a simple minded little girl."

"Y-You!..." Jett let out a low and irritated growl, crossing her arms out in front of her and leaning back in her chair, her eyes narrowing in to glare back at the woman. "Rude and condescending even when captured. Aren't you just a charmer..."

"You wouldn't know anything about charm if it hit you in the face."

"Funny you say that, because I actually did hit you in the face and yet you still don't seem to understand anything about the situation you're in right now!"

"Why you-!" The woman's smirk fell from her face and she lowered her eyes to glare at Jett, Jett doing the same back to her for a few seconds before sharking her head and letting out a loud sigh. She leaned forward on the table, propping herself up by her elbows with her hands holding her head up as she starred at this woman a little longer.

This wasn't going to go anywhere if she kept playing the same games with with woman, and as much as she would lover to be snarky back to her, she needed to put her game face on and just take the insults. She let out one more sigh, the quieter breath leaving her as she pulled her body back up slightly to speak with the woman once more.

"Listen, I didn't come in here to pick a fight."

"That's unfortunate, because if you want to get anything out of me, you may as well just kill me here."

"...Nah, I'm not gonna ask you anything like that." This caught the woman some what off her guard and looked upon Jett with confusion, Jett forcing a smile on her face as she spoke. "Oh, by the way, my name is Jett. What's you're name?"

"...Are you braindead? What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just trying to just talk casually, jeez." Jett leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, the grin staying in place as she kind of enjoyed the confusion that she had brought on this woman with just a simple change of attitude. "You wanna tell me what you're name is at least, so I don't have to just call you 'her' ,'she', or whatever."

The woman looked Jett up and down and crossed her arms as well, the two sitting in silence for what felt like a good solid minute as she starred Jett down.

"Odette."

"Odette? Oh man, I remember one of my favorite barbie movies as a kid had the main character named Odette."

"Oh god, don't be so childish." Odette looked as though she were offended by what Jett had said, the woman leaning her body inwards with her arms still crossed. "It's the name of the princess from the fairy tale the princess swan, not from a silly children's movie based off of a dimwitted blonde woman."

"Ouch, harsh. What'd barbie ever do to you?"

"Fictional characters don't have the ability to do anything to anyone. I've just never had an interest in dolls. They're distractions for children."

"Well, you had to play or do something when you were a kid."

"I didn't 'play' with toys, I was far more interested in the arts." She used her fingers to put quotation marks for the word 'play' before smiling smugly and placing her hands with her fingers crossed out in front of her once again. "I can play five different instruments and am a master at ballet and ballroom dancing. That's what I did when I was young. You know, something that wasn't a waste of time."

"I wouldn't call playing with toys a waste of time. It helps children have an imagination and to be creative, but whatever floats your boat. Back on track though, what instruments do you play?"

"Piano is my favorite, but I also am an expert with the violin, flute, cello, and harp."

"Piano, huh?" Jett pointed her thumb back behind her at the two way mirror. "Undyne's actually pretty good playing the keys, too. She tried giving me lessons, by my hands are waaaay too small to reach the keys easily.

"Ew, you mean that barbaric Monster?" Odette's face scrunched up and she turned her nose up at Jett, seeming almost disgusted that she shared any kind of interest with a Monster. "You must be joking with me, don't insult me like that. Monster's couldn't possibly have the brain capacity to do something that requires that much thinking and practice."

The extremely loud 'thud' that was heard from the wall behind Jett caused her to jump in her seat. Undyne could hear them loud and clear, after all. Odette sat unflinching in her chair, a smirk forming along her lips and she chuckled deep in her throat.

"Someone's testy." She almost purred the words out, taking some kind of sick gratification in angering someone. She must be some kind of sadistic person...

"I would **highly** recommend not pissing her off." Jett leaned in towards Odette with a skewed smile, her brows furrowing in as she imagined the wrath that Undyne could bring down on this woman if she wanted to. She regained her composure and cleared her throat, sitting up up straight in her chair with her hands resting lazily on the table top.

"I do have to ask though, what makes you think that Monster's are so below us? They built this town together, have basically everything that humans have in today's society, and act like humans normally would. They just look a little different and are made up of some different things from us."

"Hmph. They're primitive. Animals. Comparing their likeness to humans through their ability to sustain and build is almost the equivalent of comparing humans to ants. There are similarities, one is dominant, and one can be easily squished."

Jett couldn't really understand where this understanding came from. This was probably Odette's first time even encountering a Monster in her entire lifetime, so could she just sit there with a deadpan face and say these kinds of things with the up most seriousness? Jett shook her head and rubbed her temples.

"And where exactly did you learn this?"

"It's fact, and if you were a true magician, then you would treat this as fact as well. But you're not. You're simply a child who stumbled in to the world of magic and Monsters without being taught a single thing about what it means to wield such a gift."

"I mean, I've only been using magic for maybe six months at this point? So yeah, I don't know crap about my magic."

"SIX MONTHS?!" Jett jumped in her seat once again, Odette slamming her hands down on the table with a look of disbelief slapped on her face. A barely noticeable tint spread across her face with the realization of her sudden outburst and she leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms and adverting her eyes away from Jett. "Ah, ahem, excuse my inappropriate reaction there. You're obviously pulling my leg. Six months, hmph..."

"Uhh, okay then? Judging by how you just reacted, I'm going to assume that that isn't normal."

"Of course not, you idiot! Honing in on your soul and taping in to your magical abilities take one year minimum. Only then can one learn to actually fight, and that can take another two or three years to get the hang of, depending on the person. Even if you are still a clumsy amateur, you can't possibly tell me that you've learned how to fight the way that you do at only six..." Odette looked back up at Jett and paused when the realization set in for her, Jett sitting in her seat with a hand behind her head and ruffling her hair bashfully with a skewed grin.

"Yeah. Only six months, at max. Maybe not even that long, I don't really remember."

"... This is absurd. "I've been practicing and studying for **years** , and I get bested by someone like you." Odette closed her eyes and rubbed her temples with her fingers, almost trying to calm herself. "Tell me, girl. How old are you?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me your age."

"This isn't a game!"

"Hey, I'm the one who's supposed to ask questions here, so if you tell me your age then maybe I'll tell you mine."

"God, if I were to guess I'd say that you're 12 with your maturity level."

"Well, actually..."

"Don't you dare tell me that you're 12." Jett burst out laughing for a short while, only further irritating Odette while she wiped away a forming tear in the corner of her eye. "Ugh! Don't play me for a fool! I'm 23 and have been training since I was 14, so tell me your age you stupid woman!"

"I-I'm 18." Jett's huge smile faded down to a small grin as she caught her breath, Odette's furrowed brows softening up a little as she looked on Jett with a some what shocked expression once more. "I started learning about my magic a month or so after my birthday, when I came across the Monster's in the Underground. Undyne had taught me how to look inside my soul and how to use my abilities accordingly."

"Is this why she's so interested in you... does she know?" Odette slowly looked down at her lap, the words falling from her lips so quietly that Jett almost didn't pick them up. "Hah. This is all making sense to me now."

Odette looked back up and closed her eyes, putting her hands out in front of her once more with her fingers laced in between one another while inhaling deeply, seemingly to calm herself. Her lidded eyes opened back up and glared over at Jett, her same composed self seeming to appear once more.

"I wish to be alone now."

"Alright, whatever you say." Jett sighed out as she scooted herself back in her chair before standing, pushing the chair back in before putting a smile back on to her face for Odette once more. "Do you want me to get someone to bring you something to eat before I head out?"

"I don't need anything." A loud growl rang out in to the room, Jett holding her laugh back as Odette's fierce expression started to falter. "...maybe some food and tea would work for me."

"You got it. I'll head out now, but I'm going to come and visit you tomorrow, too."

"Visit? Why must you make interrogation sound like that?" Odette scoffed over at Jett and rolled her eyes, Jett just scoffing and rolling her own eyes back over at her as well.

"Oh, yeah. 'Interrogation'.This information on what instruments you like to play will really help us out. Thanks for the useful info."

"Hmph." Odette crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked away from Jett with her nose up in the air. Jett simply shrugged and left it at that as she turned to head towards the door, the large metal barrier unlocking right when she stepped up to it. It swung open, nearly knocked Jett upside the head as she was forcefully grabbed by Undyne, her strong hand grabbing on to the shoulders of Jett's shirt and pulled through the doorway before it slammed shut behind her loudly. Undyne freed her from her grip and crossed her arms in front of her with a irritated look placed upon her face.

"You call _that_ interrogation?! You didn't even threaten her once!"

"What? She's obviously not going to tell me anything if I do that, Undyne."

"Oh, so you ask her about her favorite color and what was on tv the other day? Maybe braid her hair while you're at it?"

Jett shook her head from side to side and let out a loud sigh as she turned away from Undyne and walked toward the nearby desk, slipping the beaded bracelet off of her wrist and placing on the table top.

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'kill them with kindness'?" Jett turned her back to the desk and leaned up against it, crossing her own arms as Undyne raised an eyebrow at her.

"Where are you going with this?"

"This woman- Odette, isn't going to tell us anything if we try to force it out of her. She's very headstrong, to say it nicely... Threats and beatings isn't going to get anything out of her but more snarky remarks." Jett pushed herself off of the desk and walked over to the two way mirror looking in at Odette. She wasn't sitting at the table anymore, but pacing the room back in forth now in her own thought. "I only get a reaction off of her when I act kindly towards her or when I disregard her insults towards me."

"Maybe she's just a masochist." Undyne shrugged her shoulders out of the corners of Jett's eyes as she leaned up against the nearby wall.

"Whatever it might be, I think that if I just keep on visiting her, making idol chit chat with her and all that fun stuff, maybe even teach her a little thing about how Monster's actually are... I don't _want_ to hurt anyone if I don't have to, so I'm hoping that she'll slip up and say something important if I come and talk with her every so often. Maybe she just needs a friend in her life..."

Undyne takes in this information in silence for a few seconds before sighing, her fingers rubbing her temples as she does so. To Jett's surprised though, she started to chuckle a little to herself as she pushed her body away from the wall to make her way next to Jett, giving another one of her solid pats on the back with her signature grin on her face.

"You and Frisk really are like two peas in a pod."

Jett could only smile back up at Undyne before the room's door is slammed open, making Jett and even Undyne jump in surprise. The two turned towards the entrance, facing an overly excited Papyrus quickly making his way in to the room as one of the guards was shouting from down the hall at him to 'calm himself'. He zeroed in on Jett and placed his gloved hands on his hips with furrowed brows.

"Jett, why haven't you been answering my calls to you?! If Undyne hadn't of answered her phone than I would have never found you!"

Papyrus was calling her? In confusion, Jett reached in her jean pocket and pulled her phone out of her pocket, flipping it open and starring at the bright screen. 23 missed calls from Papyrus in the last 15 minutes...

"He almost started to cry over the phone thinking that you went missing or was kidnapped. I told him that you were fine, and that you were busy becoming best friends with our prisoner that tried to kill both of you yesterday."

Undyne pointed nudged her head over to the two way mirror, Papyrus following her direction and looking in at Odette. He let out a sigh as though he were remembering something pleasant and placed his hands on his bony hips as he stood beside Jett.

"Ah, I've been there before. First you capture the enemy, then you become friends with the enemy. If my experience with this serves me right, she'll soon start flirting with you and then you two will go on a date!" Jett's face warped with confusion as Papyrus took a finger and tapped it against his jaw in thought, his voice turning to a mumble as he started speaking to himself presumably. "I gets a little weird down the line though... I wonder if this human would like my home made spaghetti as a present..."

"Uh, Paps. You needed me for something, right?" Jett interrupted his odd thinking and poked his battle body, Papyrus looking down at Jett quizzingly for a moment before remembering what he originally came here for.

"Oh, rrrright!" He rolled his 'r's dramatically and grabbed on to Jett's arm, Jett letting out a small 'eep' as he started to pull her towards the exit door. "Come with me! I have something to show you!"

"W-wait! Hold on, Paps!" Jett struggles against his excited strength, Undyne smirking and laughing at Jett's distress. "My coat!"

* * *

Jett adjusted her coat as she walked out the front doors of the police station with Papyrus leading the way, the steady rain that was coming down earlier now at a halt for the time being as the dark clouds still loomed above, few Monsters taking this opportunity to go out and do whatever errands needed to be done for the day. Jett shrugged and tucked her umbrella under her arm as her and her skeleton companion walked down the short staircase and straight down the road that she had originally came up through.

The two walked side by side for a few minutes in silence, which was really odd considering Papyrus is almost never this quiet for this long. She threw a sideways glance over towards him, Papyrus seeming to feel her stare on him almost instantly as he turned his head slightly towards her with a friendly grin on his face.

"Sorry to have intruded on you and Undyne's interrogation, I just needed to escort you somewhere!" He looked back ahead, his grin faltering slightly. "...And I also wanted to speak with you privately, so this was a opportunity for me to do so."

"Is something the matter, Papy?"

"No. Well yes. Maybe?" Papyrus shook his head briefly as he tried to get his thoughts together. "I'm not really sure if any of these things are 'problems', simply observations that I wish to share with you. One of them being about yesterday's battle with the new human."

"Yeah, things got pretty intense yesterday. If there was only one of us there instead of both of us, we would have been toast."

"Yes, this is very true, however, I wanted to thank you for saving me, though it was a very close call. She was indeed a very strong fighter! Very quick on her feet!"

"No kidding, and no problem! We've got each others backs out on the battle field." Jett playfully punched Papyrus's arm, Paps giving a half hearted laugh as he placed a hand over the spot Jett had hit. She silently hoped that she didn't pull and Undyne on him and accidentally hit him too hard...

"Yes, that is for certain..." His words trailed off for a moment as his brows furrowed in, the small grin on Jett's face slowly fading away as Papyrus slowed his pacing down to a stop. "...But in regards to that, I wanted to ask you something that I was very curious about."

"...Paps?" Jett turned more towards Papyrus and jumped in surprise when one of his gloved hands reached over to brush her bangs away to the side, his hollow sockets starring directly at the rune angel marking on her forehead.

"This marking that is on your forehead. I've seen it several times, but yesterday..." His hand lingered for a silent moment before pulling his hand back away from her forehead, Jett fixing her bangs seconds later as she starred strangely up at Papyrus's sudden change in character. "When you had flew in to punch that human girl and save me, I couldn't help but notice that the marking on your forehead was glowing a very bright gold color. I found it very curious, considering it had never done such a thing before."

"It was... glowing?" Jett's hand that she used to fix her bangs lingered against her forehead on her marking, a finger brushing up lightly against where she had assumed it was as Papyrus nodded his head earnestly.

"I haven't ever seen it do that before, and so I was just curious about it. Judging by your reaction, I don't think you can answer my question on what it exactly means."

Jett looked down towards the ground and thought hard for a moment, trying to think back on the little details when the fight had went down yesterday.

"...Maybe it has something to do with that power boost that I got during that fight, the reason why I was able to, you know, punch someone through a solid wall?" She let out a small gasp with the remembrance of something and looked back up at Papyrus, the skeleton looking patiently down at her. "Now that I'm really thinking about it, my forehead did feel hot when that happened too... and I've felt it some other times as well."

She had vividly remembered a few months back when her and Asriel had their duel with each other, when she had transformed into the power filled being that she did she could recall feeling the same warm feeling on her forehead as well. She would be very surprised if her increased magical strength and the mark on her forehead glowing didn't have some king of connection after hearing this.

"It's kind of strange for you to mention that though, because Oliver showed me..." The thoughts of last night that she had forgotten with today's excitement flooded back in her head mind at the mention of her friend's name, her face dropping for a moment and her tone lowering before she finished her sentence. "Oliver showed me this paused clip of me punching Odette when we fought, but I don't remember seeing anything glowing on my forehead, and I think I would notice a detail like that."

"Odette? Is that the captured humans name?"

Jett nodded her head as the two started to walk once more, their pace slightly slower than before as the two continued their talk.

"Yup! Sure is. During my super intense interrogation with her I learned her name, that she can play several different fancy instruments, AND she's a pro dancer! You know, lots of very important info that we can use against her!"" Jett rolled her eyes at herself and grinned lightly as the two continued straight down the road still, passing by the warm stores and sweet smelling cafe's. She secretly wished that she could stop by for a quick snack, but she was sure that Papyrus wouldn't be so willing since it would interfere with his 'escort' mission.

"Yes, this information will surely be handy!" Jett stifled a laugh at his acceptance of this being important things to know about her, Papyrus rubbing a finger against his chin as he let out a loud hum in thought. "You know, I can probably go get some more information from her later on, too!"

"No, no! I think that she's given all that she will for right now! Aha.." Jett placed her hands up in front of her and furrowed her brows, remembering the little detail that Undyne had told her about an angry humans power against a Monsters.

"Hmm, if you say so, Jett, but let me know if you need some expert help! I'm great at talking with people!"

"Yeah, you sure are." Jett pursed her lips together and looked down at the wet stone and dirt ground that they walked, her hands starting their nervous fidgeting at her sides. "...Actually, there is something that I want to talk with you about. I just need to get this off my chest."

"Sure! If it will help you feel better than I would be more than happy to lend a ear!... Metaphorically, of course."

Jett giggled at Papyrus and smiled for a moment, that brief feeling of joy that she felt from his silly but kind behavior slowly fading back to her apathetic mood.

"So, something happened between Oliver and I early this morning. I caught him still up and decided to go check up on him to make sure that he was doing okay and all that jazz. We talked for a while, and at some point I had mention to him that I was dating your brother. When I did he just..." Jett paused and furrowed her brows as she let out a distressed grunt, her talking pace picking up dramatically as she tried to just get the words out of her mouth. "He just got so mad at me and then announced that he was actually in love with me and now things are really really awkward."

"The new human boy said that he loved you?!" Papyrus bleated out in surprise which caused Jett to cringe slightly from just hearing it repeated back to her.

"Shh, Paps, yes." She waved her hand down to signal Paps to lower his voice in case the wrong Monster happened to be nearby but out of sight. "Thing is, I don't know what to really do now. It's just so, you know, soooo awkward now. I don't feel like that towards him what-so-ever, and now he's gonna probably be all weird about it too... Ugh, what do I do?"

"Just tell him that you want to keep it platonic! Actually, simply announcing that worked very well when your brother was so deeply infatuated with me when we had first met! I'm sure that your friend will understand!"

"Wait, Frisk and you?..." Jett shook her head, saving that whole conversation for later. "Never mind, the fact of the matter is that I don't know if that will actually help at all though. He's kind of mad at me right now."

"He confessed his love to you and now he's angry?"

"Yeah, because of the whole 'dating a Monster' thing. He got really offensive at a point and it was really upsetting... He was really jealous, and I'm just really worried that he's going to go start something with Sans now."

"Hmm, that is quiet a predicament. Sans is very fond of you after all, and he may see the human boy as a threat now."

"That's the thing though, he ALREADY see's him like that. He's mentioned it to me before that he was concerned with my 'friendship' with Oliver. I just don't want him to get all over protective with me and I defiantly don't want him to try to fight with Oliver or anything." Jett let out a small gasp to catch her breath from pouring out her heart to Papyrus, a small sigh following right after as she ruffled her hair in agitation. "I don't even know if I should even say anything to Sans."

"...Jett, there is something that you should know about my brother." Papyrus paused, sighing after a few seconds before he continued with what he had to say. "Sans, he... is very to himself. There is a lot that he tries to hide from me and the ones around him, but I know my brother better than anyone."

The sudden mood and atmosphere seemed to change to Jett, their surroundings becoming more of a blur as the focus and attention was dead set on Papyrus. His tone was low, and his face very serious, making Jett feeling almost uneasy with how much of a change in character Papyrus was displaying with her.

"Back down in the Underground, he always lied about his lack of ability to fight with everyone. I knew that he was bluffing, but just excepted it, knowing that if Sans was ready to let me know about his abilities, then he will tell me on his own. I know that he has his reasons for hiding them. Especially after I saw him use his powers to help save Frisk from you when you were not fully in control of your body and powers."

The corner of Jett's lips seemed to twitch slightly with that memory being brought back up, a sick twist in her stomach coming and going along with it.

"Sans spoke with me that afternoon right after that, trying to explain to me his reasoning for hiding his power. The reasons he gave me were still not true, I know. He had told me that he was just lazy and didn't want people to expect him to use his powers for his work."

"Why do you think he keeps his powers hidden then?"

Papyrus thought about it for a few seconds before turning his skull over to Jett, his expression very different from what Jett has seen from him before. He almost seemed worried, whether that worry was for his brother, or for Jett possibly, she couldn't quiet tell.

"I am afraid that I am not too certain, but..."

Papyrus's solemn face flipped in a blink in an eye, his usual cheerful smile and happy eyes reappearing right in front of Jett as the two turned down a side street. "I would probably just keep your interaction with your friend to yourself for the time being! As for right now however, this is what I wanted to show you!"

To the left of them stood a new building, it's very familiar looking brick and wooden frame standing tall before them with a large sign up above that read 'Grillby's' and a banner right underneath reading 'Surface Grand Opening'. It was the splitting image of the one back down in the Underground, expect a little larger in size maybe. Jett's eyes grew wide and the corners of her lips turned up high.

"What?! Grillby's moved up to the surface finally?"

"This is what Sans had been away doing for the past day, he was giving Grillby a hand with moving his restaurant up here! I normally do not like going in to an establishment like this one, but considering it is new, the grease level inside should be relatively low! For right now at least..."

Yup, back to good ol' Paps again. Jett smiled up at Papyrus as the two walked to the wooden enterance, Papyrus holding the door open for both of them. When the two stepped inside, it was as though Jett had just walked through a portal back to the old Grillby's back in the Underground. Everything was exactly as it was in the older one, just a little more open in space, which was defiantly needed considering the large crowd of people eating and drinking away in here.

Jett felt a hand on her back as Papyrus guided her through the craziness that was going on around them, her eyes darting around to take in the welcoming environment and her nose greedily accepting the delicious smells that wafted throughout the air.

Papyrus was leading Jett over to the bar, a familiar shade of a blue jacket back coming in to view clear ahead of them. Jett smiled even wider than she already was and walked over quickly to the person sitting at the bar with their back to her, Papyrus being left behind in her excitement. As if her presence were sensed, the person spun around on their stool, his usual grin spread wide and two pin-pricks narrowing in on her. Jett threw her arms around San's neck and buried her face into his jacket, his own hands coming around to accept her hug. With everything that was happening all at once, she was just so happy to see Sans again, even if he was just gone for a day or two.

"Wow, usually I need to buy a gal a few drink before she throws herself at me like this."

Jett playfully smacked his arm and pulled away from him, her eyes studying him for a few moments and a smirk appearing on her face.

"Yeah, cause I'm sure that's the only way you know how to get a girl."

"Ouch, that's mean, Angel."

"I know."

* * *

*Authors Note*

Sorry if there are more spelling or grammar errors than normal in this chapter. I will be proof-reading it later, but I wanted to get it out sooner than later and figured that all would be forgiven. If not, then tough cookies, sweetheart. Anywho, thanks again for following my story and I'll see you all in the next chapter!

-White Cosmos


	36. A Message to my Readers

Heya!

Soooo, it's been a long time since I've been here, as some of you may know.

I'm not dead and I'm not giving up on the story quite yet.

I've invested way to much time in to writing it at this point, aha.

I have had a very stressful year from the last time I've posted a chapter, but that stress has gone away and i think I'm ready to continue working on my story.

The first thing I'm going to do however, is go back and rework some of my chapters.

Going back and reading them, I notice a lot of mistakes and some clunky sentence flow.

I will also be redrawing the story photo, alone with rewriting the chapters.

I do have the next few chapters planned out, so once I am done reworking my story, i will be right back on track with getting new chapters out.

For those of you still following, thank you for your patience.

* * *

 **Updated Chapters**

 **Chapter 1: 4/15/2018**

 **Chapter 2: 5/12/2018**

 **Chapter 3: 5/17/2018**

 **Chapter 4: 5/17/2018**

 **Chapter 5: 5/17/2018**

 **Chapter 6: 5/17/2018**

 **Chapter 7: 5/17/2018**


End file.
